


The Light Always Shines Brightest

by danddy_64



Series: The Light Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 154,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danddy_64/pseuds/danddy_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are using their time away from Queen Inc to adjust to the changes in their lives and those to come... a wedding, a son, and a baby on the way... life seems perfect... almost too perfect...third AU story in the Light Series</p><p>Here is my Polyvore sets:<br/>http://www.polyvore.com/light_always_shines_brightest/collection?id=4636254</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a sequel of my stories "Escape to a Lighter Life" and "A Celebration of Light"... recommend to read those first... links in bio... 
> 
> also have a polyvore for this story... link in bio
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Okay I think we are ready for tomorrow." Felicity stated as she brought in the dry cleaning and several other bags along with them. She huffed a sigh of exhaustion as she laid everything down on a nearby chair and walked into the living room. She glanced around and saw the room empty, shrugged and fell back into the closest seat. 

She was now close to starting her second trimester. 12 weeks. She couldn't believe that their baby had already been in existence for 12 weeks. Yet the baby was not born yet but still she had been a mom from the first day so found out 6 weeks ago and she was more in love now than she ever dreamed of. 

After telling all the friends, she had video chatted with her mom so that she could see Connor and also see the baby bump as part of the news. Needless to say, Donna Smoak was already head over heels in love with her two grandkids and one had not even taken a breath of air yet. Donna had called early that day to inform Felicity that she would be able to visit next week and stay an entire week, which was great because it was just in time for the Gala and Connor would be just starting school that week. His first week started on Wednesday and they were all short days, just enough for the students to get adjusted to class and get messages from their teachers and school. So Donna was excited to help with Connor in the afternoons, which meant that Felicity would be able to continue her newly created habit of naps. 

Her pregnancy had drained her of energy but Dr. Carmichael assured her that it was just a phase and would pass. Thankfully her morning sickness had slowed down a bit a few days prior to the party and was all but gone now. Her and Oliver had selected the room next to theirs as the nursery and had a door added between the two rooms early this week, something that was supposed to be a quick fix but turned into a two day project. Luckily she had convinced him to hire a contractor to do the work. She was also assisting Walter with the construction at QI, ensuring their wants and needs would be addressed on the executive level and in the new lab.

Now she was to be making decisions about flowers and colors for her wedding in less than 4 weeks, colors for the nursery and names for the baby but it seemed to be too overwhelming. She was about to fall asleep where she was when she heard Connor running through the house. "Connor Steven Hawke! What have I told you about running in this house?" She never opened her eyes or raised her head. She knew it was him.

"Sorry Lis. I didn't know you were home yet. We were trying to get it done first." Connor apologized quietly as he entered the room.

Felicity sat up and looked at him. "Done with what?"

"Let me see if it is okay for you to see. It is a surprise." Before she could say anything, Connor stepped out of the room, walking quickly until he was at the stairs then he ran up them carefully.

"Surprise? What are those up to?" Felicity stood, ignoring the pain in her feet and walked to the stairs. She was about to start climbing them when Oliver stepped out their room and looked down the stairs at her. "Hi!"

"Hey. What are you up to?"

"You'll see." He came down the stairs and noticed she had stepped softly and slowly up the stairs. He knew instantly that her feet were killing her so leaned down and lifted her up in his arms. She would normally fight him on it but since she had missed out on her nap because she was running errands in town and her feet really hurt, she just laid her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Tired?"

"A bit. Shopping and errands never used to wear me out like this."

"That is because you are growing our beautiful baby and that takes a lot of energy as well. I will show you this then I will take Connor out so the house will be quiet and you can sleep."

"Thank you. I really don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. It is the least I can do. Plus we can go suit shopping for the wedding. Any ideas on colors yet?"

"Well I liked the sunflower idea you had so can we go with that? Since we are doing it in the garden."

"Of course sweetheart. I just want you to have the wedding of your dreams. Whatever you want."

"Whatever we want. This isn't just my wedding, Oliver."

Oliver stopped at the top of the stairs. "As long as I get to call you my wife after that day, that is all I want."

"Well I am glad you are so easy to please. I wish Thea was that easy."

"I will handle my sister. She wanted to come over tonight to talk a bit about tomorrow and the gala next week."

"Okay. I think I can handle that as long as I get a nap before hand."

"Anything you want, sweetheart." Oliver smiled down at her and kissed her, holding her closer to him in his arms. She twisted her ankles and allowed her hand to cup his cheek just as the kiss deepened.

"Are you guys gonna come...yuck! Dad! Really?" Connor stated from their bedroom doorway, his face contorting into one of disgust and pain.

"Connor!" Oliver snapped.

"Sorry Dad."

Oliver carried Felicity into their room and that was when she saw what had been done. The room she left that morning still looked like his old one, her stuff mixed in here and there. They had discussed redecorating it to match both of them and had finally decided on a theme and colors earlier that week. Now she was stepping into a beautifully decorated master bedroom. The blue walls had been replaced with a soft cream color. There were new furnishing that were soft and fit their simplistic design perfectly. The ceiling had been painted to seem like exposed beams and there was a new bronze chandelier installed. She gasped as she took it all in. She walked around, touching every new surface she found in the room.

"So was this what you wanted?"

"Oliver it's perfect. How did you do this?"

"Well Thea helped a lot. She had several crews come in over the week and measure out everything. Then once you were gone we got them all in and they got in done in just a few hours. She already had all the furniture ordered and delivered to town. She stored it at the loft in a storage unit so she had a truck load it up first thing this morning and they pulled up not five minutes after you left. I am really glad you didn't forget something and come back or it would have ruined the surprise. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Oliver I love it. What do you think?"

"Well I was a bit worried at first but now that I see it, I love it. It's bright."

"Yes it is. I love that."

Connor tugged on his dad's wrist and pointed at the closet. "Oh look at the closet." Felicity walked in and saw that he had the shelving and space reorganized so that her extensive clothes collection would fit with his. She noticed that the shape had changed. 

"Did they change the closet?"

"Yeah well that was why the doorway took a bit longer. I had them build this for you. It was just closed off, hidden, so you couldn't see it yet." Oliver smiled. 

"Baby this is incredible. Thank you. I love it."

"Not done yet." He grabbed her hand, tangling her fingers with his, and pulled her towards the new nursery. 

Once inside the room, she could see that the walls were a bit lighter than their room but stayed with the cream and beige design. She looked around saw the distressed furniture that filled the room. A comfy high back chair was in one corner and a rocker with throw pillows was in another. And there in the middle of the room was a gorgeous cushioned crib. She had been looking at it just last week and kept coming back to the same one. This was exactly how she wanted the nursery to look. "Oliver, it's beautiful. How did you know?"

"Well I cracked into your tablet last week and saw that you visited a site with this photo on it a couple times a day then Thea helped out again. And your mom and Lyla. They found the crib and furnishings and linens. I really owe them for all this. And they bought pink for now but if we have a boy, Thea said we could easily trade them out. I like the pink though. It is pretty. And Thea decided on the mural in the back there. She said it is a french poem about a sunny day. You like it?"

"I love it. You boys are sneaky but this is the best surprise ever. Thank you. She hugged Oliver and held her arm out for Connor to join them. 

He walked up and wrapped himself around their legs. "Sorry for fooling you but I am glad you like it." Connor smiled up at her.

"I just have to get used to surprises I guess. I never really had anyone willing to do them for me. Now I have a whole house full."

"Yep and wait until your birthday. Or christmas. We are going to get you good then."

"I bet buddy."

"Will the baby be here for Christmas?"

"Not sure buddy that is really close to my due date. The doctor says not until after the new year but if the baby wants to come early, it could be earlier."

Connor looked at her stomach and pressed his cheek against it. "Please come early. I really want a sister for Christmas."

"And what if it's a brother buddy?"

Connor looked up at his dad and considered what he said. "Okay, I got it." He turned back to her belly and placed his lips against the shirt that covered it. "I want to meet you for Christmas." Felicity and Oliver just sighed and smiled as the happiness they felt in that single moment washed over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is a sequel of my stories "Escape to a Lighter Life" and "A Celebration of Light"... recommend to read those first... links in bio... 
> 
> also have a polyvore for this story... link in bio
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"So we decided on the colors for the wedding." Oliver announced as they began eating their dinner.

"Finally!" Thea huffed to which he glared at her. "I mean we only have a few weeks and I need to get the invitations out this week if we are sending them out."

"Well send the green and cream ones. We are going with the sunflowers with touches of emerald throughout. I figured the colors would look good together and since it will almost be fall it will work."

"Great. Now we can discuss dresses. I have a few ideas and so does your mom."

"Can we do that next week while she is here? Maybe even go shopping?"

"Sure sis."

"Dad and I went and got our suits today."

"Really? How did you know what color to choose?"

"Lis told us we could get suits not tuxes and they had to have green ties. So Dad found suits that looked good on both of us and I got to pick out the ties. They are dark green like Lis' ring and plain. I love them."

"The suits are tan and are simple so they will work with a small quiet wedding in the garden. See?" Oliver pulled out his phone and showed the photo that the attendant at the store snapped of him and Connor.

"Oh my gosh you boys look so handsome. They are perfect." Felicity gushed.

"I can't wait to see your dress Lis. You are going to be the prettiest bride ever. Dad also got his tux for the gala. It looks nice."

"Good. I forgot to call to get one done for you. I'm sorry. I have just been swamped recently. I seem to be losing my mind."

"Well that is why I am here. To help. So now that we have our room and the nursery done, that should be a few more things off your list. Just tell me what I can tackle next and I will glad to help."

"Well your sister has most of the wedding planning handled, right?" Felicity looked at Thea.

"Yeah. Just need you two to lock down a few decisions like the cake and food and flowers. Then we have the dresses and jewels. Since Oliver and Con got the suits, I am assuming you got one for Dig as well."

"Yep."

"So that is really it. Oh and I heard back from the mayor's office finally. They said that he would be pleased to help us out if you guys still want to go that way."

"Yeah I don't see having a rabbi do it since I almost never go to temple and Oliver would have to convert. Plus they like to do this sort of stuff indoors."

"Okay. Well I will work with Thea on all the smaller details and all. We will tackle the food, cake and flowers next week. Do we need anything else for tomorrow?"

"No I got all our clothes cleaned for the shoot tomorrow. I also went by the photographer's shop and checked on the props and location. He said he will be here tomorrow for set up at 10 am. Then I called the hair stylist and makeup artist. They will be here at the same time. Since it is really just me getting done up, it shouldn't take an hour for them to get it done. So I figured we could shoot in the gazebo real quick and a few shots in the yard on the grass and in the garden. Then we are done. They said once they are done we will have the photos in 48 hours so Max said he would come by tomorrow afternoon for the sit down. He already has the approval to hold the piece until Friday's paper. I hope that will keep the questions simple at the Gala next week."

"So what did you think about the room and nursery. I have been dying to know."

"I love them. Thank you for helping with that. I ended up crying over it and that made me crash for my nap today."

"Sweetheart you cried because of your hormones and the nap was because you were exhausted and over did it. I should have gone with you today." Oliver fretted.

"But then you wouldn't have been here for the surprise. I am fine Oliver. I am just having to learn to let things go a bit or have someone else handle it. Jerry has already told me that he would handle most of the smaller stuff with the contractors. He will only call me if something major comes up. So that is one more thing off my plate. The replacement I hired as my VP, Dennis, is doing great and Walter has everything else covered so I now have QI off my plate as well."

"Well good but if you need anything you just ask okay?"

"I need ice cream and pickles. These cravings are driving me crazy. I swear this baby has the worst taste in food. Last week I could not stop eating hotdogs with tomatoes on them. And I hate hotdogs."

"Hey you only have about 28 weeks left then he or she will be here." Oliver leaned down and kissed her knuckles. 

"Yes and we will never sleep again. As if we do now. I just hope this is worth all this."

"It will be sweetheart. When you hold our daughter or son for the first time you will know it."

Connor had a question he had wanted to asked all day so he decided to finally ask it. "What will the baby's name be?"

Oliver and Felicity stared at each other. They had been playing with a couple ideas but hadn't decided anything yet. "We don't really know yet buddy. We are still trying to figure that out but we have plenty time for that." Oliver answered.

"Will it have Hawke or Queen as its last name?"

"Well Queen of course. I mean it will be a Queen since Felicity is taking that name in just over a month." Thea answered.

"So I'm not a Queen?"

Oliver knew what his son had been wondering instantly. "No buddy you are. But your mom gave you her last name and not mine. Felicity and I want to give the baby mine this time."

"Can I have your last name too?"

"If you want to. We can look into changing it. How about we change it to Hawke-Queen? That way you still have the name your mom gave you."

"She named me Connor. And Steven after her dad. I think she would be okay with me letting you name me Queen. Plus Hawke-Queen sounds funny." Connor giggled. 

"Well if you really want it and are sure then I will look into for us."

"Yeah. Once I am a Queen, does that means Lis will be my new mom?" The table was silent at that question.

"Well I am marrying your dad and I am having this baby so that makes me a mom but I don't have to be your mom Connor. I want you to be apart of this family even if I am not your mom."

"You don't want me as your son?" Connor's eyes were so blue and sad that it broke Felicity's heart. She stood up and walked up to his chair. She knelt down next to him and pulled him into a hug, wrapping up around him as tight as she could. Tears fell freely from her eyes and she pulled back, cupping his cheeks and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I want you to be my son, Connor. I already see you as mine, sweetie. And nothing will ever change that. I would be honored if you want me to be your new mom. But that is your choice and I will never try to replace you mom. She will always be your first mom. She is the reason we have you."

"Her and dad!"

"Yep sweetie. Her and your dad. And I am so glad you came into our life. This last few weeks have been so much fun. They have meant more than anyone ever could know. I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too. So you will be my new mommy?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Do I have to wait until Dad marries you to call you mommy?"

"I think Felicity would love you to call her mom now buddy." Oliver smiled proudly as tears trickled down his cheeks. A quiet sob came from Thea who had been fighting back her tears at the seen.

"Okay." Connor looked at Felicity again and wiped her tears away. "I love you mommy. And I want to help too. What can I do?"

"How about you help me get my gala dress tomorrow? You know what looks pretty so it could just be us. Then we will stop for ice cream and maybe get your school supplies as well."

"But Dad said he wanted to go get my school stuff."

"Okay then just my gala dress and shoes. Then we will get ice cream."

"And pickles. You're right mommy. That sounds gross." Connor's face twisted in a grossed out expression and the table erupted in laughter. "There no more crying okay mommy?"

"Deal sweetie." Felicity gave him one more squeeze before standing up. "Excuse me. I am going to clean up a bit." With that she walked out the room, Oliver following close by.

She knew he was right behind her and as soon as she was in their new room and he had closed the door, she latched onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him startle for a second the ease, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her into him deeper. She softly sobbed into his chest for a few minutes, his hand slowly rubbing circles on her back to sooth her while she cried. 

A few moments later, he noticed her sobs had eased and her breathing had evened out. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yes. Just can't believe this is my life. I have my dream man, the man I have always loved, hold me while I cry and make a mess on his shirt. I have a kid that practically begged me to by his new mom. A future sister-in-law who is planning out my engagement party, my wedding g, and helped remodel my home. A beautiful home that most people only dream of and a baby on the way that will be loved and protected completely by so many people from its first breath. How did I ever get so lucky and blessed?"

"You trusted a crazy guy who brought you a laptop full of bullet holes. You believed in him, questioned him and encouraged him to be a better man. You showed him what love could be and opened him up to what living really meant. You gave him a life he wanted to live for and never imagined for himself; one that is full of love and happiness and light everyday in everyway." Oliver kissed her and his thumb dragged across her cheek. "Simple as that sweetheart. I love you, Felicity Smoak, and always will."

"I love you too, Oliver Queen and I can't wait to marry you and start our lives together."

"We already have started it and I am looking to the next 50 years with you." Felicity curled up into his chest again as he cradled her and helped her to calm down again. He knew he hormones had her on edge all the time, that she had been crying a lot more recently. But he didn't mind because these quiet moments with her in his arms were quickly become his favorite parts of the days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry this took a bit to post... school work has had me pretty busy... but since I am now ahead... I should have a few more chapters ready for my remarkable beta warehouseluver13 by tomorrow night... looking for 4-5 new chapters... anyway enjoy these today!!!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"So now we are taking family pictures then doing an interview so that we can explain. I mean I think anyone else had heard that story they would think I hit the lottery. Having two billionaires fighting for my attention, one who is good looking and another that is drop dead gorgeous. Then having the drop dead gorgeous one tell you that he wants to run away with you because you are the most important thing in his life. Leaving on a great carefree vacation only to be called back because the good looking one gave you a Fortune 500 company and you needed to figure out what you are going to do with it. Then the gorgeous guy tells you that he will stand by you and help you to build the company that means the world to both of you back up to greatness. Then he proposes to you in the most romantic and sweet way ever. Twice even. Then you find out he has a long son who lost his only other family in a car accident, which is so sad. So the two of you take the son in and find out that he is the most caring and genuine kid ever and he makes it so easy to just fall head over heels for him. And then just days later you find out you are pregnant and instantly Mr. Gorgeous is just absolutely perfect. He cares for you and his son and his sister while also planning a wedding, building a relationship with his son who is still trying to figure out his life in a new home and city, remodels his bedroom and the one next it so that we have not only the most beautiful bedroom I have ever seen that is perfectly both of us but an amazing closet and a picture perfect nursery. And he did all the remodeling as a surprise for you." 

Felicity stops talking, for the first time since she sat down in the beautician's chair almost 20 minutes ago, when she hears the makeup artist and hairstylist giggle to themselves. 

"I know I am babbling. I do that when I am nervous. A lot actually. But I just keep waking up in this life and have to pinch myself. Well I would if my fiancé would let me. He prefers kisses over pinches. At least me pinching myself. He likes to pinch me all the time it seems. And I have said too much so I am going to stop in 3...2...1." Felicity mumbled as she breathed out and blushed.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. I am just glad he is treating you right. I take it the gala went well because so much has changed since I last saw you." Sean waved her off. 

"You could say that." Felicity giggled as the vivid memories of that night came back to her; from the face he made when he saw her in the dress to the girls in the bathroom and how him and Thea calmed her down after. Then she started remembering dancing with him, both at the gala and in their room that night, and how the night ended with them sharing their bodies with each other and showing the love and passion they had for the other in the best way. A soft blush and a new set of giggles bubbled out of her.

"Good to see he also knows how to appreciate your curves. If the grin is anything to go by, anyone would not be surprised by your new development." Sean snickered as he finished his work. "There. You are drop dead gorgeous."

"Not much of your talent and work needed to make her that way." A voice stated matter-of-factly from the doorway of the bathroom. Felicity flicked her eyes over to the figure to find Oliver's eyes studying her, his trained gaze soaking up the vision in utter admiration and adoration. 

"Everything set up and ready?"

Oliver walked in and stepped behind her, dropping butterfly kisses up her left shoulder and neck. "Yes, sweetheart, everything is perfect. I have Thea getting Connor dressed now. I wanted to put it off as long as possible so he didn't get the clothes dirty."

"Dirty on what? You two weren't playing out in the garden again."

"No we weren't. I had the final addition to the backyard installed today." Oliver held his hand out for her and escorted her to the window in their bedroom that overlooked the backyard. 

"Addition? What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself." Oliver pulled back the curtains and she was able to look out and see gigantic playset newly installed in a side portion of the backyard. It had two tower like structures with several swings hung between them. The larger tower had a long slide on one side while the smaller had a inclined climbing wall. There were poles and ropes and other activities all over the set. There was also new covering underneath instead of the grass that was there before. As if reading her mind, Oliver explained, "It's a special rubber pallet material. It is softer and safer to fall on the grass. The girl at the store said that school and parks use the same stuff in the play areas to protect the kids."

"Oliver it is perfect. Has Connor seen it yet?"

"Yeah. He has been playing on it all morning. Thea took tons of videos and photos so you can check them out later. I wanted to wait until you were there but he was just too excited."

"Oliver Queen, you are becoming such a softy. One that I love more now than ever before." Felicity spun around and leaned up on her tiptoes to brush her lips into his. The kiss was chaste and left him wanting more, which he should with the whimper as she pulled away and stepped out of his arms. "Oh no! Photos first. My makeup is perfect and we are not messing it up and making Sean do even more work."

"Oh hun. Go ahead and kiss him. Trust me. I would not stop you because if I had a guy that yummy looking, it would take a natural disaster to stop me." Sean smirked. "Even then, I would still question it first."

Oliver chuckled as Felicity gasped at the vibrant young man. The a soft giggle came to her as well, knowing she feels the same way. "I am going to go get dressed. Baby, can you go check on Connor. I want to get this done before it gets too warm. Plus Max will be here in a couple hours."

"Of course dear." Oliver smiled as he walked past Felicity, placing a soft kiss on her neck and grazing his hand over her ass which he watched move and sway as she walked out the bathroom.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"This place is beautiful!"

"Thank you. We love it out here." Felicity smiled and boasted as she escorted the photographer, Stephanie, back outside. She had been showing them around some of the more public rooms in the home. They had decided that the upper level would always be private and for family and close friends only. 

"Thank you for the tour. I had always been fascinated with this place. The architecture of the home is incredible only but the fun is hinges and design is breathtaking."

"That is all Oliver's mother and sister. We are in the midst of changing a few things but I have actually falling in love with the house as is too."

"I can understand wanting to put your own stamp on your home. It is beautiful. And it was great watching Oliver and Connor this morning. Seeing them play out here while the playset was set up and trying it out. I actually snapped a couple shoots to include. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I will love to see them." A soft contented smile brushed across her face when she looked out back to see Oliver and Connor still playing in the backyard, Oliver chasing him around and lifting his son up above him in the air. She could hear the laughter that was now filling the backyard as they played, a sound she had grown accustom to over the last few weeks. "Hey boys. You two ready?"

"Yeah mommy!" Connor grinned and ran towards her as soon as Oliver placed him back down on the ground. He stopped just inches in front of her and looked her up and down. "Mommy you are so pretty."

Felicity crouched down and let him wrap his arms around her neck, engulfing him in a hug. "Thanks sweetie. You look very handsome too."

"Thea said I could pick any of my nice shirts so I picked a green one. Cause its my favorite color of all."

"That's right buddy." Oliver chuckled, Felicity gazing up at him and rolling her eyes.

"So why don't we start with the family shots? Then we can do the shots with the signs. That way Connor can play with Thea while we shoot the couple shots."

"That sounds perfect." Felicity beamed as she righted herself and started further into the backyard. 

Over the next hour, the small family took several photos. It started off with them playing around the new playset, Stephanie stating it was a perfect setting for the young family to enjoy themselves and forget about her being there. As soon as Connor started climbing and playing on it with Oliver and Felicity in tow, they did forget about the photographer. There were even a couple adorable shots of the three of them on the swings, alternating who was swinging and being pushed.

After about 20 minutes of laughter and play, Felicity saw Stephanie watching them play more than taking photos. She decided they needed to move on. Felicity had selected two chalkboard signs to use to announce the baby in the photos. One that said "Pink or Blue, either will do. Mommy's expecting number 2." She had decided to use that one because although Connor was not her blood, he was her son in every other way; she and Oliver had even started discussing the proper time frame and ways to discuss her adopting Connor so that he was her son legally. The other sign stated "Fishing for a sister. Hunting for a brother." As soon as she had seen it and the little bow and arrow drawn on it, she knew Connor would love it. The first shots were of Connor with the second sign by himself. Thea had a blue shirt with arrows on it and "I'm going to be a big brother" made for him to wear today. He posed around it and listened to Stephanie and Thea as they directed him on cute poses and faces. Oliver watched as the two women dotted on his son, Connor enjoying all the attention he was getting. Soon Stephanie called for Felicity and Oliver to join them, changing out the sign. There were several cute poses done as well, but Felicity's favorite was one that Oliver and Connor wanted to do. Connor was seated on the ground, the sign leaning up in his lap, while Oliver and Felicity stood on either side of him, facing each other with their hands furthest away grasped together and the other twisted up behind them. They were smiling at each other and just as Stephanie counted to 3, Oliver pulled her to him and kissed her. Connor heard Thea and Stephanie giggle and looked up to see them wrap their arms around each other. He turned forward again with a select smile on his face and covered his eyes part way. Thea fell into a loud fit of laughter as Felicity and Oliver came out of the kiss and saw their son's reaction. Stephanie had not stopped shooting and caught every second of the moment, knowing they would enjoy the ease and happiness in the shots. Finally Felicity told Connor he was done but he needed to change his clothes so Thea brought him inside to do so before playing with him on the new playset. 

When it came time for Oliver and Felicity's shots, they moved into the garden. Stephanie wanted to do a couple shots with them caressing and holding her belly even if Felicity wasn't showing yet. Stephanie helped to set up a couple lovely shots including one with Oliver's arms wrapped around Felicity from behind and their hands sitting entwined with each others, shaping a heart on her small baby bump. Oliver couldn't help the smile on his face. He laid his chin upon Felicity's shoulder as he looked down at her belly and she melted into his embrace more, a very natural contentness washing over them. 

They moved on to the engagement photos soon after. There were a few playful ones, like Oliver lifting Felicity up in the air above him or spinning her around. He wanted to be careful though because she had just finished her morning sickness the week before and he didn't want to make her sick again. Next they moved on to the more romantic shots. He had told Stephanie about proposing in the gazebo so she wanted to include it in all their engagement shots in one way or another. They took several shots inside the gazebo, Thea setting up a blanket and pillows in there earlier that morning. Oliver's favorite already was a close up shot Stephanie had set up of him holding Felicity to his chest, her ringed hand resting right by her lips as she pressed her cheek into him. He tucked her head under his chin, where she fit perfectly, and he never wanted her to ever leave. That morning meant so much to him and he knew that the photos would show how truly happy they all were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry this took a bit to post... school work has had me pretty busy... but since I am now ahead... I should have a few more chapters ready for my remarkable beta warehouseluver13 by tomorrow night... looking for 4-5 new chapters... anyway enjoy these today!!!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Sorry for having you wait Max. I was just finishing up with the photographer and all from this morning. It has been a bit of a mad house here today." Felicity apologized as she entered the sitting room to find the experienced reporter staring out the window, watching Thea and Oliver chase Connor around the backyard again.

"Something tells me the mad house setting is becoming a daily occurrence around here." Max laughed as Connor tackled Oliver. 

Felicity joined him in watching the three Queen family members playing in the backyard, knowing she was carrying the next addition to the small family. "Yeah a lot has changed since we saw you last. That's life though. There's an old saying 'Tell God you have a plan for your life and listen to him laugh.' Guess we fell into that rule."

"I would say. Who is the little fighter?"

"That is one of the reasons we called you over. I know we didn't tell you much about what we wanted to discuss in the interview today."

"I was curious since you two were supposed to leave weeks ago for your vacation. Has there been a change?"

"You could say that." Felicity mumbled as she knocked on the window. Oliver heard it and caught her eye. She waved for the to come inside. Soon she watched as Oliver lifted Connor up and wrapped him around his waist to carry him inside, Thea a few steps behind. 

"Max, great to see you again. Sorry about all the secrecy. We have a lot of news and we want to make sure that it is handled correctly in the press. We knew you were the right person to call for that job." Oliver dropped Connor down to his feet and shook Max's hand.

"No Rebecca this time?"

"No. None of the news is QI related. It has to do with our family so we wanted to do this here." 

Connor was studying the new man in his home. He moved towards Felicity's side, never dropped his eye away from the new man. Finally he tugged on her oatmeal colored cardigan she had changed into. "Mommy who is that man?"

Felicity smiled as she heard a gasp from Max. "Sweetie I told you a newspaper reporter was going to come over. This is him."

Connor looked at the man again then stuck his hand out and greeted him. "I'm Connor Hawke. But I'm going be Connor Queen soon. Everyone calls me Connor or buddy. Except mommy. She always calls me sweetie unless she is mad. And Dig calls me Big Man. Oh and Aunt Thea calls me Con. I guess you can call me one of those except sweetie. That's just for mommy."

Max chuckled and knelt down to greet the surprisingly straight forward kid. "It's nice to meet you Connor. I'm Max Craig. You can call me Max." He shook Connor's hand as the kid laughed. "So there has been a lot going on."

"Oh there is a lot more news. Why don't we sit down and talk about it all." Oliver smiled as he welcomed the man into their home. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Wow. A engagement, a new son, and a baby on the way. You two don't do anything slow and easy do you?"

Oliver and Thea fought back the chuckled as Felicity glared at them. They both mouthed "Sorry" to her after catching her gaze.

"Mommy can I take go play again?" Felicity knew that the boy was getting antsy as the interview dragged on. 

"How about you take Thea into the kitchen and get something for lunch? Then you two can go outside for a bit."

"Okay. Love you." Connor jumped up, crossed over towards her, wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. 

"Love you too sweetie." He placed a quick peck to her cheek before moving away. Thea stood and followed, Felicity whispering a thank you as she left the room.

Once Connor was out of the room, Oliver broke into the story of how Connor came into their lives. He asked that Max to be delicate when discussing Connor and his mother when writing the article. He wanted Connor to be proud of his mother and at the time of his birth she was just a young scared girl. She had intended on correcting the fact that Oliver didn't know about Connor but the accident changed that plan. Oliver didn't want Sandra's name released or run through the mud in the article either.

"I promise she will be portrayed as what she was, a devoted and loving mother of a sweet and incredible boy. You said that she found out she was pregnant around the time you left on the Gambit?"

"Correct."

"So maybe she never told you because she never got the chance. You were lost to us for years. Declared dead. I will make it seem that she just didn't know how to handle the news after the boat accident."

"Thank you Max. I really appreciate that."

"I don't want to ever hurt that boy. He is too sweet to hurt."

"Thankfully he got that from his mother. His good heart."

"I wouldn't say that. You are worrying about a woman who lied to you before you left for a payday then kept him a secret after you returned. You have been home for 3 years now. She could have reached out to you and let you know."

"She was scared."

"I understand. All I am saying it that she is not the only one with a good heart. Seeing you with him and your sister and Felicity, I can tell that you have one as well so maybe he took a bit after his father as well."

Oliver smiled knowing that Max was just trying to help him see that he was more apart of the small boy than he imagined. "Thank you."

"So that is the details of Connor and what happened with him and all the news about the baby. How did the engagement come about?"

Felicity giggled as she began to retell the story of the engagement, leaving out the fact that they had been brought together the night before by a video of her and Ray together. She told Max that they had decided to spend a night talking about their lives, learning more and more about each other. Falling deeper in love. The next day, Oliver announced that she was the woman he wanted to marry during a heated discussion but later step up to properly propose to her. She told him all about the second engagement and how she felt as it happened. She was swept up in the moment as the images from that night replayed in her mind. The smiles the reporter saw on the two lovers faces was a sign of the immense pleasure they both had that evening.

"And that was almost a week before we found out about Connor. Next thing we knew, we were moving in together here, getting married and deciding to raise Oliver's son here in Starling. We had been back from Central City about three days when I found out I was pregnant. Life hasn't been the same since."

"And I am assuming that Oliver you were pleased with the news?"

"Pleased? At first I was just glad she opened the bathroom door. When she handed me the test and I saw it, I just shut down. I just couldn't think anything except, a baby. It took me a bit to wrap my head around it but once it settled in, I knew this was what I wanted more than ever before. I was marrying the girl of my dreams; the woman I love, I had my son and was raising him in my childhood home, and now I had another little one on the way. I had never felt that happy."

"Any sonograms yet?"

"Yes but no lt a good one. It was done when I was about 7 weeks along so not much developed. We are going Monday for our 12 week check up hopefully a better sonogram." 

"What are you hoping for?"

"Really, the sex doesn't matter. I just want it to be healthy, come out safely and be happy." Oliver chuckled. 

"I agree. I have a son so I would like a daughter but another son is fine as well. That way Connor will always have a playmate."

"How does he feel about all this? I mean he just found out his mom died, he has a dad and a future step mom and now a half brother or sister on the way."

"It scared him a bit for the first few minutes. He was worried that we wouldn't want him here anymore since we had the baby. Once we explained that we not only wanted him here but that the baby was going to need its older brother here to protect it, he instantly wanted the baby to came out. He is so excited now."

"Okay. So you have been settling into the whirlwind that is your lives these last couple, any changes to the plans you announced weeks ago?"

"Yes. We are sticking around. We are still planning to take time off from QI. We are focusing on getting settled into our life. Learning about Connor and making him happy. Getting him set up in school. Preparing for the little one on the way. Planning a wedding. And just figuring out how to make all this work and be happy as a whole." Oliver explained. "Our family is our main focus right now."

"How are the wedding plans going? Any dates discussed?"

"We have set a date and we are planning a small intimate ceremony with family and friends only. Thea has been a godsend in that department. She has been helping me plan out every detail as my maid of honor. We are not going to disclose details about the wedding because we want a quiet day to celebrate our love and our family. We do ask that the press and everyone respect that request." Felicity noted, sounding like a seasoned interviewee. 

Oliver beamed with pride at how well she was handling this whole thing. He could not see the nervous woman she had been during their first interview anymore. She was so confident and contented in their life and with their choices. It made him feel so much calming.

"I can understand that. You said that you guys had started preparing for the baby. Does that include decorating the nursery?"

"Yes actually. Oliver and Connor surprised me yesterday with a beautifully decorated nursery. It seems that the two of them and Thea had been planning out the surprise for a couple weeks and he had already had everything ordered, shipped and put together so when I ran to town yesterday for some errands, they had several crews come in and not only update the nursery but also our bedroom so that it was accommodating for both of us. These three have been incredible about making me feel right at home here." Felicity grinned at Oliver and kissed him sweetly.

"And the ring. What does it look like?"

"It is a beautiful ring. It is emerald and diamonds on a platinum setting." Felicity held her hand out for Max to study the ring. "It's actually was my great grandmother's ring. She was a strong woman who stood by her husband's side while he went off and fought for our country the came home broken. She stayed with him and nursed him back to health and helped him fight his battles daily. She loved completely and they had a fabulous life together even with life's challenges. The second I decided I was going to propose to Felicity, I knew that was the ring I wanted her to have. It is fitting because she has the same bright, determined fiery heart my great grandmother had. I know she would proud for Felicity to wear it."

"Wow it is beautiful. How does your mother feel about all of this Felicity?"

"Are you kidding? She is overjoyed. She came for a planned visit the day after and we had brunch and told her. She was so happy and we have been discussing dresses and plans ever since."

"And the baby and Connor?"

"She is so happy. Her and Connor have a weekly Skype night when she reads a story to him. They talk all the time. She has already started shopping for the baby and I am scared to see all that she has bought. She actually is coming for another trip next week and will be staying longer this time so we will really get a chance to see her and enjoy her trip."

"And Walter? How does he feel about the new additions to the Queen clan?"

"He is amazing. He has been so welcoming. Walter is currently teaching Connor chess and they play checkers and other games all the time. He tries to be here at home in the evenings for dinner with us so he can see is his grandson. And he was thrilled about the baby and the engagement. He has been an amazing treat to have around the house. Him and Raisa."

"Raisa?"

"Raisa is our housekeeper. She worked for the Queens for years. We were blessed to get her back. She and Connor spend all kinds of time together in the kitchen cooking. I think that is one thing he is going to miss when school starts is being able to just walk into the kitchen for a snack. She has been so great for me too. She helped me with my morning sickness and always knows when my cravings are kicking up and keeps everything at hand for me. She knows all these amazing tips and tricks. Plus we sit around and she tells me stories about Oliver when he was Connor's age."

"You two sound like you have a fairytale life."

"Not a fairytale one Max. A real one. It might seem like a dream but we still have our bad days. We are learning to work through those because they make the good days all that much better." Oliver pulled Felicity deeper into his side, his hand sliding across her belly gently.

"I can see that. You seem to finally find happiness after all the hardships on the island."

"I am still dealing with those but with Felicity's help, I am beginning to come back from them. I can finally say I have found my way home. All because a broken laptop and a destined meeting. If being stuck on that island and having to go through those bad years meant one day I would be here, I wouldn't change a thing. I have an amazing sister, an adorable son, a fabulous baby on the way and the most remarkable woman I have ever met by my side. My life is fantastic and all those bad years make this all so much better."

"Congratulations and best wishes on all your blessings." Max ended the interview and stopped the recorder. "You two are too sweet. Everyone is going to be so jealous of the happy life you two have."

"Thank you Max. We really are blessed."

"Yes you are but something tells me you both have been through plenty of bad days in the past so this is your just rewards for all that. I should have the article ready tonight so I will send it to you to proof. You said you would have the photos by tomorrow."

"Yes Stephanie knows about the article and will get them to us. I have her information for the by line for the photos too. I will send it to you with the ones we want to use. I promise there will be plenty and they are so cute."

"I can imagine. Well that's it for me. Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"Not really. Once we have the wedding and the baby, we will be putting out a generalized press release with those. We may contact you when we get close to joining back up with QI for another exclusive there. A behind the scene type thing."

"I can handle that. Are you planning on going in Felicity? You will be about to pop at that point."

"I will be going in for a month but a restricted amount of hours. Then maternity leave and by the time I got off that Oliver will be CEO so once I am fully settled back at QI I think we will probably do another exclusive about our daily life if that is okay. We want to stay ahead of the press and make sure they don't try to create any scandals. I figure a story every couple months until things slow down will keep them off us."

"I would say yes to any exclusives you want to do. And I agree on that. I will keep my ear out for you guys. If I see something coming your way I will call and work with you to get ahead of it. Okay?"

"Max that would be great. Thank you." Felicity swooned, fighting back tears.

"Hey! You guys are great people and are just trying to live your lives and make the company and city you love better. I want to make that happen for you guys. You guys are really sweet and have been through so much that the press shouldn't get in your way of your happiness."

Felicity looked at Oliver and silently conveyed her request. He knew how she felt about the reporter and how much he was doing for them. Oliver nodded silently agreeing to her request. "Hey Max. What about you say yes to one more exclusive? One that you give you a look into our wedding?"

"I would say hell yes! I would sell my body for that."

"Well that is not needed. You have become a friend to us and we feel we can confide in you because you will treat the material in the best way. We would be honored if you would cover our wedding. We just ask that the coverage is text and approved photos only. No video. And that you do not discuss details with anyone. We are serious about keeping this quiet in terms of the press. We also request that the posting doesn't go to print until after the I do's." Oliver offered.

"I know I can handle all that. I will tell my editor that I have an exclusive but the terms of it deem that I cannot disclose details until after the event. He will trust me. I mean I have pulled in two amazing Queen exclusives in just a few weeks. He doesn't question me anymore when I go into his office and tell him I need a spread for a piece and can't tell him what yet. You guys really okay with this? This is your special day. You don't have to share it and shouldn't feel that way."

"Yes. We're sure. The press won't give up trying to find out about it after this story runs and we don't want to hide it. We want to celebrate that we found the person we love and will be sharing our life with." Felicity assured him. "This way we have another friend to share the day with us and you get an amazing story that will keep the press off us as well. It's a win win situation."

"Well I promise to treat it beautifully. As I do all your pieces. It is the least I can do." With that Max gathered his stuff and said his goodbyes.

"You're okay with that?" Felicity asked as she moved to stand next to Oliver, who was watching Connor and Thea play.

"Yes. Like you said. We are not hiding our love anymore. We are celebrating it."

"I love you, Mr. Queen." Felicity teased as she leaned up to kiss him.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist he whipped back against her lips, "I love you too Future Mrs. Queen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry this took a bit to post... school work has had me pretty busy... but since I am now ahead... I should have a few more chapters ready for my remarkable beta warehouseluver13 by tomorrow night... looking for 4-5 new chapters... anyway enjoy these today!!!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"So what do you think sweetie?" Felicity held up a short party dress that was a pale pink.

"No! Not pretty enough. It needs to be amazing." Connor shook his head at it while looking disgusted.

"And why is that?"

"Cause you are amazing and the dress needs to be too so it will fit you."

"Sweetie this is a nice dress."

"Not pretty."

"Well it is."

"But we can find a better one. Daddy said I needed to help you find the best dress and that's not it."

"Okay sweetie." Felicity smiled as she continued to look, seeing Oliver's determination on the young boy. A few minutes later she had looked through that entire rack and moved on to the next one.

"Mommy can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Well Thea said that you and dad knew each other for years before you started kissing."

"That's right."

"Did you know dad before he went away?"

"No sweetie. When your dad went away I was at school. College."

"Oh MIT Class of 2009."

Felicity giggled as he mimicked her proud announcement. "Exactly sweetie. I met your dad when he brought he broken laptop into my office at Queen Consolidated almost 4 years ago. He needed my help with it."

"Because you're the bestest with them."

"Yep. But it's best." She grinned down at him over her shoulder while gazing over more dresses. She found a deep blue gown and held it out for Connor to look at. He looked at it as if considering it. "Want me to try it on?"

"Yeah. But we need a couple more first."

"Okay." She keeps looking for more after pulling the gown and handing it to an attendant who was helping them shop. "Anyway. He told me he broke it by spilling a latte on it, which was a lie. And I saw right through him. I made him smile and helped him. So later when he needed help with other stuff dealing with computers he always came back to see me. Then one night he was at QC and so was I, working late on a project. He had been talking to his mommy and he got hurt."

"Was he okay?"

"He was later but he found me and I got him help. After that we became good friends."

"Best friends?"

Felicity considered the question for a few moments. She pulled a deep red chiffon dress with crystal beading on the chest. Connor bobbed his head from side to side again, undecided on it. She pulled it to try it on as well. "Yeah I would say we became best friends."

"Is that why you worked for dad?"

"Yeah.when he became CEO, he was scared and nervous so I worked with him to make sure he did a good job."

"Did you like working for dad?"

"At first not really. But then I saw all the good he wanted to do. For the company and the city. I saw how much he cared. That's when I knew I was helping to make a difference."

Connor held up the skirt of a pretty black high waisted chiffon dress with a white and black lace bust. He looked as if he was trying to see if it would be nice but wasn't sure. She pulled it as well. "Is that when you fell in love with dad?"

"Yeah. He was very charming and caring. He was sweet and funny but he didn't know it. He was kind and always wanted to make sure me and Diggle were safe. He worried about us and Thea and his mom and so many other people before himself. He was always willing to listen to me babble."

"Which you do a lot but dad says he likes it. So do I." Connor smiled up at her.

"Yes but he was willing to do it no matter what and he never judged me. He made me always feel special and safe and cared for. So I fell in love."

"And he fell for you too."

"Yep. But if you ask your dad he will say he loved me from the very first time I made him smiled." Felicity had looked enough and figured Connor would like one of the ones she would try on. "Come on sweetie. I want to try on the ones we have okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Will you show me?"

"Well of course. You have to sign off on it." She smiled down at him as she moved towards the changing rooms. 

She stepped into the room and told Connor to sit in chair just outside the door. After a few minutes she came out in the first gown. When she stepped out, Connor looked up and instantly gave her two thumbs down. So she stepped back inside the small room and changed into the next one. She stepped out in the flowing red gown and spun around so he could see the whole dress.

"I like the color but not the dress."

"Okay sweetie. Let's try the next one." Felicity stepped back inside and changed into the next one. 

"Why not wear a green one?"

"Because I wore a green one to the last gala your dad and I went to. Also, I don't want to wear green. So I thought I would wear a different color."

"Okay." Connor was wiggling around in the seat as she changed when a dress caught his eye. He looked at the door, knowing Felicity wouldn't like it if he moved but he really wanted to see the dress. Deciding the dress was too pretty, he jumped down and ran up to it. He lifted the skirt and played with the material. He lifted it up and let it go a couple times, watching it dance and drift back down to the floor. He then ran up to the attendant and tugged on her sleeve. When she looked down at him he asked, "is that one my Mommy's size?" Connor pointed at the dress in the window. 

"Let me see." The attendant stated before moving over to it. She glanced at it and saw it wasn't the right size but then found a rack full of dress next to it with one more like it there. That one was the right size. She pulled it and walked towards the dressing room. 

"What do you think sweetie?" Felicity stepped out of the room only to find the chair empty. "Connor?" She glanced around but didn't see him immediately so she began to panic. "Connor!" She moved from the changing rooms and was about to start searching g the store when the attendant walked up towards her with a dress in her arms. "Have you seen my son?" The panic now ingrained in her every word and across her face.

"I'm right here Mommy." Connor called from behind her. He had been walking back after looking at the jewels in the case at the side of the store. 

Felicity collapsed to the floor, wrapping him up in her arms and squeezing him tightly. She fought back the tears and sobs that were bubbling to the surface. "Don't ever do that again okay? You scared me. If I say stay somewhere, you need to do that."

"But I found the dress. It was so pretty and she went to get it in your size." Connor began to tear up and sniffle when she yelled at him.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You just scared me so much. I thought something bad had happened to you. It's okay. Shhh." Felicity tried to comfort the young boy and ease his sobbing. Once she felt he calm down, she pulled back and looked at him. "All better?" Connor nodded. "Good. Now let's see the dress." Felicity smiled at him, hoping to bring back the small boy's smile.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay now that we have my dress, I am going to need shoes."

"And jewels."

"You have been spending too much time with your aunt. I will send her to the vault to get some jewels for us both."

"They have to be blue like your dress."

"Well of course."

"So I am staying with Raisa while you and Dad and Thea and Walter go to the gala?"

"Yep. It won't be long. Just a couple hours."

"Then I'm staying over at Thea's?"

"I guess. Is that what your dad and aunt said?"

"Yeah. They were talking about it this morning. Thea said it would give you some alone time with Dad. Did you guys not like having me around?"

Felicity stopped immediately and dropped down to his level so that she could look him in the eye. "Never. We always want you around. And with you starting school next week I am going to miss you so much during the day. Thea just meant that she wanted your dad and I to have adult time."

"What's that?"

"Time when adult do adult things together."

"Oh like kissing." Connor giggled and made gagging noises. 

"Yes and hey mister one day you won't mind kissing."

"Mommy used to say that too."

"Well she was very smart."

"Just like my new mommy."

"Yes. But promise me that you will be nice to girls. Even awkward ones who are a bit shy. You never know who is going to be your one."

"Was Dad always nice to you?"

"Most of the time. We fought a bit but that is normal. Just always be a gentleman with girls. Say nice things and tell them they are pretty. Make them smile."

"I promise. I want a girl like you. Smart, funny and so pretty. Plus really strong when she wants to be."

Felicity smiled and hugged the young man. "I want that for you too sweetie. I want her to be nice and love you too."

"Okay. Now can we look for shoes. I really want ice cream."

Felicity chuckled as they headed into the next store to get her shoes, Connor holding the door open for her as usual. Always a gentleman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I got an early start on these and now I have 5 chapters total to update with today... lots of family fluff... Mama Smoak visits (so glad she will be back during season 4)... and Connor makes a friend...
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Why do they all have to stare? I mean I can see them staring and I know why they are but really? It's just rude."

Oliver chuckled as he slid his arm tighter around her waist. "They are staring because you are the most beautiful, glowing woman they have ever seen and they all know it." he whispered tenderly into her ear.

"And you, Oliver Queen, are getting way too sappy these days." Felicity giggled as she turned towards him slightly and kissed him softly. They were all standing outside the car at the private plane airstrip awaiting her mother's arrival. Connor has been so excited about the visit and he was standing in front of them with a welcome sign he had personally made in hand.

"Is that it Dad?" Connor pointed up to a plane that had begun to touch down down the strip.

"Yep. That's it buddy. Come back over here and stand close to us okay?"

Connor ran over and stood in front of his parents, bouncing on his heels with a bubbling enthusiasm. As soon as the plane came to a stop and the hatch opened, he started waving the sign in the air above his head. He smile grew wide when he saw Donna begin to step out of the plane, which brought more joy to Oliver and Felicity. "Can I?"

"Go ahead buddy." Oliver patted his son's shoulder and in a blink of an eye, the young boy was wrapped around Donna; her arms twisting tightly around him too. Felicity melted into Oliver's arms at the sight. "Hey. I promise it will get better."

"It just seems that the only time I am not studied or picked apart is when I am at home." Felicity huffed. She had been frustrated recently at the increase in attention towards her. She had run out to get some flowers and extra things for her mom's arrival today when she felt every set of eyes on her. Well her belly. Press, clerks, even strangers would stare at her as if trying to figure out if the story was real and why Oliver had chosen to knock her up.

"It know sweetheart but they don't know the real us. They don't know all we have battled through to get here. If they did, they would understand why I have chosen such an amazing woman to share the rest of my life with. They would see you for the remarkable, strong person you truly are and then the only question would be what took me so long to steal you away for myself. Everyone would be looking at me like I was an idiot not to do all this immediately, as soon as I met you, to make sure no other man ever had a chance."

"How did I ever get so lucky to find you?" Felicity asked as she fought back tears at his sweet words.

"Technically I found you but believe me when I say I'm the lucky one. I love you now more than ever." Oliver leaned down and placed a much needed chaste kiss on her soft pink lips.

Just as the kiss began to get heated, they heard a throat clear and turned to find Donna and Connor looking at them. They both smiled and blushed as soft giggles came out of Donna and Felicity. "They do that a lot. Guess you need to get used to it too."

"I'm glad to do that bud."

"Can we go home now? I want to show Donna my room."

"Sure sweetie." Felicity smiled as she hugged her mom, welcoming her back to Starling.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"My baby girl is having a baby. You just look so beautiful. You are already glowing." 

"Yeah I just wish the press and everyone would back off a bit."

"The article didn't help?"

"Oh no. It did sort of. Now they just stare trying to see my bump, which is unnerving and really creepy. It's like they're waiting for me to fatten up or something."

"Well if you are anything like me, you really won't. I didn't start showing with you until I was 20 weeks."

"Well I think I will. I am at 13 weeks already and barely showing really. Unless I wear my usual dresses. Luckily I have a few loose fit dresses for now. I just want them to stop looking at me. I feel like I am always under a microscope being studied and they are just waiting for me to mess something up or trip up so they can use it. I never thought it would be so hard." Felicity sniffled as she sat down on the bed. 

They were in Donna's guest room, where she would be staying for the next week, talking. They had made it home and before they got fully in the home, Connor was already pulling Donna around and showing her all the rooms. She had swooned when she saw the nursery but Oliver explained why it was already pink and that they still didn't know what they were having. Soon after, Oliver took Connor to play on the pool out back while Felicity and Donna got settled and talked.

"Oh baby girl. I know it is hard and that is just dealing with a wedding or a baby. You are dealing with a wedding, a baby and a new son all at once. Plus being with a celebrity so you have all the stress of that from the press and others. But just remember that at the end of the day, you are the one he chose. That is all that is important. Oliver loves you. More than any man I have ever seen love a woman I think. You are everything to him and he would do anything for you. Trust him to help you. He is your partner after all." Donna smirked and winked at her daughter.

"Mom? What do you mean?"

"Sweetie I am not as blonde as you think I am. I mean you were questioned about a connection to the vigilante just a few months after he had been arrested for it. He showed up right about the same time as Oliver coming home. You two were always together. Then there is the Roy boy that was here last time and Diggle. They don't just hang around like they work for Oliver. I know. I put it together finally. I just want you both to be safe. Not just for yourselves but for that little boy and the little life coming soon. They will need their parents and their family."

"I don't know what to say Mom."

"It's okay sweetie. I know it wasn't your place to say anything. But I had a feeling you were close to the vigilante when he came to rescue us that time with your ex. I saw it in how you two looked at each other. Even under that hood, he couldn't hide it. Then I started following stories about him and looking into him. I saw Oliver getting arrested again for it a few months ago and it fell into place. I just knew he was the Arrow."

"I know you were probably mad about me getting tied up in all that."

"At first I was but then I started reading about all the good he did and I knew you were helping and I was proud after that. My genius baby girl was saving lives and making her city safe and protected. How could I be anything but proud over that?"

"Thanks mom." Felicity smiled as the weight of her fear and guilt eased. She hugged her mom.

"I take it Connor doesn't know."

"No. We have been taking a break from it recently. Trying to handle all the changes in our lives first. We haven't decided what we are going to do about telling him."

"Well just be careful. I know it has to be stressful and that was before you were married to him. All that stress is not good for the baby."

"I know. I think that is one reason Thea, Laurel and Diggle have kept me from our base. They want me relaxed so the baby will be okay."

"Well good. I am glad to know that there are others who help out and can keep an eye out on my son and daughter and their family."

"You know I have to tell Oliver you know. He isn't going to be too happy about that. He is very careful with his secret."

"Well then he needs to be a bit better at hiding his feelings for you. At least when you are in danger and he is in the Arrow getup, which looks hot on him by the way." Donna giggled as Felicity gasped at her mother's outspokenness.

"Mom!"

"What?! I can't admire how handsome my future son-in-law is? If he looks that good in it, I can only imagine how he looks out of it." 

"MOM! Stop ogling my future husband! That's just weird on so many levels."

"Fine sweetie. I will leave the ogling of Oliver to you. Can I just say that he is very handsome and so is Connor, the mini Oliver you have running around this house. That little one is going to look drop dead gorgeous because they have the most beautiful mother and most handsome dad ever so they got lucky with the gene pool to pick from."

Felicity rubbed her belly as she blushed at her mother's words. "Thank you mom. I just want everything to be perfect for them. I want them to be safe and happy all the time."

"Oh baby girl, I hate to burst that bubble but that won't happen. It's part of life. They are going to get hurt, falling down happens a lot with kids. They are going to be sad or upset, your teenage years should have told you that. And nothing is ever perfect. Just be there for them. Pick them up when they fall, clean them up, let them know they can always talk to you, try not to judge too much, and above all love them. That will make it perfect for you all."

"I am so glad you came to visit mom."

"Me too. Now you go take a nap cause I know you are fighting one right now. I am off to visit with my adorable grandson and very handsome future son-in-law." Donna kissed Felicity's forehead as they began to move out of the guestroom.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Donna chased Connor around the backyard, laughter filling the air. "Hey bud. I need to stop for a bit. You are just too fast for me." She tried to breathe deep and catch her breath. She plopped down on a lounge chair near the pool. Oliver had headed inside just a few minutes prior to check on Felicity and change out of his swim shorts. Donna had been taken back by all his scars when she first saw them but said nothing, knowing it was not her place.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Donna pulled the young boy up into her lap, her arms twisting around his waist.

"Your Lis' mommy so what do I call you?"

"Well my name is Donna but seeing as my daughter is going to be your mommy, I am sort of your grandma so you can call me that if you want."

"I had a grandma but I lost her a couple years ago. My old mommy was really sad about it."

"I know bud. It hurts to lose someone you love."

"Yeah I have really sad about missing my old mommy. She was really looking forward to my first big boy birthday party this year. But now she is with grandma so she isn't lonely, right?"

"Of course bud. And on your big day and all the days after they will be watching over you so they may not be right next to you but they are always with you and love you. Always remember that, okay?"

"Okay. Can I call you Nana instead. A girl in my old class Leslie had a Nana instead of a grandma and I always wanted one."

Donna chuckled at the sweetness the young boy had so easily. "Of course you can and when your little brother or sister come you can teach them to call me that too. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Connor cheered then his smile drifted. "Did my dad's scars scare you?"

Donna was surprised by the question. "Oh. Well yeah a little bud. But mostly because I was scared for how much they hurt him in the past when he got them. I know he is really strong now and can handle them."

"Dad and Mommy told me about them. They said that he got most of them while he was away and they did hurt, just like a boo boo I can get but now they are okay. Dad said Mommy made them all better with her love."

"Well okay now that I know he is all okay they aren't so scary."

"Yeah. Mommy has one too. She said she got it doing good and it hurt a little but Dad made it all better too. When they made it better did they kiss it like my Mommy does for mine?"

"I think bud."

"They kiss a lot. Is that what being in love means?"

"Yeah. It means you find someone you care for a lot and the way you show it is by kissing them."

"Then they love each other a lot cause they are always kissing." Connor smiled as Donna laughed as his expression.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I got an early start on these and now I have 5 chapters total to update with today... lots of family fluff... Mama Smoak visits (so glad she will be back during season 4)... and Connor makes a friend...
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

Connor was running down the stairs, excitement for the day too much to bottle up. "Connor Hawke, what have I said about running in the house?"

"Sorry Mommy." He slowed down as he walked into the dining room, moving to the table for breakfast. 

"Sweetheart he is just excited. It is his first day of school at a new school."

"I know and that is why I am not going to punish him but you need to stop that. I want you to be careful and running around means you could fall and hurt yourself."

"Yes Mommy." Felicity kissed the top of his head as she placed the pancakes she had Raisa make in front of him."Pancakes? Yeah!"

"Now you need to thank Raisa for those. She got up and made them special. Chocolate chip banana. Your favorite."

"Okay Mommy. I will when I bring my plate to her." Connor smiled as he began to nibble away at his breakfast, wiggling and dancing in his seat with each bite to show his appreciation. 

"Good morning everyone." Donna called as she moved into the room. She walked up and kissed Connor's cheek then moved on to make her plate and morning coffee.

"Good morning Donna. How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly. That bed is incredible. Thank you again for letting me stay here, Oliver."

"Donna you are family. You are always welcome."

"Be careful telling her that. She may decided to stay here forever then." Thea joked as she moved into the room, hugging Felicity and Oliver before coming around the table and getting a high five from Connor which had become their custom. "How are you Donna?"

"Wonderful Thea thank you so much. So we all set up for today?"

"Yep we have the florist appointment at 10 then a tasting at lunch then the dresses will be here this afternoon for Lis after her nap. Diggle is taking the boys out for some of the errands for the house so they will be out."

"You're kicking me out of my house and not telling me, Speedy?" Oliver asked. 

"Well duh. You can't see the dress. Get used to being bossed around. That's part of being married bro." Thea snickered as she sat down next to Connor.

"Yes but usually it is the wife that bosses around the husband not the sister."

"No. I have been bossing you around since birth. Perk of being the sister." The table erupted in laughter at that, Oliver glaring at Thea before joining in.

"Well this is a welcome sound this morning. How is everyone doing?"

"We're great, Pop. Raisa made pancakes and Mommy and Thea are kicking Dad out the house today."

"What he do this time?" Walter snickered as he tried and failed to stifle a laugh.

"Nothing. Thea is having the wedding dresses brought here for Felicity to try on so I have to leave, for a few hours. That's all." Oliver snarked back, the three ladies giggling still.

"Well good. I can't wait to see the dress my dear. You are going to look beautiful."

"Thank you Walter. Actually there was something I wanted to discuss with you about the wedding."

"Walter sat down at the opposite end of the table, across from Oliver. "Of course dear. What is that?"

"Well my dad hasn't been in the picture for years. I was wondering if you would mind walking me down the aisle and giving me away. You are the closest I have had to a father in a long time and I know it would mean so much to both Oliver and myself to have you involved in the ceremony."

"Felicity, it would be my honor. Donna would you mind?"

"Of course not. I'm walking down with Connor and little Sara so it is great that Felicity will have someone next to her."

"Well then that settles it. I am your man for the job."

Felicity smiled as she remembered a babble she once gave Walter. "Thank you."

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay buddy. This is your class. We will see you later today okay?" Oliver knelt down to be level with his son, the fear of separating from him finally hitting him hard.

"Okay Dad." Connor smiled and hugged his father tightly.

Felicity sniffled and wiped away a few loose tears that had begun to fall. "You be a good boy. Be nice to the other kids and listen to the teacher. If you need anything, Diggle will be just outside this door and we are just a call away. Okay sweetie?"

"Yes Mommy. No more crying." Connor wiped away the last of her tears then hugged her.

"We are just going to miss you today." She whispered to him.

"Miss you too but I will see you at 2:00 right?"

"Of course. We will come get you then you can tell us all about your day."

"And help me with my homework."

"Yes buddy. Then you and me are going out with Diggle, remember?"

"Yep. Love you." Connor waved as he turned and moved into the room and found his desk. 

Felicity and Oliver watched from the door as he got settled and waved at them one more time. "I will keep a close eye on him. Nothing will happen on my watch."

"Thanks Dig." Oliver shook his hand. Then looking back one last time he turned to Felicity, "Sweetheart we need to go."

"Okay." Felicity voice still sounded so sad and somber that it broke Oliver's heart.

"Come on. Let's go look at baby clothes. Maybe we can find something for Connor for making it through his first day of school."

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"These are perfect!" Felicity cheered as she looked at the photo in the book. "It's exactly what I want."

She turned the book to show a simple bouquet of sunflowers. There were white roses and hydrangeas as well as a few sprigs of wheat in it. It was tied off with tan rope, giving it a simple rustic look. 

"Lis they're beautiful. We could do that for yours and mine could just be just long sunflowers and your mom's could have a bit of greenery in it too since her dress is yellow and mine is green."

"Yes and I could do small sunflower boutonnieres for the men. They could be tied off with emerald ribbon as well."

"Oh this is perfect! Thank you so much." Felicity beamed as she looked at the flowers again.

Oliver can only smile as he watched her get excited over the flowers for her dream wedding. He wanted to ensure that everything she wanted was included. "Now for the chuppah, could we have more of the hydrangeas and roses on it? Not sunflowers so that the ones the girls have stand out."

"Of course Mr. Queen. We can coat the top and four posts in the flowers so they cascade down it. Something like this." The florist showed him a photo of an arbor laced in white flowers.

"Chuppah?"

Oliver smiled at Felicity. "Yes. I know we can't do the rabbi but I still wanted something Jewish there so Thea and I found one for us. See?" He pulled out his phone and showed her a stunning wood chuppah. "It is being specially carved for us. It will have small details about our relationship on it, like a laptop, and a wine bottle, and a few other things. It will be protected for the weather so we will have it installed in the backyard permanently afterwards."

"Oliver Queen, you are too sweet for your own good. I love it."

"Good." He kissed her as he felt her smile grow against his lips. "Now, we will need white rose petals for Sara since she is the flower girl." Oliver stated as he pulled away from her.

"Is that a good idea? She has a tendency it stick everything in her mouth right now."

"I will keep an eye on her and we won't let her have them until right as we walk out to go down the aisle. It will be fine baby girl." Donna answered.

"Okay."

"And for the flowers at the reception I was thinking we could do something like this." Thea explained as she pulled up a photo on her phone and showed it around. The table was a long rectangular one and was lined with white table cloth. It had settings all around it and in the middle were several clear vases full of sunflowers and greenery, setting about a foot apart all the way down the table. "I also want to wrap the chairs in a burlap bow and have a sunflower on the back of each as well. For the sweetheart table it is just a small table with three seats so we only need one for that table. I was thinking about 10 for each of the other four long tables so we need 40 like this and a bigger version for their table. We also need a small one for the cake table."

"We can handle that no problem."

"We will also need 4 small arrangements to sit on chairs in the family rows. We have people of our family we have lost over the years and Felicity and Oliver want to recognize them at the ceremony that way. Plus an arrangement for a table at the reception."

"Of course. I have done remembrance tables and chairs before. What I can do is make a small glass jar filled with sunflowers for the chairs so that it doesn't tip over and an arrangement sort of like the one on the sweethearts table, just not as much white flowers, for the table at the reception. Will you have the photos or just name tags?" 

"Photos. I am actually having signs made for the chairs as well so people will see it."

"Okay. Well I will make sure the chairs and table looks precious that day."

"Great. I also wanted to line the aisle with loose sunflowers cut at different lengths like this." Thea pulled up another images and Felicity felt her heart melt knowing she loved how the yellow flowers popped off the white chairs and caught the sunlight. 

"We can bring some loose ones and place them there on site to mimic that." The florist assured them.

"Perfect. I can't wait!" Felicity was giddy over all the prospects they had discussed. She knew that it would be a perfect day with Thea and Oliver helping her. Suddenly she didn't feel overwhelmed over planning it out.

"We will start ordering the flowers a few days prior and it will look beautiful. I will be there personally and make sure that everything is picture perfect for you both. Congratulations again."

"Thank you." Felicity blushed. 

The florist stood and moved away from the table she the three women continued to discuss the flowers. Oliver walked up to her a moment later and asked, "Is there anyway you could put a small white rose bouquet together for my bride? She was feeling a bit overwhelmed this morning and I just wanted to surprise her."

Looking up at him sweetly, the florist smiled. "Of course Mr. Queen. I got some beautiful white roses in this morning and some lovely yellow daisies as well. Give me about 5 minutes and I will have it all ready."

"Thank you so much." Oliver chuckled. He moved back to the table and explained that he had to wait a couple minutes for the florist to finish up some paperwork before they could leave. 

A few minutes later, the florist flagged him down and he walked up to the counter to find 6 gorgeous white roses and a bushel of bright yellow daisies surrounding two deep red roses and one vibrant pink one. "This is perfect. Thank you."

"I figured the red and pink were good as well."

"Yeah. I am beginning to see that everything pink reminds me of her."

"That's what I thought. I hope you two are very happy. I can tell the ones that will last and you are. You two really do love each other and anyone who are around you for just a couple minutes can see that. My husband and I have been happily married 26 years this past June. I see the way he looks at me in the way you look at your young bride."

"Thank you and congratulations on your marriage as well. How much do I owe you?"

"Take them Mr. Queen. On the house. From an old romantic with best wishes. Make your bride smile."

"Thank you and please call me Oliver. I am sure I will be back for more in the future so you will see me often."

"Good. Young men these days forget what it means to woo a girl. It's good to see someone still willing to do it."

"She deserves it." Oliver smiled as he heard Felicity's laugh drift through the shop. He picked up the flowers and smiled at the older woman then moved to the stand where the women of his life were looking at the fresh flowers.

He walked up behind he and wrapped one arm around Felicity's waist as he pulled the flowers in front of her. "Oliver! What are these for?"

"To make you smile. I know dropping Connor off this morning wasn't easy for you, plus all the stress of the wedding and press. So I thought you could use a pick me up and since coffee is gone for right now, I thought these would do good as a second option."

"Oliver they're beautiful. Thank you baby." She spun in his arms and smiled up at beam, her happiness glowing out of her. She leaned up and kissed him, a soft moan coming from them both as the delicate kiss became heated quickly.

"Okay you two lovebirds. We need to go so we can get to the tastings. We have a lot of food decisions to make now."

"Good cause I am starving." Felicity mumbled. 

"How can you be hungry? We just at a couple hours ago and you had two helpings of pancakes."

"Because I am eating for two now." Felicity beamed as she rubbed her hand over her belly and pulled the flowers to her face to enjoy their sweet smell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I got an early start on these and now I have 5 chapters total to update with today... lots of family fluff... Mama Smoak visits (so glad she will be back during season 4)... and Connor makes a friend...
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Man I am so sleepy. I am just ready to ball up and sleep for the rest of the week. How can I be this tired? All I did was eat."

"Sweetheart Dr. Carmichael said it was normal for you to be sleepy like this. We just have to slow down a bit. It will get better. I know it."

"How? You have never been through this before?" Felicity snapped back. She had been cranky all the way through the cake tasting since she was really tired but she didn't want to upset Thea. The young brunette was doing so much to plan the wedding out that she didn't feel it would have been right to ask to reschedule to tasting so she could go home and nap. She still had about an hour before Connor would be out of school when they got home so she would be able to catch a short nap before heading off to pick him up. No matter how tired she was, she was not missing picking the young boy up from his first day at a new school.

As soon as she saw the pain and guilt brush across Oliver's face, Felicity regretted the words she had said. Oliver knew she was just tired but he still felt a sting from her words. He also knew that she was nervous and scared about the pregnancy, which Natalie had told them was normal as well. He expected the overwhelming feelings and the stress of it all but he knew it would be worth it all the moment they held the new son or daughter. He was expecting it but it still didn't take away the sting and guilt of not being there for all this with Sandra and not being there for her while she carried Connor and brought him into the world. That was a guilt that he could never get over. He had missed out on so much of his son's life, he intended to not miss another one. He also planned on being there for everything for this new baby.

Felicity turned to face him as they pulled into their driveway. "Oliver, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I am just tired. I get tired so easily now and I have so much left to do for the wedding and then we still have to pick up Connor and it just feels like I don't have enough energy or time to do it all."

"I can go and get Connor alone. That way you can sleep. And I am sure Thea can reschedule the dress thing if you are too tired."

"No!" Felicity shouted as she climbed out the car, Oliver's hand helping her out her seat. "It's his first day of school. I want to be there. I want to hear all about his day."

"I know sweetheart. And so does he. And he can tell you here at the house once you have gotten some sleep."

"Baby I want to be there when he tells you. I want us to have that as a family. I don't want to hear it repeated. Plus we told him we would take him to dinner tonight."

"We can change that. He would understand."

"I know. I know you all understand when our plans change because of me but this is too important to change. I will be fine. I can take a quick nap for an hour and then we will head out." They had made it into the house and to their room. She was in the process of stripping out her clothes so that she would be comfortable while she slept. 

"Fine. We both will go to pick up Connor. I will talk to Thea and have her reschedule the dress fitting."

"Not a chance, Oliver Queen." Felicity was slipping on her light blue sleep shorts at had cats printed all over them. She had already pulled on her sleep shirt that gave Oliver a giggle when he saw it. On the front of the shirt, "you did not wake up like that" was printed on it. He knew she had bought the shirt with him in mind. She had told him after the first few mornings waking up next to him, she realized that he always looked amazing and never had to worry about bed hair or any other morning dilemmas like she had to. He only responded by rolling on his side and brandishing the morning erection he had. "Your sister is doing all this work to give us the wedding or our dreams. I refuse to put her out further by rescheduling anything. She is busy as it is. And she has been looking forward to this. Plus my mom is here and she would really like to be there when I pick my wedding dress so it will happen today. Like I said, a quick nap and I will be better. Now get that incredible ass of yours in this bed and lay down with me. You are going to be busy this afternoon too so a nap wouldn't hurt and I always sleep better with you next to me." Felicity patted the bed next to her as she pulled back the covers and sheets for him to join her.

"That's because of all the warmth I give off." Oliver climbed into the bed and wrapped Felicity up in his arms as she settles into his side.

"That and I love hearing your heart under my cheek. It is the best lullaby ever." Felicity sighed as she nuzzled deeper into his side and chest, sleep pulling her deep into slumber as soon as her eyes closed.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Oliver shook his head as he watched Felicity bounce nervously on her heels. "You are beginning to draw attention. And you're making me nervous."

Felicity smiled and blushed as she realized what he had been talking about. After a short nap. She had regained most of her energy. Her afternoon cat naps were just what she needed to recharge and have enough energy to get through the rest of the day. After getting dressed again, they slipped out and had Darren bring them to school house where Diggle had been with their son all day. Diggle filled Oliver in and the security matters with the assignment that day. It had been very quiet. During one of the breaks, Diggle had introduced himself to some of the teachers and staff and was beginning to make friends with Connor's teacher, Mr. Douglas. He had served in the army and was deployed in Afghanistan before being injured and sent home. After that Mr. Douglas had attended college and earned his teacher credentials. This was only his second year teaching but he was enjoying it a lot. Diggle had explained his assignment and the fellow soldier understood protecting a kid for nervous parents. Diggle explained the circumstances of how Connor came to be in all their lives and the teacher instantly welcomed him for as long as he was needed. He told Diggle that he could sit inside the classroom, just in the back, but Diggle declined. He wanted to be in the hall so if there was trouble, he would see it coming.

"Sorry. I am just nervous. I hope he had a good day and made a few friends. I hope the other kids were nice to him."

"Diggle assured us that there had not been any kids picking on him or any fights so I would say he had a good day."

Just then the door opened and the kids started to pour out the door. Felicity and Oliver moved closer to the main doors of the school. They watched for Diggle and Connor to exit. Just as their eyes fell on the small boy, each had a bright smile on their faces. But one look at the young boy and those smiles melted. Connor looked so upset, as if he was on the brink of tears. This upset both Felicity and Oliver, sparking their curiosity immediately. Once Connor was closer to them, it was Felicity who asked the obvious. "Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"There were mean kids in class. They said all kinds of mean things. And called me names."

Oliver knelt down to his son's level. "I'm sorry buddy. What did they say?" 

"Stuff like the other kids said at my mom's wake. That I was never wanted and you are being forced to take me in. And that your family are monsters and cause a lot of bad things to happen here. That you are not a good person and because you are my dad, I am not a good person too. They said it was in my blood to always lie and use people."

"Oh Connor sweetie. None of that is right. They are just being mean. I am so sorry." Felicity wrapped her arms around the small boy and pulled him into a tight bear hug.

"Can we just go home? I just want to be around nice people that like me for a while."

"Of course buddy. Lis, Donna and Thea have that dress fitting thing but you, me, and Diggle are going to run a couple errands then we are going to head to a surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Well yeah. We have to celebrate your first day of school somehow."

"Awesome!" Connor began to cheer but stopped. "Wait. Where are we going?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told, now would it?"

"Nuhuh." Connor shook his head as they walked towards the car.

"Connor?" A quiet and soft voice called from behind him. He turned around to see a small girl in a pretty uniform dress walking up to him. Her coffee brown curls tucked behind her ears. She had a plaid skirt, blue cardigan, and white button top with a red tie hanging from her neck. Her brown hair was set off by steel grey eyes and soft skin.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay. Those guys are jerks. They are always mean to new kids."

"It's okay. I didn't want to be their friend anyway. They didn't like to share or play by the rules right."

"Yeah. So is this your new mom and your dad?"

"Yeah. Mommy, Dad, This is Samantha. She likes to go by Sammy. I sit next to her in class. She was nice and let me use some of her crayons. She has all kinds of colors."

Felicity and Oliver smiled down at the cute little girl. She smiled back and stuck her hand out. "Samantha Craig. I already know about you both. My daddy told me all about you. He really likes you two."

"And who is your dad?" Oliver asked. 

"Max Craig. He wrote the stories on you two. You are pretty in person, Miss Smoak."

"Thank you." Felicity blushed. "So Max is your dad? Is he coming to pick you up?"

"He was suppose to but he had a story come up so the nanny is coming."

Felicity began to look around. "Do you see them?"

"No. She is always late. She is a terrible nanny. She doesn't even know how to cook. We always eat burgers when she stays over. That's why I like it when daddy picks me up. He cooks."

"What about your mom?" Oliver wondered.

"Mommy went away and left me with daddy. Daddy says that she still loves me but she never calls or writes. Daddy gave me a card on my birthday and told me it was from her but I know it wasn't. He had his assistant at work write it so it was a girl's writing."

Felicity and Oliver's heart broke for the young girl. Felicity knew what it felt like waiting around for news for a parent who had left you behind. "Well I have to try on dresses today but Oliver and Connor are just going to be hanging around the house. Would you want to see if your dad would let you come over? You could stay for dinner and then we could have our driver bring you home."

"Would that be okay Lis? Dad said he had a surprise for me." Connor questioned cautiously. He had spent the day telling Sammy about his new home and the playset out back and he really wanted to show it to her.

"It's fine buddy. I can do the errands another day and the surprise can wait for another day. Why don't we call Max and see if it's okay."

"Do you want to come over Sammy? We could play on my playset and everything." Connor asked, his enthusiasm bubbling up out of him.

"Yeah!" 

Oliver smiled and pulled out his phone to call the small girl's father. After a few seconds he finally answered. "Hey Max. It's Oliver Queen."

"Hey Oliver. What can I do for you? More news to announce?"

Oliver chuckled, "No. Nothing like that. It turns out that my son Connor is in the same class as your daughter Sammy and they are becoming fast friends. She told us that you got tied up with a story and so she was going to be picked up by the nanny but we wanted to see if it would be okay for her to come over to our house to hang up for the evening. We would make sure she does any homework she has and is well feed and safe."

"I would love that. I know she will have fun. We don't have a yard for her to play in so I usually try to take her to the park. The nanny doesn't like doing that so she would've just been stuck inside all afternoon. I can swing by and pick her up."

"That's okay. We will get her home with our driver. That way we can make sure she eats and has a bit of fun with Connor today."

"If it isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh no. They are both excited about this. In fact if you ever need us to watch her like this we would be glad to do it. We have a housekeeper plus the rest of my family and security so the kids will always be safe."

"Oliver that would be great and the same goes for Connor. He is always welcome in our home as well."

"Great. Well good luck with the story and don't worry about Sammy. She is in great hands."

"Great. I will let the nanny know. Thanks again." With that Oliver said his goodbye and hung up.

"Well its settled. You can come over to play and we will have dinner as well."

Connor and Sammy started cheering as they all made their way to the car and back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I got an early start on these and now I have 5 chapters total to update with today... lots of family fluff... Mama Smoak visits (so glad she will be back during season 4)... and Connor makes a friend...
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"So Connor's new friend's dad is your newspaper connection. Convenient." Thea said skeptically. 

Felicity, Thea and Donna were upstairs in Felicity and Oliver's room, getting ready to trying on wedding dresses and could hear the laughter from outside filling the air. As soon as they got home, Connor showed Sammy around the mansion. She had never seen a house so big. Oliver and Felicity stayed with them as they ventured throughout the house, Oliver was noted some of the people in photos on walls they passed or uses for rooms they went into. Finally once the tour was done, Oliver took the kids out back while Felicity went upstairs to prepare for the dress fitting. She decided it would be easier if she was in a robe and underwear only so that she wouldn't have to worry about changing out of her clothes. That was how Thea and her mom found her, standing elegantly in a soft cream color robe and a pair of heels with her hair pulled away, staring out the window overlooking the backyard. She watched intently as the two children ran around and played and Oliver watched from a distance, wanting to let his son enjoy his time with his new friend but still wanting them safe.

"It's not like that Thea. She's not a spy for Max. She is just a sweet girl who was nice to Connor on his first day when the other kids weren't. Plus we trust Max and we were the ones to offer to have her over. Max wasn't even there to know Connor would become friends with his daughter."

"Why wasn't he there?" Donna asked.

"He was going to pick her up today but he got assigned a story and had to call the nanny in. From what Sammy told us, the nanny isn't the best and Connor needed someone to cheer him up after the bad day he had so Oliver and I thought it was a great idea to invite her over and let the kids have a bit more fun. Which they are." A new burst of laughter came, drawing Felicity's attention back outside. Thea joined her at the window and now they saw Oliver chasing the two kids around the backyard in a game of tag. The smile that crossed Felicity's lips could not be wiped away and she rubbed at her belly, knowing that one day soon he would be chasing around their own kid like that too.

"He really is falling into this father role well." Thea noted, watching on as Oliver caught up with Sammy and spun her around.

"Yeah. Surprises the hell out of me that this time last year we were just finally getting somewhere. In two weeks it will be one year since that awful date. Well the date was great. I mean the fact that Oliver even asked me out is miraculous. Then he showed up and looked so handsome that I swear my heart stopped. We had a great time. Until everything blew up of course." A ping of sorrow filled Felicity over the missed opportunity and what it could have lead to this year. 

"Yeah. Ollie told me. I think I would pay big money to see my brother nervous while asking a girl out. That never happened to him." Thea turned around as a knock at the door drew her attention away.

"Miss Thea? The dresses are here." Raisa announced as she opened the door and 3 young ladies walked in with dress bags covering their arms. 

"Great! You can lay them on the bed. This is going to be so great."

Felicity watched as they spread the dress bags on the bed. She knew that each one had a beautiful dress inside. But she started looking at the labels and realized they were all designer dresses. "Thea these are too much."

"Nonsense! Lis it is your wedding day. And I intend on you find the dress of your dreams. No matter the price."

"It just seems like a waste of money to spend so much on a dress for one day."

"It's not. And the price doesn't matter. It's how the dress looks on you, makes you feel and what it will make my future son-in-law feel when he sees you in it that matters. Baby girl, Oliver wants you to have a beautiful dress so that your day is perfect. He wants you to have your dream wedding and make all of you dreams come true. He isn't looking at price because to him you are priceless. Just like that little boy out there and the little baby you are carrying inside you."

"Okay. I give. But promise me that my bump won't show too much. I already hear the whispers and see the eyes. I don't want that on my wedding day."

"I promise you will look beautiful and no one will be looking for your bump. If I see that I will personally kick their ass and then end them as well." Thea assured her.

"Thea! Little ears!" Felicity huffed then laughed as she watched her future sister-in-law rolled her eyes. 

"Come on let's try these on."

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay so we have cut the listed down to these. Are you sure you like these?"

"They're beautiful gowns." Felicity answered. 

"Yes but are any of them your dream dress?" Donna questioned.

Felicity gazed over to the four dresses that were hung from the doors of the armoire and on the back of the bedroom and bathroom doors. She had looked at each dress that Thea had brought to the house and decided these were the best out of the bunch. She hadn't be moved or pulled to one like she always imagined she would be but she thought that only happened in movies.

The first dress was an elegant floor length silk gown with an empress neckline. It was set off by silver bead and crystals around the neckline and bust. The gown had a cathedral train to it.

The second was a strapless sateen and organza number with an a line skirt that had multiple layers to it. The layers were cut short in the front to saw off her legs. There was a thin line of beading on the neckline of the dress as well.

The third was a lot her floor length gown. It was a cream colored mermaid gown. Silk and organza again with embroidery along with crystals the started on the capped sleeves and went over the bust and top of the skirt, fading away into the loose fitted skirt and train. 

Suddenly a knock pulled her out of the mental examination she was doing on each gown. "Miss Queen I apologize. It seems there was one more gown that was sent. It seemed to have ended up being left in the car."

Thea jumped up and and moved towards the door to retrieve the gown in question. She passed the final dress, a short lace and organza strapless dress with a flower detail on the hip, that had been hanging on the back of the door to Donna to hold while she opened the door. Thea saw the size of the dress and fell in love in with it instantly. 

The attendant came into the room, the dress on display in their arms and as soon as Felicity set her sights on it she knew that was the dress she wanted to marry Oliver in. It was the most stunning gown she had ever seen. A smile grew across her face as she began picturing wearing it, holding a fabulous bouquet of sunflowers in front of it. Walking to Oliver and his eyes sparkling as he drank the vision of her in it in. Kissing him as his wife for the first time in it. Dancing the night away with him as soft music filled the air and her skirt bellowed around her. Sneaking off to their room and Oliver helping her out of it so they could make love as husband and wife for the first time.  
With each image her smile stretched further across her face until it seemed to split her face in half. "Thea that's it. That's the dress."

"Really?" Thea tried to contain her excitement. She loved the dress and knew Felicity would look phenomenal in it but she didn't want to sway Felicity's judgement at all. This was the blonde's day and she should get the dress she loves.

"Yes! Can I try it on?"

"Of course." The attendant answered. "Why don't we go in the bathroom and I will help you into it."

"Great!"

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"So your dad and new mom aren't married yet?" Sammy asked as they sat down and ate the grapes, string cheese and juice Raisa had fixed for the two kids as a snack. 

"Yeah but they are getting married. I get to be the ring boy. I get a suit and all. Dad says we looks like twins."

"Cool!"

"Yeah it is cool. Lis is the best. She really is like my mommy. She takes care of me and even let me go shopping with her and pick out her dress for the gala Friday. It is so pretty and I picked it out."

"She is nice. What is your aunt like?"

"She is fun and so cool. She let's me watch cartoons with her and her and Dad taught me and Lis how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah but we were all safe. Dad is really good at it. So is Thea. They are the best. Then Dad also let us go camping on the backyard on the 4th of July. It was so much fun. We had tents and sleeping bags and all the guys came and stayed out back. The girls slept inside but they came out for s'mores and fireworks. Dad and Barry, he is my dad's friend from Central City, they shot off fireworks right over there." Connor point over to the backyard where Barry and Oliver had set up the fireworks just over a month prior. "Barry is a huge Flash fan and he can tell me all kinds of science stuff too. His friend Iris actually writes about the Flash."

"Cool! Did you ever meet him?"

"Not yet but Dad says that maybe they will show up at my birthday party next month. I have to be extra good through and I can't take their masks off or anything."

"You're having a birthday party?"

"Yeah! Thea and Lis are already planning it. It is all superheroes. Even the girls are dressing up. It is going to be so much fun. You should come."

"Am I invited?"

"Yeah. You're my new best friend so you have to be there."

"What about your old best friend? Will they be mad if I'm there?"

"Well Lis says I can have more than one best friend but my old best friend was mean to me at my mom's wake so we haven't talked. He never was mean like that before but when the other kids called me names and picked on me like today, he didn't do anything to stop them and he started doing it too."

"Best friends don't do that."

"No! They do like you did and try to stop it and make me feel better. That's why you're my new best friend."

"Okay. Then I will be here. I have to ask my dad first but I think he will be okay with it." Sammy smiled and was silent for a few seconds as they finished their snack. "Connor I'm sorry about your mom. I'm sure she really loved you and didn't want to go away."

"Yeah Dad says she really did love me and I know she did. He said that the car accident was just that and that he would have stopped it if he could've. He always tells me that she is watching over me with Grandma and that they are always happy to see me happy."

"Yeah. My mommy just left us. I know it hurt me and dad as well. He tries to make sure I always know how much he loves me but I still miss not having a mommy."

"Maybe you will get a new mommy one day."

"Only if he stops working so much. He is always working. I hate that. He never has time for fun."

"Well you can always come over here whenever you want."

"Thanks Connor. You are really nice and cool. Those kids were wrong today."

"Thanks Sammy. Come on let's go watch some cartoons."

"Okay." The two kids ran into the house giggling and laughing, a friendship building quickly.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Ready?" Felicity called from behind the bathroom door.

"God yes! Get your butt out here already. We're dying to see." Thea snapped back. She had been in the bathroom for nearly 20 minutes getting into the dress. The attendant had come out for a veil before disappearing back into the room. Felicity wanted a full look at the dress with the veil and all.

"Okay. Here she comes." The attendant noted as she stepped out the bathroom and opened the door for Felicity. Just a couple seconds later Felicity stepped out and took Thea and Donna's breathes away. Tears formed in both their eyes and the vision of Felicity in her wedding dress entered their world. She was remarkably perfect. Gasps and sniffles filled the room and Thea knew that Oliver would never be happier the moment he saw her that day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I got an early start on these and now I have 5 chapters total to update with today... lots of family fluff... Mama Smoak visits (so glad she will be back during season 4)... and Connor makes a friend...
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

A soft giggle came from the room as the cartoons played in the background. Connor was trying to focus on his new friend and the cartoons but he was dying to see the dresses upstairs. He had never done well with surprises and this one was killing him. He needed to see. Connor stood and started to sneak quietly up the stairs. 

When he stopped just outside Felicity and Oliver's door, he felt a small bump into his back. "What are you doing?"

"Lis is trying on wedding dresses. I want to see."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? That is usually something brides do alone. Or with their mom."

"I know but I want to see how pretty she looks. She always looks so nice but she is going to look extra special that day."

"Yeah. Girls always do on their wedding day. She did look really pretty when she picked you up today."

"Yeah and she always dresses like that. She is pretty even in jeans."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course she is my mommy."

"No I mean like a crush."

"No!" Connor shouted then dropped his voice when she hushed him. "No. She is my mommy and my dad loves her. She is just pretty. I want a girl like her some day. She is super smart and cool and pretty so what more could I want in a girl?"

"Oh." Sammy blushed a bit. Most of the boys at school never talked to girls or if they did they were mean to them. They were all immature. Connor being into girls like that meant a lot to her. She liked it.

"What are you two doing?" A deep voice asked behind them. They turned from where they had been trying to spy at the door to find Diggle standing there smiling at them.

"Dig, Lis is trying on wedding dresses and I wanna see. Please?" Connor begged.

Diggle tried to push down the chuckle that was growing deep within him. The two kids looked as if they were trying to catch a peek at their Christmas gifts. A smile grew as he noted, "How about we ask?" Diggle knocked on the door only to have Thea pop her head out seconds later. "These two were wondering if they could see the dresses."

"Are you two alone?"

"Yeah. Only me, Sammy and Diggle. No dad. He left about 10 minutes ago to go get the pizzas for dinner."

"Okay. Just don't say anything to him. Understand?"

The two kids nodded vigorously then ran into the room, pushing past Thea as quickly as possible. Thea turned back into the room with Diggle joining her as a quiet chuckle escaped them both. As soon as the kids were in full view of Felicity they stopped, their jaws and eyes wide open.

"Hey Sweetie. Whatcha think?" Felicity giggled and spun around so he could get a full view of the gown she has been in for the last 30 minutes as the seamstress pinned it to make it fit perfectly. 

"You are so beautiful." Sammy smiled as Connor stayed silent. She walked up the dress and put her hand out to touch it but stopped. She glanced up to Felicity, silently asking permission to which Felicity nodded, then brushed her hand over the bellowing soft fabric that made up the skirt. "You look like a princess from my story book."

"That's cause she is going to be a Queen." Thea giggled as she sat down on a stool nearby. 

"Thanks for that, Thea. I swear the joke will never get old." Felicity noted sarcastically. "Thank you Sammy."

"Can I see your ring?"

"Sure." Felicity smiled and showed off her in engagement ring.

"It is so pretty. I like the green. It that your favorite color?"

"It's right up there. Same as pink. And red." Felicity grinned thinking what each color meant to her relationship with Oliver. 

"It's like it."

"Me too. Oliver did a good job I think."

"Yeah. He seems like a keeper." Sammy giggled.

"Oh definitely. He definitely is a keeper." Felicity smiled down at the young girl.

Connor had still not said a word or even moved. He just stared at her, taking in every inch of her in the dress. Felicity had been wearing light makeup that day and still had her hair pulled back and the veil attached so she looked like a bride fully to him. Connor's eyes started to tear up and he ran up to Felicity and wrapped his arms around he as best he could.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Felicity asked, each word laced with concern. She heard a soft sniffle as he pulled back away from her and wiped his eyes on the ball of his hand then his nose on his arm. 

"Yeah. You look so pretty and this means you really want to be my mommy forever."

"Oh sweetie." Felicity moved to sit on a near by stool that Thea moved off of for her. She pulled Connor towards her and into her lap. Diggle reached out and handed her the box of tissues that had been being passed around amongst Thea and Donna during the fitting. She grabbed a few and wiped off his nose then his arm. "I will always want to be your mom, Connor. You are an amazing kid and you mean so much to me. Even if things weren't great with your dad, which they are so I am not saying we are having any problems, I would still want you a part of my life. I fell in love with you that first day at the hospital and I fall more and more in love with you everyday."

"Like you love dad?"

"Sort of. I care for each of my boys. I want you both safe, healthy and happy and I am willing to do whatever I need to do to make that happen. I will take on tough board members, mean bully kids, cruel reporters and the rest of the press, and even evil bad guys. I will take them all if at the end of the day you and your dad are both here at home; safe, healthy and happy."

"That is why you are going to be the coolest mommy ever. I am so glad you're my new mommy."

"Me too Sweetie." Felicity smiled and hugged him to her chest. "Now that we have that settled, what do you think of the dress?"

Connor jumped down out her lap and looked her up and down as she stood up again. "Definitely fit for a queen." He finally commented then snickered. Thea, Donna and Diggle burst into a loud fit of laughter themselves. 

"You too? Oh what am I going to do with you mister?" Felicity giggled as she reached down and started tickling the young boy. Sammy started laughing soon after and the joy could be heard through the house. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Where is everyone?" Oliver called as he moved into the main part of the house. He had stopped for pizza but also stopped to make sure they had enough drinks and ice cream for the group.

"In here!" A sweet voice called through the house. He started walking towards it to find Felicity and Donna stretched out on the couch, wedding magazines spread across their laps. Connor and Sammy were on the floor, playing a board game. Thea and Diggle had left a few minutes prior to check on the club and start the evening patrol. Oliver had not put the hood back on since that night at Tommy's grave. He meant it when he said he was willing to give it up for their relationship. He missed it but Felicity was more important to him finally. And now with Connor and the baby on the way, Oliver had a reason to give it up and stay safe. He had a future he wanted to be apart of and see. Something to live for. 

"Pizza! Yeah!"

"Connor go wash up first. Show Sammy where to go too." Felicity instructed, pushing the magazines as side.

"Yes ma'am." Connor grabbed Sammy's wrist as they moved out the room.

"And no running!" Oliver called after them. "So what do we have going on in here?"

"Just looking through the things your sister tagged for the wedding. She really has all the small details covered. From the place cards at the reception to the throws and favors. She is a force to be reckoned with." Felicity smiled as she stood and moved towards him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"That she is. She is already sending me things for the baby shower and the birthday party she wants to throw you and Connor."

"Connor is having his own birthday party. He only turns 8 once so the day should be all his. Plus he is suppose to have a couple special guests. He told me the other day that he wanted to make their invitations special so they will really try to show up."

"I already have everything set up for that. Lance is helping me with it. Same with Dig. I even have Laurel coming so that she will distract him so I can slip away and change."

"Well I can help with the cover stories. We know you were never good at those, Mr. I-ran-out-of-bottles." Felicity snickered while she patted his chest. 

"Yours weren't always the best either."

"Yes but seriously how many 'motorcycle accidents' did you have? And you still ride around on that death trap."

"You love it and you know it."

"What I love is the way your butt looks on it." she mumbled as she moved from him and into the kitchen to get plates. She grabbed the ice cream out his hands and went to put it away as well. She had decided while he was gone that they would eat in the family room while watching a short movie with the kids. That way the kids were slightly quiet. Then after the film Diggle would be back to gather Sammy and deliver her home.

Oliver only shook his head and chuckled as he set everything up on the coffee table.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Is that what the island looked like Dad?" Connor pointed at the screen. The kids had chosen the first installment if the Pirates of the Caribbean series. 

"Not exactly buddy. That one is sunny and warm. Mine was cold."

Connor nodded and went back to watching the film. Connor had been curious about the island but Felicity had told him that it was hard for Oliver to talk about so he would only ask a question or two then move on to something else. It still amazed Felicity how will Oliver had become about opening up about his time away. She knew most of it. The day to day stuff really didn't matter but all the major events she knew about. He had told her it all. 

"My dad goes away every so often."

"Really? Have you ever gone with him?" Connor asked. He was more interested in traveling and seeing the world these days.

"Only once. He always goes away for work so I stay behind and he brings me a charm for my bracelet from where ever he goes." She pulled her wrist up and showed off the silver charm bracelet that was filled with different colored and shaped charms. 

"Cool!"

"Yeah. See this one is Big Ben. He got me that one first when we both went to London. Then I have a dragon from China, a statue from New York, a tower from Paris, a turtle from the Caribbean, a bead from Chicago and a building from Rome. He always tells me about the place takes tons of pictures so he also got me a camera charm. He says that one day we will go to some of these places together so I can see them too. Have you ever been anywhere?"

"Not really. Coming here to Starling was the first time I left Central City or the area around it. I had never been on a plane. But I got to ride in a private one and the pilot let me fly the plane and sit in the cockpit with him. It was so cool. There were all these gauges and buttons. It was so much fun."

"Cool! I've never be on a private plane."

"Maybe you can come with us next time we go to Central City. It would be so much fun."

Sammy blushed a bit at the invitation, knowing she would be spending more time with Connor. "I would like that."

Felicity had been watching as the scene unfolded in front of them. She leaned into Oliver, who had been studying through the list of details and notes Thea had made. "I think someone has a crush." Felicity whispered into his ear.

Oliver pushed his brows together in confusion then watched as she smiled and nodded towards the two kids on the floor, Connor softly inspecting Sammy's bracelet. He noticed how soft his son was touching the charms and how Sammy was blushing at the feeling. "Seems like they both do. Think he knows she likes him?"

"If he is anything like his father, not a chance. I just hope he is nice to her. She is his first true friend here in Starling and I would hate that to change."

"First off, I knew you had a crush on me. Your babbling always got worse around me and don't get me started on the innuendos. And secondly, Connor is too much of a gentleman to hurt her. He was cute today with her. Made sure she did everything before he did. He even pushed her on the swings for a bit."

"Then he definitely is like his dad. All charm." Felicity grinned at him and kissed him tenderly. "It's what made me fall in love with my Queen boy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I have 6 total chapters to update tonight but updates are going to slow down a bit after this... school demands for both me and my incredible beta warehouseluver13... I am hoping to stick to a weekly update but we will have to see... now on to a bit of family fun then the gala
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but wish I could get Stephen's new shirt... unfortunately not paid til next week and now have to get a tire since we had a blow out today

As Oliver entered the building, a surge of concern filled his heart. He had been at home with Felicity going over wedding details when the call came. Trouble at Connor's school. He instantly thought that something had happened. Diggle was with him so he knew if it was a bad guy, he would have called. What if they knocked Diggle out and took his son. He didn't want to worry Felicity so he told her that there had been extra paperwork that he needed to sign for Connor for his P.E. class and left before she could ask anymore questions. When he arrived at the school, he ran to the principal's office as fast as his feet would carry him. 

Upon entering the small office, Oliver saw exactly what had happened. There sat Connor, with an ice pack on his hand, and another little boy sitting next to him, his ice pack across his face and covering his eye. "Hi dad." Connor mumbled as his gaze drifted back down to the floor.

"Connor what happened?"

"Mr. Queen?" A stern female voice entered the room. He turned to found a youthful brunette staring daggers at him with a set of chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm Principal Winters. Please." She held out her hand as an invite for him to enter her office. When he walked in, she looked back at the boys and noted, "You both remain quiet and don't start any more trouble. Kyle, your parents will be here soon." With the she shut the door.

Oliver sat across from her and smiled, trying to ease the tension with his charm like he always did. "Mr. Queen."

"Please call me Oliver."

"Mr. Queen," she continued and Oliver noted the sharpness in her tone deepen. "We have a strong zero tolerance rule for fighting at this school. Being a bully or starting a fight is not allowed at all."

"I understand." Oliver's voice was low as if he was being chastised for the fight himself.

"That being said, I have spoken with Samantha as well as Mr. Douglas and Mr. Diggle who all witnessed the altercation. Mr. Douglas informed me that Connor was standing up for Samantha when she was being bullied by Kyle and his friends. He asked them to stop and told them he would tell the teacher if they didn't, which is what we always want our students to do. Samantha informed me that Kyle was the first one to throw a punch and that only occurred after she and Connor tried to walk away and go to the other side of the playground." 

Oliver beamed with pride as he pieced together the scene. His son was trying to be a hero and protect his friend. 

"Now we do not like students to fight even when they are provoked. With Kyle hitting him, Connor began defending himself so I understand wanting to do that as well but still, fight is fight. As soon as Connor was able to move away, he should have. Instead he continues the fight to teach Kyle a lesson I assume. That will not be tolerated either. That is why I will be suspending Connor for 3 days. He will need to be back in class next Thursday and he is still responsible for his school work he will miss. I have Mr. Douglas putting it together so that it can go home with you both. I would like you to speak to Connor and inform him what he did wrong so that it does not occur again. I don't want to see him back in my office again, Mr. Queen."

"Of course, Miss Winters. I will discuss the whole fight with him and let him know that he should have walked away as soon as he could have and found a teacher to get help." Oliver grinned pleasantly, trying to hide the overwhelming pride he had in his son.

"Thank you Mr. Queen." 

A knock on door drew their attention away from each other. Mr. Douglas stuck his head in the door. "I have the schoolwork out here for both of the boys."

"Thank you Mr. Douglas. Mr. Queen you can take Connor home now. We will see him again on Thursday and I hope he will understand that this will need to never happen again."

"Yes ma'am he will." Oliver shook her hand and moved out the room. 

Mr. Douglas handed him the packet of papers and smiled. "I hate that Connor got tangled up in all this. He is a great kid and a willing student. I wish I had more like him. I know he was just defending his friend. Kyle seems to have been picking on Samantha for the last couple days. And from what I heard most of last year too. He knows of her father and his work and uses that to egg her on. I think his parents have a rivalry going on with her father. I have only met them once but they are a lot to take in."

"Thank you Mr. Douglas. I know Connor is really enjoying your class. I have never seen a kid so excited to get to school or do his homework before."

"He really does love to learn. And please call me Luke. Your bodyman, Diggle has been a welcome visitor as well. It is great talking about our army days together. I need to get back before break is over but I will see Connor in class on Thursday."

"Thanks again Luke." With that Mr. Douglas moved out of the office and Oliver walked over to Connor. "Come on, Connor. Let's go home okay?"

"Okay Dad." Connor mumbled, his head still hung in guilt and shame.

They walked out the office and found Diggle standing in the hall. "So what's the verdict?"

"3 days suspension. She said that he did everything he was suppose to until he kept fighting. She said he should have stopped and found a teacher so he is only getting 3 days for that."

"Well that's good. The other kid has a full week. Plus has detention with her for a month after that." Diggle informed him. "Plus the rest of the group will be in detention along with him."

"I didn't get detention?" Connor asked. 

"Nope buddy. Just 3 days away from school but that just means more time with me and Felicity at the house."

"But then I won't be here to protect Sammy."

Oliver chuckled as he stopped walking and knelt down to his son's level. "Buddy, she won't need it. The mean kids won't be around her on those days. Kyle will be away from school too and the other will be in detention with Principal Winters."

"But she will be all alone too. She won't have anyone to play with."

Just then he heard Sammy's sweet voice call behind him. "Connor!" She came running up to him. "Are you in trouble?"

"He got suspended for 3 days Sammy. That's all. The other boys have detention for a month and Kyle is suspended for a full week." Diggle informed her.

"I told you to leave them alone and ignore him. Now you're in trouble."

"I'm okay, Sammy but he was being mean and making you cry. I had to shut him up."

Sammy blushed at the care the young blue eyes boy had for her. "Well thank you. It was really sweet if you to do that. I never had someone stick up for me like that."

"It was the right thing to do. I would do it again every time. You're my friend. No one gets to stay mean things and make you cry. Not on my watch." Connor's chest puffed up and Oliver could only imagine that his son thought that he was a superhero or something.

Sammy blushed deeper and before anyone knew what had happened she pecked Connor on the cheek and smiled at him. "Always my hero." She whispered then ran off.

Connor's hand went up to where her lips had pressed into his cheek as his jaw hung open and his eyes grew wide. A soft red tint colored his face. His fingers traced to spot on his cheek and he stood dumbfounded. Oliver and Diggle chuckled at his reaction as the young boy watched the girl run off, waving towards her as she turned at smiled at him before ducking back into the schoolhouse. "Come on Romeo. Let's get you home." Diggle snickered, enjoying just how much like his father the boy was. Being called a hero by Felicity had always knocked Oliver sideways and it seemed that Connor had the exact same reaction to Sammy calling him that.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"I still can't believe Connor got into a fight." Donna remarked. Felicity had invited her mother and Thea to the house to get ready for the gala tonight. She had also hired Sean and his team again. She loved that he was always willing to come and help her look remarkable. 

"I can. He definitely is Ollie's kid. What surprises me is that he didn't throw the first punch."

"Yeah seems like he really wanted to walk away. I was proud of that. Actually I was proud of the entire thing. He was sticking up for his friend and he showed that bully that he was not someone to mess with. I will be surprised if Kyle and his buddies try to start a fight with him again." Felicity boasted.

"But where did he learn to fight?"

"Turns out Diggle and Oliver have been playing with him, training him a bit. He saw them sparring in the backyard one day and wanted to learn. It was just self defense so I signed off on it. Seems they did a great job. Oliver told me that Kyle had an ice pack on his face and Connor had one on his hand when he showed up. Diggle said that Kyle is going to have a huge shiner for a few weeks because of Connor."

"Definitely Ollie's kid." Thea giggled. "Pray that little one doesn't have it's dad's anger issues or possessive side. Otherwise you will always need ice in the house and will always be going to the school to pick up one of them for fighting."

"Yeah but I am proud of Connor for what he did. He saw a friend hurting and stepped up. Oliver has always done that and I fell in love with him because of that sense of loyalty. How can I punish Connor for that?"

"You don't. You let him know how proud you are but let him know that while at school he needs to walk away as soon as he can and get a teacher so he doesn't get in trouble. That way he knows he is allowed to stand up to bullies and people hurting others until he can get an adult to help." Sean answered. "He is a firecracker that is for sure. He will be a handle full later in life. You have a heart breaker in the making."

"I don't know about that. It seems someone has already stolen his heart." Felicity snickered. 

"What?!" Thea laughed. 

"Yeah. After he was released from the office, Oliver, Connor and Diggle were walking to the car when Sammy came running up. She was worried he got in a lot of trouble and when they told her his punishment she told him he should have ignored the bullies. He told her he would always protect her from anyone hurting her and making her cry because she was his friend. Then she kissed him."

"That smooth talker!" Thea chuckled again. 

"It was just on his cheek but Oliver said he blushed and brushed his cheek after. Diggle said it reminded him so much of Oliver when I would do that. It is too cute."

"Awe my nephew has a crush. That is adorable. Maybe I can chaperone a date for those two."

"Woah! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It was just a kiss. He has only known the girl 3 days. What makes you think he wants to date her?"

"Well cause he told me. He said if he ever found a girl that saw smart, sweet, and pretty he would date her just like Ollie does for you. He notices how you two are together and wants that. He is so cute about it. He thinks dating means you have a nice dinner that means wear a tie, pull out the girl's chair and open doors for her and bring a flower for her." 

"You have a charmer on your hands with that one." Sean smirked. 

"Chip off the old block." Donna mumbled then giggled. 

"Mom!"

"Oh please Felicity. Oliver is a charmer and always has been."

"Lis she's right. Only difference now is he only has eyes for you so all that charm is pointed right at you. Before Ollie would charm as many and whatever girl he wanted to. I think Ollie and Tommy turned it into a game a long time ago. I could always tell when he had another girl in his sights because he never kissed with his eyes closed. Now he does and he lingers after with them still shut. Like he is trying to file the memory of the kiss away. I know I say it a lot but Oliver really has never been like he is with you when he was with other girls. To him you aren't just another girl. You're the woman of his dreams. And the first woman he has ever really seen and has ever really seen him."

Felicity blushed at her words. She knew they had a deep love but she never knew you could see it like that from the outside. Felicity's mind went back to the young boy she had in her home. "I just don't want Connor to grow up too quickly. He deserves a childhood. I want him to have fun. He can worry about girls later in life. I mean he is only 7."

"Baby girl he will be 8 next month. Not to mention he is very mature for his age. He is going to be into girls a lot sooner before you know it."

"But I'm not ready. He just came into my life. Why does he have to grow up so fast." Felicity fought back tears and the idea of the few years she had left with him before hanging out with his family would be a horrible idea in his mind.

"Oh baby girl. You are always going to feel like that. Even with the little one on the way. You are going to want to stop and freeze time. Make it so they stop growing. Time flies by. Now you know what it feels like as a mom. You want to do everything and give your kids whatever they want but you don't want to let them go."

"Please tell me it gets easier."

"I wish sweetie. Watching you in your wedding dress the other day just made me realize how grown up you are and how much you have a life of your own now. All I can do is sit back and watch you live it. I can hope that you are happy and make good decisions and if you need me I can let you know I am always here. That's what moms do." Donna hugged her daughter, trying to ease to emotions coursing through her.

"Thanks mom. And you will always welcome as a part of my life. You know that right?"

"Of course baby girl. Now let's get you cleaned up and beautiful so you can wow all those big wigs and knock that future son-in-law of mine dead."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I have 6 total chapters to update tonight but updates are going to slow down a bit after this... school demands for both me and my incredible beta warehouseluver13... I am hoping to stick to a weekly update but we will have to see... now on to a bit of family fun then the gala
> 
> Enjoy and review... dresses are on polyvore... link in bio
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but wish I could get Stephen's new shirt... unfortunately not paid til next week and now have to get a tire since we had a blow out today

"Wow Speedy! You look great."

"Thanks Ollie. I never get tired of hearing that. Galas are a nothing thing. I know you hate these things but since I am hosting this one and it is to honor you and Lis and all you are doing for the company and your engagement. Promise you will have fun tonight. No fake smiling."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Felicity noted as she stood at the top of the stairs. Oliver turned to look up at her and time stopped. His smile grew as he took in the vision of his fiancé. She was wearing a flowing black dress the hung off one shoulder. The fabric smoothed down her chest and bellowed out afterwards until it dusted along the floor. It faded into a bright blue at her feet, showing her love of all things bright. It had a small crystal embellishment on her hip and the shoulder piece, which peeked out from underneath her blonde curls. She had her hair pulled back on one side, showing off the creamy luscious skin of her neck. He could see the sapphire and diamond earrings he had selected dangling from her ears and drawing his eyes down her neck again. As she stepped down the stairs, he caught the silver pump on her feet, pushing her higher in the air and bringing her closer to his height. Once she got close to him at the bottom of the stairs, her ruby painted lips curled into a delicious smile and a blush dusted across her cheeks.

"Mommy is pretty right Dad?"

"Very much so son." Oliver patted his hand against the young boy's shoulder. Connor had been standing next to him when the ladies started coming down the stairs. First it was Donna in her baby blue floor length gown. It was accented with touches of gold chains and soft makeup. Next was Thea in her jet black strapless gown. The neckline was a sweetheart line that was set off the red rose necklace that donned her collarbone. The skirt floated down her hips and was short in the front to show off her legs, which had a pair of black pumps with bows showcased elegantly on her feet. Oliver had noted to each woman how beautiful they were but his mind went blank with Felicity. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. His heart felt like it was wanting to stop one second and race then next. "Felicity I... You... Wow!" Oliver tried but none of the words he thought of seemed to do her justice.

"Always the charmer Oliver Queen." Felicity giggled. "You very handsome yourself." Oliver had selected a three piece tux for the evening. In all black, his pants, vest and most of his jacket were set off by the shiny black silk material that lined his lapels. He had added a blue tie and pocket square once Connor had told him he would look better with it. Once he was sent after the jewels, he figured it was because Felicity was wearing a blue dress but he never imagined the gown she was in now.

"Well that is all Connor. He helped me choose out my tux all the way down to my tie." Oliver chuckled as Felicity helped him adjust his tie and made sure to smooth over his lapels to make sure he was picture perfect. She knew tonight was going to be long. Thea had rented out the country club's ballroom to have the event. She wanted to control the location and it's security. She had hired double the normal level of security and also asked Lance to have a few patrol cars there. The heat on the Reynolds' case had gotten high recently when Felicity finally found evidence of their connection to Ken Shane and the Irish mob. They were planning on taking the couple down in the next few days, when another money transfer was scheduled to occur. They wanted to also get enough on the mob to prevent the Reynolds' from making a deal with the DA. They wanted everyone fully punished for their crimes against the city.

"Well he has great taste." Felicity smiled down to Connor as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Now young man, you are still grounded for that fight. So no TV or video games. You listen to Raisa and we will be back later tonight. In bed by 9, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Connor groaned. They had decided they need to punish Connor for what occurred. Not for defending himself or his friend but not ending the fight when he had the power to. They explained that anytime he can walk away from a fight and get help he needs to do that and not fight the battles alone. During that conversation Oliver had felt Felicity's eyes on him countless times, as if she was saying the words to him as well.

"Love you sweetie." Felicity pulled him into her arms.

"Love you too mommy." He hugged her back and whispered into her ear, "You look really pretty. The prettiest!"

"Thank you." She whispered back as her smile grew.

"Okay we better be going. It would be bad for the honorees to be late." Oliver stated.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my brother? You were always late." Thea teased.

"Hahaha. I am trying to be better." With that the five adults, Walter included, moved out of the house and to the waiting car; making their way to the party.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Thea this place is a dream!" Donna cooed as they walked into the ballroom. The oval shaped room was filled with circular tables that seemed to float around outside of the dance floor. Each was covered in a soft cream linen and set with silverware and place settings. The centerpieces were cream and gold colored and filled with fresh flowers, included roses, tulips and hydrangeas. Scattered throughout the tables were small trees with blooms on them that drew a person's eyes up to the soft sheer material the was cascading from the ceiling. The lights were set to a soft amber color so the room seemed to glow incandescently in a soft golden color.

"Thea this is too much. It is beautiful but you must have done so much work for it." Felicity gasped once she to the room in fully. There were people throughout the room, drifting around the dance floor and tables. She could see all the smiling faces and gorgeous gowns everywhere she looked.

"Are you kidding? This was fun. Mom taught me all about this stuff over the years and her connections are still good. I just planned out the details, the actual work was done by the teams of decorators, chefs and florists."

"Well Speedy this is perfect. Thank you." Oliver leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good now enjoy yourselves. Go mingle, dance, drink and be in love. Tonight you are off the clock as far as work itself. I have everything covered." Thea winked as she tapped the comm link in her ear. She had Digg and Laurel on patrol but she had a change of clothes if required in the car outside, plus her bike parked close by.

The party split up and began to venture around the floor, greeting guests and enjoying their evening.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Excuse me folks." Thea tapped the microphone while she stood near the band on the stage. Once she noticed she had most of the attention of the room she continued. "Well as most if you know, my name is Thea Queen. I have the great pleasure of hosting this event tonight. It is to help benefit the creation of several clinics in honor of someone who was very dear to my heart, Tommy Merlyn. Tommy was always so proud of his mom's clinic in the Glades and what it did for the community and I wanted to honor him the same way. Tommy seemed like another rich playboy trust fund kid to most but to me he was more. He was a caring compassionate guy who really went all out for those close to him. He was a friend when I needed someone to talk to and he was a brother when I desperately wanted mine back. I just hate that I got my brother back only to lose Tommy a few months later. He would be happy knowing that all the proceeds tonight will help establish a place for those hurting and needing help to go. He would also be happy for the other reason we are here tonight. Tonight we also celebrate my brother, Oliver, and his beautiful bride to be. For those who have been living under a rock, my brother has finally found the woman of his dreams and somehow has conned her into marrying him." The room erupted in lighter and applause. "No Felicity is incredible. She is smart, strong, gorgeous, caring and generous. She has brought a light into my brother's life that has been missing for years. Seeing them together, I get to see the carefree brother I had years ago again. But he is different too. He is driven and passionate about Queen Inc and all he plans to do with the company with Felicity by his side. He is more nervous and always tripping over his own tongue or feet when it comes to his bride to be. He is more romantic, to the point that it is starting to get gross hanging out with the two of them. They seriously are like two teenagers and I never thought I would say this about him but he is sappy." A soft laughter filled the room again. "He is devoted, always willing to do anything for not only Felicity but for his growing family and friends. He is the brother I always wanted back. He was lost to me for a few years and even when he returned from the island he didn't seem like himself again. Then he went into an office in the IT department of Queen Consolidated and met this young, small, babbling blonde woman who would eventually bring him home fully. Now it wasn't an easy road and there was a bit of heartache for both of them but they finally realized that they were what each other not only needed but wanted. Now he is peaceful and happier than I have ever seen him. So Felicity I am grateful to you for finally bringing my brother home to me fully. He had been missing one major part himself these last few years, something only you could give him, his heart. Congratulations to my brother and his bride to be. May you always have moments together to treasure, battles to fight through side by side and love that we all envy. To Oliver and Felicity." Thea raised her glass of champagne in toast, the crowd following suit. 

Oliver loosened his grip from around a tearing Felicity and walked to his sister. He embraced her, "Thank you speedy. For everything but most of all you live and support. I am so proud of you."

"I know. Mom and Dad would be happy and proud of you too."

"I wish they were here."

"I know. Me too. But like you always tell Connor, they are always with us." Thea smiled up to him.

Felicity walked up behind them and Oliver released Thea so that Felicity could thank her. "Thea that was so nice."

"Well I meant every word. I know that my mom and dad and Tommy would love to see him this happy. But then you also helped he realize his potential and passion. You encourage his choice in careers, both of them, and you believe in him. That is something that he really never thought he would have or deserved. You showed my thick headed brother that he was worthy of love and I will always grateful for that."

"Oh Thea. I swear I got lucky that day. I not only got to meet the man of my dreams but a couple of lugs who are like brothers to me know and the best sister I could ever wish for." Felicity hugged her tighter and giggled. 

Thea laughed along as her happiness became so evident on her face. "Now enough of these water works. This is a party after all. So let's have some fun!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I have 6 total chapters to update tonight but updates are going to slow down a bit after this... school demands for both me and my incredible beta warehouseluver13... I am hoping to stick to a weekly update but we will have to see... now on to a bit of family fun then the gala
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but wish I could get Stephen's new shirt... unfortunately not paid til next week and now have to get a tire since we had a blow out today

"I thought I saw you sneak out here." Donna stated as she came upon Oliver's form. He was sitting on a bench out in the garden just outside the ballroom. He had stepped outside just a few minutes before, leaving Felicity and Thea talking to a couple investors about the clinics and future projects at QI.

"Yeah I just needed a minute. Getting a bit... crowded in there." Oliver tried to hide the quiet fear in his voice. He had not realized just how much Felicity meant to him until he listened to Thea's speech. Then he questioned if being with her was right again. He had the same battle he had everyday for the last year all over again. He felt guilty of wanting her in his life because he knew the dangers that came along with that. Not only because he was Oliver Queen, CEO and billionaire but Oliver Queen, the Arrow, the nightly vigilante of Starling City. 

"Yeah. I think I talked to more influential people in there than I ever met at the tables in Vegas" Donna chuckled as she sat down next to him. "So what has you looking so blue tonight. You should be smiling from ear to ear."

Oliver shook his head. Normally he would be. He would be smiling down at Felicity, eyes shining in awe of the fact that she was on his arm and wanted to be there. He still had a hard time believing that this remarkable, fearless, driven, genius with a heart full of love and light wanted to be with him. But when his mind turned to the dark thoughts of all that could go wrong, how she could get hurt, his eyes clouded over with a sorrow and guilt knowing he had done it to her. 

Donna could see it written on his face. She saw the trails from the few tears he had shed as he tried to work out his thoughts in the silence and peace of the garden. "Oliver hun. I know what you think but I have to tell you, you're wrong."

"What? How?"

"Well first off I know. I know all about how you and my baby girl really know each other."

"Felicity told me you knew. I am surprised you're not pissed about that."

"At first I was. Then I sat down at thought about it. All that you two do is good, not only for the city but for the family you two have built here since you met. Then I remembered how I saw her stand up to her ex and that fire that was within her. She has that now because of you. She is a fighter because of the fight you both push through every night. She was always willing to help others, doing what she felt was right. She felt like that was her purpose in life, to make things better for others around her. You have given my baby girl a chance to fulfill that purpose finally. I know it wasn't easy letting her in. That trust is a major thing for that side of you, and I promise to never say anything about it. I am proud. Of both of you. Neither of you have to fight this fight. It isn't your place to. But you both saw the pain and hurt that the people of your city were in and how these evil people were causing it so you decided to stand up for them. Now I know that not every battle has gone according to plan and you have lost a few people over the years but you have to see to those you have saved as well. You have saved my baby girl several times from what I read. Including once in your own company, showing your identity. I know that you don't kill unless needed. The fact that you were willing to cross that line to save her means that you can handle this Oliver."

"But I also put her in that harm." Oliver mumbled, each word laced with the guilt he felt to his soul.

"Well from what she told me, she actually did." Oliver's surprised gaze prompted her to explain. "She told me about that once I informed her I knew about your 'other' side. From what she told me, I figured that she has a tendency to push aside her own safety if it means saving a life. I mean she did follow your instructions and took you to your... what did she call it... lair instead of the police station when she found you bleed in the backseat of her car. She trusted you and still does. She believes in you Oliver. She sees the good that you have done and will do in the future. She knows that not everything has been good but she is willing to handle that if it means innocent lives were spared in the end. My baby girl is smart. She would not stay and fight if she couldn't handle it. So trust her. You are not the one that has put her in all this danger like you think. She could have walked away at any point. She stayed because of the good you all do and the feeling of purpose it gives her. She knows that it is worth all that she has given up if at the end of the day her city is safe and her friends and family are happy and healthy. She is so smart. She knows this is what she always wanted. To do good and help the greater good. All you did was give her a way to do just that."

Oliver released a breath as he realized she was right. Felicity could have walked away at any point when it felt too much. But she stayed. Not just for him but for what their crusade meant to her. The memories of her standing in front of him in the lair telling him she was staying. Then again at the mansion a year later willing to set herself as bait in a trap. Then finally her standing across from him after she swooped in to save him from his fall. He grinned as he remembered all the times she fought him on how they were handling a bad guy or how he was planning to do things. A flood of images and moments from the last three years filled him but they all showed he just how brave and strong the blonde IT specialist really was. How she could be underestimated and surprise everyone, including himself.

"You're right Donna. Felicity is strong enough to handle it and could have walked away when she wanted."

"Yes but she didn't. She chose this life Oliver. She chose to stand next to you, believe in you, fight next to you. So all the trouble that comes with that decision was something she considered as well. I you think she didn't then you really don't know my daughter. She researches and over thinks everything. Why would she not with one of the most important decisions in her life as well. But she thinks that a life with you in a fully committed relationship is worth the possible danger that comes with it. She wants the good things that relationship can bring her more than the bad things the danger can do to her. She knows who you truly are and what it means being by you fully. She just wants you more so she isn't scared of the dangers. She is not letting them scare her off. Because she knows you are worth it. The life you two will have are worth facing those dangers. All she wants to face them together with you. She can't do it alone Oliver. You have to be willing to let her face them with you. I know you want to protect her but don't you think she feels the same way about you. That she is terrified that one day you will suit up and go out at night and not come back to her? And what's to say it is a bad guy that takes you out? A person can die in so many different ways in a normal life too. That is why we have to fight for what we want, live for the moments we do have because we never know when it all ends. We have no say on when our time is up but we do have a say over how we live our lives. My baby girl has decided to live her life doing good and helping others while standing beside the man she loves and who loves her as well. No one could ask for more than that."

Oliver turned to face Donna, his eyes filled to the brim with tears and a few fell slowly down his cheek again. He reached out for her hands, needed the support to say what he was going to. "I know there have been too many close calls over the years. If I had my way she would not have any ever again. We both know I can't promise that. All I can promise is that I will protect her, Connor and our baby until my last breath. I will do whatever I must to keep them safe."

"Except running away." Donna could see it in his eyes. He was considering it. As if that was the only way to secure their safety, by removing himself from their lives. Oliver dropped his head, his eyes moving away from her gaze. He couldn't lie to her. He knew it would hurt but they would be safe and that was all that mattered. "Oliver you can't do that to her. She needs you. So does Connor and the baby."

"And I will be there. To watch over them."

"But never be apart of their lives. What you want to watch your son grow from a distance? Watch everyone else hold your baby but you? Watch Felicity try to be with another man? Watch another man help raise and care for your children and the woman you love? Can you seriously think you could stand to see another man touch Felicity, kiss her, make love to her, like you two have? If you think you could do that and be happy then I will let you walk away this second."

Oliver couldn't stop the rush of images that Donna had described as the filled his head. He gasped at the last one, his heart breaking more. He never wanted that. He wanted to be that man. Raise his kids, have a family, be next to Felicity always. But was it fair to ask her to risk her life and the lives of their children to be with him?

"Yes. It is fair." Donna commented. Oliver's head popped up at her response then he realized he had said that last part out loud. "Oliver listen to me. You have to get over that protective side of you. Especially now that you are a parent. As parents we want to protect our kids more than anything but life happens. Kids get sick. Hurt. The only real way to protect them fully it to put them in a bubble and lock them away from the world. And that is not living. Getting sick teaches how to care for others and let others care for us. Getting hurt teaches us how to treat other, how to heal, how to cry, and how to forgive. Important lessons come from the bad things in life. That is why it is called growing up, we grown in knowledge and experience from all the good and bad times in our past." She wiped away his tears. "I know you didn't have a good relationship with your parents but I know that when you set your mind to something you beat it and you have your mind on being the best father, husband, friend, brother and man you possible can be. That will happen. Just believe in yourself. You are better just from wanting to do that. From what Thea and Laurel have told me, the old Oliver would never care about all that. You will do fine. Just relax."

Oliver saw the sincerity and love in her eyes and knew she was speaking the truth of how she felt to him. In that moment, she reminded him of his mother. He could see what a great mother Donna had been and how much she cared for her family, which now included him and his sister. "Thank you Donna. You really are a great mom."

Donna hugged him. "Well it's not hard. Just love them fully and talk to them. Never judge them and always believe and support them. They will make mistakes but in the end, they will always find what makes them happy." She smiled at Oliver as she wiped the last of her tears away and he did the same. "Okay now I think we are both cleaned up and have been out here too long. We better get back inside."

"Definitely." Oliver smiled then stood and held his arm out for her, planning on escorting her back inside.

"May I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"I know that you and Thea lost your mother a little over a year ago and I never want to take away from her memory but would you consider calling me Mom? We will be family in less than a month I mean. So I will be your mother of sorts then and I have always wanted a son. Not that I don't love my daughter. It's just I always a big family and it would mean a lot to me."

Oliver at the babble that he had come to love about both mother and daughter. That babble was endearing and he hoped genetic. "It would be my honor, Mom." 

Donna giggled softly as he said the name, enjoying how close they had become. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you. For everything. I wasn't in the best mindset just now and you stopped me before I made the worst mistake of my life. One I would never be able to correct completely. Thank you so much for looking out for Felicity."

"I am looking out for both of you. I love you both and I want you happy. And you are only like that when you are together. You two are a great team and can do anything together. Just remember that. And NO running. Okay?"

"Always Mom." Oliver assured her as he held the door open for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I have 6 total chapters to update tonight but updates are going to slow down a bit after this... school demands for both me and my incredible beta warehouseluver13... I am hoping to stick to a weekly update but we will have to see... now on to a bit of family fun then the gala
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but wish I could get Stephen's new shirt... unfortunately not paid til next week and now have to get a tire since we had a blow out today

"Excuse me? I don't think we have been introduced." A husky male voice stated beside her. Donna looked up into the caramel eyes of a very handsome face. He had a short haircut of dark brown and and a designer scruff on his chin that matched but was sprinkled with grey hairs as well. He had a beautiful blue suit on with a white undershirt and baby blue tie that almost matched her dress. His suit showed off his slender muscular frame. "I believe you are Ms. Smoak. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Donna stammered.

"I know your daughter. She is brilliant. Quentin Lance. It is a pleasure to met you."

"Oh Captain Lance. Felicity has told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope. We have had a bit of a rough year."

Donna had heard about Felicity and Oliver's falling out with the good captain and how he still tried to protect Oliver when it came down to the end. "I know. She told me. But she only had good things to say. She really likes you. She respects you. So does Oliver. I can tell."

"I bet. She said that you were in town visiting for the week."

"Well sort of yes. I needed to meet this new grandson of mine plus see that she was doing okay with the pregnancy. If you know my daughter, you know that she can over analyze and research things which can cause even more problems."

"She is lucky to have such a caring mom. And such a beautiful one too if I may say so."

Donna blushed. "Thank you but this is all Thea's doing. She can be a bit of a handful but her heart is always in the best place."

"No need to tell me. I have had to arrest her and Oliver a few times over the years." Lance chuckled. "May I join you?" He motioned to the chair beside. 

Donna nodded and watched as he pulled the seat out and sat down, a bit closer to her than most would. "Oliver told me all about that. So did Thea. Seems like they both went through a few bad years. I am glad that both straightened out now. They are really good kids, just a bit lost for a while."

"I think your daughter has had a lot to do with them straightening out. She is very sure of herself. She is one of the bravest girls I have ever met. Reminds me of my two daughters."

"Laurel told me about Sara. I am so sorry. I can't imagine losing Felicity. Not to mention twice like you did."

"Yes. It was hard." Lance mumbled as he drank a sip of his drink.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you handling it?"

"The first time it was hard. Bad. I lost one daughter on that damn boat and the other one to her grief. I drove my wife away and fell into a bottle. It took a lot for me to come out of it again but I did. Then when Sara came back it felt like life was finally going to be okay. Sara was safe, well as safe as she could be, and happy. So was Laurel. I tried to give me and my wife another chance but too much had happened to fix that. Then when I lost Sara again, I fell right back into the bottle."

"Felicity and Laurel told me about that. They all feel awful for keeping that from you but they had their reasons."

"I'm sure."

"It's true. They told me. Well Felicity did. They knew that if they told you what happened, you would hunt down her killer and possibly get yourself hurt or killed over it. They were worried about your heart. They knew it would kill you, either the grief or the resulting pursuit. You mean more to all of them than you know. To Laurel you are all the family she has left. To Thea and Diggle, you are a team mate and someone willing to stick his neck out for them. And Oliver and Felicity see you as a father figure they both have always wanted. They truly live you and with you still healing at that time that couldn't risk losing you too." Donna placed her hand on his and slid her thumb across his knuckles in a supportive and comforting style.

"I can see that Felicity got not only her looks but he wisdom from you." Lance chuckled softly.

"Not so sure about that. I am not a genius like my daughter."

"No but wise in your own way." She could see a slight sparkle in his eye. She smiled at him, blushing slightly and fell into a quiet conversation with him. They talked about their lives, kids, and their respective cities. At times she had caught him smiling at her softly and it made her feel special, a way she hadn't felt in years.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Did you have fun tonight, Donna?" Oliver, Felicity and Donna were heading back to the house after a wonderful evening.

"Very much. It was great to see so many happy people there."

"Yeah. It was amazing. Thea did a great job."

"I noticed you were talking with Lance. Was he enjoying himself?" Oliver commented.

Donna blushed as she remembered the handsome man she had spent over an hour sitting and talking to. She had been amazed that he was really listening to her and not just staring at her chest. He let her drive the conversation instead of constantly bragging about himself. He had participated in the colorful dictation and not just checked out like a lot of her recent dates had. She had been going on a lot of dates in an attempt to find a date to her daughter's wedding and maybe something more meaningful as well. Unfortunately all of her dates were disasters. Her last one, just two nights before coming here, had made her feel like she would never find someone worthwhile. Then she met Lance and she was smitten.

"I think so. We spent most of the time discussing all you kids as well as what life was like here in Starling versus Vegas and just our lives. It was nice. Definitely a different conversation than I have gotten from men recently."

"What do you mean?"

Donna had not told Felicity about the dating, not wanting to make it seem like she was desperate for a date to the wedding or that she would not enjoy it without it. "Well recently I have dove back into the dating pool but I think I am going to call it off again."

"No good prospects?" Felicity asked. 

"Nope. After the last disaster I think I am calling it off again. I swear there are no good men in this world anymore. Well except those already taken." Donna smiled at Oliver, hinted to what she said.

"Well then they don't deserve you. It is their loss. You are a great person and any man would be lucky to have you beside him, Mom." Oliver smiled sweetly at her.

"Mom? When did that happen?"

"Well I asked him to consider it." Donna began to explain.

"And I figured that it would be okay. She will be my mother in law in less than a month. Plus she is the closest I have to a mother figure besides Raisa." Oliver finished.

"And you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. She told me she has no intention of trying to replace my mom. So I don't see the problem." Oliver grinned as a peace filled him again, knowing the small gesture had meant so much to Donna.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, I love you so much more right now. You are too good for your own good."

"You say that all the time." Oliver grinned mischievously the leaned in and kissed her tenderly on her lips. When they broke apart, Felicity sank further into the seat and his side. "So does that mean you are going to go to the wedding single."

"Guess so. Who knows a lot could happen before then." Donna stated, debating telling them her recent decision on another topic.

"Well I am glad you got to meet Lance. He is a great guy."

"That he is. He is very sweet." Donna noted as they all fell back into a comfortable silence and finished the ride to the house, their minds running through the night again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY SMUT!!! No character development or plot advancement so if you do not like smut you skip ahead... if you like it, enjoy!!!
> 
> so I have 6 total chapters to update tonight but updates are going to slow down a bit after this... school demands for both me and my incredible beta warehouseluver13... I am hoping to stick to a weekly update but we will have to see... now on to a bit of family fun then the gala
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but wish I could get Stephen's new shirt... unfortunately not paid til next week and now have to get a tire since we had a blow out today

"Okay so Connor is tucked in and asleep. Man that kid is seriously getting hard to put down." Oliver stated as he entered their bedroom. He started to slid out of his jacket and vest then loosened his tie. He glanced around the room to find it empty. "Sweetheart?"

Oliver heard the click of their closet door and spun on his heels to see Felicity coming out of the closet in only her heels from earlier that night, the sapphire jewels that had sparkled on her so perfectly all night and the underwear she had been wearing hidden underneath her dress all night. She had known what they looked like but she had made sure it only teased over with a glimpse. He had been in the room when she put on the thigh high panty hose and heels earlier that night, only letting her long legs showing up under the robe. She had the robe on but it hung up, showcasing the curve of her hips and the slight belly that was forming where his future son or daughter was being nestled. Above it she had on a strapless black lace bustier. Below the belly gripping to her hips was a black lace garter belt with black lace bikini underneath it. The straps of the garter belt stretched down her legs enticingly, drawing his eyes down to the tops of the thigh high she had teased him with earlier that day. Her hair was fully down and her glasses replaced her contacts she had be wearing all night. Oliver had to admit that he had a thing for her in her glasses. That was when she looked most like the woman he loved. Her lips were still stained the luscious ruby color they had been, taunting him with their soft and plump look. Her eyes still had the light makeup she had earlier, a soft tan glow that brought the bright blue flakes of her eyes alive. 

Oliver froze. She was breathtaking. Her skin glowing and a soft blush dusted across her face and chest as she watched him dissect her body, graphing out every curve, each mound and valley. His tongue peeked out his lips, moisten in them, then he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. She felt a shiver race up her spine. The lust and desire in his eyes made her wet and the heat at her core grow. 

He stepped towards her, hands rising to her hips as if they had minds of their own. He was desperate to feel her in his grasp. Being new parents plus her pregnancy had slowed down their nightly activities a bit. She never had enough energy and even Oliver had a few nights where he only wanted to cuddle up and sleep. They still found time together though. He had even surprised her once by leaving Connor in the pool, under the watchful eye of Thea, and carrying her into the house. They had barely made it to their room that time. When she finally asked him about it he told her he saw her belly started showing and he was just driven to her. He always like seeing her belly. He had caught her a couple times looking at it in the mirror, hands slowly cradling it as if cradling the baby itself. 

"God you are so beautifully sexy." Oliver whispered, his lips skimming past her earlobe as he dropped down and started to kiss down her neck. A soft moan and a whimper were her only response.

Finally when she pushed away from him, he glanced down at her confused and concerned. "Sit on the bed. Legs off the side."

"Sweetheart?"

"Do as I say. Sit!"

Oliver moved and sat down. He reached up for his tie when Felicity smacked his hands. "Did I say to strip?" Oliver knew exactly what she was doing now. She liked to be a bit demanding in bed, a game he loved because she was always a bit more giving in this mode as well. Oliver shook his head in response. "Tonight we play by my rules. You follow my lead. Understand?" Oliver node at her, his throat dry at the lust in her eyes. "Good. Now I want you to sit back and enjoy. I am doing all the work tonight. You have been taking care of so much of me recently. I think it is time for me to pay you back. Don't you?"

"Yes. Very much." Oliver smiled, his pants already tightening at the thoughts of all the would happen. 

Felicity pulled on his tie and pulled him to her, her lips lined up perfectly with his. She kissed him deeply, her tongue teasing and prying his lips open. As they slid open, her tongue wrapped up around his and the kiss grew in intensity. She climbed up into his lap, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She traced down his back, nails scraping down into his skin through his shirt. He moaned at the pain, wanting to feel more. She broke the kiss only to trace down his jaw and to his ear. His hands slid to her hips. "Do I feel good in your lap?"

"Yes."

"Good." She nipped at the skin just behind his ear, a spot she knew he loved. The whimper and how he buck his hips she got in response told her she had him right where she wanted him. "God you smell good. It has been driving me crazy all night. I could smell and feel your warmth. I fought off the urge to pull you away to the office at the club and fuck you."

"God Sweetheart." Oliver groaned. He had wanted to do just that as well.

Felicity nipped and kissed down his neck, her lips and tongue soothing anywhere she bit at. She traced down the muscles of his neck, following them down into his collar. She tugged at his tie and released it from around his neck. She pulled back and looked at him. "Trust me?"

Oliver was curious about what she had in mind. He knew she was a bit adventurous in the bedroom, always willing to try new things. He nodded in agreement. "Always."

"If this is too much, say so and I will take it off okay?"

"Yes sweetheart." Oliver smiled as she lifted the tie up. The the soft silk fabric was placed across his eyes, blinding him completely. She secured it behind his head with a double knot.   
"Is that okay?"

"Yes." Oliver whispered, the heat at his spine increasing at the sensation. He could feel the heat of her skin more now. Not to mention smell her perfume and scent heavier now. He heard the hitch in her breath as she melted into him again, picking up where she had left off. Her fingers danced down his arms, dragging through the fabric of his sleeve until they reached his wrists. She started with his left one, bringing it to her lips and kissing it as her fingers released the cufflink and button. She dropped the wrist the moved to his right to copy the action. He moaned and tried to turn to see her but was unable to take in the sight of her tenderly kissing the inside of his wrist. Once both cufflinks were free, she leaned over to the side table and dropped them there. Her nimble finger then venture back to his shirt and started undoing the buttons on it. With every new inch of skin that was displayed, her lips would meet it tenderly, nipping delicately at it from time to time. As she lower down his chest, she slid further of his lap. He groaned at the loss of her warmth on his legs but soon she had the shirt open completely. She stood in front of him, between his legs, and dragged her nails up and down his chest. Taunting the skin and tracing every muscle and mark. They slid across his shoulders and down his arms slowly, pulling the shirt along. Once the shirt was down his arms, she lifted his hands out of it then dropped the item to the floor. His hands traced up her legs to her ass and he squeezed it, enjoying the plump feel of the each satin covered cheek in his hands. Her lips found his again and he could hear the quiet whimper she let loose when his fingers teased the inside of her thighs. He moved his hands around to the front, one pausing before heading to her hips. He brushed his thumb across the front of the panties and felt a wetness there that had he stirring again. He felt himself thicken at the idea she was already so wet for him. Breaking the kiss, Felicity moaned towards the ceiling, head falling back at the simple touch of his hands on her. "God Felicity you are so wet. Please let me see you."

"Not yet." She whispered back, knowing that would not be the first time he would beg for that tonight. She had a plan though.

"You are going to drive me crazy."

"And you don't do that to me on purpose when you do that salmon ladder. I know it can be done fully clothed. Dig, Roy, Sara even Barry has done it that way. Barry did it in his suit. You do it shirtless, like all the rest of your exercises, so that I will stare at you and when you catch me I will blush. You enjoy it. So tonight I am enjoying this. Now put your hands to good use and take off my top." Without hesitation, Felicity spun around so that her back was now towards him. She felt his hands skate across her sides slowly. She rolled her back, enjoying the feeling of his hands tracing her curves since his eyes couldn't. A deep grunt came from him when he reached just below her breasts and could feel the wiring hold them up. Her breath caught in her chest when he moved his hands to her back and to the where the fabrics came together. His fingers spread up and cross her shoulders. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed, closer to her. When his fingers dug under to material to loosen the first clasp, she felt his lips the skin in the middle of her back. It quickly drew goosebumps all over her as she mused and arched into his touch. Her head tilted to the side. He slowly released each of the small eye hook clasps, his lips softly pressing to each new inch of skin. Reaching the final clasp, Oliver let it open and the grasped the front of the bustier, holding it into her stomach as he lavished her back with kisses. "Baby." she gasped, her voice dripping with need.

"I need you. Please I need to see you." Oliver begged again. 

"No. Not yet. Hold on a bit more. It will be worth it." Felicity whispered, turned to face him again. She cupped his face and teased the edge of the tie that was a makeshift blindfold. Oliver huffed as she leaned in and kissed him. He knew she was playing with him but he was interested to see where she would take this and how long she will lead him on. She pulled her lips away and commanded, "Stand up." She stepped back to give him space as he follow her directions and stood up. As soon as he was upright, she loosened his belt and pants, dropping them to the puddle at his ankles. "Kick off your pants and shoes." Oliver chuckled as he held onto her to balance himself, something she knew he didn't need to do but enjoyed it anyway, as he stepped out of his pants then toed off his shoes. Her hands stayed at his hips, tracing the top of the v shape she found there. Her fingers dipped below the waistline of his boxers, teasing the skin there. He rolled his hips, trying to get her to touch more. She slowly lowered his boxers to the floor as well. He quickly stepped out of them as well. "Sit down again." She pushed him back into the bed and he crashed down onto the mattress. She stepped between his legs again, her hands tracing up his muscular thighs as she pushed them open further. He was on full display for her and she licked her lips as she took in the sight of him. Her hands moved closer to his hips as she dropped down to her knees. 

Suddenly Oliver felt her tongue lick at his head. He groaned deeply as he felt her at the base of his erection, tightly holding him, as she licked and kissed up and down the sides of it. She slipped the head between her lips and he gasped and cursed under his breath. Her tongue rolled around his head, tasting the precum she found there. She moaned when his hand found the back of her head and tangled in her hair. The vibration from her lips almost set him off. "Shit Felicity. That feels so good. I don't know if I can last much longer with all this teasing."

She pulled off him with a pop. "Last a bit longer and I promise you will like it."

"Anything for you sweetheart." Oliver whispered as he felt her slid his cock back into her mouth. He was pictured those plump ruby lips wrapped tightly around him and he almost lost it again. "Can I see you, please?"

Felicity denied him with a grunt while suckling him deeper into her mouth. Oliver forgot about complaining because his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mind went blank at the new sensation filling him. She sucked up and down, drawing him deeper down her throat with each thrust. Her hands glided up his chest and traced each scar and dimple on the skin there, causing goosebumps to break out all over him. A shiver skidded down his spine as she clawed at his chest just above his Bratva tattoo with one hand while the other cupped his balls. His breathing was labored and coming out in short pants. She looked up at him and saw him holding back, biting his lower lip, trying to hold out as long as he could. She smiled as she guided her tongue up the underside of his cock, her lips still holding tight to his head. "Fuck! That feels so good." Oliver hissed out trying everything he can not to cum in her mouth. She had always been good at getting him off like this but the blindfold was adding a new level to it. Plus all the teasing and foreplay. He was ready for her. "I need you now Felicity." Oliver demanded, his urgency evident in every word. 

She released him again with a pop. Then she stood up. Oliver’s hands trailed up her legs, wanting to kiss every inch of skin there, and released the clasps of the garter belt. "Take off my panties." Felicity directed, her voice a hushed but strong tone. Oliver pulled the panties down as he kissed across her hips and belly. A new sense of pride and desire met him as he thought of the life he helped create nesting just below his lips. "Lay back on the bed, baby." Oliver skidded back on the bed just far enough that he could brace his feet into the mattress and push up into her. She stepped out of her panties and climbed up on the bed. 

She straddled him again and slipped the head of his erection into her opening. He groaned when he felt how wet she truly was. He could already feel it dripped down him as she slid each inch of him into her. She hummed and gasped as she moved slowly down the shaft, stretching out around him. She was so wet, warm and tight. He needed her to move. He needed to see her. "Please let me see you Felicity." Felicity ignored his request, instead focusing and riding him. She speed up when she felt him buck up into her. Her walls began to tighten up around him, she was so close. His hands came up her sides and started to fondle her breasts, twisting and pinching the nipples between his thumb and index fingers on each. She sat up full and the new angle had him slamming against the spot inside her the made her melt with each thrust. She quickened the pace, enjoying the high she was on, and her breaths were coming out as a mix of moans and gasps. She whimpered a few yes's and baby's as she rode him. He pulled her up and began bucked up into her, being close himself. He felt her walls start to flutter around him and knew she was right there. "Baby I am going to cum. Please let me see you. Please Felicity. Please let me see."

With that she leaned forward and pulled the blindfold off, kissing him deeply as she did. When she leaned back, he blinked a few times to adjust his vision and locked on the sight of her riding him hard, panting. Her milky skin was flushed red and her back was bowed towards him as she threw her head back in ecstasy. He sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped them in a matter of seconds. An adorable surprised giggle escaped Felicity but was quickly replaced with a gasp as Oliver thrust into her and buried himself fully in her. "Fuck me Oliver." She whispered. Oliver was glad to follow that command. He began to thrust harder and faster into her, his lips and tongue liking the sweat off her tits as he did. "Fuck baby I'm gonna cum. Don't stop. So close." Felicity stammered out. She linked her ankles together, her heels digging into the meat of his asscheeks. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her nails clawed into his shoulders. 

"Thats it. Cum for me. Cum with me Felicity!" He panted as he pumped her faster. His movements became erratic and powerful. When he hit that spot again inside her, she screamed out his name as her eyes slammed closed and she saw nothing but stars. He pumped her twice more before the fluttering walls around him caused him to explode inside her, moaning her name into her neck. He pushed into her a few more times, as she rolled and twisted her hips, milking him completely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I have 6 total chapters to update tonight but updates are going to slow down a bit after this... school demands for both me and my incredible beta warehouseluver13... I am hoping to stick to a weekly update but we will have to see... now on to a bit of family fun then the gala
> 
> Enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but wish I could get Stephen's new shirt... unfortunately not paid til next week and now have to get a tire since we had a blow out today

His knees and arms finally gave out holding him up and he clasped on top of her. His heart was racing and his breath was short pants. He nipped and kissed her shoulder and the crook of her neck before he dropped his head into it. "Fuck. Felicity. That. Was." He hissed out between gasps of air.

"Wow?"

"Definitely. Never knew you liked stuff like that."

"Well I was scared to say anything. At first because how you would look at me but then because of the trauma you went through I didn't want to push you." She explained as her breathing slowed and evened out. 

Oliver rolled off of her and to her side. "I would never judge you. You know that."

"Yes. Now I know. But before I thought it may be something you wouldn't like about me." She curled up next to him, her fingers dancing across his bare stomach and abs. 

"So what brought it on then? What made you chose tonight to share it."

Felicity was silent for a minute, trying to decided if she wanted to start this talk yet. They had just finished making love and it was passionate and perfect. Did she really want to ruin it with this conversation? 

Deciding honesty was always best with them she took a deep breath and started. "My mom told me about your conversation with her."

"Oh." Oliver sat up and gathered his underwear. Felicity sat up to and watched him venture into the bathroom. Moments later she heard the faucet turn on then he came back with a rag to help her clean up.

"Yeah. Oliver how do I get it through to you that I choose this life? I want to side with you. You don't worry this much about Dig. Is it because I'm a female or not trained? No. Because you seem pretty okay leaving the city to Thea and Laurel when ever we need to. So what is it?" Felicity took the rag from him and cleaned herself up quickly the slid off the garter belt, thigh highs and heels. She finally pulled on her panties then sat back down on the bed. Oliver had walked around the bed and sat with his back to her, head hung down in shame.

"It's because I love you!" Oliver snapped, feeling the pressure on him to finally explain this to her. "I love you so much that the idea of having to live on past you... I can't handle it. And then the idea that I lost you because I pulled you into the craziness of my life. That would kill me. I would never come back from it. The only reason I have come back from all the darkness I already have had in my past is because of you. I wouldn't have anything to pull me back if I lost you. You are the most important part of my life. That's why I hate when you are in danger. And now with the baby it is worse."

"Then how about we make a deal. No field work at all while pregnant and then afterwards, I limit it to only stuff you can watch me at. I know you didn't like me being in the casino or with Slade because you couldn't see me. But when when we took down the dollmaker, you were watching my every step."

"And you still got hurt." Oliver reached up and touched the spot on her head that she bashed into the cinder block almost two years ago now. 

"Only a bump and a scrape. I healed within a week. I had worse injuries as a kid."

"Really?" Oliver asked not believing her.

"Hello have you met me. I'm a klutz. I fall over all the time. Although around you it is mostly over my own tongue but still I fell over lot as a kid. I would get a bump or a bruise or a scrape but that never stopped me. As soon as I was patched up or healthy again I was back to doing what I was doing before. Like I told you when I volunteered to be bait for the dollmaker. My life. My choice. I choose to be here with you. I would want to stand up and fight next to you even if I didn't love you. Not that I do. Love you I mean. I do love you and not not love you. Although I am sure you know that after what we just did." Felicity giggled as a blushed painted her cheeks.

Oliver eased her babble, a soft smile sprouting up on his face. "I do. And I am sorry. I know I can be a bit stubborn about this. I just know that without you, I couldn't live. I couldn't fight. Because I would have nothing to live or fight for. You are my world. And now that I know what it feels like to love and be loved by you, which I really enjoyed by the way, it would never be the same without that in my life."

"I know baby. I feel the same way about you but I trust you to know what you can handle and to get the hell out when you can't. I trust that when you walk out the door each night you will do all you can to walk back through it and come home to me. To us." Her hand fell to the small bump that had grown over the last few weeks. "Connor needs his dad. And so will this little one. Plus I will need you. Not just the CEO side or the hero side but you, the tender hearted, caring, willing to take on planning a wedding and redecorating our house man that I love more than any super server or computer that could ever be created. You are my world too. You and Connor and this baby. You are all what makes me want to get up every morning and push through all the bad. So that I can have a good few moments with all of you. So no more running. Ever. If you get worried or scared then talk to me. If there is something I can do to change it so we are safer I will. I will even consider extra security at times as well. Just know that when you run away from me I will find you. Understand?"

"Yes dear. I understand." Oliver chuckled as he knew she was telling the truth. If she wanted to, Felicity could not only find you she could make it so that you can never run again. And she could do all that from their bed with just her tablet. Sit her in front of her computers at the lair and she could a lot worse. Oliver had witnessed it too many times to question her willingness to do that to him.

"Good. Now do we have a deal because if so I would like to get some sleep. Your baby wakes me up every few hours to make me pee so it is hard to sleep a full night through right now. Not that I have gotten a lot of sleep over the last 3 years. And probably won't for the rest of my life."

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver grinned trying to ease her out of yet another babble as she yawned. "So no field work while pregnant then restricted field work after and only when it is really required."

"Yes."

"And we discuss the field work first if it is too much of a risk we find some other way. And you always have someone with you when in the field. Someone from that team. I don't care who."

"Sounds perfect."

"And if I say that it is too dangerous and you say it's not. The team votes and we follow their vote without argument."

"Fine. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good because I am exhausted and all I want to do is curl up with my sexy-as-hell fiancée as sleep for as long as our child will let me."

"Sounds like a perfect way to finish tonight."

Felicity and Oliver curled up under the covers again. She nuzzled deeper into his chest when he asked, "Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"How did blindfolding me show me you could handle the danger of our life together?"

"Oh. Well I figured if I showed you that I was strong and willful, then maybe you would realize that the bad guys we go up against can't scare me because I know how much you love me and how much you will protect me. I wanted to show you I can control a situation until you arrived."

"I would say you controlled it but only because I love you. The bad guys won't be as easy to control."

"I know but I figured I would ease you into this side of me. We will do rough another night." Felicity patted his chest as she felt it hitch and the air in his lung get sucked in quickly. A devilish grin brushed across her face as she fade into sleep, Oliver still staring at the top of her head wondering if he had heard her right before he too succumbed to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: with school back up my beta warehouseluver13 and myself have had to slow down the writing process.... I will be posting chapters as much as I can... right now shooting for 2 or 3 every Friday... now on to the story
> 
> I love my beta warehouseluver13... she is remarkable!!!
> 
> Don't forget my polyvore for this story... please review as well I love hearing back from you guys
> 
> Hi to all my new readers as well!!!
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but watched Stephen Amell kick Stardust's butt at Summerslam... wish I could have gotten one of those shirts

"You are breathtaking." Oliver hummed as he came into their bathroom. He had just come from his morning run, something he enjoyed because it gave him a bit of time alone to think and straighten out his thoughts. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist as she finished applying her makeup. 

"Thank you but you're all sweaty." Felicity giggled. "Have a good run?"

Oliver reached into the shower stall and turned the water on, awakening the shower head that Felicity had been under just 30 minutes prior. "Yep. It was great."

"Good."

"Why are you all dressed up on a Saturday?"

"Walter said he had a few things he wanted to discuss at the office. Then I have a meeting with the contractors while I am there. I should be able to view the completed offices soon." Felicity smiled as she started messing with her hair. She was planning on pulling it up in her signature high ponytail. It was mid August and the weather had started to cool off finally but there was still a slight heat of summer in the afternoons for a few hours that just wouldn't let go and give up to the fall days.

"Well you look fantastic. Very Head of the Division like." Oliver teased as he stripped out of his dusty blue t-shirt and dark blue workout shorts. He had kicked off his shoes at their bed so he was left in only his boxers. "You know how much I love seeing you in my color." Oliver whispered as he nuzzled into her neck, lining it with butterfly kisses.

"Oliver." Felicity groaned at the feel of his lips in her skin. She was standing there in a knee length pencil skirt that was a dark green. She had chosen out a rose print blazer and raspberry colored top to join the skirt but since she was doing her hair and makeup, she waited to put them on. Now he had caught her in the skirt, raspberry colored Manolo Blahnik's, and a cream and black lace bra that matched the panties she wore under the skirt. "Go on. Get your shower. We need to get downstairs for breakfast." Her arms were back up shooing him into the shower as she finished primping for the day ahead of her. Once done, she moved out the bathroom and went to put on her top. 

Oliver had stepped into the shower when he heard her call out for him. The confusion was evident in her tone and he knew she had found the surprise he had left for her.

In the bedroom, Felicity stood scanning over the two beautifully wrapped boxes. One, the large sized one, had a floral print paper with a soft rose colored bow. The other was a smaller in size and was wrapped in gold paper with a shiny gold bow atop it. They were sitting on the vanity where she would sit to place on her jewelry. She reached out and grabbed her ring and the arrow bangle that she had begun wearing daily as her way to always have him near her no matter where she was or what she was doing. She truly loved it. As she moved to place the pieces on, her eyes never left the gifts. Next to the packages were three roses and a small dusty rose colored envelope. The envelope had her name printed on it elegantly. 

Deciding that Oliver was in the shower and not coming out for a bit, Felicity grabbed the note to read it first. She was curious to see what this was about. Oliver was always surprising her with little things here or there. Most days he would bring her a flower from the garden after his run. Pulling the note free of the envelope, a smile stretched across her face as she confirmed this was his doing.

> > >  
Sweetheart, 

Three years ago, I walked into the office of a babbling IT specialist needing help with a destroyed laptop and my life changed. The same woman is who I have come to rely on in so many ways. For support, when my plans didn't always make sense or turn out the best. For faith, that what I was doing could change lives and mean something better. For strength, to fight on and never give into the darkness. For understanding, to know that what I was doing was what I was meant to be doing and who I was meant to be. For belief, in not only my abilities but in me period and that I could be the great man she always saw if I just tried. 

Now I turn to her for all those selfless actions she does and so much more. For passion, to know that I am wanted and needed as much I want and need her. For friendship, someone who is always willing to speak her mind even when I won't like what she has to say. For compassion, when the darkness and evil of this world tries to drag me under. For joy and happiness, because she is the only woman who has ever made me smile from my heart and feel it to my soul. For acceptance, of who I am fully without cause to change me and a feeling of home that I never knew even existed. For love, something I felt I would never truly know or deserve. And for light, to show me my way out of the darkness inside me and back to her, our home and our family. 

That blonde (dyed, yes I remember that), brightly dressed, bubbly, babbling woman knocked me for a loop that day and has ever since. She drives me crazy when she doesn't listen to me or trust me to know what I am doing. She questions everything I do and frustrates me with her arguments. Her goodness and smile could wipe away any fear, uncertainty, and doubt a person could ever have, in just a second. She is best known for thinking ahead and planning out each detail, including cover stories when I forget those. She always has a killer pep talk waiting for when you are down so low that you can not see a way out. She pushes you to stand back up, lean in and fight on. And her innuendos are always the best way to get a chuckle and watch her get flustered while also finding out how her brilliant brain is working and what she is really thinking in that moment. 

She is always misunderstood and dismissed because of her appearance. She is constantly underestimated by those around her. If they knew her like I do, they would live in awe of her genius mind, generous heart, caring soul, and sweetness that could give hope and dreams to even the most skeptical person alive. I should know. She has filled my dreams for years now. She has pushed me to believe in my power and influence. She has changed my whole life. And she did it with one single smile. Around a pen she was chewing on. A red one. 

She is my friend. My partner. My genius. My girl FRIDAY. A terror with a tech gadget in her hands. A determined employee who is willing to do anything to better the company and the mission, even get me a coffee a couple times. A instant sister to my own sister. A dear friend to my best friend. Friend to so many that have been touched by her kindness and love. A mentor and motivator to those around her. She is my world. My heart. My fiancé. The mother to my children. The woman I never want to spend a second without ever again. I look forward to the day I can add one last title to this long list; wife.

I love you, Felicity Meghan Smoak. More today than I did yesterday. You have been, are now and always will be my girl. 

Always,   
Oliver  
> > >

Felicity was in tears as she read over the letter. She had laughed at parts but mostly see battled tears as they blossomed in her eyes. She never expected him to do something so sweet. Then she grabbed her phone and looked at the date. She realized that it had been 3 full years since Oliver Queen stepped into her office and in doing so, into her life and heart. She pulled the letter to her chest as she wiped away tears with the back of her other hand. She had been so wrapped up in everything else she had missed the date completely. How could she forget something so important?

"It's okay. I almost did myself." Oliver stepped out the bathroom, a towel hung low on his hips and his hair still damp from the shower. He stepped up to her, careful not to hug her since he was still possibly wet and he didn't want to ruin her clothes. "I only really remembered about two days ago when Donna asked me about it. She wanted to know about the first project you ever worked on for me. That had it in my mind and I remember that our anniversary was coming up."

"Oliver this is the sweetest letter I have ever read. Thank you. I love it."

"I'm glad but that isn't all of your gift. So are these."

"Oliver you did have to." Felicity stated as she tore into the floral print box first. 

"I'm like spoiling you so you better get used to it. Especially since 3 short weeks from today you will be walking down an aisle in our backyard and saying I do to become my wife."

"God 3 weeks. I don't think I will ever believe it."

"Believe it sweetheart. Just 21 days and you will be the new Mrs. Queen. After that you are stuck with me."

Felicity smiled as she pictured herself answering to that name. "No other way I would want it. And you know I was thinking about doing the whole hyphen thing."

"Whatever you want; as long as I get to call you my wife."

"Always but hearing my name just now. I like it. I mean it is growing on me."

"So future Mrs. Felicity Meghan Queen, what do you think?" Oliver asked as he stepped behind her again and wrapped his arms around her. His chin fell into place in the crook of her neck. 

Felicity opened the first package. Inside she found a beautiful magenta leather Saint Laurent tote enclosed. "Oh Oliver! It is perfect."

"Well you always wear pink lipstick and when I saw it, I instantly knew it was your style. There are pouches for everything so all your tech will be able to store in there plus some baby things and stuff for Connor too. And the leather is easy clean up."

"I love it. I'm gonna use it today."

"Good now open your other one." Felicity smiled and tore into the gold packaging on the smaller gift. Inside she found a small set of heart shaped emerald stud earrings and a stunning silver necklace with a silver heart pendant that had an arrow shooting through it and an emerald set inside a smaller heart sitting on the arrow itself. The larger heart was embossed with leaves and stems set in the swirl shape around the heart. In one section was an engraving that stated "My Girl" on the back of the heart. Felicity felt a few stray tears fall as she took in the trinket. 

"Oliver it is incredible."

"Good. I found it in an antique jewelry shop. They said that it was Irish originally but I loved the emerald in the center and the etchings. Now you have everyday jewels to wear that will match your ring."

"Oliver thank you. I love them. I am going to wear them today. Will you place the necklace on me?"

"Always." He stepped forward and pulled the necklace free from where it was nestled in the gift box. He stepped back behind her just as she moved her hair to the side and draped the curls of her ponytail over her shoulder. He threaded the necklace around her neck and shut the clasp then dropped it. She was adjusting the chain on her collarbone when she felt he place a chaste kiss against the back of her neck, just above where the clasp lay. She slipped the earrings into her ears. "I know they aren't what you normally wear."

"I love them baby. All of the gifts. And the letter. Thank you so much for making these last 3 years the most exciting and meaningful I have ever had."

"Well I am not sure you should be thanking me for that. I mean you have almost died way too many times as well."

"Yes but because you trusted me and believed in me, I was able to do extraordinary things. Yes some were a bit scary and dangerous and I was almost killed a few times but I also got to help save lives and change this city for the better. Not to mention meet, get to know and fall in love with a generous and romantic man. So thank you for trusting me and letting me make the decision to fight alongside you. You are my hero. Always have been and always will be." Felicity smiled as she laced her arms around his neck and the leaned up and lined her lips up with his, intending on showing him how much she really was thankful for bringing her into his life. Not matter the reason.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: with school back up my beta warehouseluver13 and myself have had to slow down the writing process.... I will be posting chapters as much as I can... right now shooting for 2 or 3 every Friday... now on to the story
> 
> I love my beta warehouseluver13... she is remarkable!!!
> 
> Don't forget my polyvore for this story... please review as well I love hearing back from you guys
> 
> Hi to all my new readers as well!!!
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but watched Stephen Amell kick Stardust's butt at Summerslam... wish I could have gotten one of those shirts

"How are my three favorite women doing on this sunny morning?" Oliver announced as he entered the room, more chipper than he had been in a long time.

"Wow! Someone is in a good mood." Donna giggled. 

"Yeah. Alright who are you and what have you done with my brother? He looks like you but for the last 3 years has been the broody, distant type of guy. Did you get abducted by aliens or brainwashed? Oh wait! That would require a brain first." Thea teased as Connor laughed along while finishing his breakfast.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Real cute Thea. Is it such a crime to be in a good mood?" Oliver groaned. 

"For normal people no. For you always. You never did good. You haven't been this chipper since before the island."

"Well maybe I just figured out how great my life is. I mean, I own the family company again. I have my son and a baby on the way. I have all my friends and family safe and healthy. My incredible mother-in-law is here visiting. I am getting married to the woman of my dreams in 3 weeks. My amazing sister is planning us the perfect day. What more could I want?"

"Okay. Enough sucking up. What do you want from me Ollie? I have a really busy day at the club. Since the assistant manager ran the place last night I have to be there tonight."

"Nothing. I am perfectly happy. I have to run to town for a few errands that Connor is going to help me with then we are going to go meet Felicity at QI and get a look at the new offices and the lab building they have been working on. After that we are going out for a bit of lunch then Donna has Connor this evening while Felicity and I go out and celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Our anniversary." Felicity noted as she moved into the room. She moved over to Connor and kissed his head while he bounced in his seat and eat the last of his bacon. "Good breakfast today?"

"Yeah Mommy. Raisa made bacon and sausage. So good."

"That is because growing boys need a lot of meats to get big and strong, Mr. Connor." Raisa explained. "I will have your morning shake ready for you in a bit, Miss Felicity."

"Thank you Raisa."

"So wait what anniversary? You two have only been dating for like 3 months and I know my brother is not sappy enough to start celebrating those like high school girls do. If he is I swear I will call Dig and Roy to start the search for his manhood immediately."

"You're just on a roll this morning Speedy. Planning on giving up your day job for comedy?" Oliver sarcastically teased.

"I could. You give me plenty of material."

"Okay you two. Enough. We are going to finish our breakfast with smiles on our faces. So new rule: if you can't say something nice, button it."

Oliver and Thea groaned and rolled their eyes as Donna and Connor giggled at them getting in trouble. "You already have that mommy voice down pack baby girl."

Felicity smiled wide at her mother's words and let her hand glide over where her baby bump stuck out a bit.

"Yeah how is the little one doing today?"

"Good. I actually got a bit more rest last night so that is a plus. I am starting to have a lot of heartburn though."

"Oh that means they are going to come out with a head full of hair." Oliver explained. Suddenly all three women stared at him in shock. "What?! I have reading a lot about babies. Connor and I will get you so antacids and the other tricks the books say will help today while we're out."

"Oliver Queen, reading up on babies. I don't think I will ever get used to this domesticated side of you." Felicity giggled as he smiled up at her proudly.

"I am still trying to figure out the image of Ollie reading a book. He hasn't done that in years." Thea laughed as she stepped out the room to get more coffee. 

"Thea! What did I say?" Felicity snapped but could only hear the brunette's laughter deepen.

A few moments later, Raisa came back in with Felicity's morning shake. Oliver had her drinking one shake a day that was filled with fruit and vegetable juices. At first she hated them but now that taste as gotten better since Raisa started adding honey to the mix. Thea was just a couple steps behind her. "Okay seriously, what anniversary?"

"Well it was 3 years ago today that this crazy guy came into my office with a destroyed laptop and telling the worst lies I thought I ever heard. Turns out they only got worse the more I saw him." Felicity teased.

"So they weren't the best. That is just because I can't lie to you. You see right through me everytime." Oliver sat her plate in front of her as she sat at the table. A peck of a kiss was placed on her lips as the plate dropped gently in front of her.Then he turned to finish making his.

"I still say the sports bottle one is the worst and my personal favorite." Felicity giggled remembering his face and Dig's that day.

"Well I always knew you didn't believe me. Your head would cock to the side and you would just look at me like I was crazy for saying what I just did. I love that look." Oliver grinned at her as he placed his plate on the table and moved to sit down. He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the temple first.

"That is because you are crazy."

"Crazy about you."

"Okay. I am gonna be sick. You two are too sweet for me this early in the morning."

"Last night take a lot out of you?"

"Well after the gala, I went back to the club and ran around town a bit. Scoped things out and making sure all was good. Then Dig wanted me to make sure all those files were ready for Laurel and Lance on Monday. So I had a late night. Could really use a bit more help on the scoping side of things if you know what I mean."

"We haven't discussed that yet Thea. We will get back to you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Have to check with the wife now since she owns you."

"Thea!" Felicity snapped only to make the table burst into a fit of laughter. "We'll talk about it tonight?"

"Sounds good to me sweetheart." Oliver grinned at Felicity sweetly and kissed the back of her hand tenderly. Thea only motioned to it and groaned. "What?"

"Seriously bro. She has you wrapped around her fingers. She snaps and you jump. I remember someone who looked a lot like you just a few years younger promising Tommy he would never let a woman run his life. Seriously what changed?"

"I did. I know what having the right woman in my life is like and I will do anything to make her happy now."

"Okay I'm out before I don't want to throw up all that good food Raisa made. Congrats guys and have fun tonight. Let me know what the decision is okay?" Thea laughed as she walked around the table and hugged Donna and Raisa goodbye.

"Sure thing Speedy." Oliver stood and wrapped his sister up in a hug, dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead as well. "Be safe."

"Always. Lis you look amazing today." Thea hugged her then placed her hand on Felicity's belly. "Be good for mommy, little prince or princess." Connor ran around the table and wrapped around her legs. "King Connor keep your dad in line today okay? See if he can remember what it is like to be a guy as well."

"No promises Aunt Thea but I'll try." He gave her a hug five and a fist bump as she moved out the room.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Can I help you?" Jerry asked without looking up from the paperwork he was reading through.

"Jerry how many times have I told you to always look up when you talk to someone?" Felicity giggled. 

"Felicity!" Jerry jumped up from his seat and rounded his desk before she could really tell what he was doing. He had her wrapped up in a hug in a matter of seconds. "What are you doing here? Not that you aren't allowed to just drop by because I mean it is your company. But you are suppose to be on vacation and there haven't been any majors problems with the contractors or I would have called. Unless I did call and I forget. Did I do that? Man I hope not. You look fantastic." 

Felicity laughed sweetly. "Jerry, breathe." Jerry smiled at her as he took a deep breathe in. "Is that what I sound like when I do my babble thing?"

"Yes but it a lot cuter coming from you. I sound and look manic when I do it." Jerry joked.

"Okay. Well I am still on vacation. And there is no problems with the contractors or missed calls or forgotten calls. Walter wanted me to come in to discuss something then I am heading up to see the progress up there. They should be just about finished with the offices so Oliver and Connor are coming by to tour them with me."

"Awesome. How is the little guy? And by little guy I mean Connor not Oliver. Oliver definitely isn't small in any form. Not that I would know anything about Oliver's size. And I'm doing it again." Jerry blushed.

"It's fine Jerry. Connor is great. He got in a fight yesterday at school but other than that he is perfect."

"A fight?"

"Yeah. He has a little friend named Samantha or Sammy and some of the boys were picking on them. He told them to stop and tried to walk away but then one started hitting him. He taught that boy a lesson from what Diggle told us. But because he was still involved he was suspended for a couple days."

"Already charming girls I see."

"Oh yes. Definitely Oliver's son." Felicity giggled. "He wasn't worried about missing school because of his classes. He was worried that Sammy would be picked on still or have no one to play with if he wasn't there."

"Oh he is going to be a heartbreaker."

"Not a chance. I am going to make sure he knows not to be mean to girls like his dad was. He is going to respect them and be a perfect gentleman." 

Jerry smiled at her, "I have no doubt."

"Oliver is doing well as well. We are getting settled into the house beautifully and he is always surprising me with how sweet he really is."

"Really? How?"

"Well he did work to surprise me with not only the most perfect nursery fully decorated and ready for the baby but he gave me a newly redecorated master bedroom and a bigger closet so that I can store all my clothes in our room and not across the hall. He has been helping his sister with all the details of the wedding. It is going to be amazing. Then there is how well he takes care of Connor while I am sleeping, which has been happening more often here recently. I wake up from my naps most day to their laughter in the backyard while he is chasing Connor around. It is so cute. And just this morning he remembered that it was exactly 3 years ago that we met and he surprised me with flowers and an amazing purse, this necklace and earrings. Plus the sweetest letter that had me in tears."

"Wow! He really is like own personal Prince Charming."

"He's better. He's real and all mine." Felicity chuckled.

"Well let's get you in to see the big man so you can get back to those boys of yours." Jerry smiled and moved to the office door. "Mr. Steele? Miss Smoak is here to see you." Jerry announced after knocking on the door.

"Felicity dear come in. Just in time. I have someone I want you to meet." Walter stood and welcomed her in tenderly. 

Felicity grinned at Jerry and passed through the door. Just as she looked up she found a tall Sandy blonde man standing and turning to meet her. Her smile faltered as she took in the man. She had seen him before. Years ago. She knew exactly who this man was and knew that him being there only meant bad trouble for them all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: got a lot of requests for an update since I left it on such an evil cliffy and I had several chapters ready to go so enjoy
> 
> Please check out my polyvore for this story (link in bio) and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but am dying for season 4 to start

"Where's Mommy?" Connor looked up at his father as they sat in the newly finished and furnished executive suite of QI. It was perfect. Felicity had done an amazing job selecting out a sleek and stylish decor that could fit them both and still be quite professional. 

Upon stepping onto the floor from the elevator, a person would be greeted with a large reception desk that would serve as a security command center. Here, with the state of the art computer and security system Felicity had developed for them, Diggle would be able to watch all that was happening in and around the building.

After passing that desk, one would then venture down one of two hallways. One hallway lead to a group of smaller offices where he noticed the names of all the VPs for the different departments had been placed on the doors. Each would have a spacious office on the floor for meetings and all but was still closed off from the higher executives.

In order to go down the other hall, a person would need to be allowed in by security at the reception desk on this floor. Felicity was determined not to have a repeat of the Hoods occur. Oliver smiled as he remembered her griping about the cost of replaced the glass that was throughout the space, especially since she have stepped it up to a bullet proof glass now. Once down the hall there were two more smaller reception desks that sat side by side, split up only by the doors to the new offices behind them. 

The two main offices sat next to one another with a conference room further down the hall, next to Oliver's office. Oliver's was decked out in crisp streamlined upholstered furnishings that had a green and blue color palette, which he loved. It was very precise and open. He would be able to see all that was going on on the floor from his desk, a request he had made after too many close calls in that building. The glass walls had a special feature in both his and Felicity's office, privacy glass. With a press of a button on the inside of the center desk drawer on either of their desks, the glass found fog up and become obscured by any that was outside the room. This feature also blocked out soundwaves, making the room soundproof. Perfect for discussing their evening activities, although Oliver was thinking of other ways to test out the new glass. Felicity's office space was laid out similarly, her desk facing the door as you walked in and a small seating area of to the side. Her furnishings were light pastel colors but still showed a professionalism about them. They had gentle curves and soft fabrics to offset Oliver's rough and masculine office next door. Her desk also included several computer screens, including one that could swivel out and move with her as she worked in the space. The walls behind their desks were filled with hidden compartments. Some were meant to store paperwork and other QI essentials. Others were developed with special security locks on them that could only be opened with their password and thumb print. These would be used to store other items include a spare Arrow suit, a specially created quiver, bow and arrows that Felicity was secretly creating with Cisco. She had wanted them to be a surprise for Oliver since she knew the demands of being a family man was starting to take away from his desire to be a hero. 

Felicity wasn't naïve. She knew that when Oliver hung up his hood, it was only temporary. She had seen how he had started missing the rush of chasing down a bad guy. The mental strength it took to best them at their sick games sometimes. She knew he loved and missed overlooking the city each night and knowing that he had helped keep it safe for one more night. He had walked away for her. For them. But she couldn't ask him to give up that part of him. She had falling in love with the entire man he is and the Arrow was a major part of that man. Plus if she was honest, she missed it too. There was always an itch there to do more and with them chasing down the Reynolds', Ken Shane and the Irish mob, that itch only got worse.

On the back walls of each office were two doors. One lead to a private bathroom for each of the them. The other was a secret entrance to the lab above them. Felicity wanted to have a centralized location to work out of as far as a lair. But she knew that they also needed an emergency or backup on. Since Lance had come back on broad and the team helped find evidence linking Ra's to the killings and not Oliver or the Arrow, the police were no longer an obstacle for the team. They worked alongside SCPD and even helped out from time to time with major issues that occurred in the city. Luckily Oliver had only had to suit up once to lend a hand. There had been another issue with some of the higher ups in Brickwell's gang and Oliver was needed to finally stop and break up the gang. It would've been fine if he hadn't been almost electrocuted by one particularly bad guy who was a bit disturbed. That had been a scare she was not expecting. But he survived and came home to her, a bit bruised and beaten for her tastes but she wasn't complaining. Knowing that a lair in the heart of the city that they had secure access to and could lock down at any given time of any reason, helped Felicity feel more secure in the situation. She had done a lot of the wiring and planning for that spot herself. Everything listed it as a private lab for her and Oliver to work on developing and testing projects for the company. On paper it seemed like a private lab for her but in truth it would begin to shape into a secondary Arrow Bunker, a name Thea had helped establish, for the team. The main bunker was now located on the outskirts of the Glades, underneath an old abandoned factory of Queen Consolidated. 

They had been working on it as well. Hiring out of town crews to do pieces of the job and never seeing the entirety of the project. Felicity was a stickler when it came to secrecy now. She knew that her family and their lives depended on it. So now as they were getting closer to its completion, Felicity was beginning to look for ways to have those they trusted to help finish the work. She had not had an opportunity to talk to Barry, Cisco and Ronnie about getting their help on the final projects not to mention the final move.

Oliver was highly impressed with the office suites and what Felicity had done for them. He knew that this was where they would be for years to come, changing the face not only of their company but their family and the city. 

Now he was just worried about where she was. She had mentioned a meeting with Walter but told him she would be up to survey the location with him when he arrived at 11. She was excited to show him around and see what he thought. She had kept him away from the plans and building well the construction took place because she wanted to surprise him with the end result. Oliver glanced at his watch. 11:12. Felicity was never one to be late and if she was running a bit behind she would have text him to let him know. Oliver pulled out his phone and checked one more time as Connor spun around in his office chair, giggling the entire ride. No text message or missed calls. Oliver was now very worried. This was not like Felicity to keep him waiting. Deciding to track her down, Oliver pulled up Walter's office number and called it. He listened to it ring twice before it was answered.

"Queen Incorporated. Walter Steele's office. May I ask who I am speaking with?"

"Jerry?"

"Oliver?! Hi. How are you?"

Oliver ignored the pleasantries and got straight to the point. "Why are you answering Walter's number?"

"He is in a meeting right now. He likes me to do so, that way I can give him messages afterwards. This is actually something I started doing when I was working for Felicity."

"Oh so she is still with him. Can you tell her Connor and I are here in the offices?"

"I wish I could but she left out of here 30 minutes ago. I assumed she was upstairs with you. Want me to get security to help find her?"

"No thanks. She is probably in the restroom or talking with someone else in the building." Oliver tried to hide his concern over the fact that she had been gone for over 30 minutes and no one knew where she was. 

"Well if you need my help I'm just a call away."

"Thanks Jerry." Oliver stated as he hung up the phone. He was trying to decide on what to do next. Felicity had Diggle with her and if there was any trouble, he would have called. An uneasy feeling filled him as he started to consider possibilities of what could have happened. All were ending in bad circumstances so he needed to find her. "Hey buddy. Let's go see if we can find mom okay?" Oliver held out his hand for Connor as he started to move out of the space and towards the elevator again.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Are you sure you're okay? I can call Oliver. He is just upstairs." Diggle asked through the shut bathroom door. Felicity had locked herself in the women's bathroom on Walter's floor just after bolting out of his office. Diggle looked up just as the door opened to see her, white as a ghost, run out of the office and straight to the bathroom. He had become worried instantly and started towards the room only to find the door locked. He knocked several times, almost pounding on the door, only to hear Felicity's low voice ask him to stop. He could hear the tears and soft sobs she was shedding on the other side of the door and pleaded with her to open the door but she refused. She assured him she would be fine and just needed a few moments. That was nearly 30 minutes ago.

"I'm fine Dig. Please don't tell Oliver. He will just worry."

"As I should. What's going on?" Oliver's voice was filled with concern and angst. 

"She was in Walter's office one second then bolted for the bathroom the next. I have no idea but I can't get her to open up."

"Because I am fine. I just need a moment." Felicity groaned with a bit of frustration not in her voice but Oliver and Diggle could still hear the tears and sorrow in it too.

"Well you have had 30 so I think it is time to open up."

"Mommy? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Connor asked looking worried for the woman he had come to love and the baby he has been looking forward to meeting soon.

A fresh set of sniffles came floating through the door as she started to cry all over again. "Mommy is going to be fine buddy. Same with the baby. Why don't you go with Dig here and see if Pop Walter is ready to head upstairs to see the new office space? Okay?"

"Okay. Love you Mommy. Love you baby. Feel better." Connor pressed his face low against the door as if hugging the woman on the other side then moved to walk with Diggle down the hall. 

Once they were out of sight, Oliver began begging Felicity to open the door. "Please sweetheart. Please open the door. Just unlock it and I will open it and come in. Just me. Then we will lock it back and stay in there as long as you need. Just please open it."

He was silent for several moments waiting for a response. When nothing but soft sobs and sniffles came, he started to think of what else he could say for her to open the door. He was looking the door over and seeing if there was a way to force the door open, when he heard the lock click open. He scrambled for the door handle before it locked again and pushed the door open. Once inside he saw Felicity where she had been for almost the last hour, on the floor, balled up with her feet tucked beside her and her arms wrapped tightly around her. Her chin was buried in her chest and her head bowed in sorrow. He stepped inside and locked the door back behind him, moving towards her slowly not to scare her. "Sweetheart. I'm here. It's gonna be okay." Oliver whispered in a soothing tone as he eased himself down beside her. He sat up against the wall and as soon as he was seated, his arm rose to wrap around her. He dropped it slowly to her shoulders. When it made contact with her, it was like she finally realized he was really there. She instantly grabbed for him, flinging her body across his chest in a need for his touch and comfort. He twisted his arms around her tightly as he pulled her into his lap and pressed her into his chest. "Shhh Felicity. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her ear as he cradled her head under his chin and stroked small circles into her back. She had begun sobbing again and he could feel her tears starting to bleed through the thin dark blue sweater and light blue collared button up shirt he had on. His heart ached to see her so sad and in so much pain. He had no idea what had happened but he intended to find out then kill whoever had hurt her so much.

"My dad." Felicity finally whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" Oliver was confused about her response.

"My dad. That's who hurt me." Felicity explained and Oliver figured out that he had vocalized he desire to hurt the person response.

"How?"

"He's here."

"What?!" Oliver instantly started thinking of ways to protect her. He knew that her father popping up all of a sudden after they had gone public with the marriage plans and family announcement could only mean one thing. Money. The man was going to try to weasel money from her since she was well off now. 

"He's here. Well not here here. But he is in the building. Or was. I'm not sure anymore."

"When?"

Calming so that she could tell him what had occurred, Felicity tried to sit up but Oliver would only loosen his grip and little bit, but not fully. He wanted her to stay in the safety of his embrace. "When I got here I chatted with Jerry a bit. Caught up with him. Then he let me in Walter's office. That's when I saw him. He was going by a different name but I know it is him."

"Are you sure? Could it be someone who just looks like him?"

"No it was him. I would know him anyway. Anyway, Walter introduced us and I kept quiet about knowing who he really was; to see what he was doing here. Turns out that one of the subsidiaries Reynolds setup is managed by him. Walter was looking into it as part of our audit and that was why he showed up to question Walter. Walter has no idea how bad this is. My dad is a con artist. My mom told me that. And now he is connected to QI. He knows me and he is going to used that to tear down this entire company. All the hard work, all the good we had planned is going to never happen unless..." Felicity trailed off, not wanting to say the next part.

"Unless what?" Oliver watched as she dropped her head again.

"Unless I give you the entire company. Give you my part. And get as far away from QI as I can."

"Felicity no! I would never let you do that."

"I know that's why I would do it and leave. I have to. This is your future Oliver. This is where you were always meant to be."

"Not without you." Oliver whispered as he moved to try and raise her head. He so desperately wanted to see her eyes and she what she was thinking and feeling. "You can't just leave the company. You deserve to be here too. It means so much to you."

"That's not what I meant by leave." Felicity whispered as she fought through her emotions to tell him the rest of her plan.

A wave of anger flooded Oliver as he realized what she was saying. "No! Felicity I won't let you."

"Oliver don't you see. Having a criminal for a father-in-law will only add fuel to the fire for the board to push you out the company. They already hate that I appointed you CEO. They are just looking for you to mess up and this would give them a perfect reason. Not to mention that my father would try to con money and everything from you. He would even say that he would leave us alone for money. But there is never enough for him. Trust me. That's why he left my mom and I all those years ago. I have looked into him over the years and turns out that he moved on to a rich widow with no kids and tried to marry for money. When that didn't work he tried several other cons all over the country. I never wanted him to find out about us but he has and he won't let go of you now that he knows what you're worth until I leave." Felicity burst into tears all over again.

"Sweetheart listen to me." Oliver pulled on her chin until he could lock eyes with her. "No one and nothing is ever taking you from me. You leave and I will follow. I will do anything, and I mean anything, I need to do to find you. You're right this is where is belong. Not here at QI but here with you. You are the only thing that is important to me. I don't care about the board or the company. You, Connor and our baby. That is all I need to live. Not money or social status or the company. You are all that matters so please don't run. Don't leave. I can not and will not lose you again. Understand?" 

Felicity nodded and sniffled one final time as Oliver wiped away the tears at moved down her cheeks. "But my dad?"

"We will handle him together. I will not let anything happen to you or our family. But you have to believe me."

"I do. I always have Oliver and always will."

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up and go upstairs so you can show me those fantastic offices you made for us." Oliver smiled at her and she returned it. She stood and walked to the sink to moisten a paper towel to clean up her face. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms low around her waist. "And promise me. No more talk of not marrying me. I want to see you dressed in white walking down the aisle to me in 3 weeks. Deal?"

"If you are at the end of that aisle, I will be there."

"Of course I'll be there. With bells on." Oliver chuckled as Felicity rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "There is nothing that will keep me away and no where else I want to be. I would marry you right this second if Thea wouldn't kill us."

"Why?"

"Why would Thea kill us or why would I marry you?"

"I know why Thea would kill us. Why would you want to marry me earlier?"

Oliver moved so that he was beside her and looking directly at her. His hand reached up to swipe across her cheek and a soft grin grew across his lips. "Because I would be crazy not to want to. You are smart, brilliant, vibrant, caring, passionate about so much in your life, determined, irresistible, and beautiful. You are gorgeous inside and out. You love so easily and with your whole heart. Loving you is the easiest part of my life because it comes so naturally. I want to marry you so that no other man can steal you away from me and I can know that you will always be beside me, loving me and letting me love you. But mostly, I want to marry you for the same reason I have wanted to be with you these last few years. So that when I am struck with how remarkable you are and want to kiss you, I can because you are mine and I am yours." Oliver leaned in and kissed her soft and tenderly. As the kiss deepened, Oliver stepped closer to her and invaded her senses. She melted into his chest as he arms snaked around her back and pulled her into it. A quiet moan escaped her lips and allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth, pulling her further into the kiss. She moved her hands up his biceps and to his shoulders and neck. She laced one hand into the short hairs at the nape of his neck as the other skidded down his spine and back, fingers clawing at him to pull him even closer to her. One of Oliver's hands twisted into her hair and tilted her hand so he could deepen the kiss further. His other hand grasped at her lower back, pulled her hips into his. 

The passion they felt for the other started to boil low in their cores when a knock pulled them back to reality. A low growl escaped Oliver when the knock came again. He huffed as he pulled away from Felicity and heard her giggle at him. He adjusted his pants that had started to feel very tight and opened the door.

"Mr. Queen?" the female employee, whose name Oliver could place at that moment, stared at him then looked back at the door to make sure she was heading into the right room. Oliver noticed her confused expression and blushed. It had been a very long time since he got caught in the ladies bathroom. 

"We were just leaving." He heard Felicity state, fighting back the grin and chuckle that she so desperately wanted to do at his expression. "Dress accident. Turns out zippers can really get caught on just about anything." Felicity shrugged as she pushed him out of the room and began to move past the woman. She only nodded and smiled on return. Oliver glanced at Felicity and the only signs he saw of her distress was the slight red tint to her eyes. She had straightened herself up perfectly which amazed him. "Coming Oliver?" Felicity asked as she moved towards the elevators.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: got a lot of requests for an update since I left it on such an evil cliffy and I had several chapters ready to go so enjoy
> 
> Please check out my polyvore for this story (link in bio) and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but am dying for season 4 to start

"And over here are all the computers that I wanted. They are set up to monitor everything I want them to. The programming codes alone took me weeks to work out. Now I won't have to walk a mile to see the progress of a project. I can just pull it up here. I have already begun updating the entire system here and next week Walter wants me to start training everyone on how to access and use it. It will create a more efficient workplace and make so many things easier. No one countless emails and phone calls."

"Sweetheart it is great. You did an amazing job. I love it up here."

"Really?!" Felicity squeaked. She had been nervous to show him the final product and get his thoughts on the design. She had discussed colors with him but all he said was for her to choose what looked best. Because of that she wasn't sure he would like their offices as much as she did.

"Really. They're beautiful but of course that is all because you designed them."

"And efficient. For both QI and other projects." Felicity giggled as she turned towards the wall of cabinets. She glanced over her shoulder to see Connor playing in her chair with Diggle. Diggle had brought out so card game and they were enjoying themselves while she and Oliver toured the space. 

Seeing it was safe, she pressed the scan on the lock and punched in the passcode, the same code as to get into the Foundry. Once the lock clicked open she stepped aside for Oliver to open it up. Inside the cabinet, which was sunk into the wall so that it was deeper than the others near it, was a replica of his new suit on a sleek mannequin. Next to it was his new bow she had specially designed to withstand more blunt force. "Felicity, this is incredible!"

"Oh I'm not done yet." She hummed as she moved to the next cabinet. Doing the same security procedures as before, she unlocked it and he stepped behind her to see drawers of arrow heads, each neatly placed and labeled, as well as a drawer filled with arrow shafts and a new quiver hung above the drawers. "That quiver is special. It will load the arrowheads for you. Cisco got the idea from a movie. It is 100% safe and tested. Some of the larger arrowheads don't fit in it so we have pouches on your straps for them as well as a new utility belt for you."

"Felicity, this is perfect. I love it!" Oliver spun her around and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her into a deep hug a spun around with her tightly in his arms. 

"I'm glad. And the office too?"

"Of course. Sweetheart, you made this place feel like home. I really love it here. When I saw it earlier, I started picturing us in these offices, make our city safer and better, for years to come. You did that. You gave me a reason to look for a future I wanted and fight for it."

"Oliver." Felicity fought back the tears that his words brought. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and moved to shut the cabinets back.

"You know we could always test out the glass if you're game."

"Oliver Queen! I am not having sex with you in our new offices just to see if the glass is working right! Plus our son is in the next room."

"We could send him away with Dig for ice cream. Have some adult time to ourselves. Nobody would know."

"Nobody would know what?" A deep male voice asked quietly behind them. They looked up to see Walter standing in the doorway.

Felicity blushed slightly. Worried as to exactly how much of their conversation he had heard. "Nothing Walter."

"I came to see how they turned out. I had the decorator place the final touches earlier today. I hope you don't mind."

"The photos. That was you?"

"Well with a bit of help from Donna and Thea. They let me know which pictures were you favorites and I had the sent off and framed for your offices. That way you always have family around to remind you why you are pushing so hard to make this world a bit better."

Felicity was moved by his gift. She had seen them while touring the space with Oliver and wondered who had done it. They were perfect. She had two frames on her desk. One of Oliver and Connor. The other was the entire family and all their friends at their 4th of July celebration. There were three others on a small console table to the side of her office that showcased her favorite shots from the announcement shoot. One of Connor in his big brother shirt and the hunting and fishing sign propped up next to him. Another had a shot of her encased in Oliver's arms with her ring right above his heart and her head tuck under his chin. They both had their eyes shut but you could see the love they have for one another so well in the shot. The last one was a shot of just her and Oliver with their hands resting softly on her baby bump. Their hands shaped a heart on the outside of the bump and they looked so happy in the moment that she was glad they were able to freeze time and capture it.

Oliver had similar photos in his office. On his desk was a three set frame with one photo of Felicity in the center, one of Connor on the left and the the most recent sonogram on the right. On a nearby console table in his office was a large frame that had several photos in it, all surrounding a tree that had Family engraved below it. It had a photo for every person they considered family showcased around the tree. There was also a leather framed picture of him and Tommy taken when he first arrived home after the island. Then there was a wooden frame next to the one of him and Tommy that displayed a photo of his Mom and Dad from a gala they attend right before he left on the Gambit with his father.

"Walter they are perfect. Thank you so much." Felicity cooed as she walked up and hugged the man, an action that they both had recently gotten used to and enjoyed frequently now. 

"My pleasure my dear. I know that Robert and Moira would be proud of all you two have done for the company thus far and all that you will accomplish in these offices in the future. As are the rest of us."

Oliver stepped forward and shook his hand in a silent thanks. Connor called out for Felicity so she moved back into her office to see what was wrong. "Walter, can I tell you something and you hold off judgement for a bit?"

"Of course son. You can always tell me anything."

"Well I was worried about Felicity earlier since she was late meeting Connor and me here so I called up to your office."

"Yes. Jerry informed me. Seems that my meeting with Mr. O'Grady must have upset Felicity for some reason. I assure you I did not seek him out. He was the one that requested the meeting and showed up here looking for answers."

"Answers for what?"

"Why we were conducting audits on past actions and funding. On projects we have either shut down or put on hold."

"Oh. What did you tell him"

"That since we were taking over the company, we wanted to get a clear picture of how every penny has been spent these last few years. To make sure that it was used correctly and see if it was beneficial to the company or not. If not, why it wasn't. Being that he is so closely tied to Reynolds, I didn't want to tip our hat just yet."

"Good idea. We don't want word getting out and Reynolds making a run for it."

"Precisely. I do believe we stirred up a whole lot of trouble by doing this though. There are trails leading back to some seedy characters."

"I am aware. I believe one of them was in your office today."

"Mr. O'Grady? What could be seedy about him?"

"Let's just say there is an awful lot we don't know about him yet. Something I plan on rectifying shortly."

"Why are you wanting to look into him? Does it have to do with Felicity's reaction to him?"

"Reaction?"

"Well yes. I could tell the moment she saw him and something wasn't right. She seemed distant and skittish, as if she was trying to protect herself from him. Like he had hurt her in the past. He assured me he never met her before though. Then as soon as she was able to leave, she ran out of my office. I thought it was just pregnancy sickness or something but now I'm not so sure. She still seems a bit off."

"She is. And yes it does have to do with her reaction to him. Mr. O'Grady is not who he says he is. He is a con artist that has ties to the Irish mob. We think he may be a high level player since he is a manager of one of the subsidiaries Reynolds setup. He is also Felicity's father."

"How could he not know his own daughter?"

"I don't think he was telling the truth about that. We think he may be coming out now since we are about to get married and he is fishing for a payday. If he was truthful about not knowing Felicity, it was because he left her and her mom behind years ago. He went on to run several cons all over the country from what Felicity says. She started looking into him a few years back and has kept ties on him I guess. All I know is that he left Donna to raise their daughter by herself, forcing her to take on 3 jobs in order to make ends meet, and he scares Felicity deeply. I will not let him do any harm to my family."

"Indeed. I will have security around here tightened so she is safe here next week during training."

"Thank you. I am going to speak to Diggle about any other security concerns we have. With the news article coming out, he could know not only about her but the baby and Connor. They could all be in danger."

"They are safe with us right now. That is what you need to focus on. If you try to control everything in this life, you will drive yourself mad."

"Thanks Walter."

"My pleasure. I will have Carter look into his legal background. Maybe Lance could dig something up on his past as well."

Oliver considered the idea for a moment then shrugged. "Worth a shot."

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"You're sure this isn't a problem? After the news today I would understand if you needed sometime alone to cope with everything." Oliver asked as he tried to tie his tie again. It had felt too tight before but now he thought that maybe it was just nerves. He and Felicity had decided early on that although they were going to be married, date nights were still something they needed to keep their relationship solid. So once a week they would venture out and enjoy a few hours alone. Tonight meant more because it was a celebration of the day she entered his life and changed it forever. He hated that she couldn't have alcohol because he would love to celebrate it fully but there was always next year.

"I'm sure." Donna assured him. She heard him huff in frustration at the tie and throw it aside. She smiled at him and grabbed the tie, stepping up to help him with it. "Nervous?"

"Yeah. It's crazy right. I mean she will be wife in three weeks. I even made sure the wedding bands were ordered today and that the engraving on hers was done the way I wanted it to be done."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah. I wanted her to know how I really felt about her everytime she looked at those rings so I had one engraved 'Always' and the other 'My Girl.' It's kind of an inside joke with us."

Donna giggled as she remembered the story he was talking about. "Felicity told me about that."

"She did?" Oliver worried that she would be upset about other parts of that story.

"Yes and don't worry. I'm not mad about the bullet. Well not mad at you. It was her choice and she did it to save a friend. I get that now. Anyway. I think she would know without the engraving."

"I know. I just want to make sure. She really is it for me and I never want her to think there is something better out there for me or something. I could never look at another woman the way I do Felicity. She is everything I never imagined I could ever have."

"Well just tell her that. Trust me, any man say something like that everyday and I would never question it. I know my daughter has trust issues when it comes to men sticking around. It is partially her father's fault and partially mine. I never did have good taste in men."

"Maybe you see the greatness they could be like Felicity does. They just don't live up to that vision."

"Maybe. Anyway she saw man after man leave our lives and always had to help me pull the pieces back together after. It wasn't fair for her and she started believing that guys were only going to stick around as long as she could offer them something then move on to something better later. And sweetie with you, she sees this amazing catch that she only dreamed of so she is waiting for the other shoe to drop any second."

"I would never do that. I can't. I need her more than air."

"I know sweetie. And I think she is beginning to believe it. It will just take some time. You just need to be patient and remind her everyday how much you love her. It will get through that thick skull at some point." She finished tying his tie and straightened it the smoothed out his jacket and stepped back. "Handsome as always, you devil." She smiled.

Oliver grinned. "I will do that. I will tell her everyday until I am blue in the face. I will stay next to her as long as she will let me, and even when she doesn't." Oliver mumbled. 

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted to call this all off earlier today."

"What?! Why?"

Oliver shook his head at the memory, trying to fight off the anger he felt over it still. "When she found out that her dad was back in the her life sort of, she figured he was going to cause trouble for us with the company. She thought that the board may try to overthrow me because he is going to be my father-in-law. She thinks they will have enough ammo with the fact that a seasoned con artist and wanted criminal is my future father-in-law to force me out and I would lose the company." Donna's face fell as an understanding washed over her. Seeing this Oliver grabbed her shoulders, "Mom, don't worry. They can't hold me responsible for his actions. Plus if we take him down as part of the sting on the Reynolds' and the mob, they will see that I will not allow illegal actions occur at the company, even by family. They won't question me after that because it would make them look really bad."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Trust me. Everything will be fine. And Derek will not get anywhere around your daughter or grandkids. They will always be safe with me here."

"I know sweetie. Thank you."

"Now I called Lance had he will be waiting just outside the gates if anything happens. I also asked him to do some digging on Derek so we can get ahead of him. I don't like him just popping up like this. I also have Dig and Barry working their information chains. Rob and Darren are here tonight plus the regular guards so if you need anything just let them know. We should be back around 10."

"We will be fine Oliver. Connor and I are doing a movie marathon. He found out I have never seen those movie about the robotic cars so we are watching them tonight. Walter is here as well. We will be fine. Go and enjoy your night."

"We will." Oliver looked down at his watch. "Maybe I should go check on her. We are going to miss our reservations."

"Check on me?" A sweet voice asked from atop the stairs. As he turned to look up at her, his jaw fell open and his heart raced. She was a vision and he knew seeing her dressed up would always take his breath away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I am posting 3 chapters tonight... I love these chapters... I have another 3 ready to go and depending on my writing schedule and my beta (warehouseluver13 you are incredible and I could not have such a great story without you), I may be posting again around monday... enjoy and review... we are getting closer to the big day now
> 
> Check out my polyvore for the dress
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and am dying for the season 4 trailer later today

"So wait. You went all over the world but never made it to Europe, like Ireland or Scotland, while you were... away?" Felicity asked as she took a bit of their cake. 

Dinner had been fantastic. Oliver got them an exclusive table at a french bistro in town. They had some of the most exquisite plates she had ever seen or tasted. At the end of the meal, he had requested for them to bring dessert. Unknown to her, he had a local bakery deliver a delicious looking cheesecake that was wrapped like a present. It had rolled sheet of dark chocolate on bottom half and a sheet white chocolate on top that had dark chocolate piping on it. There was also a crisp white chocolate bow on top with edible gold gilded edges. When the waiter brought out the whole cake, she had gasped at its elegant form. Then the waiter cut the cake and she found the cheesecake filling. She loved it because there was a coffee taste to the cheesecake. Turns out he had order a tiramisu flowered cheesecake as the filling.

They had spent the last two hours talking about anything. Facts about the baby and what they had read about. Wedding details, what was left to do which wasn't much and what they were excited about most. Changes at QI and how working there would feel. The new bunker and how to complete the project since they were just weeks from completion. Travels and places they wanted to see. That had lead to talking about destinations for their honeymoon. Felicity didn't want to go away but Thea and Donna had insisted on it. She felt bad leaving Connor but agreed to a week away somewhere. Where was just up for debate. With the time of the year they were getting married and the fact that she was pregnant put all beach locations out. She didn't want to be seen in a bikini like this, even if Oliver loved her body just as much if not more now that she was carrying their child. She also didn't want to go somewhere he had been that would bring up bad memories. She wanted their honeymoon to be something they looked back on in the future as a week of pure happiness and love.

"Nope never made it there. Not a lot of missions there for A.R.G.U.S. then after that I worked for the Bratva. So I never saw most of Western Europe. And although I was rich as a kid, we never really did international family vacations. We would go to the cabin in the woods or the beach house further down the state. That's it."

"I have always wanted to see Ireland. A friend of mine did this study abroad thing while at MIT and got to go. It is so beautiful there. And the Highland territory of Scotland is amazing too."

"Okay then we will go to one of them. How about we decide when we get closer. Since we have the private plane, get a trip booked won't be a problem. Marks has already said we can use it for the honeymoon anyway."

"Okay!" She takes her final bite of cheesecakes and moans as it melts on her tongue. "Mmm. My god this is good! Thanks again for this. I didn't know they did stuff like this here."

"They don't." Felicity cock her head and her brow bunched together in confusion. "While Connor and I were out running errands today I stopped at a nearby bakery and requested them to make it for tonight and then deliver it here. When I set the reservations I explain the special request and they assured me it was not a problem to help."

"Oliver that is so sweet. Thank you. You really don't have to do all this just for me."

"I know but I like doing it. I like wooing you and showing how much I love you." A soft jazz tone filled the restaurant and Oliver stood from his chair. He buttoned his jacket as he moved around the table to her side. "Dance with me?"

Felicity smiled as he held his hand out for her. She placed her hand in his and stood up, following his lead to the dance floor. He wrapped her close to his chest and started to sway softly from side to side in time with the beat. She melted further into his chest, his heat a warm sensation against her skin. She softly hummed along with the song as he moved them slowly around the floor. 

"You look breathtaking tonight." Oliver whispered as his head rested on hers. Felicity blushed. She had decided to wear the gorgeous hunter green dress Thea had found during one of the recent shopping trips. It had a ruched empire neckline that flowed into a thick waistline. Then a gentle aline skirt floated out of the waistline and blossomed out to fall about an inch above her knees. It was made of a soft sateen fabric and the skirt had several layers built up to make it puff out. The neckline dropped down to show off a bit of her cleavage that had started to grow recently. 

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. Although you always look great. Especially in suits. I always liked seeing you in suits. Not that your casual look is bad or anything. And you shirtless drove me crazy for years. There have been way too many dreams about me and a shirtless you in the Foundry alone over the years. Which is something I probably should have never told you and I am going to stop talking before I make this wonderfully romantic night any worse." Felicity groaned and blushed, burying her face in his chest.

A soft chuckle was the only response he gave for a few seconds. "First off, I love your babbles so they could never ruin anything. Secondly, you weren't the only one having dreams like that. Mine usually fixated on you in a ponytail, your glasses and a red pen in your hand. You never had anything else on though." Felicity smacked him playfully and he laughed. "It's good to know that you wanted me you much as I wanted you. This last year has been hard on both of us but these last few months has given me a peace and a sense of happiness I never knew was possible. You do that to me Felicity. Just being around you. Your spirit and heart are so bright that just being near you makes it feel like all my darkness is gone." He kissed her tenderly, letting the devotion he felt for her soak into her lips. A smile spread across his face that matched hers we they broke apart. "Plus you look stunning in everything and I have yet to figure out my favorite type of look. I know I love you in your glasses over your contacts."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. You look more like yourself in your glasses. I love them. And I know I love seeing you in green but I think my favorite look is going to be the one you wear three weeks from tonight. On our wedding day. That is one dress that I will treasure on you and enjoy taking off you as well." A sly smirk crossed his face when she huffed out his name and slapped at him again.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Wow fall snuck up on us huh?" Felicity asked as she shivered. They had stepped out of the restaurant and were waiting on the valet to bring the car around. 

"Yeah it has. Here." Oliver pulled off his suit jacket and wrapped her up in it. When he placed it on her shoulders, Felicity's face turned into it and she inhaled; taking in his deep scent of sandalwood, leather, and something was distinctively Oliver. "Better?" He pulled it closed tightly around her and started to run his hands up and down her arms.

"Much. Thank you."

"Anything for you sweetheart." Felicity blushed at the open look of care and love that anyone could see on his face.

"Wow. It is amazing what can change in a year." Felicity whispered under her breathe, unable to stop herself.

"What's that?"

Seeing the confusion on his face, Felicity thought about her next words. The evening had been incredible and she didn't want to ruin it. "Well. It's just that a year ago I wasn't sure how you felt about me. You had told me you loved me and made it so believable just a couple months prior. When we were on the island I gave you an out and you didn't take it so it had me hoping that maybe I read the moment right. Then you never did anything about it, like ask me out or anything, but things between us were still different. I can't explain it but it felt as if things shifted for us. And now we are standing on the sidewalk, you are wrapping me in your jacket and touching me and looking at me the way you are. I just can't believe that so much has happened in just a year. I mean we finally had our first date only to have it end badly. I thought you died or I lost you two different times. We finally confessed our feelings for each other. We took down another bad guy and helped the city. You stepped away from the nightly job and I quit Palmer Tech so that we could go away together. Now look at us. We own 70% of QI, we are together and 3 weeks from being married. We have a son and a baby on the way." Felicity realized she had babbled on for the last few minutes and wanted to end it, afraid it had changed the mood of their evening. "It just feels like last year was a lifetime ago."

The car pulled up to the crib at that moment and Oliver held the door open for her to step it. Once she was seating in the passenger seat, he shut the door and handed the valet a tip as he walked around the car and got in himself.

He was silent as he buckled in and started the car, pushing it towards the house. An awkward silence filled the air as they drove a few blocks. Finally Felicity couldn't listen to the voice in her head saying she had ruined the night and spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining what was such an amazing night by dragging up the last year's pains."

Oliver pulled the car over and put it in park on a side street. He turned to face her. "Sweetheart you didn't ruin tonight. You could never ruin anything. As far as what you said, I feel the same way. Like these last few months have been a dream and I never want to wake up from them. Felicity, I have never been this happy and at peace in my life. Not even before the island. I am happy with who I am and what I am doing. I am proud of myself finally because I am making the best of my life and making it mean something. You did that. You saw me as I am and saw the man I could be if I really believed in myself. You made me want to do better and be that man. You are my hero."

"Baby." Felicity cooed softly as she turned to him, the tears started to sting at her eyes.

Oliver reached up and cupped her face, thumb caressing across her cheek softly. "Everyone tells me I am lucky and looking at you right now I know I am. I don't know if it was fate that had me walk into your office that day or what but without that meeting, my life would never be this happy. I am finally seeing that all the pain, all the bad times I went through had a bright side. I found you. If I had never gotten on that boat with my dad or ended up on the island, I would never have come back with his mission and I would never have chased down Deadshot. I would never needed to know what was on that laptop and I would have never met the woman who would one day open me up to a love I never thought was possible. I am finally okay with talking openly about all the bad because I know it was necessary. It lead me to you. I would go through all the pain and suffering I have over the last 8 years if it meant that I would get to sit here with you every time. I love you sweetheart and I would go through hell for you."

Felicity giggled and mumbled, "You may have to. This baby is coming and it is going to change a lot. Then there is the wedding coming. Life is going to get crazy in the next few weeks. I mean we are getting married, going on our honeymoon, then coming home and hopefully finding out what this one will be."

"And I wouldn't change a thing. Felicity this is what I always wanted. Where I always wanted to be. I just wouldn't let myself believe it was possible. I saw how my mom and dad's marriage was and thought that love, the deep passionate love we have, was something I would never have. I thought I would marry some socialite that would help me fall into place at QC and in social circles. Then the island happened. With all I did and saw I thought no one could love a monster like that. When I came home and became the vigilante, I understood that meant I could never really be with someone. What happened with McKenna and Helena sealed that idea for me. But you changed that. You always surprise me and I can't believe I didn't see that you would be the one to break that rule. You have never once left me or looked at me like I thought you would. You amaze me daily and if it wouldn't bring on the wrath of your mother and my sister as well as the rest of our friends and family, I would drive us to the closest judge and wake him up and have him marry us right now. Just so I know that I would have you in my life for the rest of my days."

Felicity felt the tears fall from her eyes then he pushed them away. "Oliver Queen, I love you." There was a sense of wonder and joy to her tone that she hoped let him know just how touched she was by his words. She leaned over and latched onto his lips, needing to kiss him more in that moment than she ever had before. The kiss deepened when she shifted her head to the side, allowing the perfect angle for Oliver to pry her lips open and invade her mouth. The air around them was popping with emotions and electricity, something that happened every time they got close to one another. When air became a necessity, she pulled away but only far enough to breath, their foreheads pressed together as their breaths mingled in front of their lips. Her heart was pounding so loudly it was all she could hear. She felt Oliver's hand slide up around her neck, tangling with the short hairs at the nape of it. 

They fell into a quiet peace, breathing and just feeling the other near them, for the next few moments. Finally Oliver pulled back and groaned. "What is it?" Felicity asked concerned.

"There is one thing we haven't talked about that we said we would tonight." When she cocks her head in confusion and pushed her brow together, Oliver fought off the smile and chuckle it brought to him. "Us returning to our nightly job, as you like to call it."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. I know how you feel about it but there is a lot to consider. I don't want you in the field."

"I know and we have our deal still. No field work at all while pregnant and limited afterwards. I will always let someone on the team know where I am and what my finds lead me to so we don't have a repeat of the Count. The first one I mean. But Oliver now that we have Dig suiting up and going into the field more, as well as Laurel and Thea helping. There will be more help in the field so I won't have to be out there."

"Good."

"And maybe we could make up some system where we all get some time off during the week since we could use it. I mean Dig has Layla and Sara. Thea has the club. Not sure who Laurel has right now but that may change. Then there is us and the baby and Connor. We need to have nights away from it for our families. To help us remember what we are fighting for."

"I would like that."

"Yeah. Me too and I am sure the guys will agree. I could teach Layla about the tech side so that she could run the comms on nights I am not there. That way we are helping but safe as well."

"We need to ask them first."

"Of course. As far as you being in the field, I knew you wouldn't give it up forever." Oliver was about to object when she placed her fingers over his lips to silence him. "Oliver, the Arrow is a part of who your are. He helps you help others and change lives. Without him, we never would have met. I am glad you're him and never wanted to change that. He gives you a purpose that a normal life couldn't. I will not keep you out of the field. That's why I had Cisco work up the second suit and the new tech for the entire team. I knew we would have to step back into that part of our lives. This time away has been great but now we need to reality."

"Yeah. I know but how are we going to explain my return?"

"Well the Arrow was acquitted of the crimes Ra's did. Lance set that in motion. I think it is time for Starling to see the good the real man under the green hood can do."

"And what about Connor? And the baby? Who is going to watch them on nights we are both at the lair?"

"Well that we will have to figure out. For now, I will. Dig has most of the comm stuff covered. I could set up a computer at the house that is linked into the system at the new Bunker so that if I'm needed I can tap in from the house. Just because I am not in the Bunker doesn't mean I can't help out."

"I know sweetheart. So I guess we are really doing this."

"It's time Oliver."

Oliver silently considered their decision the stated, "This doesn't change anything about us. You still are the most important thing in my life. You and the kids. So if I see that it puts you all in danger too much, I walk away. Okay?"

"We will discuss it then and determine what we needed to do at that time, together."

"Fine. I will tell Thea in the morning. Tonight is just us. I don't want to think of anything but the remarkable woman sitting next to me."

"I'm good with that." Felicity giggled and he leaned in and kiss her softly again. 

"How about we get home and get a bit more comfortable?"

"That is definitely a great sounding plan." Felicity blushed as she realized how eager she sounded and Oliver laughed.

As he started the car and began to head home a final question entered Oliver's mind that he had been wondering for the last few days. "Felicity?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to know what the baby is or wait until they're born?"

Felicity considered the idea of both options for a few minutes before responding. "I think I want to know. That way we can pick out a name and make sure the nursery is the right color and all. What about you? Do you want to know?"

"Yes. I am dying to know."

"What do you want?"

"Well to be honest, I kind of want a daughter who looks just like her mom but a son would be great as well. Then I would have two little boys to teach archery to and play catch with in the backyard."

"Of course." Felicity giggled again, picturing the images he is describing to him.

"What about you?"

"I want it healthy and safe and happy."

"Felicity." Oliver groaned.

"Fine. I would like a little girl. I feel a bit outnumbered at the house normally so having a little girl would be nice."

"I know Thea would love her. Taking her shopping for new dresses all the time and dressing her up."

"I know. And don't get me started on my mom. She would just love that little princess."

Oliver’s hand drifted towards her belly, Felicity's joining his there. "Well maybe we will have a princess but if not we could always try again."

"Woah buddy! Let's get through one before you start planning the next."

"Yes dear." Oliver chuckled. "So we agree we want to know."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well Thea and I were looking over wedding details the other day and she was showing me pictures of stuff and I saw some of her ideas for the baby shower she is planning as well." Felicity groaned at the idea. "Sweetheart she is doing it small just like you requested. Only family and close friends. But one of the things I saw was this idea she had for a reveal party."

"A reveal party?"

"Yeah. I asked her about it and she said they are becoming really popular. Basically the parents go to the doctor and find out what they are having but the doctor doesn't tell them. They seal the news in an envelope and the parents give it to the reveal party host. They are the only person who knows. Then the day of the party, the parents find out with all the guests. Either by cutting a cake or something else. Thea liked the idea of a box full of balloons. It is wrapped up like a present and when we open it, we see the balloons and find out. The pictures are really cute."

"And you want to do that?"

"Well it would be fun. And it would let the entire family know all at once so it would save us some trouble." Oliver placed the car in park as they finally made it home.

"Baby Thea will tell everyone within minutes of us informing her whether we do the reveal party or not. As soon as she knows so will everyone else."

"True." Oliver chuckled as he stepped out the car and ran around to help Felicity out. "I just don't want you to miss out on anything."

"And I love that. I guess the idea is cute and Thea would have it all planned in two days if we told her. Maybe she can get my mom involved somehow. I know she would like that."

"Yeah. So we are doing it?"

"Sure why not. It would give us a chance to have everyone together before everything gets crazy with us going back to work. Plus we can show them photos and tell them all about the honeymoon altogether since it will happen after we get back."

"Great!" Felicity stared at him since he was a bit more enthusiastic about the decision. Now he was caught he fessed up, "I may have told Thea to go ahead with it." Felicity glared at him, upset he had moved ahead without consulting her first. "I got excited and like the idea a lot. I figured even if we already knew we could still reveal to the guys that way and it would be fun."

Felicity stepped into the house and shed his jacket. She started to walk up the stairs to their room. "You're lucky you're so cute when you get excited like this. Otherwise you would be in a lot of trouble mister."

"I know. I also know you love it." Oliver slyly grinned up at her.

"You coming?" She called down to him from the top of the stairs.

"Not yet but will be soon. So will you." Oliver mumbled to himself as he stared up at her, scanning over her long legs and taking in her full appearance. He felt a fire begin to build in him as he bounded up the stairs after her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I am posting 3 chapters tonight... I love these chapters... I have another 3 ready to go and depending on my writing schedule and my beta (warehouseluver13 you are incredible and I could not have such a great story without you), I may be posting again around monday... enjoy and review... we are getting closer to the big day now
> 
> Check out my polyvore for the dress
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and am dying for the season 4 trailer later today

A knock brought her out of her dreams. She noticed that the bed was cool and figured that Oliver had left for his morning run. A second knock made her stir. She pulled on Oliver's shirt from the night before and searched quickly for her panties. They had barely made it in the door before Oliver attacked her. He was slow and tender once she was stripped of her dress but he didn't show any concord for her clothes prior. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she pulled the clothes on and saw the mark across her breasts and midriff where Oliver had teased her relentlessly the night before. That memory brought a blushing smile to her face. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun quickly and pulled the shirt down as far as she could. His shirts always hit her just above mid thigh so she was covered but not completely decent for some visitors. A final set of knocks reminded her why she had ventured out of the bed and she pulled the door open slightly to find her mother on the other side. "Morning Baby girl. Can I come in for a sec? I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course Mom." Felicity opened the door wider and let her in the room. Donna looked nervous but as she gazed around the room, the clothes Oliver and Felicity had worn thrown carelessly in every direction, a knowing smile cracked across her face. She fought off the chuckle as Felicity started to clean up quickly. "Sorry Mom."

"Honey never apologize for enjoying making love to your man. I am just glad you two are so devoted to each other. It is all I could ask for as a mom; her child madly and passionately in love."

"Yes. But seeing it is a bit different."

"Then you may want to talk to Oliver about his love bites." Donna giggled as she pointed at the mark high on the back of her leg, just below her buttcheek, that became visable when Felicity bent over. 

Felicity turned quickly to see what her mother was seeing. There in the mirror see could see the evidence of their love making the night before clear as day on her leg. She groaned and blush. "I swear that man will be the death of me. He never listens."

"Listens? Have you already had to discuss his love bites?"

"Yeah. He would leave them all over my neck and anyone could see them. I told him he had to stop because there was no way I was showing up to work marked like this."

"You could always cover them with make up."

"Not his. I swear he is part suckerfish. I tried covering them but he knows where they are and stares at them which only makes me blush more. Now he is leaving them in places we can only see them but this one breaks that rule."

Donna giggled as she thought about it. "Not really sweetie. If you were fully dressed I wouldn't have seen it."

"True. Now I know you didn't come in here to talk about my hickies so what's up?"

"Well I wanted to discuss something with you. Something I have been thinking about for a few weeks."

"What's up?"

"Well you know how much I love how close we have become over the last year. And how much I adore Oliver and Connor. Not to mention how much I can't wait for the little one to make their appearance so I can spoil it too, no matter what you and Oliver say. It is a Bubbe's job."

"Bubbe?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about it and that feels like a better name for me so I told Connor to call me it last night. I taught him it and explained that being Jewish meant. He is looking forward to Hanukkah now."

"I bet. 8 days of presents. What kid could turn that down."

"Did you plan on celebrating that with your family?"

"To be honest, Oliver and I hadn't discussed it. I like the idea of celebrating both since I am Jewish and his family was Christian. I guess we will talk it over when it gets closer."

"I think that is a great idea. We always did something like that remember?"

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to do it with my family. It made the holidays better somehow. Celebrating both made them extra special."

"I know I wasn't always able to give you the best holidays. Not like the other kids got. But I hoped you enjoyed them." Donna sat down on the side of the bed.

Felicity moved to join her there and took her hands. "I always did. Mom I never needed a lot. As long as I had you that was all I wanted."

"I know baby girl. I know life wasn't always great for us but maybe things are turning around."

"Yeah it is. And the only one who ever missed out on the great times we had was dad because he left. He couldn't see what he had before him and that is his loss. We had days filled with love and happiness, two things that money could never really give him."

"I know having him back scared you. Oliver told me what happened. Baby girl you have to know that what your father has done is his own doing and has nothing to do with you and Oliver. If those board members can't see that then they need to be pushed out because they are too blind to see the great things ahead for the company with you and Oliver there."

"I know Mom." Felicity smiled as she thought about all the love and support they both had from the family.

"Anyway, the reason I bring up how much I love you all is because I have been thinking about changing things in my life."

"Mom is everything okay?"

"Oh baby girl yes. I'm not in any kind of trouble or anything. I'm just starting to realize what really matters to me."

"Mom what's going on?"

"I want to move."

"Move? Why? Where?"

"Because Vegas doesn't feel like home to me anymore. I have tried to make it feel that way. I have even been dating guys out there but I just realized that I am ready for something real and quiet. I am not as young as I used to be and I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. Then seeing you and Oliver so in love made me take note of not only what I have been missing but what I deserve. I want what you and Oliver have. A guy that is devoted to me and sweet to me. I don't need someone rich or anything. Just someone who wants me for me. Someone who looks at me like Oliver does to you."

"That's great Mom. Not about the guys in Vegas not working out but that you are looking again. You deserve to be happy like that."

"I know that now sweetie."

"So where were you thinking about moving to?"

"Here. Well not here here. But Starling. I love it here and with your family growing I want to be here to see it and help out. I want to get to see my grandkids on weekends and not through a computer screen. I want to be one of the people you and Oliver call to babysit when you need a date night. I know that you came here originally to get away from me. I know we haven't been good with one another for years but I was hoping that maybe that has changed and you would be okay with it."

"Mom, are you sure? I mean this is a big change. I don't want you to think you need to do this just to help us out."

"I don't sweetie. I want to be here."

"Does this have anything to do with dad showing up?"

"No. I have been think about this for weeks like I said. I just decided to really look into it the night of your engagement gala. Seeing you so happy made me want to stay and be apart of your life here. Being in Vegas I feel so far away from everything and everybody."

"Well Mom I think it is a great idea. I would love to have you around a bit more. I mean besides you, Layla is the only other person I know that has been through all that I am about to go through. I could use all the help I could get. And now that Oliver and I will be rejoining the team, we could use the babysitting."

"Rejoining the team? You're not going to be in danger right?"

"No. I will be staying out the field during the pregnancy and afterwards I will limit my fieldwork. Mostly I will be doing tech work from the Bunker."

"Bunker?"

"Our home base of operations. Thea came up with the name."

"Sounds very military like."

"Well it is underground and sort of looks that way too. Or will when once it's done." Felicity giggled. 

"So you're okay with me moving here?"

"Yes but there will have to be some rules. It is my life so no trying to run it. Understand?"

"Of course Baby Girl. I see how well you are handling everything right now and I know that if something comes up, you and Oliver can handle it. I just want to be here to help if you need it."

"Thank you Mom. But that also means no popping up at work for surprise lunches everyday."

"I understand. One every once in a while but I need to let you have your work as a place where you can get work done."

"Yes. I guess we will work the rest out over time as it comes up." Donna grinned openly showing her excited state. "So that means you're staying longer with us I guess."

"Just until I find a place of my own. I have been looking these last couple days just in case you agreed to it. I have a couple places that look good and I wanted to see if you wanted to check them out with me this week."

"I wish I could but I have a training on the new programs at QI this week."

"That's fine. I just wanted to see what you thought of them and maybe have you see if the neighborhood was a good, safe place for me."

"How about you take Oliver? He knows this town better than anyone. I mean he used to do night patrols."

"You think he would be okay with that?"

"Okay with what?" Oliver asked as he entered the room, the two blondes turning and smiling at him.

"Mom has some news."

"I have been considering moving here to Starling and wanted to see if it would be okay?"

"Of course. I know Connor would love having his grandmother around a lot more and you are always welcome here you know that."

"Visiting yes but living here would be different."

"What brought this on?"

"I am ready to slow down a bit and enjoy my life. See my grandkids grow up. Maybe find someone to share the rest of my life with."

"Any prospects?"

"Not really sure yet. Why? Have someone you want to set your soon to be mother-in-law up with?"

"No! I just want to make sure they are good guys. They have a seedy side here just like other places. I want you safe and protected." 

"Thank you Oliver. That means a lot."

"Well you are family." Oliver smiled at her. 

"Mom was looking at apartments and was going to see them this week. We were wondering if you would go with her and check them out. Maybe take Dig too. Make sure they are safe and in good locations."

"Yeah. I could do that. We could take Connor along too."

Donna smiled and jumped up, excited for this next step in her life. She gave Felicity a hug then moved on to Oliver. "Thank you both. This is going to be great and I promise I won't bother you too much. I will only be here until I close on a place. Then I will have all my stuff shipped there."

"We can make sure everything gets here safely. Then we can call a few friends in to help us move you in. I know Barry will have no problem helping if he isn't busy. Maybe we can get Roy and Robbie to help too."

"That is perfect. Thank you both." Donna went to leave and let Felicity and Oliver get ready for the day. She stopped at the and turned back to her daughter smiling. "Go easy on him about the lovemarks. He is a keeper sweetie." 

"Mom!" Felicity squeaked and Donna giggled and stepped out the room, leaving the young couple laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I am posting 3 chapters tonight... I love these chapters... I have another 3 ready to go and depending on my writing schedule and my beta (warehouseluver13 you are incredible and I could not have such a great story without you), I may be posting again around monday... enjoy and review... we are getting closer to the big day now
> 
> Check out my polyvore for the dress
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and am dying for the season 4 trailer later today

The scurry of stiletto heels and sneakers filled the empty open space. This was the third space they had toured that morning but it seemed that the search was over.

"Dad! They have a park just around the corner."

"That's great buddy but no running around okay?"

Connor groaned. "But Dad!"

"Connor! You know better."

"Fine Dad." Connor conceded. Then he smiled sweetly up at his dad and Oliver instantly saw himself in that expression, the same smile he used to get out of a lot of trouble when he was Connor's age.

"So what do you boys think?"

"Well this one does have better security system and procedures than the last one. I like the guarded gating and the security locks on the windows. The location is good too." Diggle summed up.

They were standing in the living space a spacious 2 bedroom 1 1/2 bath apartment on the quieter side of the Glades, closely leading into the restaurant and entertainment district of the city. It was about a 10 minute drive from Connor's school and another 30 minutes from the mansion. The space had an open flow to it. The living space was a combination of the entry, dining and living rooms and lead into kitchen easily. There were two stories to the space. One the main floor was the living space, kitchen, and one of the bathrooms as a half bath. The two bedrooms were on the upper level with a large bathroom including a steam shower and clawfoot tub. It was a 5 floor walk up but there was an elevator so Donna enjoyed that. Although the rooms weren't anywhere close to those of the mansion, Donna saw it as an upgrade from her old place.

"And Bubbe said that I could stay over sometimes and stay in that other room instead of the couch!"

"Only when Mommy and Dad say it's okay." Donna explained as she placed her hands on Connor's shoulders and pulled him to her, his back landed against her legs, in an effort to slow the boy down. "But there will be rules here too. Like no running."

"Buuubbbe!" Connor pouted.

"Sweetie it is for your safety. I don't want you to get hurt." Connor nodded in agreement. "So what about you Oliver?"

"It's great. It is spacious and safe. Good spot. Great building. I hope your neighbors will be friendly."

"They are. I already met one."

"Really? When?" Oliver was confused by her statement. He and Diggle had made sure to keep Donna and Connor in eyesight at all times today. With Lance and Laurel issuing the arrest warrants for Jessica and Bryce Reynolds today, he didn't want anyone unsafe. Lance was going to be on the team that would take them into custody and Laurel was determined not to offer a deal to them. She knew that the team would get the evidence they needed to take down the mob without their help. Felicity was at QI most of today and Darren was instructed to not leave her side for anything today. Oliver was being cautious for his entire family. Thea had been sent to QI to keep an extra set of eyes on Felicity, to which both women tried to complain but Oliver and Diggle overrode their arguments instantly. 

"When the realtor was showing us the balcony and pointing out the park, my next door neighbors were out on their balcony and said hi. They are a sweet old couple who moved here about 2 years ago to be closer to their son and granddaughter. Turns out we are connected already."

"And how is that?"

"It's Sammy's Bubbe and Pop!" 

Oliver gasped at the convenience of that fact. It seemed that Max and his family were showing up close to where their family was. He was starting to become suspicious about that fact. Once is one thing but twice was too much coincidence. 

Seeing the change on his face, Donna explained. "I mentioned to the realtor that Connor went to the private school and I wanted a space near it so that I could watch him when you and Felicity needed it. She told me that this building had several families with kids that went to that school so I really started considering this place. The 4th grade teacher's family is a floor down and plus two other families on the floor below that."

"Oh." Oliver blushed as she was able to read him like a book. 'Maybe Felicity was right when she said I am beginning to get paranoid these days.' he thought to himself, never intending on voicing that revaluation.

"Yeah. They are a really nice couple and when they saw Connor they asked if he knew Sammy. That was how we found out who they were."

"Well it seems like this is a great place. I still don't know why you won't let Felicity and I get you a full home."

Diggle's phone rang and he stepped away to answer it, not wanting to witness this argument again today. Felicity was upset that her mom was refusing their help to get her established here in Starling City. Connor was looking around the kitchen and downstairs again as his Dad and Donna looked on.

"Like I told you and Felicity earlier, I am a grown woman and can get my own place. I don't need you two to take care of me. I am her mother after all. I always made sure we had a roof over our heads."

"I know Donna. We just want you safe and comfortable. We thought that a home in one of the gated communities on the other side of town would be better for you."

"Then I would have a longer commute to work."

"You found a job here already?"

"Thea gave me a job at the club. She wanted to get another club manager that could really handle everything better than the one she has now. Seems that one messes up ordering schedules and paperwork a lot. Since I have been a waitress most my life, I have picked up a few things. She said that I would be mostly working day shifts, Taking in orders and making sure everything is ready for each night. She would have the other girl cover the night time crowds, giving me a couple nights a week off so we could set up a schedule for me to babysit Connor and the baby. That way you guys can have nights to yourselves or for work."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I am capable of running my own life. I have been doing it for a lot longer than you have been charming your way with girls. Something Raisa and Thea told me started almost from birth." Donna teased and laughed to which Oliver just rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Fine. I will drop it but know that if you need anything, you ask and we will do all we can."

"Thank you Oliver. That is very sweet. I always knew my baby girl could pick'em but she scored a jackpot with you."

"Trust me Mom. I scored the jackpot when it came to the picking department. I will never find someone better than Felicity. There isn't anyone better out there." 

Just then Diggle came rushing back into the room. "We have to go!"

"Why Dig? What's up?"

"That was Thea on the phone. Seems Felicity has wandered off again and Thea and Darren can't find her."

"WHAT?!" Oliver shouted as he charged towards the door.

"Thea went for lunch and Darren was watching Felicity when she said she needed to use the restroom. When Thea came back and asked Darren about her, he told her she was in the restroom and had been for a while. Thea went to go look and didn't find her. They immediately locked down QI and started sweeping the floors but no luck. Security is checking the video feeds as we speak. They will find her."

"Okay Diggle, you stay with Donna and Connor. As soon as you are done with the realtor, back to the house okay?"

"Okay Oliver. Call me when you find her."

Connor had tears in his eyes when Oliver looked down at him. "Hey buddy. It'll be fine."

"You'll find Mommy?"

"Always. And I will make sure her and the baby are okay."

"Okay. I really don't want to lose another mommy. Or the baby since I haven't seen it yet except in those funny black and white photos."

"I don't want to lose them either." He hugged Connor and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Listen to Bubbe and Uncle Dig for me and be a good boy okay?"

"Yes Dad."

Looking back up at the adults, Oliver stated "I'll call as soon as I have news. If you guys hear from her..."

"You are our first call." Diggle responded, interrupting his friend.

"I'll call Quentin as well. Maybe he can help." Oliver and Diggle stared at her using Lance's first name so casually. It was strange but something they would need to discuss and pull apart later. Right now Felicity was the main focus. Oliver said goodbye and ran down the stairs and out the building, not waiting for the elevator. He hailed the first cab he could get and demanded the driver take him to QI as fast as possible.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Ollie!" Thea shouted as she saw Oliver come barreling off the elevator onto the first executive floor of the QI tower.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry sir. It's my fault. I should have gone with her to the restroom. I know she is pregnant and I thought she was just taking some extra time in there because of that."

"Right now Darren all that matters is finding her. What more do you know than what you told Dig?"

"We have security teams resweeping every floor. We are also check the subfloors and new extension just in case. Not to mention SCPD is here checking the parking garage and cars there. Mr. Steele is in the security office checking through the feeds with Captain Lance."

"Lance is here?"

"Yeah. He showed up about 5 minutes before you. Seems Donna called him and told him. He brought all the bodies he had available." Thea explained. 

"What about the warrants?"

"Already handled." A raspy voice stated behind him. He turned to see the police captain in a new pair of slacks and button up shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up, showing he was ready to jump in to whatever he needed to help. Oliver assumed that his jacket was somewhere in the building, as the man rarely went anywhere these days looking unprofessional. He walked up and stuck his hand out for Oliver, "Queen."

"Captain. Thanks for coming. I know you will get into a bit of trouble for this since technically the police can't help in a missing persons case until 48 hours in."

"Yeah but for Felicity I would be willing to take on that heat. Luckily since she was one of the ones who found the evidence on the Reynolds', she is considered a witness in the case and we can help whenever a witness goes missing. Normal rules don't apply."

Oliver nodded knowing that outing Felicity as one of the sources had not been the plan but things changed when she went missing. "Anything on the feeds?"

"Not that we saw. We checked all the active cameras for the time frame she went missing but all we found was footage of her heading to the new office level. Since the cameras up there are not functional yet, we have no eyes up there."

"I keep trying her cell but she's not answering which is odd since she never leaves that thing anywhere." Oliver commented as he dialed her number again only to hear several rings and then her voicemail.

"You don't think her dad had anything to do with it?" Lance asked.

"Not sure. Have you found anything on him yet?"

"Besides a rap sheet the length of a football field. Not really. We have the basic stuff and known aliases including Colin O'Grady which he is currently using."

"What about ties to the Irish mob?"

"I have a RICO detective looking into his connection that way and seeing what info our squad's CI has on it. They haven't gotten back to me yet but I will call again."

"Was he on any of the feeds or in the building today?"

"No. Mr. Steele instructed security not to let him back in ever again and buffed up protocols this week since Miss Smoak would be here for training."

"What about the training? Could she have slipped back into that area?" Oliver asked not sure what or where the training was occurring.

"We checked there too Ollie. I swear she is getting better at this hide and seek thing. Connor has been teaching her too many tricks."

Oliver's head popped up at that note. "What did you say?" he questioned as if to clarify something, needing to make sure he didn't imagine it.

"I said she was getting better at hide and seek. Why?"

"That's it! I know where she is. Speedy you're a genius!" Oliver shouted as he ran off down the hall. He tried to wait for the elevator but it was taking too much time, so he opted for the stairs again. As he bound up the stairs he could hear Lance and Thea calling after him. He didn't stop though. He needed to get to her. 

As he made it up three flights of stairs in what seemed like seconds, he blasted through the stairwell door to find himself in the reception area of their new office floor. He quickly pressed the button under the desk to allow him access to their offices. He ran through the door and down the hall. He barreled through her office door only to find it empty. He turned when he saw the glass fogged up in his office. As he stepped to the door that lead between their offices and opened it, he could finally hear a soft quiet whimper float through the air.

The room smelled like his cologne and there spread out on one of his sandstone tweed couch was his beautiful blonde, tucked under a colorful rainbow throw that she must have brought out of her office, asleep.

A soft chuckle and sigh of relief escaped his lips when he realized she was safe. Then he took in the image of his fiancé on her side napping on his office. One arm was helping prop up the throw pillow under her head against the armrest. The other arm was wrapped around her small form on the outside of the blanket, her hand pressed low into the newly forming baby bump. She still wasn't showing much for 14 weeks but he knew that could happen. If it continued much he would ask Dr. Carmichael at their next appointment. A tender smile was twisted on her face as she whimpered again and nuzzled further into the pillow and couch. He hated to do this but he knew she would be mortified to find out all the trouble she had caused just a few floors down. 

He went to step closer to her, intending on waking her, but decided against it. He glanced down at his watch. This was about the normal time she would nap everyday so that she had energy for the afternoon. He pulled out his phone and snapped a shot of her sleeping form and sent it to Dig and Thea quickly with a short message of "Found. She snuck off to nap." He chuckled as he imagined their faces as they got the message.

He toed off his shoes as quietly as he could and pulled off his jacket. With September just a few days away, the days had started to cool earlier than most thought they would. He stepped up to her, squatted down so he was level with her face, and brushed her cheek softly to pull her from her slumber gently. When she began to stir and nuzzle into the pillow again, Oliver whispered, "Hey there Sleeping Beauty. Wake up sweetheart."

"Ol'ver?" Felicity cooed as she slowly woke.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm here."

"Why?" She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Well you snuck off for your nap but didn't tell Thea or Darren. They thought you were gone and called Dig."

"And you came to rescue me. Like my hero always does." She teased, her voice still a bit dazed and slurred from her restful state.

"Exactly. I am so glad I found you. You scared the hell out of us all."

"Sorry. I told Darren I needed to use the restroom and when I started that way, I noticed just how tired I was so afterwards I decided to come up here for a quick nap. I knew Thea was grabbing lunch and would be back so I figured I had 30 minutes. What time is it?"

"Almost 3."

"Oh god! I've been asleep almost 2 hours. Frack!" Felicity went to jump up but Oliver push her back down and held her on the couch with his hands on top of her thighs.

"It's okay. Thea and Walter are cleaning downstairs up. Darren and Lance are helping. I already text Diggle and Thea that I got you." He stood up only to turn and sit down next to her. He grabbed the pillow she had been sleeping on and tossed it onto the nearby armchair to get it out his way. "Now you are to lay back down and get a bit more sleep. You need it."

"Oliver." She groaned. 

"Felicity don't argue. You need your afternoon naps and I have everything else handled. No one will bother us so you can rest. Everyone else is safe and settled down now so it's fine."

Felicity tried to fight back the yawn that bubbled up in her but couldn't hide from him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her down so that her head fell into his lap. She scooted down the couch a bit to fit next to him better. He pulled the covers back up over her then traced down to her hand. His hand sat on top of hers, fingers intertwined just above her baby bump, and their palms open against the growth. She instantly felt his warmth and scent pulling her back into a restful slumber. "Shhh. Sleep sweetheart. I will be here when you wake. I'm not going anywhere." Oliver let his other hand thread through her hair softly as he lulled her back to sleep. He watched over her as she slept, his phone in one hand, checking emails and text messages from the team and all, as his other stayed laced with hers just above their future little one.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so because I have an incredible beta (warehouseluver13 you are the BEST) and my muse is extra hyper right now... I am posting 3 chapters tonight... I will be back on Friday with more... I already have up to chapter 33 written and sent to my beta and will be writing more tomorrow... lots of fun times to come and we are getting closer to the big day!!!
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I can NOT wait for season 4... that trailer was incredible and I love the happy Olicity goodness at the beginning

"I'm serious. I didn't think I was that tired." 

"Right sweetheart. I know. But we both know that you have been needing your nap a bit more often lately. We will just have to make sure you schedule one each day. I don't think Walter, Jerry, or Darren will let you forget again after today." Oliver chuckled as they walked through the front door of the mansion.

"I really owe them all an apology. I feel really bad about scaring all of you."

"MOMMY!" Connor yelled as he bound around the corner and into the foyer. She smiled and would have chastised him about running but Oliver had told her about how much she had terrified everyone today, including the small blonde that had just slammed into her legs. His small arms wrapped tightly around her and she could hear a quiet soft sniffle coming from him. 

"Hey sweetie." Felicity smiled down at him, her head brushing through his long blonde curls.

"I'm so glad you and baby are okay."

"Me too buddy." Oliver chuckled as he watched his son welcome Felicity home. 

Connor loosen his grip on her and she sank down to his level and hugged him fully, tears fighting to break free of her eyes at the gaze from the small cerulean pools filled with worried and fear. 

"I'm sorry I scared you sweetie. I just needed a quick nap but I slept longer than I thought I would."

"Yes and that is why you aren't teach your mom anymore of my patented Hide and Seek tricks King Connor. She is getting too good at them and that leads to her sneaking off from us too easily. And we don't want that, now do we?" Thea giggled from the doorway leading to the sitting room. A knowing smile graced her face as she walked up to her soon to be sister-in-law and hugged her, welcoming her home. "Do anything like that again Blondie and my wrath will be worse than anything even Ra's could cook up." Thea whispered into her ear during the hug in the most serious teasing tone she had. She threw in the Blondie nickname whenever she knew Felicity needed a memory linked to the other scarlet archer of their lives. It helped them remember that although Roy wasn't here everyday, he was still in there lives.

"Trust me Speedy, Dig and Oliver have already covered that. Plus I think I'm not high on Lance's nice list right now."

"I wouldn't say that." The older man's raspy voice chuckled from the other room. He walked in with Donna right next to him. 

"My baby girl!" Donna charged her daughter and wrapped her up in a hug. "You scared me half to death. Please don't do something like this again. I have only been a grandma for a few months and I haven't even met that little one yet. It would be awful if I had a heart attack before I could."

"I'm sorry mom. I promise never again." Felicity smiled at her mother as she released her from the hug.

"It's good to see you safe and sound, sweetie. You definitely gave us all a scare." Lance smiled at her and made her feel as if it was a smile she would get from a father.

"It's know. It was stupid. I just wanted a couple minutes of peace and quiet. Just enough to sleep for a bit. Then I got to Oliver's office and with the new glass blocking out light and sound, plus the place smelling like him, it was too much and I crashed. I only sleep like that when I am here and in our bed. It just felt safe."

"Well next time tell someone. I thought that poor bodyguard was going to have a stroke. Queen take it easy on the poor guy okay?"

"Oh trust me. I already explained to Darren that my future wife is as slippery, if not worse, than I am. He will now be following her everywhere." Oliver snickered only to get a smack from the back of Felicity's hand on his chest.

"Good to know our girl is safe and sound."

"I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you. And all those cops. I feel awful to waste so much time and manpower."

"Hey your safety is never a waste. That's way we all wear the badge. Anyway, it is the least we can do after all you have done for this city. Hell you helped me save half the Glades. Some of the men and women there today were in those streets. Plus when the super soldiers attacked. You have saved them in ways they will never knew. It is the least we can do as a thank you." Lance gazed down at her with pride and appreciation and her only response was to hug him.

"Well now that the excitement of the day has died down, how about we all have dinner. We can talk about the next step with the Reynolds issue plus Mom's new place." Oliver eyes everyone in the room as they all smiled back at him.

"And the wedding." Thea noted. "We still have a few things to nail down, like the bridal shower and the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties."

"Yeah about that. I got this very interesting letter in the mail the other day. It was all fancy and professionally written up. Seems there is going to be a big shindig in a couple weeks that I have been invited to? Was there some kind of oversight or mess up?" Lance teased. 

"No. We would be honored to have you there. It wouldn't be the same without you. After all you are family." Felicity laughed and moved to hug the older man. Their relationship may not have started out the best but over time they grew to an understanding of what each other truly was capable of. Lance had begun to appreciate and protect her. She felt as if he saw her as one of his daughters somewhere in his mind. The last year had challenged that relationship with Sara's death and the cover up afterwards. But lately, with all the changes that had occurred so quickly in her life, Felicity had started to enjoy knowing she could call on the older man when she needed to talk things through with someone well outside the picture. Someone who would listen and give an honest opinion back without worry of offending or upsetting her.

"There is no where else is the world I would rather be. You are going to make a beautiful bride."

"Thank you Detective." Felicity grinned up at him, still using the old name she always used with him. No matter his rank or title, she knew he would always be Detective to her. He did too and smiled at the inside joke between them.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Wait what do you mean no Bachelor or Bachelorette parties?" Thea exclaimed in shock.

"Speedy, we just don't have time. Between preparing for the wedding, getting the security and database systems up and running at QI, overseeing the construction of the new Applied Sciences lab building, not to mention the baby stuff and getting Mom here moved into her new placed and Connor's school stuff, we just are too busy."

"I call bull-" Thea started only to have Felicity jump in.

"Thea! You know my rule about that kind of language in the house and around young ears."

"Please Ollie will say a lot worse and they will catch on from him."

"Swear jar. $1. Now!" Felicity pointed over towards the sitting room where she stored a colorfully painted jar Connor and her had decorated one rainy day this past summer. Now every time someone swore in the house, the jar got a dollar heavier. Felicity was determined to stop her kids from growing up too fast or picking up bad traits from the adults around them.

"Wow she really does go into mommy mode easily." Lance snickered down the table. Oliver was in his usual seat at the head of the table with Felicity on his right. Connor was on her right with Diggle next to him. Thea was on Oliver's left with Donna next to her and Lance filling the last slot on that side of the table. Walter was at the other end of the table to round out the dinner party. A sudden burst of laughter from the adults at the other end of the table brought the fact that Lance had said something under his breath to light.

Snickers from the other adults could still be heard when Connor turned to look at her and asked, "Mommy, what is a mommy mode?"

Oliver almost spit out his food as his own laughter bubbled out of him. Felicity glared down the table at the older man who was trying to dodge her gaze currently. Diggle continued to chuckle as he answered, "Felicity's new loud voice." 

"John Diggle!" Felicity snapped which only lead the table to erupt in a new burst of laughter. Felicity finally shrugged and laughed along, seeing how that statement was true. She was using her new "Mommy voice" more often these days but she didn't mind. Especially if it meant the men in her life stopped acting up afterwards. 

Oliver noticed movement outside the window. Just a flash. He wasn't sure if he even really saw it but he decided to check it out just in case. They had begun to reach the end of the meal so he used that as an excuse to duck away, grabbing a few plates and moving towards the kitchen; placing a kiss on Felicity's temple as he passed her. 

The door swung closed behind him and Raisa looked up. "Mr. Oliver is everything okay? I was just about to bring dessert in." Raisa was placing the final piece of a delicious looking cake she had made earlier that day on a final plate before placing it on the tray to carry into the next room.

"Все отлично, Raisa. Мне просто нужно, чтобы двигаться. Я думаю, что я съел слишком много вашего хорошей едой. (Everything is fine Raisa. I just needed to move. I think I ate too much of your good food.)" 

Oliver still spoke in Russian with Raisa from time to time because he knew she enjoyed it and it kept him sharp. He even caught Thea and Connor asking Raisa to teach them a few phrases. Connor trying to pronounce the heavy sounds was a sight to be sure. Oliver gave the housekeeper a charming smile before she left the room. He slipped out the side door and around the back of the house. 

He scanned over the darkness to try and catch a glimpse of whatever it was he saw. Mentally he replayed the image, trying to lock down what he actually saw. All he could tell was that it was a flash of white and fast. He hid behind a small decorative walls Felicity had placed on the area to section of the lower side yard and the main backyard. 

Redecorating the house to fit their styles had been more fun than both he and Felicity imagined. Their designer and contractor were fantastic and could take the few ideas they had and somehow make them come to life better than they could ever hope for. There were still a few rooms to complete but for the most part everything was finally beginning to look like the mansion was his and Felicity's home. Each room had a touch of each of their tastes: Oliver's simple and clean as well as Felicity's bright and vibrant. It still amazed him that while they were so different in tastes they fit together so well. The rooms never looked too much to one side or the other. They were all a equal balance of his and her tastes, while also looking as if they were meant to be like that always. He felt as if the house was finally a home and all because the brightness and warmth Felicity helped bring into its walls.

A rustling across the open space brought Oliver out his faraway thoughts. He saw a figure move around under the playset, hidden slightly by one of the main compartments spaces. He wanted to run up and engage the intruder but he held off, trying to see if there was more than one. He waited a few moments, watching the figure. He heard the family laughing inside as they enjoyed their cake. A hushed movement made him spin around and grab for the figure moving up behind him.

Diggle stopped his arm just in time, Oliver's fist was in perfect alignment to connect with his temple if he hadn't. When Oliver saw it was Diggle he placed his index finger across his lips. "Dude what are you doing out here?" Diggle whispered. 

"I saw movement during dinner and now I see someone under the playset." Oliver ducked down and moved backwards so that Diggle could move up and see the same scene he had seen. Diggle nodded when he clocked the figure still in the playset area. "Are you carrying?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Diggle asked as he withdrew the glock he always had holstered under his jacket, tucked into his right hip.

"Back up?"

Diggle realized that Oliver was unarmed so he dropped to his knee and pulled out the small revolver he kept at his ankle and passed it back to his friend. "Plan?"

"I can move around to the other side of the yard. Get around the pool area and come in from that side. I say we approach from the front so that we are putting ourselves between them and the family inside."

"Sounds good. I can see the spot of light there. When in place break it and we will go on 3."

Oliver nodded then set to move. He was almost to the front corner of the house on that side of the house when Diggle whisper shouted his name to bring him back. "What?"

"I don't think that is an enemy. I think..." Diggle studied the figure more and a sharp gasp came out of him. 

Oliver looked back to the figure in time to see then turn and face where he stood. The moonlight lit up half their face but Oliver could not grasp what, or who, he was looking at. His brain stopped and his breath caught in his throat. "Sara?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so because I have an incredible beta (warehouseluver13 you are the BEST) and my muse is extra hyper right now... I am posting 3 chapters tonight... I will be back on Friday with more... I already have up to chapter 33 written and sent to my beta and will be writing more tomorrow... lots of fun times to come and we are getting closer to the big day!!!
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I can NOT wait for season 4... that trailer was incredible and I love the happy Olicity goodness at the beginning

"No way. She's dead."

Oliver could not put together a response. He was in shock. Sara Lance. The woman he had watched die twice and had actually buried last year, was standing erect in his backyard like it was nothing new.

"You know if you want to surprise someone, it is best not to stand upwind of them. Especially when wearing such strong cologne Ollie." Sara snickered as she turned towards the two stumped and stunned men. She moved towards them and on reflex alone, Diggle raised his gun and aimed it at her. "Whoa big fella! Is that how you greet all the females in your life?"

"How... What... Why?" Diggle stammered as Oliver just stood in silence, staring at the petite blonde.

"I know I have a lot to explain."

"You were dead. We saw your body. We buried you."

"First off you buried an empty box. I had already been removed from it before that occurred. And as for the death thing, we know there are always ways around that. I was dead. So was Ollie at one time. So was Thea, so I have been told. So was Slade or so we thought. That came back to bite us in the ass later on but I promise I am different."

"Seems like a lot of people we know never stay dead." A sweet voice giggled behind the three that had been partners at one point. "Sara good to see you back amongst the living. Again. For the 3rd time. Are you sure you want to be called the Canary? As many times as you keep coming back, you could be part cat. Catwoman. That is a good name for you."

"Good to see some things never change. You're still cute, Felicity." She chuckled and moved to hug the small blonde who had become a close friend of hers in the past.

Oliver seeing the two blondes embracing finally pulled him back to reality. "Sara how?"

"I was working when I had come home the last time. Working on tracking down someone who could help end the League. I had heard that Ra's had plans to push Nyssa out of her claim as his heir and replace her. It wasn't until after I came back to life that I learned who he planned to choose. If I had known Oliver, I would have moved faster to protect you all. I am just coming now because the recovery time took me a while. Turns out being dead for days before being placed in the pit can cause a few issues."

"Pit? Who put you in a Lazarus pit?"

"Damien Darhk. He was the only one I knew could take down Ra's so I contacted him a day before showing up in Starling about a deal. His help for the ring. Only I died before I could get a plan together and take action against Ra's."

"And we took down Ra's while you recuperated. So what does Damien want now?" Felicity asked knowing there would be something.

"The ring. He says that by bringing me back he held up his side of the deal. Keep me safe and get Ra's out of the League. Now he wants me to get him the ring. He thinks Ollie here has it."

"I don't. Part of the payment for his help taking down Ra's, Malcolm got the ring."

"You gave the League to HIM?!" she shouted at him.

"Shhh! We don't need anyone else coming out seeing you here. Alive. It would bring up way too many questions." Oliver snapped.

"Sorry. Still." Sara reached up and slapped the back of Oliver's head hard. 

"Hey!"

"What the hell were you thinking Ollie? You know that is not going to end well."

"Yes but it's no longer my problem. I washed my hands of Malcolm and the League when I handed him that ring. We are still monitoring him but I refuse to ever help that ahole ever again."

"Ahole? What is this shit?"

"Language! We have little ears around now." Felicity snarled as she rubbed at her belly. The moonlight caught the small diamonds and emerald on her ring just as she did.

"What?! Really?" Felicity nodded vigorously and Oliver beamed at his friend. "So Ollie you finally pulled your head out your ass and did something right!"

"Sara! I swear if you don't stop swearing I will have Dig go get the swear jar and strip you of whatever money you have and put it in there. And that wasn't meant to sound sexual but replaying it in my head it does so I am going to stop talking."

"Sweetheart, it's ok. We know what you meant." Oliver bite back a laugh successfully but Diggle and Sara weren't as successful. Turning to Sara, Oliver stated. "To answer your question Sara. Yes and no. I finally asked Felicity out last year. Actually it was right around when you were here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Took me giving him a shift kick in his..." Diggle summed up only to be stopped by Felicity.

"Language!" Felicity huffed angrily as Diggle and Sara both started laughing.

"Anyway. Turned out a new Vertigo came into play."

"And by that he means blew up a perfectly good date. Well maybe not perfect. I mean I did babble about taking 3 benzos before showing up and Oliver was nervous and that just made me babble more about him and all the times I had seen him shirtless."

"Ollie was nervous? I would've paid good money to see that."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Sara. Anyway after that we decided..."

"You! You decided." Felicity snapped at Oliver. 

"Fine. I decided that it wasn't safe for me to be the Arrow and Oliver Queen so..."

Sara reached up and smacked Oliver again. Then again. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid idiot. I swear you never learn." Oliver started to cower away from her hand after the last slap and stood behind Felicity, his hands falling naturally to her hips.

"Yes he did. Just took him almost an entire year where we yelled at each other, I dated someone else, he told me he loved me again before going off to fight Ra's, him almost dying in that fight, me spending weeks looking for his stupid self, me thinking he was dead after Malcolm showed us the sword he lost with, then him coming back but not changing, him teaming up with Malcolm to train to defeat Ra's, several trips to Nanda Parbat including one where I finally told him I love him, then we had to leave him there for Ra's to save Thea, then he came back and we fought and beat Ra's. After that he finally decided being with me was what he wanted and hung up his hood."

"Wait you hung up the hood? Then who was the green archer I heard about a couple weeks back? Diggle? Roy?"

"No Roy left the team after he had to turn himself in as the Arrow to get Oliver free. Ra's killed a bunch of bad guys and set it up to look like the Arrow did it. Then Ra's told your dad that Oliver was the Arrow. Roy turned himself in and confessed to it. They locked him up and he faked his death during a fight and broke out that way."

"My dad did what? I thought he was good with us masked heroes."

"He was. Until he found out that you had died again. For real. Well not really since you alive again but you know what I mean. When you died, he was still having heart issues so he decided not to tell him. Then the longer we waited the more stuff happened and the harder it became to tell him. Finally we had to and he was pissed. With all of us." Felicity's voice broke towards the end. She had never seen Lance disappointed in her the way he was when that all occurred.

"I'm so sorry I caused so much pain. If I could've come back and fixed it I would've."

"We know Sara. It wasn't your fault. Everything is better now. And like Felicity said, battling Ra's made me see that I wanted to be with her more than anything. I did hang up the hood but that was me a couple weeks ago. I am still on what we are calling a vacation, trying to adjust to this new life we are starting. But we talked about it and agreed it is about time for me to head back, if the team is okay with it. Felicity will not be in the field at all for a while but we will make all this work."

"So okay how does hanging up your hood and being with her lead to this?" Sara motions to Felicity's ring and belly.

"Well first the engagement came." Oliver chuckled as he pressed her further into his body.

"Actually baby it was the company." She tilted her head to glance up at him, her hand cupping his cheek softly.

"You're right sweetheart." He beamed down at her the placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Are they always like this?" Sara grinned at Diggle. 

"Most of the time. Other times their worse. Thea says she is getting cavities from being around them." Sara laughed out loud at that.

"Anyway. We had been gone about 7 days on a vacation we decided to take when Felicity got the call. Turns out Ray had her sign transfer of ownership paperwork before they came to Nanda Parbat the last time to save me. A few days after we left he was working on a suit he made and blow himself up. Well actually shrank himself. Anyway, we got a call that Felicity needed to come back to handle the company. We came back and ended up deciding to keep the company and run it. Me as CEO and Felicity as Head of Applied Sciences division. We plan on taking our positions when we returned from a 4 month vacation, still wanting to just spend sometime together to work out us first. Then we started looking for Ray and that lead to a couple bad days but one really great moment. I proposed because I was ready to not just have Felicity with me now but forever."

"Of course in our true fashion, the first time wasn't exactly what you would expect." Felicity giggled. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oliver blurted it out at her while they were fighting one day." Diggle explained and snickered.

"Really Ollie? I mean seriously? Does your brain just shut off around her?"

"Yes." Oliver chuckled and shrugged. "So we got engaged. Then we got a call from Central City. Barry told us they had found Ray. We went to Central to see him and that was when we found him small. Barry, who is the Flash now, and the team there got to work to get him back to normal size after that. While there I got a call that surprised both of us. Before you and I hooked up and left on the Gambit, I had a fling with a girl named Sandra. She got pregnant but told me she lost it. Turns out that wasn't true. While we were in Central City, she died in a car accident and left behind a young son, my son, with no one to care for him."

"You're a dad?! Wow!"

"Yeah. And about to be one again." Felicity rubbed her belly then moved to sit on a nearby outdoor chair they left set up in the side yard.

Oliver helped her into the seat. "Sweetheart, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just standing for long periods is bad when you're making a life."

"I'll head inside and check on everyone." Diggle offered, noticing they had all been outside for a while.

"Thanks Dig." Oliver smiled as he handed the large man's backup piece back to him.

"That reminds me. John Diggle, you let my son hold that glock again and I will hurt you financially. Is that understood?" Felicity snapped up at him.

"You weren't suppose to find out about that."

"John!"

"Fine. Fine. It'll never happen again." Diggle held his hands up in defeat as he moved towards the house, leaving a scowling Felicity and an amused Sara and Oliver behind him.

"Okay so we left off at you two are engaged and heading to get Ollie's son." Sara sums up as she sat down in a nearby chair as well. Oliver pulled a chair close to Felicity, sitting down and reaching out to hold her hand as they finish catching their dear friend up on their lives the past few months.

"Yeah. We took in Connor, Oliver's son. He is great. So sweet and always such a gentleman. He will be 8 next month but acts about 20. A good 20 not the partying idiot 20 his dad was." Felicity giggled. 

"That's good. Is he the sweet looking blonde boy inside?"

"Yeah that's our Connor. He is home from school until Thursday for fighting."

"Definitely Ollie's son then."

"He was defending himself. A bully was picking on him and this little girl in his class. He tried to walk away but then the kid turn physical so Connor kicked his butt."

"Oliver! We shouldn't show that we're proud of his behavior. Then he'll think fighting is a good idea always. He needs to know to walk away from a fight when it is under control or when he needs help. Something he definitely won't be learning from you."

"Hey I am getting better about asking for help or walking away."

"That's true. But don't sound so proud of his fight in front of him okay?"

"Yes dear." Oliver grinned at her.

"Wow! I never thought I would hear you ever say that Ollie. Tommy would have a field day if he were here to see you like this."

"Trust me his sister gets me enough for the two of them." Sara shook her head and laughed. "So we brought Connor home and he has been here ever since. He is great and smart. I love him."

"He seems amazing Ollie. And what about that little one?"

"We found out a couple days after coming home with Connor. Felicity had been sick for a few days and take a home test and it came up positive. We started seeing the doctor and they confirmed it. She is almost 14 weeks now."

"Congratulations guys. I am so glad you two are so happy. You both deserve it."

"Thanks Sara. If you're wanting to, you can come inside and see everyone. Laurel is monitoring the channels tonight until after dinner but Thea is here and so is your dad. Plus Felicity's mom and Walter."

"I'm not sure that a good idea tonight. I need to break the news of my return to my family in a better setting. It's going to be confusing for them I think."

"You'd be surprised." A raspy sorrowful voice floats in from behind them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so because I have an incredible beta (warehouseluver13 you are the BEST) and my muse is extra hyper right now... I am posting 3 chapters tonight... I will be back on Friday with more... I already have up to chapter 33 written and sent to my beta and will be writing more tomorrow... lots of fun times to come and we are getting closer to the big day!!!
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I can NOT wait for season 4... that trailer was incredible and I love the happy Olicity goodness at the beginning

Lance had wondered what had happened to his hosts and followed them outside. When he stumbled on the friends reconnecting, he decided to wait out his entrance. "Baby girl. My Sara."

"Dad!" Sara jumped up and before she could think, she run for his arms. She was quickly enveloped in a deep hug from her father. She felt the tears starting to flow down her cheeks as he held her for the first time in over a year. "I'm so sorry dad." 

"Sara it's okay. It's in the past. All that matters is you are safe and alive. Baby girl you scared the hell out of me." He whispered softly into her neck as he held tightly to the daughter he had mourned twice in his life.

"Sorry Dad."

"Have you seen Laurel yet?"

"No. I came here as soon as I found out that Oliver could be in trouble."

"Trouble? What's up?"

"A old enemy of Ra's wants me to hand him the ring that is a symbol of ownership of the League. I don't have the ring though."

"Who does?"

Felicity, Oliver and Sara looked at one another as if trying to decide if they should tell him. Oliver nodded, knowing that secrets tore them all apart too much last year. Sara looks at her dad and says, "Here Dad. Sit down."

"Sara Lance you tell what's going on right now."

"I will but you have to promise not to get upset. Remember your bad heart, okay? You have to listen before getting too upset." Lance looked at the three concerned faces around him and nodded. "Malcolm Merlyn has the ring."

"What!" Lance leaped up out of the chair he sat down in only seconds before.

"Dad calm down please. We can explain everything." Sara waited for her father to sit down again before continuing. "Ollie needed his help to stop Ra's. He knew the only real way to do that was from the inside. The League is very secretive and has certain traditions that they follow no matter what."

"Like what?"

"Ra's wanted me to become his heir. He defeated me last Christmas but I lived, he said I was destined to become the next Ra's. When I turned him down, he set up the murders so that it would tie back to the Arrow. Then he gave you the information you needed to finally bring me down. He wanted those I loved and who believed in me to turn against me; show me that I was fighting for a lost cause. His plan hit a hitch when Roy turned himself in like he did. So instead he went after Thea. He almost killed her."

"That was when you used the Lazarus pit thing on her?"

"Yeah. Ra's agreed to bring her back if I stayed and became his heir. I had to agree. She is my sister. I thought that by doing this, I could take him down from inside that way. Turned out that as part of becoming his heir, I had to kill off every part of who I was before, including killing those I love and destroying the city I came from. Malcolm knew this and could help me out smart Ra's. I knew it was a bad idea but I thought it was all I had at the time."

"Okay. So how are you sitting here Sara?"

"The pit. I had heard rumors of Ra's trying to force Nyssa out as heir. He wanted a male heir not a female who had fallen in love with another female. He saw Nyssa and I as weak and our love as a distraction. An embarrassment. I knew that by forcing Nyssa out, it would leave her open to her enemies because she would no longer have her father's power and resources behind her. So I seeked out an old enemy of Ra's; someone I knew could defeat him. Before I could get to him, I was killed." Sara decided not to say by whom, just in case her dad didn't know yet. "Damien Darhk brought me back but it took me a while to come back fully. The pit can change a person and when I came out I lost most of my memories. I have been physically fine for months but it wasn't until I saw an article with a photo of Ollie that my memories started to wash back. Once I got a large chuck back, I started looking into the memories and started placing all this together. It was just about a week ago that I remembered everything. When Damien told me that my memories were correct and filled me in on everything that had happened with all of you this past year, I knew I needed to come home. Then Damien stated that he wanted the ring and was willing to do whatever it took to get it. I knew I needed to get it before anything bad could happen to the team. I left his safe house and I got here as fast as I could."

"If your memory has been back for so long, why did you not know about Connor and all the changes around here?" Felicity wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there was another article about all the more recent changes around here."

"When?"

"About two weeks ago."

"I haven't seen it yet. I saw the first one while searching the web one day, trying to piece together the images I kept seeing in my head. One of them was the back of the Gambit and the boat's name. That lead me to you Ollie, which then lead to Laurel and all the stories the press have done on you over the years. That's how I found the first one."

"You remembered us?" Lance asked softly.

"Not really at first. It felt like déjà vu, but seeing the photos and stories over the years, it helped me piece together a lot of stuff. Then I saw a story about the Canary. It was on a fan site set up to report sightings and information on the vigilantes here and in Central City and Coast City. I read all I could and I felt as if I knew that person. Later that night when I went to bed, I dreamt of her and I remembered heading to the Foundry and taking of the mask and suit. It helped me put the final missing piece into place. After that, everything flooded back in a set of huge waves. By morning I was Sara again."

"And then you heading this way." Oliver summed up.

"I couldn't let him hurt our team. Our family. Ra's was bad but trust me when I say Damien is worst. I think he had a spy in the higher ranks of the League because he knew a lot about what had happened inside the League this last year. Something must have happened to the spy because he doesn't know that Malcolm has the League now. I need to go and tell him." Sara stood and moved as if she was leaving.

"Wait!" Felicity gasped as she leapt up and grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Felicity, Damien will be coming and will stop at nothing to get that ring. I need to point him away from you guys as fast as possible."

"I'm going with you." Oliver stood and looked at each of the two blondes.

"No Ollie, you belong here. With your family. You need to protect them. Be happy and safe here with them. You said it yourself, this isn't your fight anymore. I can get Damien to listen. I just need to get proof somehow."

Felicity grinned at that. "Would video footage help?" When Sara looked at her confused, Oliver caught on and chuckled. "Like Oliver said, it may not be our fight anymore. Doesn't mean we trust Malcolm. We have trusted him one too many times and he only does what is best for one person, himself. He acts like he cares for Thea but he hasn't called once since he left and that was months ago. Malcolm only ever cares for Malcolm. So we set up cameras throughout the palace in Nanda Parbat with some help from Nyssa. I can get the footage for you tomorrow and you can show Damien that the League answers to Malcolm now."

"Lis, I never tire of how brilliant you are." 

"Thanks I think." Felicity blushed as the three others giggled. "So now that that is settled, where are you staying tonight?"

Sara looked at Felicity and showed a bit of shame in her eyes. She had not planned on staying in town longer than it took her to get the ring. "Didn't really have a place. My stuff is at the club right now. I wasn't able to get into the basement. Change the code?"

"Yeah had to change some security details after the place was trashed by SCPD. No offense Lance."

"It's okay sweetie. I may have not cared as much as I should have when it was happening. I was blinded by grief and anger. I apologize for any damage done."

"And you're forgiven. Now Sara Lance, you are coming inside and staying. I will have Thea bring you stuff back when she heads to the club to check on Laurel and the city. I'm not taking no as an answer so don't waste your breath." 

Sara was about to challenge her when Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "Take it from me, Don't! She is in mom mode and she always wins in that mode."

"Because I am always right in that mode." Felicity laughed and was quickly joined by the others.

"Mommy who is she?" A quiet voice asked behind them. The group turned away from each other and noticed the small blonde that had snuck up on their gathering.

"Come here Connor. I have someone I want you to meet." Oliver held his hand out for his son and the young boy moved towards him. When Connor was at his side, Oliver lifted the child up and held him on his hip so that his son would be close to eye level with the newest member of the dinner party. "This is Lance's daughter and Laurel's sister not to mention a dear friend to Felicity, Diggle and me. This is Sara Lance."

Connor studied the new blonde for a minute then asked, "Sara like baby Sara?"

"Baby Sara?"

"Diggle and Lyla had a girl. Right after we found out, you turned up like you were." Felicity hinted, not wanting to explain to Connor about Sara being dead and coming back. "So they decided to name her after you."

"Wow! I'm a namesake. Crazy what can change in a year."

Connor smiled and stuck his hand out. "Connor Hawke. But I am going to be Connor Queen soon. Most people call me Connor or Con. Dad calls me Buddy and so does your dad. I guess that is okay for you too. Just not sweetie."

"Why can't I call you that?"

"Cause only mommy and Bubbe call me that."

Sara looked at Felicity who beamed with a deep love at the boy who was now her son as far as she was concerned. "Well then little man, I can follow that rule."

"Dig calls me that!"

"Is it okay if I do too?"

"Yeah. I like it." Connor giggled. Sara took his hand and was about to shake it when Connor turned her hand over and kissed the back of it. "It's nice to meet you Sara."

"You too Connor." She smiled down at the cute blonde and chuckled. She glanced up at Felicity and Oliver. "Definitely Oliver's. He got his dad's charm. You are going to have a playboy on your hands in a few years."

"Nope because I am going to make sure he stays a gentleman and goes to college. Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yep Mommy. I'm going to be nice to girls and smart so that when I get older I can run the company and get a girl as cool as you." The small group burst into laughter at his comment. When the laughs died down, Connor looked you at his parents and asked, "Can we go back inside? Raisa made chocolate cake and it was really good. I want to finish my piece."

"Sure buddy. How about you head on in, we'll be right behind you." Oliver smiled at him as he placed him down on the ground and ruffled his hair.

"Okay. I'll have Raisa get Sara a chair and a piece. But you will have to eat something real before you can have it. Mommy says we always have to have healthy before sweets so that we don't get sick."

"I think that's a smart idea." Sara smiled up at Felicity then bent down to look at the blonde boy again. "How about you get me a chair by you and you can tell me everything that has been happening around here since you got here. Seems like you're the guy that knows it all around here."

"Yep. I know everything!" Connor jumped up excitedly then started to run to the house.

"Connor Steven, no running. It's too dark out here. You could fall and hurt yourself." Felicity shouted over her shoulder without looking his way.

"Yes Mommy." Connor groaned as he walked as fast as his legs could carry him back into the house.

"Okay. Now I see the mom mode thing. Ollie you weren't kidding."

"Gets worse dealing with stuff around the house. Trust me."

"Hey mister. If you could learn that our carpeted floor is not where your wet towels go after a shower I wouldn't have to yell every time you put them there. We have a basket in the bathroom and one in the closet where you can put them." 

"Yes dear." was the only response he gave, learning long ago it was always a bad idea to fight with her but her pregnancy made it a whole lot worse. Felicity waved them all into the house. 

"That is still gonna take some getting used to." Sara mumbled. 

"Don't I know it. I have been around them like this for a couple months and I still can't wrap my head around it. I keep trying to figure them out and all I end up is more questions and a headache." Lance barked out a laugh as he held the door open for Sara to pass through.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am SO sorry that I did not post yesterday... life got in the way... for that reason and because you guys are the greatest fans ever... today you get 4 chapters... enjoy... I will be updating again on Monday because my muse and my incredible beta warehouseluver13 have me way ahead of schedule
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I freaked out with the new trailer... the souffle... OMG!!!!

"Hey guys I hate to do this but I gotta jet. Laurel just called and said she needed me to..." Thea burst into the kitchen to find the small group reentering the house. She froze when she saw the blonde that now accompanied them. "Sara?!"

"Hey Thea."

"How? What? Why?" Thea stammered as she fought with her shock. Standing just feet away was a woman she believed she had killed almost a year ago to the day.

"Lazarus pit. I will fill you in later. For now, Sara is safe and alive. We are going to get her a bite to eat then she will be staying here tonight. Since you're heading to the Foundry right now, could you have Laurel head this way with Sara's stuff? Her bag is there." Felicity explained.

Thea stared blankly ahead, unable to fully wrap her head around the new development. She nodded in agreement when Felicity asked again.

"Actually Lis, I think I am going to head to the Foundry right now. I'll grab my stuff and fill Thea and Laurel in then come back. I should be back in about an hour okay?"

Felicity was about the argue with her when Oliver stepped in. "Of course Sara. Here take my bike. The house key is on the ring as well so just let yourself back in when you get back. We'll have a plate waiting for you in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Okay. I know I told Connor I would sit with him..."

"We'll tell him that you had to help Thea with the club. He'll understand and he will be around tomorrow so maybe we can all hang out then. You can catch up with me and get to know my son a bit." Oliver offered. 

"I'd like that Ollie." Sara smiled then grabbed his keys and followed Thea out the kitchen.

"Be safe out there Speedy!" Oliver called after her.

"Always am!" He heard her shout back just as the front door shut.

"So who is breaking the news to the little guy?" Lance asked behind them. Oliver and Felicity looked at one another as if challenging each other to do it. Finally Lance shook his head and laughed, "I'll do it. Crazy that you two are willing to stare down psychopaths and killers but an upset 8 year old terrifies you both." Lance laughed again as he moved out of the room and towards the child that he had bad news for.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Hey so we have new security procedures so I will go first."

"Yeah found that out when I stopped by earlier. Tried to get in and got a shock. Literally."

"Yeah well after Slade got in, same with Malcolm then your dad, Lis kinda went crazy with the security stuff. Having Connor and that baby made her almost as paranoid as Ollie."

"Yeah I got a couple doses of her mom mode. She seems to be adjusting well though."

"You kidding? She has freaked out almost every step of the way. She tried to call off the wedding at least 6 times now. One of just the other day."

"Why?" Sara asked as they step up to the door to the Foundry. 

"Her dad is back in play."

"That's a bad thing?"

"When he is a con artist that left her and her mom for a payday then ran cons all over the country, it is. He is tied up in this stuff we got going with QI and Reynolds and the Irish mob."

"QI? Reynolds? Mob? I thought they were trying to get away from all this. Is that their idea of walking away?"

"You know my brother. He will never leave completely. He just wanted to make things better with him and Lis after he messed it up so bad last year." Thea stepped off the final step and into the newly cleaned up Foundry.

"Yeah they told me some of it. I have a feeling it was worse than they were saying." Sara stopped next to her. She glanced around the place, feeling odd being back after so long time and so much had happened.

"Oh yeah. Those two can be so clueless on their own. I swear they take one step forward and then they try to bolt in any other direction. It will be a miracle if we get them down that aisle in 3 weeks."

"3 weeks? Wow that's fast."

"Not fast enough for me. They are driving me crazy. The closer it gets, the more scared they get. I think they both think they are going to mess it up and the other will hate them forever. They are so scared of fucking this up and causing pain for everyone involved that they are trying to stop it from happening now. If they could just see how perfect they are for each other, see what all of us see, they would never question it again. Connor has helped though. They got to see what life could be like with kids and it made them think this could really happen. But still, they have almost given me a heart attack a couple times these last couple months. Like earlier today, Lis decided she would sneak off and take a nap. She does that since her energy is shot with the whole Connor and mom-to-be things."

"Well maybe she just needed a nap. That's okay right?"

"Yeah unless you disappear the day we have two bad guys arrested who are tied to the mob. Not to mention, hide away in your new office that has no security systems yet and not tell anyone. Poor Darren was freaked when Ollie showed up."

"Darren?"

"New bodyman for us. That way when Ollie isn't with Lis, she is guarded. Like I said, both of them are driving me nuts. Way too overprotective when it comes to each other. Then there is all the lovey dovey stuff."

"It's bad?" Sara moved to sit down in a chair near the computers while Thea pulled herself up onto the medical table.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad Ollie is happy and in love. And Felicity is the best for him. They are perfect together. No offense." Thea blushed as she realized that he was talking to one of his brother's exes.

"None taken. Ollie and I were more about getting attention and having fun. We were never going to be anything serious. Even when I came back, I knew then he was not looking for serious. Or he would have been with Lis."

"Yeah well now that he is, it's like he is trying to sweep her off her feet. Flowers and sweet notes. Always smiling at her and touching her. They are so sickening. I swear I try not to eat around them otherwise I lose my appetite with their sappiness."

"Oliver Queen sappy? Oh now that is something I need to see."

"Stick around long enough and you will." Thea laughed. Then she looked around as if she was surprised Laurel had not come out yet. "Speak of hanging around, where is your sister?"

"No clue."

"Laurel?!" Thea shouted as she moved around the basement. When she had looked throughout the basement, she moved upstairs back into the bar to search there. 

Sara looked over the place a bit while Thea was gone. Things looked similar but things had shifted a bit. There were more spots for suits to be displayed and she could see Laurel's suit. It was different from her own but had nods to the original. Seeing the domino mask on the mannequin stirred emotions deep inside her. She had loved her time working the team but she knew that she had never really belonged. They wanted to save lives and change the city. She could never bring herself to step out her darkness to want the same. She still felt like her dark past would taint any good she tried to do. She saw the weapons and arrows that she was used to seeing. Then she came across something that seemed out of place but at the same time right at home. A fern. She looked at it and knew instantly that it was Felicity's influence on this space. A small smile stretched across her face as she giggled at the sight.

"I'm telling you, you need to come down here and see this. You won't believe me if I tell ya." Thea's voice drifted down the stairs and into the space below. Sara's heart rate picked up and her palms began to sweat. She was nervous and she was not used to being like that. She hated it.

"Fine Speedy. What am I looking at?" Laurel asked as they moved quickly down the stairs and into the space. Thea was behind her and stopped halfway up the stairs. Laurel turned just as Sara turned around and they locked eyes. A gentle blush crossed Sara's face as she chewed on her lower lip, her nerves getting the better of her. A stunned gasp was all that passed between them for a few moments. "Sara?"

"Hey Sis." Sara mumbled, unsure how welcoming Laurel would feel about her dead sister coming back to life.

"How? What? I must be dreaming or hit my head. Maybe I got hit with Vertigo again somehow. You can't be here. This isn't real."

"I'm here. I'm real." Sara started to step towards her, hands raised up, only to see the shock and horror on Laurel's face as she stepped away.

"No! You're not real. I know you're not. You're a trick. You're dead." Laurel started to become hysterical and started gasping for air as she fought off a panic attack and sobs at the pain her heart was going through currently.

"Laurel, calm down. Just breathe. Nice and slow. In and out. In. Out. Good." Sara stepped up and soothed her as Thea came up behind her and held Laurel to her small frame. She had closed her eyes and couldn't tell that the soft hand rolling smooth circles on her back as her younger sister's. 

Once her breathing slowed and she was calm, Laurel slowly opened her eyes to see Sara right in front of her, her hands on her skin. Laurel grasped at the one that was holding onto her left arm and gasped when she could really grab it. "Sara?! You're here? Really here?" Laurel's voice broke as tears flowed down her cheeks unchecked.

A giggle left Sara's mouth. "At least this is a better reaction than the last time I came back from the dead." Sara joked.

Laurel pulled her into a hug, crushing her into her chest with a strong force. "I have missed you so much. I thought... I thought I lost you. Those arrows..."

"I know. I wasn't planning on seeing Malcolm and Thea."

"What do you mean?"

"I was in town to meet with someone else. Someone who was going to help me take down Ra's. But something went wrong and Malcolm showed up with Thea and I ended up dead."

Laurel loosened her grip a bit, her arms falling from around Sara's neck to her arms instead. "But how are you..."

"Alive? Well I had my own dip in the waters of the Lazarus pit. Turns out the person I was meeting knew where a second was located at. Once he got my body back, he took me there. I had been dead about 5 days by that point so he was able to bring me back but the recovery time was the problem. I spent another month in a coma before I finally woke up. It took me a few more to heal physically."

"Why didn't you come home sooner than?"

"Because I didn't remember home." Laurel looked at her with confusion so Sara explained. "The pit changes a person. I wasn't able to remember my life before the pit. Once I was physically okay, my partner got me training again. I only started remembering stuff a couple weeks ago. It started off as dreams and even those were like shots of a video where parts had been cut out. I tried to piece things together on my own but when it became harder to do, I asked him about them. He told me they were true and told me all he knew of my life. I jumped on a computer and researched the rest. I came across an article about Ollie and Lis and that was when everything flooded back. Seems seeing all the familiar faces helped. Then I saw a photo of you and dad and the floodgates opened. I remembered everything after that. That was about a week ago."

"And that's why you're back in Starling? To check on all of us?"

"I wish. My partner made a deal with me to help get Ra's out. He wanted the League. He told me that since he brought me back and kept me safe that I needed to uphold my side of the deal and get him the League."

"But we took down Ra's." Thea shouted.

"I know but he said that the deal was to get Ra's out. He never said he would do it. So I came for the ring Ollie had but he said he gave it to Malcolm."

"Yeah. Not his smartest move."

"Maybe it was." Sara mumbled under her breath. When both Laurel and Thea stared at her she knew she had to explain. "My partner, he is worse than you can imagine. If Ollie really gave the ring to Malcolm and has no intention of helping with League matters anymore, then him and the rest of you are all safe. Damien will stop at nothing to get the League. He is ruthless and methodical. There is no line he won't cross if it gets him what he wants in the end. That is all he cares about."

"So wait we're going to hand the League of Assassins, an organization made of the highest trained and deadliest beings on the planet, from Malcolm, a person who signed off on the killing of thousands in order to make those that had help create the person that killed his wife years prior pay for that they did, to this Damien, someone who will stop at nothing to get his way. How is that a good idea?" Thea asked.

"Because it will keep Oliver and the rest of you safe and alive. We have had enough death in the last 8 years. And now with the baby and with Connor and Baby Sara, those three kids deserve to have their parents in their lives. To have their parents safe and healthy and not being hunted down by some psycho."

"What's going stop him from coming after us once he has the League?"

"We won't have anything he would want. Damien Darhk has only wanted only thing for years; the League."

"You are wrong. He has wanted power. Power over all. He will not stop until he is in control of all and handing him the League will give just what he needs to make that happen." A sensual voice stated matter-of-factly from the top of the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am SO sorry that I did not post yesterday... life got in the way... for that reason and because you guys are the greatest fans ever... today you get 4 chapters... enjoy... I will be updating again on Monday because my muse and my incredible beta warehouseluver13 have me way ahead of schedule
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I freaked out with the new trailer... the souffle... OMG!!!!

A loving smile grew as the blonde looked up at the form she thought she would never see again. "Nyssa."

"My beloved. I see you have returned to us. I feel that this is both a blessing and a torture."

"How so?"

Nyssa moved down the stairs to her. She engulfed the small blonde in her embrace, whispering into her neck as she took in her scent and warmth for the first time in a year. "Because your return means that we will need to pay tribute in some form to whomever is responsible but also deal with the cost the pit requires in the future."

"Cost?" Thea was confused. She had been put into the pit as well and was worried if something like what happened with Sara would happen to her.

"Each person has to pay a cost to the waters. For the return of their life." Nyssa explained.

"What is the cost?"

"It is different for each person."

"When does it start?" Thea was beginning to panic. She had been out the pits for months now but nothing weird had happened yet.

"Unfortunately there is no set time or pattern. Each person's reaction to the pit defers depending on their condition going in and their own mental standing. I am sorry for not having more to offer in terms of information on the process. I have rarely seen it." Nyssa bowed her head, hanging it in shame for not being able to help more. Over the last few months, she had grown closer to the team, the family, that she was now apart of. They had welcomed her even after all she had put them through in the last year. They seemed to understand she was acting out of loyalty to her father and grief over losing Sara the way she had.

Sara realized why Thea was becoming so upset and instantly sought to comfort her. "Thea I promise, we will protect you and help you anyway we can if and when anything happens. You have us all in your corner okay?"

Thea nodded in agreement and reached out to hug the blonde. "Thanks Sara." A breath occurred then she whispered low, her tone laced with guilt and sorrow, "I'm sorry I killed you. I swear I didn't know what I was doing. Malcolm used some kind of mind altering drug that made it so I would obey him no matter what. I am just grateful it makes it so I don't remember it either. I would not be able to live with that memory in my head. Seeing the video was bad enough. But I am really sorry. If I could've, you have to know that I would have stopped him and kicked his ass for even trying to make you hurt you. I would never you hurt on purpose. I wouldn't hurt you at all actually."

"Woah Speedy. I think you've been around Lis a bit too much. You're starting to babble like her." Sara teased. It was exactly what was needed to cut through the heavy and tense emotional air that filled the space around the four women. A flood of laughter bubbled out all of them as they enjoyed that simple moment.

"How about we go get some burgers before patrol? We can catch Sara up on all the ways Ollie acted like a dumbass this past year and lived with his head up his butt."

"I like that plan Thea. What about you guys?" Laurel asked.

Sara and Nyssa nodded in agreement and the group started to move towards the door. "Was he really that bad? I mean he told Lis he loved her before I left. How could he screw up horribly after that?"

Thea turned and looked at her. "Sara this is my brother we're talking about here. He can screw up the simplest shit. I mean he created a bad guy when trying to stop another. Ollie has a way of thinking he knows what's best, but turns out he is completely clueless."

"And it's ten times worse when it comes the Felicity." Laurel snickered as they moved towards their cars to head to Big Belly for some much needed girl's night gossip.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"You promise that Sara is coming back and we will hang out tomorrow?" Connor looked up at Lance as he climbed into bed. Lance had volunteered to put him to bed, hoping to fully explain why Sara had to leave so abruptly and ease the kids pain. Lance had come to realize that Connor attached to those around him quickly, especially if Oliver or Felicity signed off on the person. Lance felt protective over the young boy, as if he was his own grandson. He knew how and when Connor had been conceived and at first he was upset but after seeing everyone involved, including Laurel, accept the boy and fall under his charms, Lance let it go. He knew that Oliver had been different then, cared less. He also knew that this new Oliver, the one that had returned from the island, was a new man. One who saw the pain he caused as a boy and was set to correct not only his father's wrongs but his own as well.

"I promise bud. Your dad even said that you, him and Sara are going to meet me for lunch tomorrow. He wants me to see your grandma's new place to make sure that it is safe. Since he knows I know all the good cops I think he just wants me to have someone patrol past during the night to make sure she is okay."

"Couldn't the Arrow do that?"

"Well he is a bit busy. Him and his team are trying to keep the whole city safe. But us cops help out too. That's our job after all."

"I know. It's cool that you do that. Just no one has really seen the Arrow in a while so maybe he isn't too busy to help."

"He just has a lot on his plate pal. Listen I know he is doing all he can to keep everyone in this town safe, including you and your family."

"Why? He doesn't know me."

"Because he cares for all the innocent lives of this town and you're one of them. He risks his life all the time and most people don't even know it. That's what heroes do."

"Yeah. Just like you."

"I wouldn't say that."

"But you risked your life when bad things happen. Mommy told me how you helped the Arrow stop the earthquake machine and a bad guy who tried to make a doll out of Aunt Laurel."

"I did do that but that was to save lives of the people I cared about."

"You also saved innocent lives too. So you're a hero too. You just don't wear a funny mask or hood, like the Flash or Arrow do."

"I guess you're right kiddo. Thanks."

"No problem. You know heroes always get the really nice girls too."

"Woah there pal. Let's slow that down right there. Now you're beginning to sound like my daughter too much."

"I just think you're lonely. You don't smile a lot. You always seem sad. Dad isn't sad anymore. Not since he and Mommy got together. That's what Aunt Laurel, Aunt Lyla and Aunt Thea say. Even Uncle Dig says he isn't as grumpy or broody anymore, but I don't know what that last one means."

"Sourfaced." A sweet voice stated from the doorway. Lance twisted from his seat on the bed to look over his shoulder. He found Donna propped up in the doorway with her arms across her chest. He smiled at her and a slight blush came to her cheeks. "I thought I could read to you tonight since your Dad and Mommy are busy downstairs cleaning up and setting up a room for Sara.

"Okay Bubbe. Can Lance stay though? I like him and if he is confused I'll answer all his questions."

Donna looked at Lance and smiled. "You're more than welcome to stay Quentin."

"I'd like that but I need to go. Have to go protect the city and all. Maybe another time?" He hesitated, unsure if she was only offering because of Connor.

"Of course. I'd like that and I know this little one would too." Donna grinned, although the joyful light of it didn't quite reach her eyes like before. Lance noticed it and instantly hated the idea of stepping away. Donna moved to the other side of the bed and propped herself up against the headboard, folding into place to read Connor's bed time story to him.

"Okay. Well you be good for your grandma and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Connor saluted Lance as he stood and left, one final glance back into the room and the two blondes who were still surprising him.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"You know the more I think about it, the more I realize something." Felicity pushed her paperwork aside. She and Oliver had finished cleaning up from dinner and set up a guest room for Sara, in hopes she would stay longer once everything was cleared up with Damien. After that they went and checked in on Connor, who was fast asleep after Donna read an entire chapter to him of the fifth Harry Potter novel. Connor was excited because Felicity was planning a family movie marathon when they finished them all so that they could compare the books to the movies and enjoy a day together just the three of them.

Now they were sitting in the living room, the television on with the news going in the background as she read over reports and project presentations. Oliver was reading the couple chapters he had missed this week of Harry Potter to stay caught up with Connor's nightly readings. 

"What's that sweetheart?" Oliver asked, assuming her revaluation had something to do with the mound of papers she had been shuffling through.

"I think my mom is into Lance."

Oliver coughed as he choked over his breath in surprise. He was not expecting anything like that to come from her. Once he had composed himself he asked, "What makes you think that?" 

"Well it's just a feeling but watching them tonight, how she would smile and blush at him. I think she was flirting with him."

"Really?" Oliver wasn't sure how he was suppose to take this news. After all, he knew she had been trying to date. He also knew that he didn't knew Donna well enough to pass judgement but still. It felt weird thinking of his ex's dad and his future mother-in-law dating.

"Yeah. She said she had been trying again. Trying to find someone. I haven't seen this side of my mom in a long time. Usually she latched on to any guy that flirted with her. Most of the time they were losers so it never ended well and she would be crushed. Now that she is seeking out a guy it seems like she is the flirter. Man that is weird to think about my mom flirting with Lance. It's weird right?"

"Yeah a little."

"Worse for you. I mean you dated both of his daughters and you're about to marry hers. Not to mention, he tried to arrest you twice for being the vigilante, which you are but both times he couldn't prove it. Man, our lives are just a testament to the weird, strange and bizarre."

Oliver laughed aloud. "That I can agree on wholeheartedly." He pulled her closer to his side and cuddled her into his chest. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. I keep thinking that if I would have made just one different decision over the years, I may not be sitting here tonight with you like this. I finally see that all the pain was worth it for the happiness I have now. You and Connor and the baby. That is all I will ever need in my life." He fell silent for a moment then added. "Well maybe a couple more babies."

"Hey mister slow down. I haven't even popped this one out yet. What do you see me as a baby making machine?"

"No you are my adorable, babbling, bubbly, genius soon to be wife who I can never seem to get enough of."

"Or keep your hand off of." She teased as she slapped at his hand that was slowly creeping up her thigh and under her pj shorts. "I'm being serious here Oliver."

"So am I." He grinned and playfully nipped at her neck. When she slapped at his chest he gave in and sat back, his arms still low around her waist. "I would love to have more babies with you. As long as every one comes out looking like us and with your brains. I want them to be smart."

"Hey their dad is pretty smart too, when he wants to be."

"I know. I just want what's best for them. I don't want them to be handed anything just because they are Queens."

"And they won't. Listen Baby, I promise that our kids, Connor, this baby and anymore we have, will grow up knowing what hard work means and not expect things to just be handed to them. I promise they will know what respecting others mean and how important school and studying is. They will have a great future because we both will see to it. Together."

"Have I told you how remarkable you are?"

"A few times but it never gets old." Felicity giggled. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Oliver." Oliver dropped his head to her, their foreheads kissing as they soaked in the moment. 

Finally he pulled back and looked down at her. Her blue eyes shined with all the love and support he always saw in them. He couldn't stop himself from falling head over heels in love with her all over again in that moment. She really was his everything. "As for your mom, is it a bad thing if she is interested in Lance? I mean I've known him my entire life. He is a good guy. Honest. Loyal. Protective. He would treat your mom well."

"I know. He is the closest thing to a father I have had in a very long time. He has been amazing these last few years. We have gotten close. I think I am just scared that if it doesn't work out, what it would mean to the team and the family."

"I know this is going to sound strange coming from me but we should think positive for once. It could work out and be great for both of them. Not to mention the rest of us."

"You're right." Felicity nuzzled closer to his chest a mischievous grin stretching across her face. "It does sound strange." 

Oliver could hear her soft giggles as the words slipped from her lips. A gasp of mocking shock escaped him. "Oh yeah?" Then he latched onto her waist and started tickling her. She laughed and squirmed around, trying to free herself from his grasp. He only held tighter, enjoying the bubbling giggles that he was drawing from her. Her eyes were beginning to tear as her laughs became louder. The mound of papers toppled to the floor and slid in a multitude of directions, forgotten in the moment as the two lovers enjoyed their time together. Finally he let up when her breathing became erratic. She laid pinned beneath him, flush from her laughter and gasping for air. She was a vision of beauty to him, one he knew he would never tire looking at. He leaned in to kiss her and just as their lips met, the sound of a throat clearing followed by a burst of giggles from the doorway drew their attention away from each other and to the woman standing in the doorway.

"Good to see some things never change. Ollie always did hate doing homework. Would find any excuse to get out of studying." Laurel teased as she moved into the room and started to pick up the papers strewn across the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am SO sorry that I did not post yesterday... life got in the way... for that reason and because you guys are the greatest fans ever... today you get 4 chapters... enjoy... I will be updating again on Monday because my muse and my incredible beta warehouseluver13 have me way ahead of schedule
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I freaked out with the new trailer... the souffle... OMG!!!!

"What do you mean you will be visiting him alone?" Nyssa spit at her.

"Nyssa. I need to go alone. Damien can not know any of you are connected. I will bring him the video and show him that Malcolm runs the League then return in time for the rest to wake and we can have our day together. I need to do this. It is my fault that Damien is even after it. If I hadn't sought him out for help, if I had come to the team, maybe this would be different."

"I do not enjoy you going near him alone. Nonetheless to deliver upset news of this manner. He is unpredictable which makes him dangerous."

"I know but I will keep my guard up."

"I would still desire to be with you."

"So what he could see that we are still tied to the League. He is going to see you setting up the cameras and moving throughout the palace until you left. He will be suspicious if you show up with me. I need to end this for Ollie and his family. I brought this into his life and now that he is getting married and having a family he needs to stop attracting evil and bad times. He needs to be safe and there for his family." Sara looked out over the city, pondering how her life had come so far from what she was planning just a few years ago. Sara and Nyssa had left Thea and Laurel to patrolling as they caught up. Sara felt an odd pull to the woman next to her. She knew that she still felt for her, cared for her. But she didn't think that after all she had done and all the evil she would have to go through since her need for the pit, she didn't feel like she deserved the happiness Oliver had found for himself. 

"I understand. I don't enjoy it but it is your choice. I have to believe that you are still able to handle your our battles. You always knew your strengths and if lacking you know you can ask me and I would gladly stand with you."

"Yes I do." A silence washed over them as they each fell back into their thoughts. "I'm sorry Nyssa. I know this year was hard on the team but it was hard on you too. You lost me then your claim and spot in the League. Then your father."

"Not to mention being married off like a goat."

"What?"

"Long story. Needless to say, an annulment was required as quickly as possible."

"Who did you marry?" Nyssa's head fell as she remembered the moment she succumbed to her father's will and allowed him to take her freedom. "No! Ollie?!"

"My father wanted a strong blood connection for his heir's claim. If Oliver would have stayed as Al-Sahim and impregnated my being, then the offspring would have my father's blood line and no question to his claim as heir to the demon. So I was sold off. I did not know of this plan nor Oliver's deceit of my father. If I had, I would not have tried to kill him during the ceremony."

"If anything you would have done it when he told you his plan." Sara chuckled. Nyssa glared at her, unamused. "I'm sorry. I'm just picturing your and Oliver married. That was definitely not something I expected to hear about." Small bursts of laughter still bubbled to the surface.

"Not a fine moment in my life, I assure you. And being that I have lived most of my life in the League, for that to be one of my more distressing moments really allows for an understanding of the level of disgust with that memory."

"I'm sorry Nyssa. Your father should not have done that."

"In the end I finally understood who I was to my father. I was not his daughter but a tool. A weapon he had forged for years and then planned on selling off to make his desires occur. No matter the cost." Nyssa bowed her head as she fought off the tears that were growing in her eyes. Nyssa had not allowed herself to mourn the loss not only of her father but the love she had once thought he had for her. She had been so proud to say that she was his daughter but now his memory brought her only disgust and anger.

"Nyssa, you have to let it all go. What he did, why he acted as he did, even what he said. He is not here anymore. You can live your life as you wish. You have your freedom finally. And I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than you."

"Except yourself my beloved. You deserve your freedom and the life you have desired for so long. I can see it in your eyes. You still want it but do not believe yourself worthy."

"I have done evil and horrible things." Sara whispered as shame danced in each syllable. 

"And what of me? What of Oliver? We have all fought as warriors for years, a need to survive all that drove us. Now we have survived. It is time to start living again. Accepting the fact that this is now our life to enjoy and decide how to live. We can finally come out of the shadows of our past and into the warmth of the present and the light of the future."

"Wow! Being around sappy Ollie and the rest of the team has melted to hardened heart you once had."

"Well seeing one embrace life and their soul mate allows a person to consider what they had realized too soon." Nyssa's gazed locked on Sara's and suddenly all Sara could see was the chocolate brown orbs that had haunted her dreams for months. Nyssa felt the instant pull between them and a fire began to build in her that she had not possessed in almost a year. She leaned in to the blonde slowly, afraid to scare her off. She stopped a mere few centimeters from Sara's lips, her own tongue darting out the moisten hers in preparation. She so badly wanted to close the gap between them and embrace the woman who means so much to her. Who she was willing to kill and die for. But she knew that Sara also needed to decide if this was something she could allow to occur. 

The blonde studied every rise and fall of the brunette's face, from her rich chocolate eyes and hair that seemed to float softly into her face, over every inch of her sun dipped olive skin, to her plump maroon lips. Her bright red tongue snuck out and quickly slipped over the softness there and Sara found herself leaning further forward, being drawn into those lips. She wanted to feel them. Taste them. She needed to. Her brain was screaming for her to move away. Stop and not drag anyone else down into her darkness. But glancing up into the dark brown orbs staring back at her, Sara was able to not only see the same darkness and pain she had in her but an acceptance that she had never seen before. That tipped the scales. Sara shut off her brain and listened to her heart. Throwing caution to the wind, she reached up and pulled Nyssa into a deep kiss. A quiet moan came from one of them, which they weren't sure, as Sara threaded her fingers into Nyssa silky wavy hair then tilted her head to better align their lips. She felt Nyssa's hands come up to her, one cupping her cheek and the other holding onto her bicep. Sara let her other hand fall to the beautiful curves of the woman in front of her, sliding her hand down her side and only stopping when she could rest it on Nyssa's hip. 

They felt on fire. Burning up from the inside out. Everywhere their skin touched felt like a scorching inferno was set ablaze. The kiss deepened when Nyssa slipped her tongue out and licked across Sara's lips, begging for entrance. The warmth and tastes she found just behind those power plump walls made her mind fog up. Both inhaled a large breath and could only smell the other. They were lost to one another in that moment and neither cared. It felt as if this was the first time their hearts actually beat all year.

Suddenly the need for air became too much and both pulled back, their lips being the only part to separate. Nyssa's lips curled into a beautiful smile,one that seemed to show all the love and peace this one moment brought her. 

"Nyssa, you know I have to leave."

"Why?" Nyssa's tone lined with a pain from deep inside herself she so desperately wanted to hide.

"I need to inform Damien. I need to end that before I start anything new. I can't have my mind unfocused with worry if I am going up against him."

"I understand my beloved. Just return to me. That is all I ask. I cannot lose you again."

"And you won't. I just need to finish this first. So that we can finally move on from the League."

"You once asked me to stop the killing. I promise you now that this will end it. I am here if needed. Just return to me."

With that Sara pulled away and stood. She looked down at the once hardened assassin who had found her way back into her heart and turned. As she walked away, Sara hoped that Nyssa's promise was true.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"See? Ollie doesn't control the League. He has nothing to do with it. Malcolm is leading the League. He is in Nanda Parbat."

Damien studied the footage Sara offered him. He had been sceptical of her alliance before now. "And they have no intention of taking over the League?"

"No. Ollie wants nothing to do with it. He has washed his hands of the League and Malcolm."

"Interesting since he was the one who rescued the man from Ra's just a few months ago. And the fact that Malcolm is Oliver's sister's father. They do say blood is thicker than water."

"Yes but they would have to consider Malcolm family for that to be true. Thea and Oliver see Malcolm for the monster he is. They have no loyalty to the man. Thea even says that Malcolm is just a sperm donor. To her, her father died on a boat in the North China Sea 8 years ago. They will not stand in your way."

"Good. Now I need to see how we will take the League from Malcolm."

"We?"

"Yes. Our deal was for me to get Ra's and Nyssa out of the League and keep you safe and in return you would supply me with the League. I have kept my side of our deal but you have yet to show your success in yours. All that has occurred is the League trading from Ra's to Malcolm. Not what I would say as a desired effect."

"Damien, I have given what you need to take down Malcolm. What more do you want?"

Damien charged her and grabbed her throat, pinning her against the nearest wall. "I want the League! I want you to fulfill your promise to me!" His hand tightened as she dug at his hand to try to release his grip. 

Suddenly an arrow shot through the air and landed into the wall next to her head. Sara looked up from where it came from and saw a familiar shape.

"Let. Her. Go!" A deep raspy mechanical voice demanded.

"And why should I do that?" Damien grinned as he turned and looked at the figure who was moving towards him.

"Do it or die!"

Damien released his hostage only to turn fully to the new attacker and straighten his suit jacket as he studied the figure's stance. At the ready with an arrow threaded on his bow. "And who are you supposed to be? You can't be the Arrow. He's dead."

"You will find out soon. Back away!" Oliver advanced on Sara, still aiming his arrow at Damien. When Damien started to move back, Oliver dropped the arrow down. He whispered over his shoulder to Sara, "You okay?"

"Yeah. You shouldn't be here." Sara huffed out as she coughed out the final bit of pain and discomfort from the grip Damien had on her moment before.

"We will discuss that later. Here." Oliver pushes his hand out towards her, handing her a comm unit for her. As soon as she grabbed it and slid it into place she turned it on. Suddenly a flood of yelling came through into her ear. It seemed that Felicity was at the Foundry, running the comms, and was not pleased with Sara's plan.

"Sara Lance! What the hell were you thinking! We never go anywhere without backup of some kind, nonetheless after a man that trained for years to be a mass murdering psychopath. I swear I would expect this from Oliver but you. Seriously! Were you even thinking of all of us? Of your sister and dad? Nyssa? They just got you back only to see you run off and get yourself killed. Again. You have your head so far up your ass it's not funny! Great! Now you have me swearing. I am going to hurt you so bad when you get back here. Well not me but I will make Thea do it for me since your assassin trained and I'm pregnant. And you're paying for the cursing I did since you made me do it. God!"

Sara fought off the desired to burst into laughter at the small blonde woman's rant. A small smile crossed her face but disappeared quickly with one glance from Oliver. He was pissed. Damien watched the two interact and went to step forward when another arrow crossed the room, this one landed just by his toes of his left foot. "Don't move." a second mechanical voice demanded. Sara looked up to see Thea perched up near the roof, scanning over the entire room.

"I must say I'm impressed. You have very loyal friends. But that does not mean you are released from our deal. You promised me the League."

"And I'll get it for you." Sara's voice was low but powerful, showing her determination. 

"What?" Oliver spun to her in confusion.

"I made a deal and I must uphold my end." She explained glaring at Oliver then her gaze moved to Damien. "I will get you the League but you must let me do it on my own in my own way. No interference of disruption from you."

"Fine. You have a month."

"And Ollie is off the board. He has nothing to do with this any longer. He and his family are safe."

"If you get me my ring, then yes they will be."

"No! You will stay away from them. This is our fight not theirs." Sara stepped to stand within inches of the towering blonde man.

"Fine." Damien spit at her, her disrespect annoying him now. 

"Good. I will see you in a month." Sara moved to the door but was halted by Oliver. He walked out behind her as if to make sure Damien did not follow. As soon as Thea joined them on the ground, Oliver glared at her. "What were you two thinking coming here? Felicity is going to kill me."

"She is pissed enough at you already." Thea snarled. 

"So I heard." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Foundry now!" Oliver commanded before climbing on his bike and speeding off.

"Well this is going to fun!" Thea snapped, knowing that she would be apart of the lecture to come, since she gave Sara the evidence and let her go off alone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am SO sorry that I did not post yesterday... life got in the way... for that reason and because you guys are the greatest fans ever... today you get 4 chapters... enjoy... I will be updating again on Monday because my muse and my incredible beta warehouseluver13 have me way ahead of schedule
> 
> Please review and check out my polyvore for this story
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I freaked out with the new trailer... the souffle... OMG!!!!

A slamming metal door alerted her that she was no longer alone here. She had been lost in her thoughts. She heard Oliver demand both girls to return to the Foundry before his comm went offline. Sara and Thea's followed shortly after. When Sara had not shown up as she promised Felicity had begun to worry. Then Laurel showed up at the house and explained where Sara had gone. Needless to say she and Oliver shot into action. They told her mom where they were heading. They headed to the Foundry, Oliver instantly dressing as Felicity traced Sara's phone and by the time he was suited up she had an address for him. He and Thea left, Felicity glaring at the screen and starting to ramble her frustrations already. She had been alone since then, pacing the floor and trying to calm herself.

"Ollie I can explain." Sara began.

"Stop! Just stop." Oliver snarled as he turned on the stairs. He glared at her and she saw all the fear and pain he held for her in that moment. She held her tongue as her head bowed in shame. He turned and finished descending the stairs. Felicity met him at the bottom and he wrapped her up in a hug, something they had decided would be a custom from here on out when he went out. They would meet at the stairs to assure each other of the safe return at the end of each night. "Hi." He whispered into her neck.

"Hey." She returned as a smile grew on her face. He was always able to wipe away all her fear and anger with the simple action of a hug and that single word. She melted into his arms and felt as he moved one hand around to her belly. He always loved touching her there and she already knew it would only get worse as she started showing more but she didn't mind. It connected her family all together.

"Can I get by so I can change? Some of us do have lives to get back to." Thea teased behind them but was greeted with two annoyed and angry glares back. She swallowed visibly at their stares then dropped her head as well. 

Oliver moved forward and the two women finished stepping down the stairs but did not move far from the final step. Oliver walked Felicity over to her chair and helped her down into it. He knew her blood pressure had been high for about the last hour and that was not good for the baby. Once she was settled he lowered his mask and hood then turned to face the two women, arms crossed in front of his chest. "What the hell were you two thinking? Do you both have a death wish? I mean you both have already had to be brought back once. What? Do both of you want do it again? Was it that fun for you Sara?"

"No Ollie. I don't..."

"No! You don't get to come into town and take on all the fault for what decisions we have made in the past. Fight our battles by yourself. We are a team! We don't run off and take on bad guys alone anymore."

Thea huffed, "Funny coming from you." Under her breath but Oliver heard it.

"Speedy, I made that mistake. Thinking I could handle a bad guy. A psychopath that wanted to run the world. Look what that lead to. Roy gone. You almost died. Lance almost arresting me. Police shooting at me. And the city attacked. Again! This city has been through enough. So has this team. We all try to protect one another without talking things out. These secrets and private plans are why we never know if we are truly in things together, if someone fully has our back. We can't work like that anymore. Not out there in the field. We will end up dead and I don't want that. I don't know about you two but I have too much to live for now."

"We do too Ollie. I want to see my niece or nephew grow. Hold them. I want to spoil Connor and that baby and annoy both of you by doing that. I want to see the company grow and the club get more successful. I want a life. My life."

"Then start acting like it Thea." Felicity snapped as she stood and walked around the room, too emotional to sit still. "You run around and scare the hell out of me and your brother. You're reckless. You think that your mask and hood will keep you safe. That this is a game. Well it's not! I forget how many times I have patched up your brother. How I almost lost him in this very room. On this very table." She slammed her hand down on the medical table next to her. "I have seen his heart stop and shocked it back to life. I have helped stitch up gunshot wounds. Knife wounds. I watched as Roy laid out and dosed with poison to save him. Watched as Diggle almost OD'd on vertigo. I have a scar on my shoulder from where I took a bullet for Sara. I said goodbye to your brother right over there as he left to fight Ra's the first time, not knowing if he would be coming back. I have almost lost everyone I love at one time or another in this place. Even my mom was kidnapped." Felicity dropped her head as she wiped away tears that had begun slipped from her eyes as the moments she listed off replayed in her head. 

Oliver stepped up beside and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to help her through this. She pushed him away and glared at all three of the vigilantes in front of her. "I am telling you this and will be informing Diggle, Nyssa and Laurel the next time I see them too. If you want to be apart of my family, apart of the life I am bringing in this world and my son's life, you need to stop reacting and start thinking. You all have acted like your heads were so far up your butts at one time or another and it is dangerous. I will not allow you into this life, into my children's lives, allow them to fall in love with you and trust me they will because you all care so much, only to be ripped out of it. I refuse to hold them and watch the cry as I explain why you aren't going to be around to play with or celebrate things. They deserve better. I am a mother now and these are my rules. If you plan to be in my life, you talk out your plans, have backup whenever you are in the field, be smart and safe at all times, and stop trying to save the world alone. You are not alone anymore. You have people who are not only willing to help but wanting to stand by you and fight along with you. You two are no longer on the island. Get over it. Trust us. We have fought through several bad guys together and will continue to. Thea, you are strong and we all know it. You don't have to prove it to us anymore. You have held your own for months on this team and done justice and good for the city. All of you need to stop seeking out trouble or you will lose the best thing that ever happened to you. Our family." Felicity moved towards her desk and gathered her bag. She turned as she stepped to the stairs. "Now I am going to head home and check on my son and mother. You three figure out what matters and get it together."

"Sweetheart." Oliver whispered. 

"No Oliver. You need to do this too. You need to understand that I can't sit at home or here and worry if you will be coming back in one piece or at all. I'm not saying not do this. I saying find another way that is better than we have in the past. Safer. Now I am going to go because all this stress is not good for the baby." Felicity climbed the stairs and exited the Foundry, leaving the three vigilantes to think over her requests.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay. Can I just say that Lis is getting really good at ripping us apart? She called us out perfectly." Thea chuckled. 

"Yeah who knew she had it in her?" Sara replied in awe of all that had occurred. 

"I did." Oliver stated matter-of-factly as he dropped into her vacant seat. He leaned forward, his elbows braced on his knees and his head in his hands. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he tried to push them back. Watching Felicity pull away and walk out on him was the hardest thing and she had now done it to him 3 times in a year. "I'm so stupid. What the hell am I doing?" He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Thea asked.

"I just let the girl of my dreams, the mother of my children and the woman I love more than anything, walk out on me. Again. I must be stupid. I mean I keep making the same stupid mistakes. Usually people learn but not me." He huffed as he leaned back into his hands and fell apart. Soft sobs filled the silence after his declaration. 

"No Ollie, you're not. You're not stupid. I made the mistake this time. It is my fault." Sara crossed and knelt next to him, her hand falling to his back. 

"It's both of our faults Sara. I should have made you take either me or Nyssa with you. Or called Ollie and talked the plan out with him. It was stupid letting you go off alone. Dangerous. I'm just glad we got there in time. It could've been a lot worse." Thea joined Sara near Oliver, kneeling in front of him.

"Me too." Sara's voice cracked as she felt the pain of Damien's hand on her throat again. "Ollie you aren't at fault for this."

"Yeah but Felicity is right. I have walked out of this place so many times without talking my plan out and it always ended badly. I almost died too many times. Now I am about to promise my life to someone and I can't even guarantee that I will be there for long. She deserves someone who can not only give her everything she wants but someone who will be there for her. I can't do that."

"Yes you can, Oliver Queen!" Thea jumped up. She wanted to hit her brother for being so damn dumb. "You are what she wants. She wants a life with you and you can give her that. You both deserve it. We just need to work on working shit out before going out in the field." 

"And how do we do that?" 

"Well first off, you get up and get changed and go home. You get your girl back because we all need her. You more than anyone else. She is how you do it. She is your partner and always has been. So when you have something come up, you talk to her. She can help you plan shit out and tell you what is too dangerous or dumb. If not her then Dig. That way you always have someone to turn to."

"Sounds good. I think I can do that."

"Good. And we are going to do the same. We have you two plus Dig and Laurel and Nyssa. No matter what we talk. We all know what can be handled by the team. I mean shit we have beaten Ra's. Not to mention all you guys took down Slade and Malcolm. We can beat anything as long as we are together."

"We just have to start trusting each other and stop thinking we have to save everyone on our own. I am so sorry I brought this on today. What I did was stupid and I knew it the second I walked into that building." Sara shook her head as she realized just how close she had come to losing her life all over again.

"It's okay Sara."

"No it's not but we will discuss all that later. Right now you need to get up and out your suit. Get home to your girl. Your family." 

Oliver jumped up and ran to the back of the room, stripping out of his suit as quickly as he could. Not two minutes later, he came back out pulling on his shirt. "Okay. I am heading home. Sara you coming?" He grabbed his bike keys, knowing Felicity had taken their car earlier. 

"Yeah Ollie." Sara turned as he sat his suit down on the table.

"Speedy get home safe okay. No more going out tonight."

"I'm not Ollie. I am going to workout here a bit then clean up and head home. Let me know how it turns out."

"Will do. Thanks Speedy."

"I'm sorry and I will be by in the morning to apologize to Lis too."

"Sounds good. Could you put that away for me?" Oliver hugged his sister.

"Sure. No prob." With that Oliver bound up the stairs quickly, ready to be home with his bride and family.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry these are a few hours behind schedule... was writing all last night and lost track of time... enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Sweetheart!" Oliver shouted as he burst through the front door. He was desperate to find her and hold her. Just to know he hadn't lost her. 

"Oliver!" Donna called from the sitting room. She stood and crossed the room quickly.

"Mom, where is she? I need to find her."

"She came home upset. I don't know what happened because she wouldn't say. She just cried and said 'I messed up. I pushed him away.' over and over again. What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything later. Right now I need to find her. Please." Oliver pleaded.

"She went out in the garden. She said she needed space and time to think. Is everything okay?"

"It will be. I promise. I'm sorry. Why don't you go up to bed." Oliver hugged Donna, trying to ease her panic and worry.

"Okay. If you two need me, I'll be in my room. Connor is still out and should be good until the morning but I'll check on him before I call it a night."

"Thanks Mom."

"Sure Sweetie. Just take care of my baby girl and that baby, okay?" Donna patted Oliver's shoulder as she passed by him and moved up the stairs.

Oliver turned to face the backyard and moved as fast as his feet would carry him to find his bride.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"What was I thinking? I can't do this by myself. And Connor really isn't mine. If I took him from Oliver, that would be kidnapping. And yes I know I would have my mom but she is planning on moving here. Then there is the company. Seeing him everyday at work would break me. I can't stay away from that man, no matter how hard I try. Hell, proof of that is this little one. You deserve two loving parents who have everything together but I just don't know if you are going to have that Sweetie."

"They will." Oliver whispered as he stepped forward. He had found her sitting on a bench in the gazebo. Thea had put it out there a couple weeks ago so that Felicity could come out here and sit in her favorite spot in the world. So many good memories had happened in this very spot and she never wanted to lose it. He had heard her crying and talking. Turns out she was talking aloud to the baby, working through her problems that's why.

"Oliver."

"Sweetheart please." He dropped to his knees before her, his hands reaching for her cheeks instantly as he needed to feel her warmth. His thumb swiped across her cheek, wiping away the salty trails from her tears. "I love you. More today than I ever thought I ever would. I'm sorry for all the pain and fear I caused you in the past. I was selfish and stupid. I never saw how much I was hurting those around me. But I am done hurting. I'm done lying and hiding. Because of you, I live in a world of light and happiness. Your love is my reason to live. It saved me more times than I can count."

"I would say around 70 times." Felicity giggled as she sniffled back her final tears.

"More. You are my hero. You save me just by allowing me to wake with you in my arms each day and fall asleep that way each night. You have chased away my nightmares. My darkness. All I have to think about is your smile and my day is infinitely better. Seeing it is even better. And being the cause of it practically makes my heart stop. The idea that I am the man you have chosen both amazes and scares me. I am amazed because with you by my side I can do anything. It scares me because I am so worried that I will lose you and that would be it for me. Losing you would be my end."

"Baby, you have to know that I don't want to go anywhere. But if something was to happen you need to be here for the kids. They are going to need you more then than any other time. I feel the same way. If I lost you I wouldn't want to go own. But looking at Connor's smile and our baby I know they would need me to so I would. For them."

"I will too but Felicity there will never be another woman who will have my heart but you. I used to think Thea was silly when she talked about finding her soul mate one day but now I know she was right. I know because I have found mine. You. You are my first thought each day and my last each night. You fill my dreams each night and my heart each day. Please tell me I haven't lost that."

"Of course not. I am still yours. Just like your still mine. Remember?" Felicity raised her hand to show the ring still shining on her finger. 

He laughed and felt a couple tears break free of his eyes that he had been holding back. He wrapped his arms tightly around and lower his face to her neck, taking in her warmth and scent he needed so badly. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"No Baby I'm sorry. I just got scared "

Leaning back he dropped his forehead to hers and cupped her cheek with one hand while the other twisted into her hair. "Sweetheart it's okay. I know you worry when I step out the basement. I do too. More now than ever before. I want to come back in one piece more now than ever before because I have you and Connor and the baby and our life together. I want to be a part of it. For a long time. So just like I promised when I proposed, I will always come to you with my plans. Work them out fully with you. I will always have backup; someone to keep me safe so I can come home to my family. I won't take chances or go looking for trouble. I'm going to start being more concerned with my safety because I want to be here for everything. Our baby's birth, first words, first steps, first day of school. All their birthdays from here on out. And when they get older, first day of high school, first dates, graduations, first day of college because they all will be going. I want to see Connor marry that cool girl he is always talking about. I want to see this baby get married and if she is a girl I want to be there to walk her down the aisle. I want to hold our grandchildren and play with them in this very yard, just like we did with their parents. I want a life with you Felicity. The one that fills my mind each night and shows me all I could have and will have."

"Oliver. Baby if you're serious about that then I need you. I can't do all that on my own. They need a dad. Take it from someone who didn't have one for most of her life."

"I know Sweetheart and I am serious. I plan to be safer for here on out. You and Dig will know everything of every plan we make so that one of you can tell me if it is a dumb plan. That way we can stop this cycle we have been doing."

"Cycle?"

"Yeah. It seems that everytime we think we have the bad guy right where we want them, they pull us apart by showing a secret amongst us. We're not going to be like that anymore. We will be open and clear with one another. New team rule. I don't see anyone voting against it."

"No I think they will all agree." Felicity giggled as she melted further into his chest. 

Oliver stood and moved to sit next to her on the bench, wrapping himself around her fully. Felicity shivered a bit as the cool air nipped at her legs and arms. "Sweetheart are you cold?"

"Yeah just a little. I am finally calmed down so I can really feel how cool it is."

"Here." Oliver stood and crossed to the storage chest Thea had also placed out there. Inside were several pillows and a couple throws, meant for when they wanted to have picnics out here. He grabbed a couple throws and moved back to her. He laid one across her lap and then sat back down beside her, wrapping the other one around his shoulders. He wrapped her up in his arms, and in doing so the throw and she covered his legs as well. Soon his body warmth was warming her as well. She laid her head onto his shoulder and let the silent sounds of the garden calm her. Soon sleep was pulling her under. Oliver moved his hand up and down her arms slowly, soothing her while his other one stayed still on her belly. He felt her breathing slow down as she succumbed to her sleep. Oliver felt his heart swell as he imagined doing just this, them together in the gazebo where they marriage all started, every year for the rest of his life. He heard Felicity whimper when a gust of wind passed and he decided that it was time to call it a night. He slowly stood up, not wanting to wake her, and threw the throw around him back towards the chest. He left the one on her lap in place as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the house; and up to their room where their happiness would always be.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry these are a few hours behind schedule... was writing all last night and lost track of time... enjoy and review
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

A sweet smell pulled her out her dream. A wonderful dream of an older Oliver chasing a small blonde boy around the backyard as her daughter and her stand off aside watching the merriment. There had been a peace and tranquility in that moment that she had never felt. She knew that was where they were heading. She couldn't explain it but she knew it.

The bed was cool but the light dancing through the curtains was soft meaning it was still early. She sat up and slid on her glasses. She glanced at the clock. 8:02. She didn't have to be at QI for training until 1 pm so she had time this morning to enjoy a couple hours with her family. Excited by that prospect and the smells that filtered into the room, she stretched and willed the last bit of sleep away. She looked down and found her herself stripped of her clothes from the day before. She had not remembered removing them and she only slept in the nude after a night of lovemaking with Oliver. Curious as to what happened, Felicity looked around the room for something to wear. Spying her panties and Oliver's shirt, she was about to jump up and snatch them when her door opened. She gasped and pulled the covers over her head to cover herself.

"Good morning." Oliver chuckled as he took in the site of Felicity covered in a nature print duvet over her head.

"Morning. I wasn't sure who was coming in and I am naked." Felicity smiled as she lowered the covers. 

"I see." Oliver placed the tray he was carrying down on his desk then moved to the bed. 

"You wouldn't happen to know how I got into this state, would you?" Felicity teased. 

"I think so but maybe I need a reminder." Oliver joked as he lifted the covers off her body and soaked in the vision of her lean naked form. A mischievous smirk formed on his face. "It's starting to come back to me. Of course there was some touching involved so maybe that would help." His hands started to skate over her body, starting at her ankles and slowly moving up. When they met her thighs, his lips joined in. 

"Was kissing involved? I don't really remember much." Felicity giggled as a quiet moan escaped from deep within her.

"Kissing is always involved when it comes to you naked." Oliver whispered against the skin at her hips. He moved towards her baby bump, stopping to whisper, "Morning my sweet baby." just above their child. Felicity fought off tears at the image. 

"You know the baby won't hear you right?"

"Yes but only for week or so. Maybe the baby is a genius like their mommy and are head of the rest."

Felicity was struck by how well Oliver knew what not only was going on with the baby each week but her too. She propped herself up on her elbows and gazed down at him. "I don't think it works that way Baby."

"Well then I am just getting used to talking to it. This baby is always going to hear my voice and know just how much I love them and their mommy and their brother." Oliver continued to drop butterfly kisses up her body, slowly creeping up to her face. Once there he smiled brightly at her. "Hey."

"Hi." Felicity blushed at the simple and sweet moment they had created. She raised her hand to cup the side of his face, her fingers lacing into his hair that had finally started to look like it did before she left him with Ra's. 

Oliver turned his lips and connected them to the inside of Felicity's wrist, nipping and sucking on the delicate skin there. Felicity moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head and her back bowed up into him. "God you're beautiful."

"Not bad yourself. Except too much clothing." Felicity whispered as she pulled at the hem of his shirt with her other hand, her nails digging into his hip. She bit down on her lower lip and stared at him through veiled eyes.

"Fuck you are sexy as hell. If I didn't have to leave in 20 minutes to go show Lance your mom's new place and help her sign the papers, we would not leave this bed."

"And what about my training class?"

"Get someone you trained yesterday to run it."

"Good thing you have to leave. Not sure how well that training would have gone."

"Yes but I would have enjoyed a wonderful afternoon with my beautiful," Oliver placed a sensual kiss just below Felicity's left ear, "sexy," another below her right ear, "genius," several on her neck, "desirable wife."

"To be."

"Felicity we are about two weeks from our wedding. This weekend is your bridal shower and next weekend is our Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, although I still don't know why Thea is forcing that on me."

"She wants you to have one. She knows if Tommy were here he would demand one for you. She doesn't want you to miss out on anything."

"Well I told her no strippers. Wouldn't do any good anyway."

"Why?"

"Because the only woman I will ever desire again is currently laying naked under me and making the reason I came up here harder to fulfill."

Felicity rolled her hips and pressed up against his crotch and his growing erection. "Amongst other things." Felicity giggled as she bit her lip again.

"Damn you are a tease. Maybe I should just stay here today." Oliver grinned as he rolled into her again.

"Oliver!"

"Then play fair." He growled at her, his eyes heated.

"Fine." She patted on his shoulder and then pushed him off her when he didn't move. She stood and walked away from the bed and towards the closet. "Better?"

"No! You know how I feel about your ass. And now I have 10 minutes to get ready before we leave." He huffed as he rolled off the bed and followed her into the closet. He walked up to her, his hands grabbing for her and sliding down her sides. "Think we have time for a quickie?"

"Not a good one."

"Felicity, sex with you is always good."

"Yes but we always have time. Some things should never be rushed and that is one of them." Felicity mused as he nipped and sucked down the back of her neck and towards her right shoulder.

Oliver spun her around and lifted her into his arms. He pressed her into a nearby wall of cabinets. "Well if we haven't tried it then how do we know if that rule applies?"

Felicity was about to challenge him again when a knock at their door drew them out of their moment. "Mommy? Dad?"

"We'll be out in a second Connor." Felicity smirked as Oliver groaned into her shoulder. He dropped her to the floor and she grabbed, a bra, a pair of panties, a sleep shirt and pants; slipping them on quickly. He pulled her back into him before she left, lining her lips up with his. 

"We haven't finished this discussion." Oliver stated in such a deep stern voice that it reminded her of his Arrow voice and she felt her panties get a bit damp at it. She stuttered as she moved out the room.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Nothing just wondering when Dad would be ready to go. Bubbe is excited to see the new place again."

"I bet." Felicity smiled as she also pictured her mother anxious to see Lance again.

"Mommy, did you see your breakfast?"

"No Sweetie, I hadn't. Your dad and I were just talking too much."

"Uh huh." Connor giggled as a knowing tone laced his mumble. He knew they were kissing a lot. And bright blush only confirmed it.

"It's on the desk there Sweetheart!" Oliver called from the closet. Felicity turned to find a stunning tray filled with food. Along with a bud vase filled with sweet smelling wildflowers, was a tall glass of orange juice, a small plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, a small bowl of cut up banana and a large plate with cut strawberries and heart shaped pancakes on it.

"Raisa made this?"

"Nope. Dad did. All of it. Raisa only supervised." Connor grinned, struggling a bit with the last word.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make my wife breakfast."

"Wife to be. I swear."

"One I can cook. I have proven that to you countless times."

"Five. Five times. And I am not counting the one where you burned dinner."

"I only burned it because you distracted me." Oliver grinned and pushed his eyebrows up suggestively. She blushed again. "As for calling you my wife. You already are in my mind. We're just making it legal in two weeks. So get used to me calling you wife because that will not be stopping for many years to come." He smiled bigger and kissed her.

"Fine Mr. Queen. Now if you're ready, I believe our son is ready to go and I have a breakfast to eat since I am eating for two."

"Yes you do. Also I made an appointment for you with a photographer at your office."

"Why?" 

"To update your passport. I finally decided on where we are going for our honeymoon. It is perfect."

"And where would that be exactly?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out when when get there. Trust me. You'll love it." Oliver wanted to discuss one final matter with her before leaving but knew Connor was listening to their every word. "Hey buddy how about you go see if Donna is ready to go?"

"Okay Dad but no kissing Mommy. She needs to eat and we need to leave."

"Okay buddy." 

Connor walked over and hugged Felicity. "Love you Mommy. Have a good day okay?"

"You too Sweetie."

"Bye baby. Love you too." Connor kissed her belly then skipped out the room. Felicity felt her heart swimming in her chest.

"Sweetheart, about last night."

"What our fight, our talk outside or the fact that you got me out of my clothes and I don't remember it."

"The first two, although we will discuss the third later tonight and maybe even repeat it. Of course you will remember that." Felicity giggled and he wrapped her up in his arms. "I am so sorry that I hurt you like that. I never want you to feel that you will have to do this alone because I choose to hide anything from you. Or that I decide things without you. You are my partner. My wife. We are in this together. Okay?"

"Yes."

"And I was serious about the planning thing. I even asked Diggle about the honeymoon plans before I made them. So he signed off on them."

"Well that does make me feel a bit better but I would still like to know where we're going so I can pack."

"Thea has that covered. All you need to do is update your passport and enjoy yourself when we leave."

"Okay."

"Now back to last night. I heard your concerns. I am going to try. It may take me some time and you may have to yell at me a couple more times but I promise to try and get better."

"That's all I can ask for Oliver. I just want you to be smart and safe. Know what is going to happen out in the field before it does. I know not everything is predictable but maybe if we think plans through more, then we can plan backup plans so if things go badly you aren't scrambling."

"I would like that. I discussed me joining the team with Laurel and Diggle. They all signed off but I told them I have decided to hold off joining fully until after the wedding. I want to enjoy this next two weeks and not worry about hiding bruises and injuries in the photos that day. I want us both to look perfect that day."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Plus I have plenty to do until then. Finishing touches with the suits and place cards and table signs and all the little stuff. Thea has a full list for me. She has a couple things for you too."

"Like what?"

"Final dress fitting."

"Oh. I can't believe it is really here. It seems like a dream. I mean this time in 3 weeks we will be Mr. And Mrs. Queen and will be on our perfect honeymoon in romantic..." Felicity trailed off hoping to have him fill in the location.

"Not going happen." Oliver teased and smiled at her. He kissed her and chuckled. "Did you really try that?"

"What I had to try. This is going to drive me crazy."

"You will find out soon enough."

"Wait you said Thea is packing for me? I hope she knows we may want to leave our room and see the sights. If you leave it up to her, all she will pack for me is a toothbrush, toothpaste and lacey lingerie."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Oliver grinned. 

"Oliver!" Felicity slapped at her bicep.

"Okay I have to go but I am sure. I want to be just us a bit longer. We are going to be busy enough with the wedding and then the doctor's appointment. I don't need the nightly job right now. I told them I would join after we get back. Right now my priority is to help keep my beautiful bride calm so nothing goes wrong with our gorgeous baby." Oliver kissed her again and felt as she melted into him. He fought the desire to strip both of them and fall into the bed just feet away. 

"Ollie, you coming?" Thea called from downstairs.

"Thea's going with you guys?"

"No. She is here to speak with you. So is the rest of the team. They know what happened last night and want to speak to you. Okay I really need to go. I love you." He pressed a quick kiss against her belly. Then looked back up at her. "I love you Felicity Smoak. More today than ever before."

"I love you too baby. Be safe okay."

"I will. I'll see you tonight when you get done with training. And don't forget your nap."

"I will tell Darren and even have him in the room while I sleep. I will probably crash in your office again."

"That's fine Sweetheart. Just make sure you tell someone and you take it. You need it."

"I'm starting to get some of my energy back."

"That's the hormones. Wait for a couple more weeks."

"Why?"

"Well all the books say that around week 16 your libido jumps up. Just in time for our honeymoon." Oliver grinned mischievously.

"Then making Thea pack would be good." Felicity giggled as she slid her hands around him, her nails teasing the skin just under his shirt.

"No. Would still be too many clothes." Oliver whispered, his voice raspy and heated making Felicity's core warm.

"Definitely." Felicity purred.

"Oliver! Hurry up!" Donna called sweetly from down the stairs.

"Okay I really have to go. I love you Sweetheart. I'll see you later." 

"Oh and Oliver." Felicity smiled coyly at him.

"Yes?" 

"$3 in the swear jar before leaving please."

Oliver smiled at he as he realized he had cursed three times during their makeup session and she was was charging him for them. "Worth every penny." He laughed then pressed a quick kiss on her lips and bolted out the room before getting distracted by her again. "Sorry I was saying goodbye to Felicity."

"And that takes 10 minutes. Wow that was a fast one." Thea giggled and teased as she passed him in the hall.

"Ha. Ha. Thea. Listen keep her calm today. Stress is not good for the baby. She doesn't have to be at QI until 1 pm today and she only has one training session then her nap at 4. Around 5:30, a photographer is supposed to show up at her office for the passport photo. Once she has it done, bring her home. Understood?"

"Yes Ollie. I understand. I understood the first 5 times you told me."

"Well she is important."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now get out of here. Donna is antsy to get there before the realtor does so she can make sure it passes Lance's inspection before she signs the papers. Laurel said don't let her sign anything until she reads it. Laurel wants to make sure the terms are good in the contract too."

"Will do. Love ya Speedy."

"Love ya too Ollie."

Felicity heard the whole conversation and smiled at how much the team had taken her mother into their care. She truly felt that she had finally found her family in this crazy group.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: sorry these are a few hours behind schedule... was writing all last night and lost track of time... enjoy and review
> 
> The song I refer to is "Put You're Hearts Up" by Ariana Grande... cute song
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or any part of the song... this is just for fun

"Knock knock guys. Please be decent because I am coming in." Thea announced. 

Oliver groaned and buried himself deeper into his pillow. Felicity woke and stretched to make sure they were covered. Oliver had risen an hour prior to go for his morning run but Felicity had other plans. They had just started to fall back asleep after a heated round of lovemaking when Thea woke them.

"Come on Ollie. People will be here in a couple hours. We need help setting up the final touches. The florist brought all the flowers for us and the caterers are here and have started cooking. Diggle is downstairs getting the cars ready to go get Barry and the rest of them."

Oliver sat up enough to throw his pillow at her and flopped back down into the mattress. Felicity started to giggle when she heard Thea catch the pillow and throw it back at him.

"Come on you two. I let you sleep as long as I could." 

Felicity sat up, making sure to keep covered, and pulled on her glasses. Seeing the clock shining the time, 8:30, back at her she realized she had about two and a half hours until her bridal shower brunch was supposed to begin.

"She's right Baby. Everyone will be here in about two and half hours."

"Still don't understand why the guys are coming. It's a bridal shower. That's a girly thing."

"Yes but finishing the Bunker is not. Walter is taking Connor and Baby Sara to the zoo while we have the party. This way Ronnie and Barry can help you guys finish. We need to get it done."

"Okay Sweetheart. Speedy, we'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Okay fine. Felicity just a quick shower then lingerie and robe. Sean and his team will be here in 30 minutes to get started on you."

"Why do I need professional hair and makeup again?"

"Because Stephanie will be here snapping shots that could be used for the article if you decided to. Plus you want to look your best for the album as well. Don't worry she won't take too many photos of the gifts. Just a few. Including one special gift. Now come on you two. Ollie, Raisa has breakfast and coffee for you downstairs."

"Speedy no coffee. If Felicity can't have it, then I won't."

"Baby it's okay for today. You need it. You boys have a lot of work to get done. Plus I am really wanting some chocolate and pickles. These cravings are going to kill me."

"Man that's gross. Remind me never to get pregnant." Thea shuttered as she moved out the room, closing the door behind her.

Felicity rolled over and smiled. "Good morning."

"Hey it is now. I do like your wake up calls better than my sister's." Oliver nuzzled into her neck and pulled her to him.

"Oliver. We need to get ready." Felicity whined, feeling her blood start to warm just by having his hands and lips on her skin. "You weren't kidding about that libido thing the other day. I swear one touch and I want to jump you. And it is only getting worse." Felicity pried herself away from him and climbed out the bed, moving towards the bathroom.

"Worse?"

"Seeing you in that suit yesterday. I could have stripped you in the middle of the board meeting and given them a show right there on the table. Trust me, I thought about it. A lot!" She laughed.

"Sweetheart saying things like that is not helping me get out of this bed and get dressed for the guys. All I want to do is pull you back in this bed and have my way with you all over again and we just finished not 15 minutes ago." 

He heard the shower turn on and even more images flooded his mind. Felicity naked, her skin a rosy red color from the water temperature, gliding down her body as she rinsed off and soaped up only to rinse off again. Deciding he needed a shower too and hoping he could keep his hands to himself, Oliver popped up out the bed and trekked into the bathroom. He smiled and all his sensual desires faded when he saw Felicity. She had turned on her music and was singing and wiggling along to the pop beat that filled the air. When the chorus rose and the lyrics instructed her to, she pushed her hands into a heart shape and pushed it to the ceiling. He chuckled and she kept dancing and singing her heart out. He opened the door to the shower and slid in. His hands found her twisting hips and gave her a slight startle. He wrapped her up in his arms and smiled into her neck. "I love you so much more today than ever before."

Felicity turned to face him, a gentle smile on her lips. A few seconds later a curious expression passed over her face. "I've been wondering, why do you always say that."

"What?"

"That you love me more than ever before?"

"Because I do. Each day I found one more thing I love about you. So I love you more each day because of that new thing."

"Well one day you're going to know everything about. One day soon."

"Not possible. You surprise me all the time and I have known you for years. I don't seeing this ending anytime soon."

"So what is today's?"

"That you sing and dance to upbeat pop music in the shower when your happy."

"I do it whenever. If I am happy, it makes me happier. If I am upset or mad, it helps me forget about whatever is troubling me and I am happy again by the time I get out of my shower."

"See. I love that. This is how you keep your smile even during bad times."

"Well that and a little of what we did earlier. But mostly this." Felicity leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a passion filled kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, he smiled and moaned at her. "What was the for?"

"Because I could. One of the many things on a very long list of reasons I am marrying you. So I can kiss you whenever I feel like it."

"No argument from me. Come on let's get done and out of here. Thea will be back in a bit for both of us." Felicity shrugged and moved to place soap on her rag and start scrubbing off her body. Oliver helped her with her hair, something he has found very relaxing, and she helped him with his body, pressing up against him a bit to tease him. Soon the water started to run cool and they finished up. Moving out of the bathroom, Oliver went to the closet in search of his clothes for the day and Felicity finished in the bathroom, as they fell into a sweet domestic bliss.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"This place looks great! Felicity is going to love it." Iris noted as she moved into the gazebo. Thea had the catering team set up tables there so that the garden tea party theme would be in full force. Each invite instructed the ladies to wear beautifully colorful sundresses and hats for the tea party. They all looked as if they were ready to venture into the Kentucky Derby but it was perfect. Thea and Donna had chosen dark green dresses to wear today, embracing the wedding color theme, while Felicity had a simple white wrap dress with a green sash and a sunflower pinned on it. She was wearing the emerald heart shaped earrings Oliver had given her for their anniversary and a new emerald heart shaped necklace that he had picked up for her as a surprise one day. She had chastised him about it but she loved it dearly, even refusing to put it in the vault because she liked just being able to see it everyday. Oliver had a small safe installed in their room this past week to hold personal treasures like that and important papers as well.

"That is one thing Thea excels at; throwing a hell of a party." Sara smiled as she moved to greet the new members of the extended team of vigilantes. "Hi. I'm Sara Lance."

"We know. Thea told us all about you. Welcome back. To life I guess. I'm Caitlin Raymond. This is Iris West."

"Nice to meet you both. So you're part of Barry's team in Central?"

"Yep. Team Flash as Cisco loves to call it."

"Lis does the same here. Team Arrow." They all laugh and the crazy normalcy of that being apart of their lives. "So do you guys go out in the field at all?"

"Only when he needs us to. We support Barry and Ronnie, Firestorm, when they need it but most of the time we stay in the lab and run things there." 

"I do a lot of the research and news related stuff for the team. Get into places they really can't without having to come up with bad excuses."

"Know those well. I mean what is with the guys not coming up with good cover stories? They want to have these double lives but that is the last thing they think of." Sara joked.

"So you were on the boat with Oliver?" Iris asked timidly, not sure what to discuss with the newest vigilante in her life.

"Yeah. Me and Ollie weren't in the best mindset back then. But everything is better now. He is a good friend. Always has been. I'm just glad he finally wised up about Lis."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked, curious herself to see just how much the new blonde knew.

Sara moved to sit down as Caitlin and Iris joined her. "Well when I came home a couple years ago, Ollie and I sort of hooked up. We were both still in bad places. I was running from my family and my problems with the League. He had all his problems with his family and his past on the island. So we sort of attached to each other because we felt we didn't deserve any better. Darkness has a way of sucking the light out of a person. But after a little while, I saw how he and Lis interacted. How she would challenge and push him to be better and embrace the light. To push away the darkness and live. I knew she was perfect for him. So when we ended things, sort of told him to find someone who didn't hide away from the light or wear a mask. That he needed that person in his life."

"Well he got her. I haven't ever seen her so happy. She came to Central a couple times to visit Barry while he was on a coma and we all sort of became friends. She always seemed like she was being pulled in two different directions. Then she came a couple times this year, once by herself, once with him and once with Ray. She seemed so sad when she was by herself, and like she was so lost when she was with Ray but when she was there with him. I don't know. It just seemed right." Caitlin noted, thinking back to all the times she had seen Felicity over the years and the budding friendship they had.

"I know what you mean. I saw them at Jitters twice and I could tell he was head over heels for her then. He was just staring deep into her eyes and leaning towards her. It was hot and if you got anywhere near them it was like the air was electrically charged. I never saw two people so in love and denying it so much. How did they not drive everyone here crazy?" Iris added.

"Oh they did. Trust me." A rich amused voice came from above them. They looked up to find Lyla in a cream colored dress and hat. "Those two were always at each other's throats about one thing or another. When she started seeing Ray it only made it worse. Poor Johnny was always mumbling about those two when he was at home. I swear if it would have continued much longer, he would have just locked them the Foundry until they finally said I love you to each other and made up. He told me once he had considered doing it one time." She came around and sat down with the other ladies.

"Why didn't he?"

"Nyssa was in the cell he wanted to use." Lyla laughed. "He figured locking them in that small cell and leaving them in it for a few hours with no one else in the Foundry would work. Then everything happened so fast with Malcolm and Nyssa and Ra's that he never got to do it. By that time, they had finally straightened themselves out. Of course a long flight to Nanda Parbat and the need to resurrect his sister was involved. But beggars can't be choosers. From what she told me, them saying I love you that night was exactly how they needed to do it. It fit for them."

"Do you ever think life will ever be normal for any of us again?" Iris wondered.

"Well let's see: I'm married to a man who is half of a superhero and can set himself on fire. We are best friends with a man moves faster than a speeding bullet. We are sitting here with a resurrected assassin and a former secret government spy. We are waiting for our dear friend who is getting married in two weeks to a man who dresses in a green hood and shoots arrows at villians at night while being a CEO by day. She is pregnant with his second baby, the first they are finalizing the paperwork to make him legally theirs. Not to mention the newly resurrected soon to be sister-in-law that is hosting this bridal shower while all the guys are putting the finishing touches on the new hideout for the team here in Starling. Normal left our lives a while ago and there is no hope of it ever coming back." Caitlin chuckled.

"You left out the sister of the resurrected assassin who is also the local DA by day and another vigilante by night. And the resurrected assassin's girlfriend who was a former assassin herself." Laurel giggled from behind them as she and Nyssa joined them at the table. "Good to see you again Caitlin. Iris."

"You too. We didn't expect you to be here."

"Why not?"

"Well because it is a bridal shower for the woman who is marrying your ex." Caitlin commented coyly.

Laurel burst into a deep laugh. "Oh please. That is so old it's ancient. Oliver is not the same Ollie I dated. That Ollie died on the island. This Oliver is all Felicity's."

"So you're okay?" Sara asked, concerned that Laurel may be putting on a brave face.

"Yes. Oliver and I would never have worked. Too much happened in those 5 years to ever get back to who we were before. And to be honest neither of us wanted to be those people anymore. We both moved on. And I love Felicity. She is like a sister to me. I am glad they have finally pulled their heads out of the asses and I'm happy they are getting married. I just wish I had a date."

"You could be mine." Thea stated as she walked up on the table of guests. "I'm kinda going stag. No word yet if Roy will be there so really don't have anyone else. I was think of asking Jerry as a friend but turns out he has a date. Some guy from the IT department of all things."

"Well good for him and I would love to go with you Speedy. We will have a blast."

"You know it."

"So where's the lady of the hour?" Sara asked smiling up at the small brunette who she had come to view as a sister as well. It amazed her how welcoming everyone had been and how easily they accepted her return.

"She's coming. She was feeling a bit weird about being the center of attention. She's not used to it and now that she is beginning to show, she is a bit self-conscious as well."

"Will her dress be okay in a couple weeks?" Caitlin pondered.

"Yeah luckily I thought ahead and helped her find a high waisted gown so that the skirt would hide most of the bump. She had her final fitting yesterday and she looked stunning. I can't wait to see Ollie's face when he sees her."

"So they aren't seeing each other before the ceremony?" Iris asked.

"Nope. Stephanie, the photographer, she and I have discussed a few cute before photos but he doesn't get to see her until Walter walks her down the aisle. He wanted that for her."

"Who knew your brother was such a sappy soft romantic?" Sara chuckled.

"Oh trust me. This is all her. He was never like this before. Even with me." Laurel laughed.

"Yeah. Wait til you see one of the gifts later today. Ollie has a gift for her today."

"Really?"

"Yeah he told me not to tell anyone. And I know where they're going on their honeymoon. He is surprising her with it so I have to pack a bag for her. I swear he is always asking me or Dig to help him with some surprise for her. He even made her breakfast just about everyday this week."

"Is he still in trouble over me?" Sara bowed her head in shame over how distraught Felicity had been. The day after was a hard team meeting but each of them promised to do better and start acting like a team so that they could all be safer. There had been a lot of tears during that meeting and not just from the pregnant blonde.

"Nah. She forgave him for all that the night before the meeting. He just likes to do things for her. And since she was busy at the company this week, he had a lot of free time. He finished up a few projects around the house, helped Donna finished closing on her apartment, spent time with Connor and sparred with me. He also helped Raisa around the house and in preparation for today. Not to mention all the small wedding details he finished up this past week. He got the seating chart done, the place settings and table markers. Next week he said he would help me get together the gifts for the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties and the favors for the wedding. He really wants to help. It's a little weird."

"Why do you say that?" Felicity asked as she moved to the group.

"Felicity!" All the girls shouted as they turned to see her floating towards them, beaming and glowing with both bridal happiness and pregnancy pride. They each took turns hugging and congratulating her before moving back to the table.

"So Thea why is it weird that Oliver wants to help?"

"Because he never cared about the little stuff before. He has only ever acted like this once before. That was when he planned the Christmas party that first year he was back."

"Wait til this year. He and Connor have already warned that this year is going to be bigger than ever before. Now that we will be doing Hanukkah and Christmas together."

"So you two did decide to celebrate both." Donna commented.

"Yeah he loved the idea of showing Connor, and the baby in the future, what traditions come from both of our families." 

The catering staff started to serve up the mimosas Thea has set up for the party, a virgin one for Felicity and Laurel of course. Once everyone had a glass, Thea stood. "Well I would like to start us off with a toast. To my darling and daring future sister-in-law. Felicity you have surprised us all at how well you adapt and accomplish things in your life. If some guy would have come to me and made up some horrible excuses just to get my help, I probably would have shut him down. But you saw straight through Ollie and to his heart. You knew right away that he was destined to do great things and your belief in him has never faltered. When everyone gave up on him and was willing to walk away, you stood up for him and stood by him. You showed him a way out of his darkness just by being his light. As his sister and only living blood family member left, I want to say thank you. I know you and my mom didn't see eye to eye but I think that if she and my dad were alive and got to know you as we all do, they would have loved you like we do. And they would have wanted to make sure that Ollie treated you right. You brought the brother I loved as a girl home to us finally and I could not be happier that he will be spending the rest of his life with you. You're perfect for him in every way and I'm glad you will be his partner in every way for here on out. Congratulations Sis. To Felicity." Thea raised her glass and the others followed.

"To Felicity!"

After everyone had taken a drink they fell into easy conversation as they ate; about the teams, the friendships, and of course the wedding.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Oh now these are too cute!" Felicity chuckled as she pulled out two shirts out of the gift box she had just unwrapped. One was white t-shirt with a pair of black glasses on it with the word 'bride' printed above them. The other was a green tank top with 'wifey' writing on the front.

"Those are from me. I couldn't help it Lis. They were too funny and fit you so well." Sara laughed. 

"You're right. I love them thank you."

After eating, the girls had started to open the pile of gifts Felicity had received for the shower. There were adorable pillowcases from Raisa that had 'Mr. Right' and 'Mrs. Always Right' embroidered on them as well as a throw pillow that had 'Happily ever after' on it. There was a beautiful white glass bud vase and candle set from Donna. Nyssa had found a stunning set of champagne flutes for them, each engraved with a scrolled 'Q' on the side. Caitlin had furnished a couple sets of laced pink lingerie including a couple of teddy set, one a soft pale pink color and the other a bright pink color, as well as a pink and cream colored lace bra and panty set. Laurel had gifted her the a gorgeous crystal frame to hold their marriage license in. Lyla had also given her a couple of sensually revealing white lace teddies. Iris gave her a soft blue teddy and a gift card to a boutique in town so that she could go and buy a few more whenever needed. 

"Okay my turn now." Thea popped up and clapped her hands excitedly. First is my gift." She handed a brightly wrapped pink box and bounced with glee. 

Felicity unwrapped it and opened it only to gasp and blush. "Thea!" 

Thea burst into laughter at that. "What?! He always says his favorite color on you is green so what better gift to give you then those?"

Felicity giggled as she pulled out the lacey hunter green bra and panty set. All the other guests started giggling as well as Sara mumbled, "Those will be getting some wear. A lot of it once Ollie sees them."

"Sara!"

"That's not all sis. Check that box again."

Felicity looked back into the box to find a set of black lace bra, panties, gate belt and stockings. "Thea you didn't!"

"Well you said you loved them but was sure if he would. So I got them for you and trust me. He will love them on you. The whole 5 seconds they stay on." Thea teased as Felicity pulled them up and out the box to show everyone else. A fresh batch and laughs bubbled up from all of the ladies at that.

"Thank you Speedy. I love it!"

"You're welcome. Now for the more serious gifts." A hushed tone came over the group as Stephanie pulled her camera to the ready to start snapping shots. "I was going through stuff, getting the house ready for you guys to move in when I came across something from my mom. It was a little weird until I read the letter that went with them." Thea handed her three small boxes wrapped like gifts from Tiffany's. On top was a letter on an envelope. "Now you don't have to read it aloud if you don't want to."

"No it's okay." Felicity pulled out the letter and saw Moira's handwriting. She cleared her throat and began reading aloud. 

> > >

Dear Felicity, 

I know that you and I did not have the best relationship when we first met. I know now that I was wrong. Telling Oliver was one of the bravest things you ever did because you put his happiness and welfare above you own. Something only someone who truly cares for my son would have done. I know it is silly for me to do this but I just have a feeling about you and him. I was in the jewelry store today when I came across these items and knew that one day you would need them for your wedding day to my son. I hope that I am there and I can see how happy you have made him, as only you can. 

It did not escape my attention, as I have already told you, how much you care for him. Nor did his feelings for you. My son loves you more than I have ever seen him care for someone else. I know it in the way he smiles at you and listens to you. He seeks your counsel and friendship above all. Be good to my son. Care for him. Love him. That is all I can ask of the woman my son has chosen to love and marry.

Moira

> > >

All the ladies were wiping away tears when Felicity finished. She wiped away the few she had shed then folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She sat it aside and opened the gifts. Inside she found a sterling silver guest book and pen, a cake knife and server that had a sunflower decoration on the handles, and photo album with leaves engraved on the face which was also a picture frame. In the top left corner of the frame were their names and the bottom right had their wedding date engraved in it. "I hope you don't mind. I took them to the jeweler to have them engraved. I know Mom would have done it too if she were here." Thea choked out as she fought off the new waves of tears bubbling to the surface.

"Thea. It's perfect. Thank you."

"I'm sorry my mom didn't get to see the real you. She would have loved it. I hate that she won't be there."

"She will Thea. Oliver and I will never forget your mom. Our kids will always know about her and she is just as much apart of this family now as she ever was. Just cause she's gone doesn't mean we don't still love her. And the same goes for Robert and Tommy. I promise." Felicity stood and hugged her new sister, trying to comfort the pain that the loss had caused. After a few moments she pulled back and each woman wiped their tears away.

"Okay. So last gift. This one is from Ollie. He said that he wanted you to find a special place in your room for this and tell him when he gets home so he can make it happen." Thea slid over a large rectangular shaped gift. It was loosely wrapped in green paper with a large white bow. 

Felicity ripped it open and her smile grew as she took it in. Inside was a beautiful dark wood frame around a printed canvas. The print had the saying, "From this day forward, You shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter, And my arms will be your home." on it. It was like the ones he had on the post its when he gave her the keys to the house. She spun it around so that everyone could see and on the back she found a small handwritten note from him. "My friend, My girl, My partner, My love, My always. My Felicity." Each person cooed and awed at the gift and Felicity fell more in love in that moment. She looked up to find Thea smiling as she finished taking a photo. "What are you doing?"

"The other part of the gift instructions. He wanted a photo as soon as you opened it." Thea giggled as she sent the photo off in a text message. A moment later Felicity felt her phone vibrate indicating she had a new message. She looked down to find it was from Oliver. 

O: I love you so much. I hope you enjoyed your shower and thank you for agreeing to marry me. Counting down the days. #14 to go.

Felicity laughed aloud as she saw him trying to use modern social media prompts in his message. She had been showing him all about social media as a way to not only track bad guys easier but also promote the company and bring it into the 21st century. She started to type out her reply when his face popped up on the screen. He was calling her and she answered before really thinking about where she was and who she was around.

"Hi."

"Hey. So did you like it?"

"Like it? Baby I love it. It's so sweet and I love what you wrote on the back."

"The back?" Sara asked as she stood up and took the framed print from Felicity to inspect it. Once she found it she laughed and murmured, "Geez Ollie. Sappy much."

"Tell Sara to shut up. I can be sappy. I'm in love."

"He says. Wait I'll just put he on speaker and he can tell you." Felicity pressed the speakerphone button on the phone's screen and then held it out. "Go ahead."

"I said shut up Sara. I get to be sappy. I'm in love and about to be married. I remember a dopey grin on you when we discussed Nyssa in the past so you are just as bad." Suddenly there was a crashing sound behind him and Felicity flinched with concern. "Guys come on. Be careful with those."

"Oliver was going on?"

"Nothing. Barry and Ronnie are just helping us move some of the heavier items from the old place here."

"Heavier items?"

"Well yeah. I have it on good authority that someone loves to watch me on my salmon ladder so that had to make the move. Along with some of the other equipment." Felicity blushed and giggled as the ladies who know what he was talking about laughed. "Sweetheart can you take me off speaker?"

"Sure." Felicity pressed the button then pulled the phone to her ear. "You're off."

"Good now I have to go or these two may do more damage around here. I should be back in a couple of hours. Walter said the kids are almost done at the zoo."

"How are they?"

"Great. Connor is showing Baby Sara everything and told Walter that it is practice for when he gets to be a big brother to our baby. I swear that kid is an angel. Definitely didn't get that from me."

"I don't know about that. You're the same way with Thea. And from what Thea and Raisa have told me, you always were."

"Maybe. Anyway they should be back soon too. I love you and I will see you soon. Enjoy your party."

"Okay. I love you too." Felicity hung up and went back to enjoying the time with her friends. They discussed the plans for the following weekend and the Bachelorette party. She was excited for that but she couldn't help think about the letter from Moira.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm just leave this here... enjoy and we will see you again friday!!! 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but we have 3 weeks people... who else is excited?!

"Hey Dad. Come on in." Laurel opened her door wider so Lance could come inside.

"Hey Sweetie." He leaned in and kissed his daughter while giving her a hug. "Sorry to drop by like this but we need to talk."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Well it's about the case. The Reynolds case. Brass is breathing down my neck to get all we have on the mob ties and bring them down. Are you guys getting any closer to finding the evidence we need?" Lance asked moved towards her sofa and taking a seat.

"I think so. Felicity has been running algorithms all week trying to find the connection to Ken Shane. We know he is the head but on all the electronic files his name never shows up." Laurel joined on her sofa, pulling her legs up under her and turning to face him.

"I have heard that some mobs like to keep the higher ups protected by doing everything old school. Paper only. One copy. Some of the detectives I've worked with said they sometimes call it a 'Bible'. It has all the information of all the higher ups."

"So how do we get it?"

"Well that's the problem. No one knows where it is kept. Only to top guys, the heads may have access to it since it is so damaging. And even then it is kept under guard. They won't give it up easily."

"Wait you said higher ups may have access. What about a managing partner in multiple subsidiaries that the mob used to launder money through?"

"Felicity's dad? What makes you think you can trust him? I mean he walked out on his wife and daughter. He's a con artist. He lies for a living. The mob doesn't even know his real name."

"That's why. What better way to ensure his support than to threaten to out him to the mob? He is already going down for already we have on the laundering. If anything this could help him. He agrees to turn state's evidence and get us that 'Bible' and we give him a cushy life away from the mob and jail."

"But that could open up backlash on Felicity and Donna. No. It's not safe. We have to find another way. They have been through enough because of that man." Lance's tone showing his distaste for the man in question. He still could not understand why the man could think he could trade up from his amazing daughter and stunning wife. Lance was puzzled why the man believed there could ever be anything better out there.

"Dad, we will protect them. It will be easier now that Donna is moving here. Plus if we get that Bible, there won't be a mob left to take them on."

"And what about Felicity and Donna? Don't they deserve a say in this?"

"Yes. I will ask them before going forward. After Felicity's meltdown Monday night, no one on the team wants to ever make a plan with getting approval. Mostly because we want to stay apart of the team and the family."

"Meltdown?"

"Yeah. She sort of yelled at all of us about going off half cocked and trying to take on the bad guys by ourselves. She wants us to stop acting like we have to save the world alone and start acting like a team. She even threatened to cut us off from the kids if we didn't."

"She did?"

"Yeah she wants to make sure she doesn't have to explain and console the kids when we don't come back after a bad mission because we didn't plan everything as a team. She is tired of patching us up and waiting and hoping we all make it home each night."

"'Bout time someone woke you all up."

"Dad!"

"What? You all take way too many risks. Even for vigilantes. I worry too. I have already lost Sara too many times. Even if she has a talent of coming back from the dead."

"Dad, listen..."

"No you listen." Lance interrupted her and twisted to face her. "I know that what you guys do is important. Not only for the city but for you guys too. Someone very smart once told me that you guys were willing to give up an awful lot to save this city and by doing that, it made you heroes. I didn't understand it then but after the Undertaking and the Siege, I did. You all risk your lives and never get a thank you or parades or awards. Most people don't even know it was you. What you do on a nightly basis, keeps them safe in this city. I get it now. That doesn't change the fact that you and your sister are the most important people in my life. So I worry. Every time I hear a report of the vigilantes running around town, chasing down drug dealers and armed goons, I stop and say a silent prayer that you get home safe that night. It's what any parent would do in my place. So I see where Felicity is coming from. A lot of the team's plans in the past haven't been the greatest." Laurel was about to challenge him when he held up his hand to stop her. "Now I know sometimes you guys weren't working with all the information because Oliver was holding back. Or you were dealing in whatever why you could. But Sweetie you guys aren't young anymore. You can really get hurt out there. And now you have friends and families and loved ones to come home to. You all need to act smarter. Plan better. Being a cop, I know you can't plan everything out. That situations can get ugly fast. But there were a lot of times that if plans had been made up better and thought out, then it would not of ended up how it did. Trust each other. You all care for one another and that will help you all get home safe each night."

"We will Dad and I am sorry for making you worry but I finally feeling like I have found where I belong. I am making a real difference and have found a greater purpose in the work I do with the team. It's hard but at the end of the day, it's worth it."

"You and your sister always wanted to change and save the world." Lance pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug.

"Something we got from our dad." She tightened her arms around him, glad that their relationship was better now. "I will talk to Felicity and Oliver about approaching her dad to get what we need."

"Thank you Sweetie."

"Are you going to your meetings again?"

"Yep. I actually just came from one." Lance dropped him head and started to feel a bit anxious. There was one other topic he wanted to discuss but wasn't sure how to bring it up. 

"Dad? What is it? I know when something is bothering you."

"Well I have been thinking..." Lance started, pausing to gather his thoughts. This was going to be harder than he imagined. "I have been sober again for almost 2 months now. And I am doing a lot better. I am going to my meetings twice a week. And group once. My sponsor is really great and really happy with my progress. And work is going great. Especially now that we are making headway on the mob case."

"So what is it, Dad?"

"Well I have been thinking. Maybe it's time to put myself back out there."

"Like dating?"

"Well yeah. I mean you guys are all starting to fall into a life that is fulfilling and happy. I want that too. And I have noticed recently just how lonely I get."

"Dad, I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you at nights. But with the team..."

"I know Sweetie. And it shouldn't be up to you to entertain your old man. You have your own life. You're young, successful and beautiful. You should be out being wined and dined all over town by great guys not hanging with your old man. I need to find someone for me."

"Well I think it's a great idea."

"Yeah?" Lance let his surprise show. He had never thought she would support him so easily.

"Well yeah. I am you finally are looking for something that makes you happy. Outside of work. Maybe that will keep you from taking so many risks as well."

"I don't take risks."

"Really? Then it must have been someone else I spent half of the last year worrying over because I was sure he was going to put himself into an early grave chasing some bad guy in an alley." Laurel teased and laughed.

"Okay. Fine. I take a few. I can't help it."

"I know. Where do you think Sara and I got it from? Definitely not Mom."

"So you would be okay with me seeing a woman?"

"Well yeah. Why not? You're not married or attached to anyone and you're a catch."

"Don't know about that."

"You are Dad. You're loyal, caring and passionate. Any woman would be lucky to have you. And if they don't feel that way then they aren't the woman for you."

"Thanks Sweetie. I'll keep that in mind."

"So any prospects?" Laurel hinted wanting to know if any certain woman had been filling his thoughts and made him think about this.

"Not sure yet. I mean, I think she is interested but I have no idea what I am doing. I've been out of the game so long I don't know how to do this anymore."

"Sure you do Dad. You like her right?" Lance nodded in agreement. "Then just tell her and ask her out."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Well then maybe just ask her out to a coffee or lunch. See how that goes first. That way if it goes badly or she isn't interested then no harm done."

"Coffee huh? I think I could do that."

"Yeah. But if you go for coffee, no tie. Go relaxed and simple. But still dressed nice a bit. Maybe jeans and a button up. And your loafers. No gun! Leave that and your badge behind."

"You're assume she will say yes."

"She would have to be crazy not to."

"Okay Sweetie. I'll ask and let you know how it goes."

"Wait I don't get a name?"

"Not yet. Let me see what is going on there first. Don't want to embarrass myself if she isn't interested."

"Then you will just find someone who is. Wait it's not Mom again is it?"

"No Sweetie. I know that ship has sailed. And it's okay. Your mother gave me some great years and two beautiful daughters. I could never ask for more."

"Okay just checking cause that was awful last time."

"Another reason I am a bit nervous about this. I read your mother wrong and I knew her for years. I don't really know this woman yet so maybe I am reading things wrong again."

"I doubt it Dad but just ask. Trust me, you might just be surprised by her answer." Laurel hugged her dad and walked him to her door, a sweet smile crossing her face at the thought of her tough father nervous of a date.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Sweetheart?" Oliver called as he moved into their room, exhausted from his day.

"Bathroom. I'll be right out."

"Uh huh. Take your time." Oliver responded, not really paying attention. His eyes were drawn to the bags of gifts on the chair in their room. He stepped up to them, noticing a piece of lace hanging out the top. He peeked to the bathroom, making sure the door was closed, before sneaking a peek at what he found inside. Lifting the first couple pieces out, Oliver felt his blood start to race and his pants tighten. There in his hands were all the new sets of lingerie Felicity had received at her shower that day. He inspected each one, imagining them on the beautiful blonde's small frame. His mouth watered as he pictured pulling her down onto their bed and stripping the lingerie set off of her with his teeth and hands.

"Did everything get moved in okay?" Felicity called from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Huh? Oh yeah! After I finally told them that if they damaged the place at all, they would have to answer to you." He heard her laugh as he picked up a set that had caught his eye. They were buried under the rest but the color was what caught his eye. The green color was set off from the rest in the bag and he suddenly found his pants way too tight. He threw the pieces back in the bag quickly and stepped away, trying to push the ideas in his head away. He wanted Felicity badly now. He needed her.

"Well they better not have messed anything up!"

"I swear Barry and Ronnie both wanted to see who could cause the most damage in that place before we even got to use it fully but once I told them you would be pissed they stopped and started acting safely again. Of course that was after one of the training dummies that was around got busted." Oliver huffed as he flopped down on the bed. His pulse was still racing so he closed eyes to try and focus on his breathing but all he saw was Felicity's flushed body above him in the green bra. He groaned at the site. Trying to distract himself, he asked, "So how was the party?"

"It was great! We had so much fun. The girls gave me tons of gifts, some that are even meant for both of us."

"So I saw." Oliver mumbled.

"What was that?" Felicity pondered through the door.

"Nothing!" Oliver called back, not wanting to get any trouble if he wasn't meant to go snooping. He could smell a new fragrance in the air of their room and wondered what is was. "Sweetheart, what's that smell?"

"It's a new room candle my mom gave us. Like it?" Felicity explained as she stepped out of the bathroom. The candle was the last thing on Oliver's mind the moment he looked at her. Felicity stood there in front of him, donning a soft pink mesh chemise with black lace trim. A tiny black satin bow teased him at the center of her chest as three satin black lines curved down into the top of her baby bump belly. The belly itself was hidden under several soft curtains of pink mesh. Peeking just from underneath were a pair of pink and black brief panties but he couldn't make them out completely, only the black lace that lined the high crest of her thighs. Her long legs were showcased in a pair of black suede platform heels, which had small straps crisscrossing on the top of her foot and a strap that buckled secured around her ankle. Each heel gave her nearly another two inches in height and made his eyes trace over the lines of her calves. Further up, her golden hair was flowing down her shoulders, loose ringlets curling into luscious waves at the top of her head. Her makeup was a soft pink color, bringing out the vibrant blue hues in her eyes. Her lips, also a soft pink, tempted him to kiss all the color off of them. She had her glasses on and was looking down and away from him as she recognized his hard stare. A gentle blush dusted her cheeks and and he almost choked. He had forgotten to breathe the entire time he stared at her, not waiting to unfreeze time. She was gorgeous. And she was his.

She was still standing in the doorway, fingers twirling the hem of she chemise as her nerves got the better of her. She gnawed on her lower lip for a few seconds before sweetly asking, "What do you think?"

"I... you... God!" He stuttered as he rose from the bed and moved to her, his hands needing to touch her milky, soft skin. When he was close to her, he picked up on a new smell again and it made his mouth water. "New perfume?"

"Yeah. Stephanie gave it to me today. So do you like it?"

"What?"

"The candle silly." Felicity giggled. 

"Yeah. Sorry got distracted. Highly distracted. I love it."

"Good. Mom gave me that today too. Said it would make this room feel warm and inviting."

"Trust me. You like that is all the inviting I will ever need."

"Oliver!" Felicity playfully swatted at him.

"I'm serious Baby. You're fucking hot. And I know I will owe my life's saving to the swear jar but I don't care right now. I need you." Oliver nuzzled into her neck, his mouth instantly finding the lines of her neck and devouring them. He nipped at them with his teeth then soothed it with his tongue.

Felicity moaned softly as he burrowed further into her. Her arms came up and looped around his neck on their own accord. "So glad you like Caitlin's gift. You should see the others."

"I will. Trust me. All in due time. Especially that green set."

Felicity laughed loudly, enjoying the fact that Thea knew him so well. "That was your sister and she doesn't think it will last 5 seconds on me."

"She is probably right about that. You know how I feel about my girl Wednesday wearing my color." Oliver chuckled.

"It's Friday!" Felicity snapped then squealed as Oliver lifted her up in the air and moved towards the bed. 

He placed her softly down on it and smiled, "As long as it's my girl wearing my color, I don't care what day, month or year it is."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm just leave this here... far warning... This chapter is all SMUT and no real character development or story advancement... if not your thing jump forward to next chapter... enjoy and we will see you again friday!!! 
> 
> Also I wrote this while listening to "Love Me Harder" by Ariana Grande and "Levels" by Nick Jonas so the songs crept into the scene (she is dancing to Ariana Grande's song)
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of those songs or Arrow but we have 3 weeks people... who else is excited?!

Oliver's lips descended to the back of her neck, latching on to the meeting point of her neck and shoulder. He could feel her breathing pick up with each nip and bite he placed on her skin. His arms were propping him up and he was twisting them into her golden curls that were spread out around her like a halo. "Oliver." she whispered against his ear in the sexiest voice he had ever heard and he instantly became harder for her. "Baby I need... I need..."

"What do you need Sweetheart? Anything you want, need, I will give it to you."

"I need to feel you." Felicity's hand slid under his shirt, pushing through his collar as she clawed at his shoulders. Soon her other hand moved to his hip and started to pull his shirt up and over his head. "I need to see you. All of you." Oliver sat up at and pulled the shirt up and over his head, freeing his chest for her to scan over. Her hands skated to his chest, staring at his abs and moving up it, tracing over the dips and climbs of his muscles. She sunk her nails into his pecs, careful not to damage any scars he already had. "On your back Baby."

Oliver followed her orders without question. He was too struck by the desire and lust resonating in her eyes. But there was something deeper there. Something that shines through every emotion. Something that was in her soft caresses and sensual gazes. Love. Love for him. He laid on his back and watched her climb on top of him, straddling his hip between her delicate thighs. He was propped up on his elbows but she planted her hands into his shoulders and pushed him down to the mattress. She began kissing over all his scars, cataloging each one as if she was trying to sucking whatever darkness they brought him away. When her tongue slowly trailed down one, Oliver felt his cock jump in his pants. "Felicity, please. I don't think I can last long if you keep doing that. You're already driving me crazy in that lingerie."

"Really? Let's see." Felicity giggled mischievously as her hand grazed over his chest and down towards his pants, her nails dragging across his skin perfectly. She flipped the button open and pulled the zipper down slowly then moved her hand into his boxers as she drew her lower lip between her teeth. Oliver was staring right at her, the heat inside him showing a flaming gaze at her. When her small hand wrap around his cock, his hips jumped up off the bed as his eyes rolled back into his head. An animalistic growl came from deep in his chest as she giggled. "Damn. You really do like this set."

"Felicity! Baby I need in you now."

"Well that will come and so will both of us but I want to do something first." Felicity slowly sunk further down his body and off the bed. She dragged his pants and boxers along with her so she left he stretched out on the bed, naked, for her to enjoy. She pulled off his shoes then his pants and boxers, dropping them all to the floor and not caring about them again. They would be fine there until the morning. "Go sit in the chair."

"Felicity?" Oliver asked, her name stating more than just the one word it was.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Then let me show you a good time. Now up. Chair." Felicity pointed. Oliver bounced up and walked over to the chair they had off a side in their room, excited to see what she had planned. He had learned that from time to time his shy and sweet IT genius liked to play in the bedroom and it seemed tonight would be one of those nights.

Felicity stood a few feet away from him, making sure he could see the whole show she had planned. Then she hit a button of a small remote and a soft pop song filled the air of their room. She started to softly sing along as she walked towards him, whispering the lyrics into his ear. When the duet flipped to the male singer she turned over in his lap and started to press into him, grinding along his cock cradled between her ass cheeks. She twisted her arm around her head while leaning forward a bit, her ass pressing deeper into his hips, and pulled her hair to one shoulder. Oliver saw the zipper and subconsciously reached to release it. Once the chemise was loose, Felicity slid her hands up her arms and pulled the small straps down them. She slowly slipped each arm free then leaned back into him, pushing him deeper into the seat as her arms wrapped around his neck from in front of him. She wiggled her hips softly as she continued to whisper the lyrics into his ear. When the music picked up, she stood up and pulled the chemise up her body and over her head, dropping it to the floor beside her as one arm covered her growing breasts. 

Oliver could finally see the briefs she had on underneath. They were made of soft pink satin and had a black lace trim. In the crotch area was all black lace as well. Oliver licked his lips as he imagined tasting her there. When the music built up again, she spun around and he could see the the black lace area of the crotch rose up to showcase almost half of her ample ass. His hands itched to touch, feel her. She started to wiggle and sway her hips sensually in front of him. She took a step back and turned back to him. She grabbed for the armrests, locking his wrists in place. She then started to twist her whole body slowly to the floor, her hips keeping rhythm with the beat. When she got as low as she could, her legs swung open and he could just see all that he wanted to, her full body gorgeously displayed before him. She moved up and down a couple times, making sure to stay bent over so that her lips were just inches from his cheek and he could see all of her. Whenever her ass made it back in the air, she made sure to give it an extra shake so he could see it as she bit into her lip and dragged her tongue across it. The words of the song had him stirring as well, bringing images of her moaning around him as he fucked her hard. When she dipped down a final time as the song ended, she placed a kiss on the head of his cock and that was all he could take. He stood up, Felicity moving back to make room for him, then grabbed for her and lifted her up. He spun them around and in a matter of seconds she was in the chair he had just vacated and he was kneeling before her.

"Fuck!" Oliver groaned as he reached up to her pussy to find in drenched. He pulled her panties down, careful not to rip them on her shoes. Then he started to kiss the inside of her ankles as he unbuckled the shoes and pulled them off. Her playlist continued to play in the background, sexy pop songs that he had not heard but would enjoy anytime she wanted to repeat this night. He slowly nibbled and bit up her legs, enjoying her whimpers and moans. 

He pulled her to the edge of the chair and flipped her legs over his shoulders. He heard her surprised yelp but he didn't care. At this point his need for her was primal now. He latched onto her pussy, seeking her taste immediately. He devoured her, her hips rising up to meet his lips and tongue whenever he moved too far away. Felicity fed one of her hands through his hair, which was finally getting long enough to grasp again. She pushed him deeper into her as she started to pant and moan louder. Her whimpers came out as encouraging pleas for more. He knew that she was close to falling over the edge. He sucked the tight nub of nerve endings that made up her clit, alternating between a hard nibble and flicking it with his tongue. She gripped hard into his head, her nails digging into his scalp and he knew she was there. He pushed her over by inserting two fingers slowly into her, then continued to pump her with them to extend her orgrasm. "Baby... baby... god!..Feels so good." Felicity whimpered as she came down from her high.

"The things you do to me." Oliver's husky voice showed her just how affected he was by her show and her pleasure. She leaned forward and kissed him hard. She then slid off the chair and into his lap. "Bed?" Oliver mumbled against her lips.

"Too far. Need you now." Felicity answered as her hand threaded between them and gripped onto his cock. She pumped it a couple times then lifted herself up and positioned him at her entrance. She sank down onto him, exuding a deep moan from both of them as she took all of him in, to his hilt. Their heads fell back for a moment then into each other's necks as she began to ride him. He wrapped his arms low around her waist and grabbed on to her ass, helping her lift up off him each time. She would rise up until just his tip was in her the sink back down fully, each thrust pulling pleasure filled moans and cries from them. Soon he could feel her walls start to flutter again. She was riding him harder and faster, wanting to bring him to ecstasy along with her this time. 

He flipped them over to the floor, spreading her out under him while her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Her heels dug into his ass painfully but he couldn't care. He leaned down and kissed her. "Sweetheart stay just like this." He pulled her arms above her head and pushed them together, wrapping one of his hands around both of her wrists. His other hand moved down her side, stopping to fondle her breasts as his lips met a nipple and sucked it in between them harshly. His hand continued lower on her body and sunk low on her back. It propped her up and changed the angle of his entry. He withdrew and sunk in deeper than before causing Felicity's back to bow up to him in pleasure. 

"Yes Oliver. Like that. Please. Fuck me."

"Anything you want." Oliver whispered against her breasts as he sunk into her again. He sped up his thrusts, bottoming out inside her. Her legs tightened around him as her walls did too. He leaned forward and put all his weight on his knees and one elbow. He rolled his hips into her again and this time his pelvic bone caught her clit and she melted. 

She was so close. "Oliver... baby... I'm... I'm gonna..."

"That's it, cum for me." Oliver could feel his own orgasm building low in his spine. The tingles started to trace up his spine as her hands twisted to gasp his. Her eyes opened and he could see the tiny bright sea blue rings around her blown pupils. Her skin was flushed and her chest rising and crashing with every panting breath. "God you're so beautiful. I love you Felicity." Oliver stared at her as he said the words he never wanted to tired of saying. The words he had wanted to say countless times this past year.

"I love you too Oliver. Baby cum with me." He felt her roll her hips up to him, meeting his thrust. He picked her hips up again, meeting him fully and bottoming out further. A couple more thrusts he felt her walls flutter as she came, her legs shaking and her body shivering into the passion. The tightening of her walls drew his orgasm out of him right along her. He exploded into her, the whisper of her name falling from his lips as he fell over the cliff. He panted for a few moments before he legs and arm started to scream for relief. He rolled off of her and dropped to the floor next to her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm just leave this here... Special thanks to my incredible fantastic beta warehouseluver13 who has me so far ahead the schedule that we got a special update this week... enjoy and we will see you again friday!!! 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but we have 3 weeks people... who else is excited?!

"You okay?"

"Uh huh. Just hard to think." Oliver chuckled as he gasped for air, trying to come down from his high. Felicity rolled on her side and cuddled closer to him. After a few minutes, his heart rate and breathing slowed and so did hers. He heard a new upbeat pop song come on, one he had heard Thea testing out before playing in the club. "Thea likes this song."

"Yeah. It's her list. I sort of asked her if I could borrow it."

"Yeah was wondering what brought all this on. Not that I'm complaining. I loved it."

"Yeah?"

Oliver pulled himself up on his elbow so that he could gaze down at her. She moved closer to him and flatten her out on her back. He cupped her cheek and pushed a few loose strands of hair away from her face. "Felicity do you know how sexy you are? How desirable I find you?"

"I know you do Oliver. I just never know if I am what you really want. You have had a lot more... experience than me and with more... adventurous partners. I just don't want you to get bored or want more. I want you to be pleased and satisfied."

"And I am. Sweetheart I walk in a room and instantly start thinking of all the possible surfaces I could have you against if you are in it. And sometimes when you're not." Felicity blushed and giggled as he smiled back at her. "Now tonight. That was amazing. And I don't think I will ever be able to hear that song with seeing you dancing in front of me in my mind. We can definitely do this again."

"You really liked it?"

"God yes! I was trying to hold it together through most of the song but that kiss at the end push me over. I had to have you. You are the sexiest woman I have ever been with or seen."

"Oliver you really don't..."

"No Felicity it's true. Yes I have a lot of girls in my past and yes I have had a lot of experiences, but I never had a woman do what you did to me tonight. For me." He curled his arm around the side of her head as he leaned further over her, his finger tangling into her hair. "You are what I have always dreamed of. Someone who gives willing and wants to make each time is memorable. Someone who shares in the experience and finds their own pleasure in what I am doing but also in what they are doing. Do you know how much of a turn on it is knowing you wanted to dance for me tonight. How much it drove me crazy that I couldn't touch you when you were so close."

"You could have."

"I know. I am strong enough that I could have pulled your hands off my wrists and grabbed you but I wanted you to enjoy that power over me. And letting you have that, seeing you enjoying it, turned me on even more. You drive me crazy. And you tonight was perfect. You looked incredible but you always do. Seeing you all dressed up and enjoying teasing me; that was what made tonight perfect. Plus you know how I love to make you scream my name." Oliver smiled as his eyebrows bounced suggestively.

Felicity giggled and slapped him. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back. "Well maybe next time, when the dance gets to be too much we should move to the bed." She rubbed at her back.

"Oh god! Did I hurt you? Or the baby? God I'm such an idiot. Pregnant women can not do this on the floor. You need support and softness."

"Oliver, it's okay. Me and the baby are fine. I just have a pain in my back." She rolled over and Oliver chuckled as he moved one of her shoes away. "And that would explain the pain."

"Where did you get these?" Oliver asked as he grabbed the other one and throw it closer to their closet.

"Well after the party today, I saw all the lingerie and was debating if I should give you a fashion show or not. Then Thea was talking about your Bachelor party and the 'no stripper' rule and I got the idea. So Mom, Thea and I went shopping this afternoon and I got them. Plus a couple other things. A few girls from work gave me gift cards to a couple boutiques in town. My new perfume was another thing I got."

"Well I love it all but above all I love you. You always seem to surprise me."

"Hope so. I don't want you to get bored with me."

"I could never do that."

"Yes but we are about to promise the rest of our lives to each other. I mean, that could be 50 years or longer. Can you really say I won't bore you in that time?"

"Yes because like I said, I find something new to love about you each day. Who knows, I could forget them all in a couple years and fall for you all over again just because you are you."

"I just don't want you to get bored and..." Felicity trailed off, ashamed that the thought even crossed her mind. Oliver was not her dad. Or his. He would never stray from her. Even if he had done it in the past.

"And?" Oliver tried to pry. When she just tried to turn away and move, he blocked her from moving by leaning harder down on her. He could see a couple clouds float into her eyes. "Felicity talk to me. Tell me what has you worried. And don't say..."

"Nothing. It's silly."

"Sweetheart if it worries you, it's not silly. Please tell me. You're sad over this and I don't ever want to see you like this."

"There isn't anything you can do to fix it so what does it matter?"

"It matters because it is causing you to worry and question us. And how do you know I can't fix it?"

Felicity looked up at him. His eyes pleaded with her. Giving in, she huffed out a breath. "You would get bored and leave like my dad did."

"Sweetheart I would never do that. First off your dad left for his own greed. He didn't know what he had. I do. I can see just how remarkable you are and how lucky and blessed I am that you have chosen to be with me. To love me. I would never leave you."

"But you may get bored and seek out someone else. I mean who says you will want me in 10 years?"

"I do. Felicity you are all I want. I know I have cheated in my past and don't have a great track record for committed relationships but this one really matters to me. When I was with Laurel, I was with her because everyone expected it. She was going down the right path to fit into the life my parents were creating for me. But with you, I chose this life. I want it. So I am not looking for anything else to fill gaps because there aren't any. You are everything I ever dreamed of and so much more. So you have nothing to worry about because you are always going to be to only woman I want to share my bed with. And sometimes the floor and maybe even my desk at work once or twice."

"Oliver I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I. I really have thought about that. I wanted to sneak away the other day while the board members were arguing over replacing Reynolds and bend you over my desk. And that new glass is just so tempting too."

"I will keep that in mind."

"But I am serious. You have me. Heart, soul, mind and body. I'm yours. As long as you will have me."

"Well I am planning a good 50 or 60 years."

"Sounds like paradise." Oliver leaned in and kissed her. "Now let's get you off this floor and wrapped up in those warm blankets. Laying down here with the cold air is not good. You could get sick."

"Yes, Mr. Queen. You plan on always fussing over me this much?"

"Future Mrs. Queen, forever and always so get used to it." Oliver smiled as he stood and helped her up off the floor and into their bed. As soon as they were under the covers, Oliver pulled her into him and cuddled up to her and she hoped that they stayed like this for the next 60 years as well.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I am just going to love this right here for you all to enjoy... back on monday... hopefullyou you will enjoy the take down of the mob in these chapters as well as the next update... not to mention Felicity's dad... oh and there is a sweet treat in 38 for SmoaknLance fans...
> 
> I love reading reviews and am kinda sad I haven't gotten a lot recently... let me know what you think...
> 
> BTW I know nothing really about the justice system so I apologize now if I got this wrong...
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Hey Buddy! How was school?" Oliver greeted his son as he ran out the school house. 

"It was good." Connor said solemnly, his head still hanging down.

"Only good? What happened?" Oliver walked them to the car and climbed in with him. Diggle was still staying with Connor at school right now during the day so Oliver usually took a cab to the school house and rode home with them. 

"Sammy was home sick today. Mr. Douglas let me make her a card and get everyone in class to sign it. The kids that were picking on us last week were mean about it. Well all but one. This kid named Brad saw that they were being mean and signing it saying bad things to her so he tore it up."

"I'm sorry Connor. Were you able to make another card?"

"Yeah. Brad helped me. Turns out he is really cool too. He really likes the Flash but I told him I think the Arrow would win in a fight. He thinks the Flash would." Diggle laughed in the front seat as they drove to the house, knowing that was still a debate going on between the two vigilante teams. "So yeah. We made a card and that time those other kids didn't get to sign it. Mr. Douglas said that he would get it to her dad for us. Then I spent the rest of the day playing with Brad. He is really smart. He helped me with my writing and reading work but he isn't really good at math so I helped him. He wants to come over and play one day, if that's okay?"

"Sure Buddy. We'll check with Felicity and his family and maybe he can come over this weekend. Since Sammy is coming over to play before the parties on Saturday."

"Then you and Mommy are going to party with everyone for a bit while Raisa watches me right?"

"Yep. That's the plan Buddy. Raisa and Darren."

"Okay. Could Sammy and Brad maybe sleep over?"

"We'll see. We have to ask first."

"Okay Dad. How is Mommy feeling today?"

"She's doing great Buddy. Still craving chocolate and pickles so I went shopping before picking you up but she's fine."

"That baby has funny wants. I think chocolate and pickles are good but together they taste really bad." Oliver and Felicity had explained her cravings as things the baby wanted her to eat.

"I know Buddy but we need to be nice to Mommy and not pick on her about it. She has a lot on her mind right now."

"Like the wedding?"

"That and the parties this weekend. Plus moving Donna here and the company. Then there is the baby and the honeymoon."

"You guys are going to come back though right?"

Oliver wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him into his side. "Of course Buddy. We want to be here with you. That's why we are only going to be gone for a week. To celebrate the wedding by ourselves and be a husband and wife for a couple days. Then we will come back and we will be a big family."

"Then Mommy will be a Queen."

"Yep and you're becoming one today."

"Really?"

"Yep. Laurel called while you were at school and told us the papers were all ready to sign. She is coming over today so we can take care of them right away."

"So I'll be a Queen when I go to school tomorrow?"

"Yep. I will be informing the school first thing in the morning when we drop you off. Laurel will fax a copy of papers in the morning too."

Connor bounced in his seat with glee. "Yeah! I'm going to be a Queen!" 

Oliver beamed with pride but heard Diggle snicker from the front seat. "What?"

"Nothing. Just in some ways he is starting to sound like Felicity." Diggle noted as he parked the car in front of the house.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked as he climbed out of the car, Connor rushing into the house a moment later. 

"Well in some ways what he said could be taken wrong." Diggle smirked. Oliver stared at him for a moment as he replayed the last few moments in his head. When he picked up on what Diggle meant, Oliver's face glared at the man as he fell into a fit of laughter. The two continued into the house.

"What's so funny?" Felicity asked as she glided into the foyer to greet them. She moved towards Oliver, desiring a welcome home kiss. 

He leaned down into her and kissed her tenderly, one of his hands cupping her cheek while the other was automatically drawn to her belly. "Nothing. Just Dig teasing our son about becoming a Queen." Felicity looked over at the burly man, confused but he just waved her off. 

"Well Laurel is in the study waiting for us."

"Great! Let's get this done. I had Raisa make a cake special for Connor and all his favorites for dinner."

"Great not a Queen for a day yet and already spoiled." Diggle burst into laughter all over again and Felicity thought of what she said, trying to find the innuendo in it when she realized why he was laughing at it. "John Diggle! That is mean. Now stop it or no cake for you." Felicity dropped into her 'Mommy mode' easily with that, hand on her hip and one finger pointing at him with deadly accuracy. He threw his hands in the air in surrender and fought back the rest of his chuckles as they moved towards the study again.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay little man, I need you to sign your new name here then Oliver will sign under it and you're all done."

"That's it?" Connor asked, surprised at how simple the process was. They had been in the room less than 10 minutes. Laurel had Oliver read over paperwork, explaining it all to Connor as he went along. All that was left was to sign it so she could file it with the court in the morning. 

"Yep. Pretty simple. It will take a few days to get the necessary papers from the courts to get his social security card updated but the birth certificate will be done during that time. You will need to get to the social security office and get the new card in the next 30 days."

"We can go and get it when we get my new one. Since we will already be going that way and all I need is our marriage license. I need to change it since I will be listed as Queen as well then."

Oliver smiled at her as a feeling of pride washed over him. Knowing she was taking his name only made him want these next two weeks to fly by. He was ready for her to be his in every possible way.

Connor smiled up Felicity as he was excited to be a part of the family completely. He took the pen from Laurel and hesitated to sign the paper. "Can I practice it first?"

"Of course Sweetie. Here." Felicity stood and went and got a piece of paper for Connor to practice on really quick. He took it and went to sit at the small couch across the room and started writing his name over and over while bent forward towards the coffee table.

Oliver went ahead and signed the sheet then handed it to Laurel. He was sitting behind his desk, Felicity taking her place next to him leaning on his chair. Oliver saw Laurel's hesitation at looking him in the eye and knew there was something else she wanted to discuss. "Laurel what's going on?"

Laurel gazed at Oliver and saw instantly that he would not let it go. "Hey little man, would you go see if Donna could help you practice your name? I need to talk about important city stuff with your Dad and Mommy." Laurel walked over to the door and watched the young blonde shrug as he stood, grabbed his things and quietly left the room. Connor had come to realize that his parents were very busy and active in terms of the city but he still didn't know what their nightly job was, something they had yet to decided if they needed to tell him or not.

Once Connor had left the room, a tense silence filled the air. Laurel tried to collect her thoughts and figure out the best way to proceed. She knew that Oliver would battle her each step of what was coming but they didn't have a choice. Finally set on how to begin, Laurel sat down across from them. "Where are we in terms of evidence against Ken Shane and the rest of the mob?"

"We have the proof that a few of the subsidiaries were laundering their funds. I can document the transactions and I have connected a few people that delivered the funds to the banks as well as those who authorized the moving of the funds around, including the Reynolds' involvement and my father's knowledge and involvement. I still can't find a trail for the higher players. I have looked for everything and have had algorithms going for weeks to try and find anything on them but there's nothing. Almost like there's not any electronic trail for them."

"It's possible. My dad came and saw me night before last. He told me that he knew a detective on a RICO case once that told him some of the mob families like to do things old school."

"Old school?"

"She means no technology. Everything is written down by hand. The trail is a paper trail, literally." Oliver explained. 

"Exactly. Dad said that most would only have one copy, the original, for everything. Names, bios, duties, every detail documented on it then all the papers are placed all together in what some call a "Bible" and only a select few have access to it. It is kept under safeguard at all times and very hard to obtain."

"Why?"

"Because it was all the documentation for the mob there. All names, dates, bios, duties, facts. Everything we need to put each and every one of them away for a long time. If that was to fall into the wrong hands, it could mean the complete wipe out of their organization."

"Oh. Okay. So do we really need it? Can't we get that information another way?"

"Well since we are out as far as electrically tracing them I say we need it to end this case. Dad is getting a lot of pressure from the Brass and higher ups. They want all this with the Irish mob done. As far as getting that information another way, there isn't another way that would give us a speedy solution. We have been working this case now for months with no real new leads."

"Okay. Do you have any clue where this 'Bible' is?"

"No but I have an idea of someone who would." Laurel murmured, dreading the next part of her plan.

"Who?" Oliver asked as he studied the change in her demeanor. When her eyes locked with his he knew who she was speaking of. "No! No chance! Not happening."

"Hear me out Oliver."

"No Laurel. That man can NOT be trusted."

"I'm not saying we trust him. He is already looking at a long time in prison. If what I have read about him is true, he will be looking at any deal or way out of that."

"You want my dad to help?" Felicity wondered.

"He's all we got. He is high enough that he would know the right players. He may even have the access we need to get the 'Bible'. Plus he has incentive to help us."

Oliver glared at her when he caught on to what she was stating. "No! No deals! Laurel we agreed that these guys deserve every bit of jail time for their crimes. That goes for Felicity's dad too. He has conned people for years. Hurt innocent people."

"I know and Oliver if we didn't have our backs against the wall, if we had another option, I would be going with it. I don't like seeing bad guys get off easy but we don't have a choice here. If we want to take down the higher players we need a mole. You above anyone should understand that."

Oliver considered what she was saying. This last year made him realize that a lot of organizations had a secret underground world that most low levels players had no idea of. Even as a Captain with the Bratva, he didn't know all the players at the table. He had only met a handful of other officers of the Bratva during his time with them and even then he didn't know a lot about them or their missions and duties for the organization. His interactions with Ra's further illustrated this idea. There were so many rooms and corridors of the palace that he had never been allowed to venture into. So many doors with hidden secrets behind them. 

He agreed that taking them down and getting to that 'Bible" was important. It was the idea of resting their success on the character of Felicity's dad. From all he had read on the man and what Donna and Felicity had told him, he knew that her father was not someone to be trusted at any point. He stared at his desk, his vision not focusing on it and slipping away into his own mind. He stared off into space as thoughts of Felicity's involvement being found out and her life and his family's lives being threatened flood his mind. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. There had to be another way.

Connor's return pulled him from his thoughts. "What do you think, Dad?" he asked as he held out a sheet where he had written his name several times.

"It looks great, Buddy. You ready?"

Connor nodded so Oliver lifted him up into his lap and moved closer to the desk. Connor leaned forward and signed the form. Laurel smiled down at him as she collected it. "Now I am a Queen!"

Felicity giggled and rubbed the top of his head, smoothing out his unruly hair. "Yes Sweetie legally you are. But a piece of paper doesn't make you anything. You are a Queen because of what's in here." She pointed at his chest. "It's in your blood and heart and soul. So no matter what, you will be a Queen whether this paper is here or not." She leaned in a kissed the tip of his head as she pulled him into her chest and hugged him. Oliver looked at her and he was struck by the love and peace he found there. It still amazes him how understanding and accepting she had been about his son. He couldn't imagine trying to raise his son without her in his life. She was incredible with him and always knew just the right thing to say or do. "Sweetie, how about you go see if Raisa needs help with dinner. We will be done here soon and come join you."

"Okay Mommy."

"Remember no knifes."

"Okay." Connor called over his shoulder as he skipped out of the room, waving her off as well.

"I swear that boy finds more trouble than his father." She huffed then smiled and blushed when Oliver growled at her. "That was supposed to stay up here." she giggled as she pointed at her head. "Okay so back to the mob. Oliver, I agree with Laurel. With us bringing in the Reynolds' and turning the subsidiaries over to the feds, the mob is going to do one of three things: run, retaliate, or both. We need to act now in order to get them all. My dad may have the information we need to make that happen."

"And you're okay with this? Sending your father to prison?"

"Well yeah. He broke the law. Countless times. He is just as guilty as those names on that list from our first year. As guilty as the villains we have taken on."

"What about him getting a deal where he never sees a jail?"

"I won't let that happen." Laurel jumped in. "I am willing to offer 10 years off his sentence and a privately run facility over a federal pen. He will still see a jail for a long time and I will also make it a stipulation that he never has contact with Donna, Felicity or their families and friends unless they want it. Because of his past crimes, I will be asking for no parole in this case so this will be the only way he will have to shorten his sentence. I will also be asking for limited access to computers since there are several computer based scams in his record."

"At least now I know where I got my love of electronics from." Felicity mumbled under her breath.

"Sweetheart we don't have to do this. He is your father."

"No Oliver he's not. It's just like with Thea and Malcolm. He maybe my father because he impregnated my mother but he didn't stick around to help raise me. I had my mom to do that. There was one of her boyfriends that also filled those shoes for a short time. He lost the right to being a part of my life when he walked out of my life. He showed me that I didn't matter to him so why should he matter to me?"

"Because you're better than him."

"Yes but I still want to see justice done. If sending my father up the river helps us end the mob and get rid of yet another organized group of bad guys, I would do it anyday. He chose this life. Now he had to play the consequences for his actions."

"Okay. But if you don't like this let me know okay?"

"It's fine Baby. This is justice. So how do he get him to agree to help."

"Well that's where Oliver comes in. I know you said you wouldn't be joining the team again until after your honeymoon and I get that but we need the Arrow. We need to scare this guy a bit so that not only is he looking at a long prison visit in a federal pen but he thinks the Arrow has him on his list as well. If we get him shaking in his boots a bit before I offer him the deal, he will jump at it."

Oliver looked up at Felicity and saw the concern there. "I don't know Laurel. Are you sure that is needed?"

"I just want to guarantee that he goes for the deal. The more terrified he is of what staying as it is now could mean for him, the more likely he is to take the deal."

"Oliver she is right." Felicity whispered. Oliver gazed up at her. "We need him worried and terrified that he is going to be the Arrow's next victim in order for him to walk in the room with Laurel begging for whatever deal he can get. You can do this. Just be safe, be smart and take backup."

"Always."

"And try to not let your emotions for his actions to me and my mom cloud your judgement." Oliver stared at her puzzled by her request. "Oliver I know you. You get around him and you may feel like you need to defend my honor or make him pay for the pain he has caused me and my mom all these years. So promise me, no retaliation." Oliver glared at her then nodded in agreement. "Good so when are we doing this?"

"We? What makes you think you are going to be anywhere near this?"

"The fact that I am always in your ear during missions."

"Yes but you need to stay here with Connor and stay relaxed for the baby."

"Oliver, my mom can watch Connor and as for being relaxed, knowing you're in the field will never make me relaxed. Being here without being able to help or warn you by using my systems, will only increase my stress. So I need to be running the comms. I need to know what is happening to you and know that I am helping to keep you safe and getting you back home to us." Her hand fell to the bulge in her stomach. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty." 

"You can say my name all sexy and cute like that as much as you want but it's not going to change my mind so when are we doing this?"

"I will have Nyssa and Sara do some recon on him tonight. We will use it to step up a plan tomorrow. We can all meet while Connor is at school. Oliver can Darren go with him tomorrow?"

"Sure. We'll tell Connor that Dig needs a final suit fitting. That way he doesn't wonder what's going on."

"Knowing that little guy he probably will think we are all planning his birthday party. He's been dropping hints for a couple weeks now." Laurel laughed. The three of them moved out of the room in order to find the young blonde in question.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I am just going to love this right here for you all to enjoy... back on monday... hopefullyou you will enjoy the take down of the mob in these chapters as well as the next update... not to mention Felicity's dad... oh and there is a sweet treat in 38 for SmoaknLance fans...
> 
> I love reading reviews and am kinda sad I haven't gotten a lot recently... let me know what you think...
> 
> BTW I know nothing really about the justice system so I apologize now if I got this wrong...
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"My don't you look nice! What's the occasion Mom?" Felicity asked as her mom walked by their bedroom. Felicity and Oliver were finishing up getting ready to go meet the team about the next step with the mob.

"I have a date!" Donna announced, her excitement and nervousness showing in her tone.

"A date? With who?"

"A nice guy from here. I'm actually going to be late." Donna smoothed out an invisible wrinkle on her dress. "How do I look? I tried to tone it down a bit. I mean it's just coffee. No need to go full glam for that right?" Donna had on a hot pink dress with a halter top neckline that crossed in the front. It gave a slight window effect to her ample cleavage. It was form fitting to her curves and bellowed into an aline shirt with pleats that stopped midthigh. Along with it she had hot pink peep toe pumps that were decorated with a bow on the toes. She had on her favorite diamond cuff bracelets. In her arms was a hot pink saddle purse and she had a light tan trench coat and a checkerboard scarf draped over her arm, ready to be put on before stepping out of the house.

Felicity gaped at her mom. She had not seen her mother nervous over a date in years. Usually she was only excited and talked about where the guy was taking her. 

Oliver stepped up to Donna and hugged her. "You look stunning Mom, as always."

"Thank you Sweetie. I just want this to go right. He is not like other guys I've dated. More together. And I don't want to blow it. I want this to work."

"You really like him?" Felicity asked coyly from her vanity seat.

Donna stepped into the room more and walked to her daughter. "I do Sweetie. He is a good guy. Smart, funny, stable, handsome. I just... I don't want to blow it."

"You will do great. You're already ahead of the game." Oliver chuckled. 

"How's that?"

"Well you had him come to you and ask you out right?" When Donna nodded Oliver continued, "Well then you already know he's interested in you as you are. You haven't changed a bit since visiting us so if he saw even a couple minutes of that you, he already knows what he wants. You and your daughter have that in common. You show your true selves instantly and it drives us guys crazy and make us want to know more." 

"Oliver." Donna cooed as she hugged into his side again. "Sweetie I think you picked a winner with this one."

"I know I did." Felicity smiled up at her soon to be husband as he chuckled at her. "Here Mom. You should wear these." Felicity pulled out a set of fleur-de-lis shaped diamond drop earrings and handed them to her mother.

Donna gasped at the site of them. They were gorgeous and caught the natural light of the room beautifully. "Sweetie are you sure?"

"Yeah Mom. It may be just coffee but a little glam is okay. Leave him wanting more." Felicity giggled. 

"So do we get a name?" Oliver asked as he collected his wallet and keys.

"Not yet. Don't want to jinx it. I'll let you know when it gets to be a bit more serious. Right now we are just getting to know one another. Something that is very new to me. I think that is another reason I'm so nervous."

"You will do fine Mom. Just be yourself. Oliver's right. If he already met you and has talked with you, he knows what you are like. You never hold anything back so he has already seen how bright and vibrant and full of life you are. And he asked you out so he must be interested in finding out more about that woman."

"You're right Baby Girl. Okay well I'm off. You two be careful. I want to make sure my little grand babies have their Mommy and Dad return home to them." Oliver had finally opened up a bit about their nightly job to Donna since she already knew. She knew how dangerous it was as well. Oliver had told her their plans for her ex husband and that the team was meeting up today to finalize their movements to end him and the mob.

"We will Mom. You just enjoy your date and be safe as well. Do you need a ride?" Oliver assured her.

"No Sweetie. I got a taxi waiting. Love you all." Donna blew kisses at them as she ran out the room.

Felicity turned back to the vanity and huffed out a breath. "Wow! Donna Smoak nervous over a date. Haven't seen that in years."

"It's a good thing Sweetheart. It means she is really trying to find her happiness. Something you helped me find years ago." Oliver smiled at her reflection as he leaned down into her shoulder. He pressed a tender kiss into the crook of her neck before stepping away to gather the last of their things. Felicity started for the door, Oliver right on her heels.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Are you sure letting her go by herself was a good idea? I mean with everything going on, the mob, my dad, then there is the press and paparazzi because of us and the wedding coming up. Mom being in public, unguarded, makes me nervous." Felicity worried as she sat at her computer bank in the new Bunker. The guys had finished moving everything on Saturday while she and the rest of the ladies were at her shower. Barry had even set up all her computers and ran all the programs necessary to protect them in the new location.

"I'm sure. Plus she's not alone."

"I'm know. She is with the 'good guy' but we don't even know him."

"I know Sweetheart but what I meant was I sent one of the guards to follow her. Darren is at the school with Connor and I am not leaving our family unguarded for a second until this is all handled and I know we are all safe. Your mom may be mad later but her safety is my only concern right now. So I sent Rob after her."

"Rob. The guy you ditched in the bathroom your first year back?"

"To be fair he did the same to me." Diggle chuckled as he entered the Bunker.

"Yes but I needed to get away from both of you in order to do my mission. Donna will only need to run away if the date goes badly."

"Fine. If you trust Rob." Felicity succumbed to Oliver's wishes. 

"I do. Dig signed off on him when we hired him as well. He is a great bodyguard. He will take care of your mom. Plus we can ask him who your mom was with if you want."

"You do know how I feel about mysteries but I want my mom to tell us. She needs her privacy just like we do."

"I think you two are finally learning how to be grown ups." Diggle laughed as he moved into the seating area that would be used for team meetings and planning sessions now. Felicity had wanted them all to have somewhere comfortable to sit down and talk things out instead of standing around her computer banks or leaning on her desk like they used to. 

"Ha. Ha. Dig. And I am not the only one with their own special disappearing skills anymore." Oliver teased as he smiled down at Felicity. 

"One time and I swear I will never live it down!" Felicity groaned as the two men fell into a fit of laughter. A couple of sweet giggles filtered into space as Sara, Nyssa, Laurel and Thea joined them.

"Lis don't you know by now that Ollie will use any reason to tease you? Plus you are always going on about his crazy ninja skills. Turns out you have been hiding you own. Or did you inherit them along with the baby?" Thea mocked her as she plopped down into a seat as well. 

Felicity rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath of air. "I have baby brain right now and forget things easily. I already told Darren sorry and sent lunch to the precinct to apologize to the cops for wasting their afternoons. I got some really sweet thank yous from that as well."

"Lunch? No doughnuts?" Oliver guffawed as he settled into a seat near the rest of the team.

"Oliver Queen! That's just mean. I don't expect you to eat rich fancy food every meal. Some cops don't like doughnuts. That is just a stereotype." Felicity snapped.

"She means to say, she thought about it but didn't want to seem in poor taste after everything they had already done for her." Oliver laughed and the others joined in. Felicity stood from her chair at the computer bank and moved to one next to him, ready to start the meeting. As she positioned herself in the chair, wiggling a bit to get comfortable, she reached up and hit him on the back side of his head. He looked towards her and she was trying to look menacing by staring daggers at him. It would have worked except for the smirk her lips curled into.

"Anyway now that we are all here. We can get this done. I'm sure we have better things to be doing. I know I have a pile of papers and reports to read through for QI at home."

"I thought you weren't working there for another 9 weeks." Thea questioned.

"Well I just wanted to make sure things were doing well in the department. My replacement has a lot going on and I don't want us to fall behind on any of the projects we have going so I am helping out."

"So what you're saying is that you're trying to replace your nerves and stress over the wedding and the baby with work." Thea teased.

"Leave her alone Speedy." Oliver snarled knowing that Felicity was still a little nervous about all the changes going on. Truth be told he was too. Happy but nervous.

"Anyway so the plan is?"

"Yes the plan. Since we already have all the evidence against your dad, I got a judge to sign off on a warrant for us to pick him up tonight. I figured that we could pick him up right after the Arrow visited him."

"Great. Expect the Arrow is dead." Oliver mumbled.

"Yeah. We need to work on a new name for you since that one is gone. Maybe Cisco and Caitlin can help. Or Iris. They seem better at making names that people here. I mean 'The Hood'? Really?" Felicity giggled. 

"Fine I figured we could pick him up after he got a visit from the Green Hooded Archer or whatever you call yourself."

Felicity jumped in at this point to give details about the layout of the location. "He is staying in a 3 floor walk up in the Glades. There are a couple rooftop accesses as well as a fire escape that feeds right into his apartment."

"I would say fire escape is worst choice. Didn't look safe when we reconed the place earlier. There is a rooftop on the south east they you have a clean shot of the exterior back wall from. You could shoot a grappling hook arrow in it then enter through the nearby window." Sara pointed out the point of entry on the flat screen image in the middle of the table. Felicity had created a table with an embedded flat screen that ran off the same network as her computers so that her files could be accessed during meetings such as this one.

"Okay. I can take that entry point. Sara, you and Nyssa will be scouting Ken Shane's location to make sure he is not tipped off. Laurel, you will be with your father and the SCPD team. Felicity, you are on comms."

"As always. Safe and sound here."

"Dig. Speedy. You two are my backup. Keep an eye on the building and make sure no one leaves or enters. Felicity, is there a way you could get heat signatures on the place to give me an idea of what it looks like inside?"

"I can do one better. A.R.G.U.S. has a new satellite that can scan through locations and give us a real time night version view of the building. I just need to access the satellite and get it into position. Give me 15 minutes to get in then it will take another 10 minutes to get into position. By the way, we really need our own satellite for Hanukkah or Christmas. I mean I am always using other people's satellites, why not have our own?"

"The Arrow satellite? Yeah cause no one is going to wonder about that." Thea chuckled. 

"Hey it could be QI's satellite. I would just have access to it a lot easier. It's a lot of work getting into these satellites and databases. Seems they are finally noticing all the breaches I have done over the years helping the team and are starting to get smarter. Of course not as smart as me but still. 2 years ago, getting into a satellite would have only taken me 5 minutes and that was on a slow day."

"Let's make it through this and Damien and we will see." Oliver grinned. He knew that was just one of Felicity's babbles so she didn't mean it. If she did, he would make it happen. He could never deny her anything she longed for. Not when she gave him all he needed.

"Okay so what time are we doing this?" Laurel asked.

"Well I'd say around 8 we meet back here. We can have dinner with Connor and Donna then have her put him down while we are here working." Oliver answered trying to juggle his two lives better than he did before. This mission and the safety of the city was important to him but so was his family. They were more important. He would always make sure to make time for them.

"Okay I will tell Dad that we will be issuing the warrant around 10 pm. That will give you guys time to get here and set up then for you to get to Christian's place and have your talk with him. Just keep an ear out for the police. We don't want you guys nearby if they come early."

"I'll be monitoring the bands." Felicity noted to which they all nodded. With the plan set, the team disbanded and went about their afternoon plans. Thea, Nyssa and Sara went to working out while Diggle went to check in with Lyla and explain the evening's plans to her. Laurel went back to work. "You aren't going to do anything stupid during that 'talk' right?" Felicity asked as she and Oliver moved back to her computers, putting the final touches on the files for Laurel before sending them off to her office email from an untraceable email account.

"Like?"

"Well I know how you feel about me and my mom. I know that the fact my dad walked out on us and left us is hard for you to wrap your mind around. You want to protect us from pain and he caused a lot for us in the past. I just have a feeling that you may let all that anger and hatred flood out and you will hit him."

"Sweetheart you know I would do anything for your mom and you. I love you both so much."

"And that is why I don't want you to touch him unless it requires it or I tell you to."

"Felicity." Oliver groaned. 

"No! He is my father. He hurt me and my mom. If anyone gets to say if he gets hit, it's me or her. Not you. I know you want to protect us. Defend us. But pounding on him before he turns state's evidence won't do anyone any good. We need him to go in and be willing to give up the information on his own. Not look like he was coerced into it. Then he will be useless because his testimony will be thrown out. So only if needed, which it shouldn't be because you can get in anywhere without making a sound."

Oliver chuckled as he remembered the many times he has snuck up on her over the years.

"Promise me."

Oliver rolled his eyes and was hesitant for a moment but then saw the desperation in her eyes and caved. "I promise. But if he threatens you during any point, I don't care if I am in front of him as Oliver Queen or the other me."

"Green Arrow."

"Green Arrow?"

"Well yeah. You wear green and have arrows that are also green. I like it. Nods to the past but also is a new face for the future."

Oliver considered it for a moment then nodded. "Whether I am Oliver Queen or Green Arrow, I will beat him senseless. He doesn't get to threaten my family and get away with it. You and Donna are now my family and under my protection."

"Oh I like this grrrr side of you. Very... forceful. It's hot." Felicity giggled as she slipped out her seat and into his lap.

"Well we do have a couple hours til Connor is out of school and an empty house since your mom is on her date." Oliver whispered against her skin as he nipped at the back of her neck. She melted further into his lap and softly moaned.

"Now that sounds like the best plan I have ever heard."

"Sure I don't need to run it by anyone else? Make sure it isn't dumb."

Felicity stood and turned to face him. Leaning in so that she hovered over him, the new angle allowing his to see down her shirt to the lacy green lingerie she had on underneath her clothes and the ample breasts that were enclosed in it. His mouth began to water and him licked his lips unconsciously. She leaned further and lined her lips with his earlobe then whispered in the huskiest, sexiest tone he had ever heard in his life three short words. "Get the car."


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so I am just going to love this right here for you all to enjoy... back on monday... hopefullyou you will enjoy the take down of the mob in these chapters as well as the next update... not to mention Felicity's dad... oh and there is a sweet treat in 38 for SmoaknLance fans...
> 
> I love reading reviews and am kinda sad I haven't gotten a lot recently... let me know what you think...
> 
> BTW I know nothing really about the justice system so I apologize now if I got this wrong...
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Oliver, I'm going to cut the power for you. I don't see anyone but him in his place. You are safe to enter. Please be careful." Felicity informed over the comms as she nervously swayed at her computer bay in the Bunker.

"Okay. Will do. Radio silence unless it's necessary." Oliver moved towards the window and peered in, spotting a good time to breach the apartment. Seeing it a few moments later, he slid the window that was partially open fully open and slid in. He saw the lights flicker and go out just as his feet planted to the floor. He pulled an arrow and notched it in his bow as he swiftly moved through the space. He found the man from Felicity's past in the living room trying to figure out what had happened to the power. 

"Christian Smoak! You have failed this city! You have helped the Irish mob grow and flourish in its shadows and now you must pay for your injustice."

"You can't be here. They told me you're dead." Felicity could hear her father stammer out as he moved away from Oliver. 

Oliver released the arrow he had notched, embedding it into the wall just by her father's ear. "They lied!" Oliver growled. He knew it was irrational but being so close to someone who had hurt Felicity so deeply for slow long made him long to give up his vow and do deadly harm to this man. 

"Oliver you promised!" Felicity snapped over the comms and just her tone was enough to know he would be hearing her loud voice a bit when he got back. 

But it did pull him back. He could see the pain and disappointment in her eyes as if she was looking dead at him right now and not just a ghost in his thoughts. Oliver stepped forward, the man falling down the wall in fear and terror, and pulled the arrow out of the wall before replacing it into his quiver.

"I know all about your connections to the mob. You are a high level member. You manage several subsidiaries that Bryce Reynolds set up to launder funds through. You have tainted the good standing of Palmer Tech in this town."

"It was already tainted. The day it took over Queen Consolidated. That company and its owners had ruined this town well before Palmer Tech came to town." Christian snapped back. 

Oliver spun around and was about to unleash his full anger he was holding back when he heard Felicity over the comms, slowly whispering, "Please don't. He isn't worth it." Oliver's heart broke. He knew how much pride Felicity took in the connection between the companies she worked for and now owned and the city she so dearly loved. He could feel her anguish as he watched her father try to read the hooded figure in front of him, to gage his next play.

"Those involved have paid for their injustice. Now it is you time. You soon will be arrested for your ties to the embezzlement and laundering schemes of Erie Global Financials. You will give them all the information you have on those transactions as well as any information you have on the Irish mob and Ken Shane."

"Or what?"

"You will wish you never became a con artist. I have records on all of the cons and victims across the country you have run over the years. I will send them to the police and you will never see the outside of a jail cell again."

"Oliver, police are 2 minutes out." Felicity reported as she saw the cars begin to merge into the area. "Dig. Speedy. Return home."

Oliver stepped into the shadows of the room. "The choice is yours." Then he disappeared. Christian Smoak looked around the space dumbfounded that he was not able to find the man. Unbeknownst to him, Oliver was just outside his window, repelling down the fire escape. "Felicity power."

"Already back on. Now come home."

"On my way."

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Oliver stepped into the Bunker and moved down the stairs, ready to have this night over and his bride in his arms again. He had not realized just how hard it would be to step back into this world. To embrace the darkness even for a little while. Now that his days were filled with so much love and light, he dreaded the darkness more than ever. Just as he reached the bottom stair, he turned expecting his bride to leap into his arms. Instead he got a slap across the face. "You promised!" Felicity was mad. Not anger or upset but full fledged mad. Two words and her loud voice was already in place.

"Felicity." 

"No! You don't get to say my name like that and think it will make this all better. You promised me Oliver. Promised that you would not do anything unless required."

"And it was."

"Why?! Because he was bad mouthing your parents' company? Need I remind you that their company was the one to help fund and produce the machine that leveled half of the Glades and kill 503 people including your best friend. And I know he is my father, the same man that walked out on me and my mother because we weren't enough for him, so I shouldn't be defending or supporting him. But what did he say that was wrong? Huh? What did he say that warranted you shooting an arrow at his head?"

Oliver pulled his hood down and his mask off. "I didn't shoot it at his head. I was aiming for the wall that I hit. It was only meant to scare him, not hurt him. I did it in the past to other guys and you never seemed to have a problem with it. Why is this time different?"

"Because it's my dad!" Felicity shouted then clasped in a nearby chair, her emotions getting the better of her. She tensed for a moment then fell forward into her hands as she sobbed away all the pain and confusion she felt inside.

"Sweetheart." Oliver cooed as he moved to her to soothe her. He knew that this was hard for her. He himself had gone through similar feelings when dealing with the idea and confirmation that his own mother was involved in the Undertaking. 

"I know. He has done a lot of bad things and he deserves what's coming. I get that. Probably better than most. But he is still my dad. Whether he was there in my life or not."

"I know Sweetheart. I felt the same way about my mom." A sorrowful gaze crossed his face as he remembered sitting in the dark on the floor of the Foundry after hearing of his mother's involvement in the Undertaking and Walter's abduction from her own mouth. "We care for our parents no matter what wrongs they have done." He thinks back to all that he has found out about his father over the years. What kind of business man he was.

"It seems silly that I want to protect him. I mean he left me. He walked out of my life. Never called. Never wrote. Didn't even send me a birthday card. I don't even know if he even thought about me after that day."

"But you thought about him." Oliver voice was soft and low, trying to keep her calm and show his compassion for her.

"Yeah. It's stupid really. When I was little I would hope that if I was good enough, did all the right things, he would come back. I would rush home from school hoping to see him there waiting for me. Every night for almost a year after he left, I dreamed of him coming back and saying he messed up and he was sorry. I cried more in that time than I ever have. I never felt that kind of pain."

"You just wanted your father to love you. To care for you. That's not stupid. It's normal. Everyone wants that."

"Yeah but I cared for him and he couldn't care less for me. It's as if he isn't my dad. So why am I protecting him?" A new set of sob burst out of her and she fell back into her hands.

Oliver reached up and cupped her cheek, caressing his thumb across it as he wiped the tears away. His other hand twisted into hers, her nimble finger twining around his as his thumb brushed across the soft knuckles. "Because you have the biggest, kindest, most caring heart I have ever known and you always want to see the best in people. You want to believe that people can change. That he will. And when he does he will come back to you. You're still that small girl rushing home to see if he has come back. I'm sorry that any of this ever happened to you. I hate that he missed out on seeing the incredibly remarkable woman his daughter has grown into. Be apart of her fantastic life. But you grew into who you are because he left. If he had stayed, we may have never met and I hate that as well. Felicity, you are so much more than any man could ever deserve and I am so glad you chose me to give your heart to."

"There was no choice to make." Felicity smiled as she showed him all the love his words gave to her, even back then. 

Oliver smiled at her, remembering that moment and how desperately he wanted to tell her he was hers, even then. "I also hate that I have to be the one to tell you this but your father won't be returning to you Sweetheart."

"I know. He never wanted to. He wanted a life away from me and the responsibility of caring for me. He never wanted to love me. You hurt me by pushing me away for my own safety, or so you thought, because you love me. He didn't love me at all and didn't care him much it hurt me when he ran away. He never intended on seeing me again. Or my mom."

"I'm so sorry Felicity. You deserve better than that. But I do know two men that would be willing to love you like a daughter. Walter already sees you as his daughter. You and Thea. And Lance has used every opportunity since we got back and started working with him to threaten my very life and soul if I even made you cry a single tear. Whether there is blood there or not, which in this case it's the latter, those two men love you as if you were their own and will always love you like that."

Felicity smiled as she wiped the last of her tears away. She reached over for a tissue and cleaned herself up. "You're right. My father is going to jail for his crimes but my dads are either at the house or helping to make sure my father sees the justice he deserves."

"That's my girl. Now can I get my hug hello. I got a slap instead when I got back and I would really like my hug from two of my favorite people." Oliver smiled as he stood and held his arms open for her to step into.

Felicity slowly rose up out of the chair and grinned up at him. "Fine but only if you promise, and I mean really promise, to never break a promise to me again. If you do I swear I will not only sell everything you love but I will put itching powder in your leather suit."

"I promise. I guess I still have a few things to work on."

"Yeah like not becoming irrational when it comes to Felicity and her safety. Mentally, physically and emotionally." Diggle chimed in from the stairs. He and Thea had held back a few minutes and gave the lovers a few moments to work things out. "Otherwise we are going to hear a lot more of Felicity's loud voice around here."

"Seriously Ollie I think her yelling at you is your idea of foreplay. You screw up enough that she always yells at you."

"Thea!" Felicity and Oliver snapped at the same time as Thea and Diggle burst into laugher. Oliver wrapped Felicity up in a hug and they both smiled at one another, happy to be safe and together again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: and I am back with another update... hope this helps with your concerns with Felicity... she will finally deal with a couple of her own issues in this update... the next one will have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties in it... wrote the wedding chapters (yes I said multiple) today and fell in love with them... should be heading your way soon...
> 
> Please review... I love hearing back from you all
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"So I understand you want to give up evidence against Ken Shane and the Irish mob." Laurel purred as she walked into the dimly lit interrogation room. There sitting on the other side of the table was the first man ever that had broken the heart of a dear friend of hers. 

"Yes. I have plenty to share but I want a deal. I don't want to go to jail."

"Oh that is going to happen no matter what. We can get Ken Shane however we need later. He will slip up at some point and we'll catch him."

"Yes but that could take years."

"So? You would be spending that time rotting in prison. If you survive it. I heard those federal penitentiaries are over stocked with inmates, understaffed or have guards who either just don't care or are willing to take a bribe to look the other way. A con artist like you, I give it a couple years then you would pull a con on the wrong person and end up dead in a place like that." Laurel smiled as she watched the man before her crumble. She purposely stayed standing the whole time in order to be a bit more menacing but also to observe the man closely as well. 

"I can get you concrete evidence that Shane is the Head of the Irish mob here in Starling. As well as notes on every move they have made since he took over and before. That's almost 3 decades of dirt on the mob here in Starling not to mention connections to other cities like Coast and Central."

"I'm listening." Laurel mused as she finally took a seat across from the man but still had half her body turned away to give an air of untrust.

"They have a ledger, a book, that they write everything down in. Transactions, business deals, arrangements, names, dates, and locations it's all there. I can get to it. But it comes at a price."

"Well Mr. Smoak, the way I see it, you're looking at about 50 years for the charges we have on you now. And that doesn't include the previous cons. I would be willing to take off 10 years and find you a nice comfy bed in a privately funded prison for your information. Plus we would not try you for your previous crimes. But parole is out of the question."

"So 40 on the inside at a private prison then I'm free?"

"Yep. That's the best you will get from my office. No witsec. You have done too many illegal actions in the past to be trusted on the outside."

"Fine but one last condition."

"What?"

"I want to see my daughter."

Laurel jumped up and instantly went on the defensive. "Not a chance."

"I know you know her. Hell you dated her soon to be husband before he was lost at sea for 5 years. I want to see her before I am put away for what could be the rest of my life. Without it, no deal. I will take the fed pen."

Laurel consider telling the man the go shove it and let him rot but she knew that he was their key to getting Shane and the rest of the mob. She also knew this was not her call to make. Felicity had been through so much in her life and maybe she needed to see her father just as much as he did. For closure or something. "You have to start giving me something to work with to even consider presenting your offer to her."

"I will give you the names of the high members here in Starling."

"That's a start." Laurel sat back down and got ready to write down all that Christian was about to tell her.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Oliver and Felicity were bundled up on the couch, enjoying a restful afternoon while Connor played in the backyard with Sammy and Brad. Oliver was happy his son was adjusting to life in Starling so well. The laughter of children flowed from the outside through a nearby window and a contented smile crossed his face. His hand softly fell further on to Felicity's slightly more pronounced belly. 

He had noticed that she was beginning to show finally and he was excited about it. He wondered if her wedding dress would show it but Thea assured him that it wouldn't really. He knew that Felicity was worried about the photos and the newspaper spread that Max would be doing but Thea reassured her that Stephanie would take the best photos of her and Max confirmed that he would only allow her beauty to shine through. This would be an elegant piece about their wedding, not a gossip rag piece on her baby bump. Since the school year began and Connor got close to Sammy, it seemed that the parents were getting closer as well. Max was a welcomed guest in the house at any time and was good about keeping their private lives just that, private. Anyone around them could see how happy and in love to young couple were but Max wanted to help protect their image as well. He considered them good friends because they were the first influential level family to see him as a true reporter and not a gossiper. 

A soft knock drew his attention away from his sleeping bride, who's head was laid on his lap. Raisa answered it and he could hear the hushed tones of a conversation before both women entered the parlor. "Mr. Oliver, Miss Lance is here to see you."

"Thank you Raisa."

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes and I will have the children ready to eat then too."

"Thank you so much for that. Inform Dig that they will need to come in and wash up in 20 minutes."

"Yes, Mr. Oliver." Raisa nodded and then left the room.

Laurel softly giggled as Oliver didn't move from his spot. He only glared at her. "Sorry. Your 'Daddy Oliver' mode is still taking some getting used to. Never thought I would see the day. Hoped for it a couple times but never really thought you would willing fall into it." Laurel teased softly, trying not to wake Felicity.

"Things have changed a great deal these last few months." Oliver whispered as he gazed down at Felicity sleeping in his lap. He pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face and brushed her cheek causing the small blonde to whimper softly and nuzzle closer to his leg.

"She is good for you. She made you grow up a bit and made you get out of your head and your own way. I'm glad you found her."

"Me too." He smiled tenderly. "So what's up?"

"Well I got a lot of information on the major players from Felicity's dad this morning. A lot of details."

"That's great. So when do you guys go after Shane and his crew."

"That's the thing. Right now it is just hearsay. The physical proof is in the ledger that Shane has. Christian said he can gain access to it but he has a request. Something in the deal that I would need to discuss with Felicity."

"What?" Oliver was becoming increasingly nervous over the request. He knew they needed that proof to take down the mob but he wanted to protect his family and not let this man do anymore harm.

"He wants to see her. Talk to her."

"What?! No! No way that's happening."

"What... What's going on?" Felicity began to stir as Oliver's elevated tone woke her from her nap. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As she pried them open she caught sight of Laurel sitting across from their sofa and Oliver pacing the room beside it.

Oliver was too upset to sit still. "How could he even think that that would happen? He walked out on her years ago! He doesn't get to come back and demand things like that."

Felicity's gazed flickered between Oliver and Laurel, who seemed to feel a large sense of dread as to why she was there. "Laurel?" Felicity asked trying to find out what has Oliver so worked up.

"I interviewed your dad this morning. He is willing to get us the ledger with all the evidence we need against Shane and his crew but his condition for doing so is seeing you." Felicity gasped as she realized what this meant for her. She would be laying eyes on the man that left her over 2 decades ago. "He only asked because he is looking at possibly the rest of his life in prison and he knew we knew each other."

"How?" Oliver barked.

"Well Oliver it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Any paper will let him know your dating history. We were publicly together before you went on that boat and now you are days from getting married to Lis. The papers having been talking about you two for weeks, trying to guess your wedding date. Throw in the little one to come and Connor and you two are the biggest story to come out of the social setting since your mom's trial. You know how it is."

Oliver nodded, unhappy that his future father-in-law is using his connection to crime to blackmail his bride into a visit. "I don't like it."

"Me neither but what choice do we have? We need that ledger."

"I'll do it." Felicity spoke up so softly that they almost didn't hear her.

"Sweetheart." Oliver moved to sit back down next to her when he heard a soft sob and sniffle come from her. She was looking down at her lap and rubbing her belly, trying to calm herself.

"Lis, I wish I could say we had another way but Shane has that book locked away safe and sound. We could never get to it during a raid. And no judge will sign off on a warrant without physical proof. Word of mouth is not good enough for something this big this time."

"I understand Laurel and thank you for trying to protect me. But I need to do this. I only ask that it just be me and him. No one else."

"No! There is no way I am letting you anywhere near him alone." Oliver protested.

"Baby please."

"You can watch from the next room and I will have my dad right outside the door. He will be handcuffed to the table but if he even scratches his nose wrong, the meeting is over and will never happen again."

"I also want restraining orders brought up against him for me, my mom, Oliver, Connor and the baby. I don't want him anywhere near our family if and when he gets out."

"That can be arranged. I will have it in the terms of his deal so that he knows this is the last time he will ever see you on person. I can stop him from contacting all of you but he will still have access to the papers and news outlets so anything they report about you two, he will see." Laurel explained, hating that she could not protect them more.

"I understand. That's fine. He will see the life me and my mom have now and know he can never be apart of it." Felicity stated coldly. She was determined now to end her father's control on her life. She was done waiting for the man she loved dearly to return because she finally saw that he never intended to. He never wanted to love her so she was done wasting her time loving him.

"Okay. I will set it up for tomorrow. He has been booked and is staying at the station tonight in a cell by himself. He will be in protective custody until we finish this. Once you two talk tomorrow, he will be released and a press release will be issued stating he was questioned about the Reynolds case but was never a suspect, that way the mob won't be too concerned about his time with us. He will have 24 hours to get us the ledger and will be tracked the entire time. I have Cisco making a tracking device for us now that is undetectable and has a GPS tracker so we can follow him. He steps one inch outside of Starling and the deal is off. Miss the 24 hour deadline and the deal is off. I don't know about you two but I am ready for this to be done."

"Sounds good Laurel. Just tell us when tomorrow and we will be there."

"Okay. Again I am sorry but I will be there with you tomorrow. Lis at any point you want to leave, you can. He said he wanted to see you. I will make sure he understands he doesn't get a say in how long you stay." With that Laurel stood up, smiled at her two friends and left.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this? We can figure out another way."

"Oliver there isn't one."

"Aren't you the one who always says there is always another way?" Oliver teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes but this time there's not. This is the best play. Like Laurel said, I have the power here. If I don't like how it is going, I will just stand up and walk out. You, Lance and Diggle will all be watching. Plus Laurel. And he will be handcuffed to the table so he can't hurt me."

"Maybe."

"Baby this is the only way to end this. I am ready to put all this behind us. I want us to enjoy our wedding day and not be worrying about a strike from the mob or any other bad guy. I want us to celebrate something good without a shadow of darkness over it."

"Okay Sweetheart. We'll do it but you feel the mood change and start to go south, you get up and leave. Immediately. Understand?" Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, his other falling low to her waist.

"I promise." Felicity whispered as she sunk into his chest further, his warmth calming her racing mind. A deep breath in and she could smell his cologne and everything that made him Oliver; sandalwood, leather and his own essence. It helped to sooth her scattered emotions. Her eyes flitted closed and she hung on to the solace that she found in that moment, the quiet peace of his protective arms.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: and I am back with another update... hope this helps with your concerns with Felicity... she will finally deal with a couple of her own issues in this update... the next one will have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties in it... wrote the wedding chapters (yes I said multiple) today and fell in love with them... should be heading your way soon...
> 
> Please review... I love hearing back from you all
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Just so you understand, you will not reach for Miss Smoak. Try to make any kind of physical connection to Miss Smoak, or move in her direction at all during this meeting, and you will wish you never asked for this meeting. This will be the final time you will ever see Miss Smoak because as part of your deal, restraining orders will be issued against you for every member of her family upon your release from prison. You will respect her wishes to terminate the meeting at any point and upon doing so you will not try to convince her to return. You will not be getting a second meeting or one with her mother at all. Is this understood?" Lance growled at the man in front of him as he watched an officer cuff him to the table.

"Yes. It was explained to me clearly by your daughter. Twice."

"Well dirtbags like you sometimes are hard of hearing." Lance snarled. He did not like this happening and would do anything to keep Felicity away from this man.

"I see you know my daughter."

"First off she is not your daughter. You gave up that title when you walked out in her and her mom years ago. Secondly yes I know her. She is incredible and it is your loss that you don't know her." Lance snapped, wanting nothing more than to found the deepest, darkest hole he could and put this man in it. "Now shut up, sit there and behave."

"Fine but are the cuffs necessary?"

"Yes!" Lance shouted at the man before slamming the door shut behind him as he exited the room. He shook his head, trying to clear the anger he had away. He walked to his office, which had the blinds drawn shut and opened the door. "Okay Honey, he's all step up." He smiled at Laurel before turning to Felicity. "Sweetie are you sure you're up for this? You can call it off."

"I'm sure." Felicity whispered and nodded still unsure if she could handle being in the room with him alone.

"Well I'll be right out the door if you need anything just yell. Queen and Laurel will be in the next room and Mr. Diggle will be right next to me."

"Thank you so much, Detective."

"Anything for you Sweetie. Now if you start to feel stressed out at all, you leave. Don't want this to cause problems for that little one there." Lance smiled at her as he pointed to her belly.

"I will."

"Sweetheart, you ready?" Oliver asked as his arms pulled her tighter into him.

Felicity took one final breath and nodded. "As I can be. Let's get this done so we can move on. We have plenty other stuff to do." Oliver smiled as they moved out of the room. He kissed her cheek and whispered an 'I love you' to her before releasing her to Lance. He walked to the room next to the interrogation room and she watched as him and Laurel slipped inside.

Lance and Diggle followed her to the door, Lance with his arm wrapped protectively over her shoulders. Before reaching to open the door he smiled down at her, "Anything you need just yell and we will be right there." Then he leaned in to open the door but was surprised when she reached up and hugged his neck, whispering a soft 'thank you' into his neck. He smiled and patted her back then opened the door for her to step inside. "Behave Smoak. I'm right outside." He growled at the man that was locked to the table inside.

Felicity patted Lance's shoulder then crossed into the room. Christian's face lit up when he saw her. She was wear a bulky gray turtleneck sweater with a tan scarf loose around her neck. She had on dark blue jeans and tan boots. Her hair was down and curly. He noticed the color was different then when she was a little girl. Her eyes were as blue as her mother's and shined brightly at the police captain. She had on square rimmed glasses and soft makeup that brought out her delicate beauty. "Wow! You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Felicity mumbled, unsure of how to proceed. She shut the door and moved to sit down across from her dad. 

"You're glowing."

"Well they say that happens when you are nearly 16 weeks pregnant and about to get married."

"Wow! A baby. That's great. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No." Felicity snapped. She wanted to give him the impression that her family was off limits. One she successfully did as he scrambled to find something to talk about.

"Well I have seen photos of you through the years."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I kept up with what was going on with you. Graduating high school so early and with such high honors. Full ride and two master's degrees from MIT by 19. And top of your class of course. I always knew you were a genius. You were so much smarter than the other kids. Then you getting into QC."

"How long have you been in Starling?"

"4 years." Christian mumbled, ashamed that he had not reached out to her prior to now. "I saw that you took a position at QC and wanted to keep an eye on you. Protect you."

"Why? You never acted like you cared."

"I did care."

"And that's why you left? Because you cared for me and Mom?"

"Hey I am still your father. You don't talk to me like that."

"How would I know you're my father? You haven't acted like it since you left!" Felicity shouted as she became more upset with the man in front of her. She didn't feel like hearing how he had watched her grow up from a distance because leaving was his choice.

"Felicity." 

"No you listen now. I had to watch my father walk out on me and Mom and I didn't understand why. I waited every night for you to come back. I thought if I did good in school and was a good girl you would. I cried myself to sleep every night for a year before I realized you weren't coming. I watched Mom try to move on but she only dated losers because I guess in her mind she wasn't worth a good guy. Thought that he wouldn't stick around. That is what you did to her. It has taken her a long time to see that she deserves better than scum like you. As for me, I have always had a hard time trusting people and letting them in, to see the real me. Because if they did, if they saw me and I fell for them, they could leave me and that would rip me apart all over again. Now I have an amazing man who wants to spend the rest of his life with me and I have had the hardest time trusting that because of you. You said you loved me but you walked out and never called or anything. I keep thinking he will do the same. But now I know what love really is. What he has for me, what my friends and my family here have for me, is love. You missed out on getting to know me. Seeing the remarkable woman I have grown into and now you can rot in prison knowing you will miss out on everything in my life. You will never get to hold your grandchild. Be there at their birthday parties and celebrations. You won't be apart of my wedding day. A part of my life. After today, you will never cross my mind again. That was your choice when you walked out that door all those years ago. Enjoy." 

Felicity stood up and walked to the door. She reached for the handle just as a soft whimper and sniffle came from behind her. "I'm sorry Princess." She heard her father whisper, the endearment stinging her heart, but she couldn't stop. Wouldn't. She turned the handle and walked out the room. Oliver was there waiting, arms open, ready to engulf her in them. 

She stepped into his embrace and felt all the years of hurt and confusion melt away. She had finally said her piece to her father and his grip on her life was gone. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off her heart and she was free. She squeezed tighter to Oliver, the man that would love and support her without question from here on out. She felt him place butterfly kisses up and down her hairline while holding her tightly to his chest. She turned her head and buried it into his chest, her ear resting just above his heart. He pressed his cheek to the crown of her head as his hands glided across her back. She felt a couple more hands added to the mix and knew instantly that Diggle, Lance and Laurel were all there next to her. Soothing her after her ordeal. "I'm so proud of you." She heard Oliver whisper as he continued to ease her away from the high emotional state she had been in just moments before.

After a few moments, Felicity smiled and leaned back. She glanced at those around them, silently thanking each one for their support. Then she turned to Oliver. "Take me home?"

"Of course. We're all done here right?"

"Yep. We're done. I will get him released and back to the mob so that he can hold up his end of the deal." Laurel answered softly.

"Keep her and Donna close for the next 24 hours. Don't want that dirtbag to get any ideas." Lance requested.

"They aren't going anywhere. Not without protection." Diggle assured him. 

"Well there is a circus out there so I think you should go out the back. Where did you park?" Lance asked gazing at the swarm of reporters waiting for Oliver and Felicity to exit the precinct. 

"The garage across the street. Damn!" Oliver mumbled.

"Language! Dollar in the jar when you get home." Felicity chastised Oliver immediately which only made the others chuckle.

"Well I am almost on my lunch. How about I take it early and bring you two home. My car is out back in the garage here so you won't have to deal with the craziness out there. Mr. Diggle can leave once we are gone and distract them that way." Lance offered.

"Sounds great. Thank you." Oliver welcomed the offer knowing that Felicity was in a fragile place emotionally and dealing with the press would not help right now.

"How about you come in and have some sandwiches with us? It's the least we can do since we will be taking up most of your lunch break." Felicity sweetly offered. 

Lance smiled at the offer, knowing full well that the small blonde would not take no for an answer. Her pregnancy had turned her into a very nurturing person and this was just her way now. "I'd like that. Little man still at school?" The three started to move towards the garage after a nod from Diggle confirming he was aware of the change in plans and approved.

"Yeah but he should be home soon. Early day today since there are parent/teacher conferences this week. Ours is tomorrow."

Lance chuckled as he pictured Oliver sitting down to discuss his son's lessons and school life with a teacher. "Never thought I would see the day Oliver Queen would be attending a parent/teacher conference for his own kid. Man have things changed a lot around here."

"Don't I know it. Thea keeps reminding us just how close we are to saying our vows. Never thought I would be within days of saying 'I do' to Oliver Queen. Still hard to wrap my head around it." Felicity giggled as she moved towards Lance's cruiser.

"10 days and counting." Oliver smiled as he held the door open for her to slide in. He made sure she was buckled in before closing the door and moving to sit in other rear seat.

"9 and 1/2 days left of being a Smoak." Felicity giggled in return. Her bubbly personality back as she looked to the future with her husband-to-be and not the past. She knew that today had been a big step in moving forward and she was proud that she had done it. She needed to move on so that she could be fully committed to her relationship with Oliver, one which she knew now would definitely be for the rest of her life.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: and I am back with another update... hope this helps with your concerns with Felicity... she will finally deal with a couple of her own issues in this update... the next one will have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties in it... wrote the wedding chapters (yes I said multiple) today and fell in love with them... should be heading your way soon...
> 
> Please review... I love hearing back from you all
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"So how did it go?" Donna asked timidly. She had been a nervous wreck since Oliver and Felicity had told her of her ex husband's request the night before. She wanted to go to the station with them but Felicity demanded that she not. She wanted her mom to have nothing to do with her father ever again. Donna had filed for divorce, sighting abandonment, years prior but she still knew the hold her ex had on their daughter.

"Not so well. I yelled at him quick a bit."

"What?!" Donna gazed at the two men who were suppose to protect her daughter while Felicity's gaze fell to her plate. They were sitting in the kitchen at the island eating lunch.

"He stated that he had been keeping an eye on Felicity and her achievements through the years. I assume he was trying to make a connection with her somehow. But when she found out that he had been living in Starling for years now, she sort of lost it." Lance summed up, trying to calm the older blonde.

"Baby Girl, I am so sorry." Donna mewled as she moved around her hug her daughter.

"It's fine Mom. I needed to do it. He was asking about the baby and my life like he was apart of it everyday for years. He gave that up when he walked out on us. I don't need him anymore. I have a family that loves me and a man who wants to spend the rest of my life with me. Something he never wanted to be a part of." Felicity wiped away a few loose tears that had fallen as she thought back on the meeting with her father just a short time prior.

"Well Sweetie he now knows what he missed out on. I hope that is one of his biggest regrets in his life because it would be if I were him. You are incredible and anyone who doesn't want a life with you in it is just not worth your time." Lance reached out and took her hand, squeezing it in support.

"Thank you Detective."

"Okay I have to ask. Why do you do that?" Donna chuckled. She had heard her daughter refer to him as that several times but didn't understand. 

"When I first met Felicity, I was a detective. She was working with Oliver in their nighttime occupation and would refer to me as Detective when I called. A year later, I was demoted but she still called me that because she said I would always be a detective to her. So she still does. Sort of an inside joke for us. Right Sweetie?"

"Right!" Felicity giggled as she picked up on the tender fatherly smile he sent to her. 

As they finished their lunch, Donna pondered, "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well Thea has a list of things I need to pick up for next weekend then I need to run to the hotel for the final sign off on the menu for the Bachelor party." Oliver explained.

"I have to go with Thea and check out the club she wants to use for Saturday for us girls and the Bachelorette party and she wants me to sign off on a few details as well for next weekend. Plus at some point I need to stop by the jewelers and get the rings."

"I can do that. I was heading that way anyway. Seems we have a gift that came in there. Not sure from who but it was off the registry so they want me to pick it up."

"Do you know what it is?" Felicity asked curious about the idea of getting gifts again. She had started to enjoy opening the gifts and notes from the heads of departments from the subsidiaries around the world. The words of congratulations and best wishes were always so sweet.

"Not a clue. Guess we will see when we open it tonight. Then I was going to swing by and pick up Connor. Maybe even take him for an ice cream cone before heading home."

"Oliver you know how I feel about sweets before dinner." Felicity warned.

"Yeah but one every once in awhile won't hurt. I just haven't had a lot of time with just him recently and think we need an afternoon. I want to make sure he is okay with everything changing so much. I mean he is now officially a Queen and soon you will be too. Then we have that one coming soon after that not to mention us going back to work full time, at both jobs. A lot is going on and I want to make sure he doesn't feel like he is being left behind."

Felicity smiled gently at him as she rose out of her seat and stood next to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him dearly. "Oliver Queen, you are the sweetest, most caring man I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too Sweetheart." Oliver huffed as a wave of glee filed him.

Felicity pulled back and smiled at him. "I guess ice cream is okay. If..."

"If what?"

"If you promise to bring me home some. We are out again and I really want some."

"Still have pickles?"

"Yep. Good there. Woke up having to pee last night and afterwards had a craving for chocolate so I finished off the pint we had here."

"Consider 3 more pints on their way." Oliver smiled up to her then placed a peck on her lips. "Now you and Thea are going to take Rob with you right?"

"Yeah since Darren has Connor and Diggle will be with you, we have Rob. Greg will be around the house Mom so if you need anything just ask him okay?"

"Sure sweetie."

"I'm sorry Donna but we think it would be best if we all stay as close to the house as possible for the next few days. Christian will be trying to get the ledger in the next 24 hours so we don't want you anywhere he can get to you or Felicity. Then once we have it, Laurel will be serving warrants out on everyone in it. We just want everyone safe while that happens." Oliver instructed. 

"Even though they don't know we are involved?"

"They could go after you if they find out the truth about Smoak's past, including that he is lying about his real name, and think Smoak flipped on them. To punish him." Lance explained.

"But we have nothing to do with him." Donna wondered.

"We know that but they don't. Plus he still has a connection to Felicity whether she wants it or not so they could use that against him. Hurt her to punish him for his betrayal and we don't want that happening." Lance hated to make these two bright women prisoners in their own home, to fill them with so much fear, but he need them to understand just how serious the situation was.

"Okay. If you guys feel it is best then I will stay here. Just promise me that my Baby Girl and her baby will be safe."

"I promise Donna. I will protect her as if she was my own daughter." Lance gazed seriously down into the pools of blue that made up Donna's eyes. He could see the fear and worry of a concerned parent that and knew all too well that feeling. "I will have two patrol cars stationed outside the gates here at all times until every single person involved is in custody. No one will hurt any of you." His hand rested softly on her shoulder, squeezing slightly in support.

"Thank you Quentin." Donna blushed at the endearing gesture from the older man.

"Well kiddos. I got to get back to work. Thank you for lunch." Lance smiled at Oliver and Felicity. "Call if you need anything."

"Let me walk you out." Donna offered sweetly. They moved out of the kitchen and towards the front door, Lance holding a door open for her each time they passed through one.

Once they were at the front door, Lance turned to face Donna again. His nerves built up inside, unsure of what to do in that moment. "So." He chuckled half-heartedly.

"So I guess this means our dinner date is off." Donna's smile fell a bit at the idea of losing the opportunity to spend more time with the handsome police captain.

"More like postponed. How about we try next week. Monday I am available again." Lance smiled awkwardly, hoping to entice her to reschedule it instead of cancel it.

Donna smiled brightly at the change in plans and her glee and excitement was back. "I'd love that. Say 7?"

"It's a date. Have a good day Donna."

"Be safe Quentin." Donna debated for a second then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back into the house, a giggle escaping her as she saw the stunned look on the rough police captain's face.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay we have everything set up for Christian's release. We just need you to sign off on it." Laurel stated as she moved into her father's office. She looked up to see him smiling to himself and humming. "Dad is everything okay?"

"Yeah honey. Why?"

"Well you're smiling and humming. You never do that. What's up?"

"Nothing I just had a very good lunch is all."

"With Felicity and Oliver. How is Lis handling all this?" She asked as she sat down across from her father.

"Better than most. That girl is a trooper. I know she has had a hard life but until today I didn't know how hard."

"I know. Hearing what she said, how much she blamed herself for her dad taking off, it broke my heart. I'm just glad she has Oliver to show her how great she really is."

"She has all of us to do that. We just have to show her that she is loved and supported. That no matter what we aren't leaving her."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my callous father?"

"What? Is it a crime to have a better outlook on life now, Counselor?" 

"No but coming from you, it's just strange." Laurel barked in laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're a regular joker now I see." Lance teased.

"I guess Felicity's cheerful outlook is contagious. She even as Nyssa less broodier than usual."

"Now that is a feat. How is your sister and Nyssa doing?"

"Not sure. They spent the last couple of days studying Christian or trailing Shane to make sure he doesn't run. I really haven't check in on them since I've been busy at the office. Diggle and Thea have been manning the Bunker and patrolling. They may have a better clue. I'll send her a message and check in on them though."

"Thanks Sweetie." Lance grinned as he handed her the papers back, signed and ready to go. 

"Uh Dad. You sure you only had lunch with Lis and Oliver?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I don't think that is Felicity's shade of lipstick on your cheek and I know it's not Oliver's."

"Oh!" Lance started rubbing off the evidence of Donna's kiss that he had missed earlier. "With everything happening here, I had to reschedule a date and instead of calling her I figured it was best to break the bad news in person."

"Date?"

"Yeah. I took your advice and asked that woman I was interested in out. We went to coffee the other day and it went so well, we are going to try dinner this time." Lance blushed a bit.

"Smooth Dad! So do I get a name yet?"

"Nope! No way! You and your sister will just have to wait. I want to be sure where this is going before bringing you two into the mix. She has a family as well and has had a lot of bad luck with relationships so we are taking this slow."

"So she is the reason for all the smiling and humming and cheer."

"Maybe. So?"

Laurel stood up and walked around his desk, leaning against it next to him. "No Dad. I like it. I'm glad to see you happy like this again. It's been a while."

"Yeah too long. I still feel silly doing this. I mean just rescheduling the date I wasn't sure how to tell her or what to say. Thankfully she can read me like a book and knew what I wanted to say."

"She take the news well I guess." Laurel teased as she wiped the little bit of bright coral lipstick off her father's cheek that he had missed.

"Yeah. She's great like that. Bounces back and goes with the flow pretty easily."

"Well I can't wait to meet her. She sound great. And if she can make you this happy then she is already a winner in my book."

"Thanks Sweetie." Lance smiled up at his daughter hoping she would feel the same way once she found out who it was.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Sorry we have to keep you at home this week Mom." Felicity stated as she moved into the room where her mom was sitting and reading.

"Oh Sweetie it's okay. I really didn't have any plans."

"So no dates?"

"Well I did have one."

"Sorry to ruin that. So coffee went well the other day?"

"Yes. It was great. We talked about all kinds of things. Our lives, our kids, our pasts. He is from Starling originally so he told me a lot about the town and it's history. Told me about Oliver's family too."

"Oh so he knows you're my mom?"

"Well of course. Why would I hide that?"

"Are you sure he is dating you for you and not for your connection to me? I know it sounds self-centered but Oliver and Thea have taught me a lot this last few months about who to trust and how they lives are socially. You would be surprised how many people truly care for this family and how many fake it."

"Not really Sweetie. I mean we did live in Vegas for years. I know a leech when I see them now. Trust me, this guy is not a leech. He doesn't care about high society or the one percenters here. He is happy in his life. Maybe hates the politics at his job a bit but he loves what he does. I told him about working at the club and he was so sweet and gave me the rundown on the night life here. He really wants to make sure I'm safe when I'm at the club."

"Well good. I just want him to be in this for you and you alone."

"Well Sweetie if we get serious then it won't just be me in the relationship. Like I said we both have kids and families we care for. You will all play a part of it too. I could never be with a man who doesn't love you as much as I do. I wouldn't bring a man around Connor or that little one there if he didn't want to be apart of their lives. I was serious when I said I am looking for my own happy ending here. I want someone who wants to be with me for the rest of our lives, not just someone to fill my evenings."

"And how is this guy feeling about that?"

"He feels the same way. We are both ready for something permanent but it is way too early to know if this is it or not. We are still figuring each other out."

"Well I just want you happy."

"I am Sweetie. And it's okay about the date. We already rescheduled it to next Monday."

"That's great Mom."

"Yeah. He was really sweet and understanding about it too."

"Still not going to tell me who he is?"

"So you can do that super techy thing and find out way too much about him? No way! I want to learn about him from him and only when the time is right. We are just taking things slow right now."

"Well that sounds great."

"Yeah I have a lot on my plate right now with your wedding and the baby and getting to know my grandson. Plus the new job and moving. It is a lot to take on all at once so we agreed just to enjoy our time right now. Have fun."

"Good. Oliver called Thea and explained about this week with your job. She is aware of things and agreed that she could handle everything there for now. She does want you to go over the books and things. Do an audit on those while you are at home. She's gonna swing by later and drop them off for you. Talk a bit more about the club as well."

"Great. I got in touch with a couple of girls from work in Vegas, my friends there. They are sad that I am moving but said they would go sit with the moving company while they packed and loaded the truck to come this way. Thea said she scheduled it for tomorrow so they are all set up."

"I still can't believe my mom is moving here. It will be great having you so close. With the wedding and the baby, it will be nice knowing that I can turn to you for help or just for a freak out moment."

"Anytime Baby Girl but you are going to be a beautiful bride, an amazing wife and great mom. You already are. Connor is the happiest kid I have ever seen and knows without a doubt he is loved. You take care of Oliver so well, just like a wife should. Adding that little one and a ring to the mix won't change anything." Donna stood and hugged Felicity. 

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"Love you too Baby Girl."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: and I am back with another update... hope this helps with your concerns with Felicity... she will finally deal with a couple of her own issues in this update... the next one will have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties in it... wrote the wedding chapters (yes I said multiple) today and fell in love with them... should be heading your way soon...
> 
> Please review... I love hearing back from you all
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Ah! Captain Lance. What brings you to my fine establishment this beautiful evening?" Ken Shane smiled as Lance moved along the bar and to the booth he and several other members of the Irish mob were sitting at.

"Arrest warrants. Don't worry we aren't breaking up the party. You all coming with us. Ken Shane you're under arrest."

"What charge?"

"Tax evasion, Fraud, Embezzlement, Trafficking of illegal drugs and weapons, Racketeering, and 15 counts of conspiracy to commit murder. My my Ken you have been quite a naughty boy over the years."

Lance pulled the man up out of the booth and started to wrap the cuffs around the man's wrists, pulling his arms behind his back. "You can't prove shit."

"We'll just see about that shall we." Lance passed the irate man of to an office to read him his rights then stood back and watched as the other officers and detectives continued to arrest the long list of mobsters in this one bar. All over town strike teams were hitting locations discovered in the pages of the ledger, taking in everyone involved in the illegal actions of the mob. This was the biggest arrest SCPD had issued in many years and it felt good knowing he had helped bring down a mob that had terrorized the city for decades. He stepped outside and watched as the mobsters were paraded into a van to be hauled away. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number he was glad to still have.

"Yes Detective?" A sweet voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Tell our boy we got Shane and his crew. He can sleep easy tonight."

"He is already aware." Felicity smiled as she watched on a nearby camera. A dark figure watched over the collection of the mobsters, ready to assist if needed. "The resting part I don't think that will ever really happen."

"For all our sakes, I hope you're wrong sweetie."

"Me too Detective. Call if you need us." Then she released the call. "Hear that?"

"Yep. Overwatch and Speedy confirmed the strikes downtown as well. Laurel will be busy at the office for days it seems." Oliver came back over the comms, his tone hopeful for the first time in a long time. He felt proud of the work he and his team had done. Because of them the city was a bit safer tonight and would be for years to come.

"Good thing the wedding is next week. What about Canary and Shadow?"

"Their strikes are happening now. I will check back on them then head to base. I think we can finish up for tonight and enjoy a little bit of celebrating. We earned it."

"Okay but I want to hold off the celebrating until Lance and Laurel can get away. They deserve to be a part of it too."

"We will have them meet us at Verdant when their done."

"Sounds good. Come home safe." With that Felicity went back to watching the mobsters being collected at locations all across town. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"I'm telling you, the poor officer probably has a busted nose but man did he have guts. He took on a dude that was easily 3 times his weight. Looked like a high schooler and a pro football player going up against each other. Wasn't pretty to watch." Diggle eased back into his seat, enjoying his first chance to really relax in nearly two weeks.

"Then it was a good thing that we were there. That new electrofied lasso arrowhead of Cisco's is definitely awesome and helped that poor dude out." Thea fist bumped Sara as she joined the team, spinning a loose chair around and sitting backwards into so that she leaned against the back of it. 

"Yes it was. Thanks for that." A raspy voice noted behind them. Suddenly the party looked up to see Lance and Laurel climbing the stairs to the VIP section of Verdant. Oliver was slouched back into the middle of the booth with Felicity pressed up against his side, founding her usual spot of being tucked up under his arm. Sara and Nyssa were on one side of the couple while Diggle was on the other. Thea had a loose chair sitting at the opening of the booth. 

It being a Thursday night, Thea had opted to keep the place closed and give the staff the night off since she would be busy with the team. "What can I get you and Laurel? We are celebrating."

"I'll take a coke. You?" He looked to his daughter who smiled and nodded along, indicating she would have one as well. "Okay two cokes."

"Coming right up. Sit." Thea waved them to join the rest of the party and moved back down the stairs to fill the order.

"I'll go help. Anyone need refills?" Sara asked as she stood.

Oliver and Diggle shook their heads since they had a vodka bottle from Oliver's personal stash sitting in front of them. Nyssa shook her head as well as she was nursing her own shot of rum. "Are you kidding? I don't need anymore reasons to need to pee every 5 minutes." Felicity laughed as she pushed her glass of tea away causing the small group to laugh. 

As Sara moved down the stairs, Lance and Laurel sat down with the team. "Well we got them all. With the book, we were able to get enough evidence to arrest and charge everyone involved. The feds are issuing the warrants on those out of state as we speak. We did it." Laurel cheered.

"And with no casualties. I can definitely say this was a win for the team tonight." Lance added.

"Not just the team. But SCPD and the city itself. It is safer tonight because everything everyone here at this table and the men and women of the force did." Oliver corrected. Thea and Sara rejoined the team and Oliver raised his glass, "A toast. To a brighter safer Starling."

"To Starling!" They all followed. 

Soon their party was filled with conversations between each member, talking about things going on in the city, with Verdant, SCPD, the DA's office or QI. They started discussing the wedding and the baby to coming.

"So what do you two want?" Laurel wondered.

"I think I want a girl. I would like to have a daughter." Oliver answered.

"That would be life's payback on all the hell and headache you gave fathers like me back in the day." Lance laughed as Oliver became a bit sheepish and guilty looking. "Although seeing the man you grew up into, I think she would be lucky to a father like you too."

"Definitely. Between him and Connor, she wouldn't have to worry about dating. They would scare all the boys away." Thea teased.

"What about you Lis?" Laurel asked as she sipped at her coke.

"I would like a daughter too. But a son would be good. I just want someone that Connor can play with and someone who is happy and healthy."

"So when do you guys find out?"

"After we get back from our honeymoon in..." Felicity trailed off trying to get Oliver to give up the location of their trip.

"Not gonna happen." Oliver mused as he took a sip of his vodka.

"Come on!" Felicity groaned.

"What's that all about?" Lance asked.

"Ollie has planned their honeymoon and the location is a surprise to Felicity." Thea explained.

"So far all I know is it is somewhere that I need my passport and we are flying there." Felicity huffed as she pouted not earning any other information on the location. She had even searched through his browser histories on every computer and smart device she could think of but found nothing. 

"Wait so she won't know?"

"Nope. Not until we land." Oliver grinned proudly. He was enjoying having this be a surprise she couldn't figure out. Little did she know that Jerry was the one who had helped him book everything and make all the arrangements.

"So are you packing you both of you?" Laurel wondered.

"No. I am. If Ollie did it, Lis would have a very light bag to take on the plane." Thea teased. 

"So you know where they're going?" Sara asked.

"Yep and before you ask I'm not saying so don't even try, Lis. Just like me and Con are going to be the only ones who will know the baby's sex before all of you."

"Wait you're telling Connor?" Felicity questioned. 

"Well yeah. Need help with everything and he will be great at keeping it a secret. He is so excited to help with the reveal party."

"So have you two decided on any names?" Lance asked. 

"We have but we want to wait until we announce the sex to announce the name. We may still use the name for our next baby." Oliver smiled. 

"Next baby?" Most of the team gasped and shouted.

"Yeah I guess he thinks I am just a baby making machine over here." Felicity nagged.

"No but I would like at least one more. Just in case we don't have a girl this time."

"And if we do?"

"Then we will have two of one sex and one of the other."

"Unless you have twins next time then you may end up doubling the sex count in the house." Thea giggled as she sipped at her drink.

"Whoa! Thea, you are as bad as your brother. Let's get through this baby first. These cravings are bad enough as it is."

"Still chocolate ice cream and pickles?" Diggle asked as he pulled his glasses to his lips.

"Yeah but last few days it has been spicy foods too. I have had tacos 3 times this week already."

"Hot sauce!" Diggle and Lance both shouted at the same time.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lyla would carry a bottle around with her. We went to the movies once, she put that stuff all over the popcorn. And it was the five alarm type so it was hot. Never made that mistake again."

"Know what you mean. Dinah was the same way the our two. There was nothing ever spicy enough for her."

"Well maybe we are having a girl then. I keep having dreams and the kid is always a girl. Never a boy. She always has either dusty blonde and bright blonde hair and the bluest eyes you will ever see."

"Dinah swore she saw Laurel every night for weeks before she was born. Not sure if that was true or just the mommy brain in overdrive but could be."

"No googling that symptom." Felicity pointed at Oliver with a death like glare as well as a finger aim right at his chest. "I swear he is worse than me about checking online for every stage and symptom of this whole thing."

"It's why I know our baby can hear us talking right now." Oliver's hand slid to the small baby bump pushing forward through Felicity's sweater. The rest of the team watched on as the once grumpy and broody leader melted away into a softer and more lovable man. They knew he was just excited about the baby but it was still a little strange to see so much change in him in such a short time. "We actually have an appointment Monday so we can get them both checked up on then we will schedule the appointment to find out the sex."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Mom has another date!"

"Really? Same guy?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah turns out coffee went well so they are going to dinner this time. She is so excited. It is so cute."

"Wow! Well good for her."

"Your mom is out dating?" Thea asked.

"Well sort of yeah. She met a guy and they got to know one another so he asked her out for coffee. Turns out he was a great guy and now they are moving on to dinner."

"Maybe she will bring him to the wedding?"

"No I don't think so. She said they were taking it slow and just trying to get to know one another, which for my mom is a change of pace."

"Why is that?" Lance asked curiously.

"Well, in the past, she would date guys that would seek her out. Usually meeting them at work. Which meant she met them at the tables as they were losing their money. Most of the time they were pretty drunk as well but they would bat an eye at her and she would fall under their charms. They would date a couple weeks then next thing I know she was moving them in with us and talking like they were going to be my new dad. That was always within a couple weeks of meeting the guy."

"Oh." Lance muttered, a bit taken back by the information he just got.

"Yeah this time she is taking her time. Guess she really likes this one. She was never interested in taking time to really get to know a guy. Maybe he is different and that's a good thing. All I know is she smiled so big when she told me they changed their date night yesterday." A soft blush formed on Lance's face but luckily no one saw it or the soft smile he had there as well. Well no one except Sara.

"Dad, wanna help me get refills for the table?" Sara asked.

"Sure Sweetie." Lance stood and started towards the bar, Sara following with the tray of glasses.

As soon as they were at the bar and she started pour the drinks she turned to her father and asked, "So when are you going to tell Lis that you're the one dating her mom?"

"What?!" Lance shock clearly displayed on his face. Sara just gave him a 'I'm not that blonde' kind of face and waited for him to try to argue the fact with her. "How did you know?"

"Well you have been happier lately, smiling, humming and generally more cheerful even with all the stress from the case over your head. You have been sober for a while now and Laurel told me you were dating again and that she found coral lipstick on your cheek yesterday. I know for a fact that that is one of Donna's colors of choice. So?"

"Yes we are seeing each other. We went out for coffee the other day and it wound up being 3 hours of us sitting around chatting. It went so well that I asked her out again. We were suppose to go out tonight but with everything that was happening I decided to reschedule until Monday. We do want to tell you kids but just not yet. We still have a lot to figure out, including if we are even going to work as a we."

"But you want it to?"

"Yes." Lance conceded to his daughter's constant glare to tell her the truth. "I really like her. She is so lively. And fun and lovely. She has a great spirit and outlook on life. I don't know. I just..."

"Dad this is a good thing. She is great for you. You are happier than we have seen in years. If she did that then she has my seal of approval. Just be careful. She means a lot to those guys, one very smart blonde in particular. And trust me when I say, you don't want to be on her bad side."

"Trust me I know. I have seen her in action a couple times, she has some incredible skills that one."

"Yeah that she does. So just make sure to treat her mom well. Cause not only will you have her after you but two of the best archers I know, not to mention an ex special forces bodyguard, an ex secret agent, a kickass lawyer and two badass assassins."

"Wait you would choose her over your own blood?" 

Sara giggled as she turned back to her father and said, "Screw up bad enough and yeah we would."

"Good to know." Lance grumbled as he followed his daughter back up to join the rest.

"Don't worry Dad. You won't mess this up."

"Wish I could believe that. It used to be so much simpler. Now I feel like a school boy tripping over his own feet."

"You're doing fine Dad. Just take it easy and enjoy. She would have to be crazy not to see what a great guy you are. Trust that."

"Thanks Baby Girl. And could you maybe not tell the rest. We are still trying to figure out what we are and just need time."

"No problem Dad. Just know you got at least one person rooting you two to work out. And I'm sure more will follow. Just be honest when you finally do tell them."

"Will do Sweetie and thanks."

"She just better be good to you. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh she is. She is."


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So I have decided to add one more story to this series... I want to cover the pregnancy and dual with Damien properly... not smash it in here so that the story stays short... that's seemed a bit unjust to the readers. I just sent the final chapters to my beta today so I should get them back soon (warehouseluver13 you are the best beta a girl could ask for)... today I am updating 6 chapters and may have more before the week is done... we'll have to see how it goes...
> 
> As always check out my polyvore for this story and review... today we have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties so enjoy the fun... 
> 
> also taking a poll on the baby... twins yes or no? Sexes? What do you think?
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Okay Speedy. Promise me that you will take it easy tonight. Felicity hasn't been feeling so well today so go slow on her. Okay?" Oliver asked as he finished getting his things together. 

It's the night of their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Oliver would be heading out in a few minutes to head to the Royal for a night filled with poker and fun with the boys while the girls hit the town at one of the night clubs found there. Thea had set it up for them to have a private VIP section for the evening at a new club called Heat. They would have a night filled of drinks, gossip, and good times.

"Trust me big brother, your bride will be fine. I am just planning on showing her a fun time while keeping her as sober as possible since she has that little one tagging along." Thea teased as she finished up primping her hair and makeup. She and Donna had finished getting ready in the bedroom with Felicity, who was currently in the bathroom getting into her veil and tutu.

Thea was wearing a black shirt, which all the ladies were instructed to wear, a pink t-shirt she had designed just for tonight, a sash with 'maid of honor' printed across it and hot pink heels. She had also ordered pink bead necklaces, pink sparkle stud earrings and a pink bracelet for each girl to go along with their shirts. The shirts had 'Bachelorette Party Drinking Team' printed on it.

"Thea I can't believe you're making me wear this silly thing. I feel stupid!" Felicity fused as she moved out of the bathroom. Suddenly Oliver was able to see her full outfit. There she stood in a short pink skirt, a white shirt with 'I can't keep calm. It's my Bachelorette party' written on it in pink, a white headband with a small silver crown and a veil on it, a fluffy pink tutu with a white bow, a black and white sash that said 'Bride to be', and pink heels. She also had the jewelry that everyone else would be wearing along with her emerald engagement ring and her arrow bracelet that she never was without.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful." Oliver smiled at his bride. He knew she was nervous about the upcoming week and the wedding. He was too. It is a huge step but one he was truly ready to take.

Felicity looked up and giggled as she saw him in standing in front of her, decked out in jeans and his sneakers but his shirt was what had her giggling. It was a black and white baseball tee that had 'Groom Drafted Game over' printed on it. "Love the shirt baby." Felicity teased in between burst of giggles. 

"Like yours too." Oliver chuckled as he pulled her in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss and was slowly forgetting that they had an audience. A throat clearing pulled them back to reality. "Promise me you will have fun but be safe as well."

"I promise. I will have 2 assassins, a badass archer and a kickass fighter with me all night. Plus my very protective mom. They will keep me safe."

"Just come home safe. Call me before you go to bed."

"Gonna tuck her in over the phone? Awe! So sweet." Thea teased. 

"That is not something you want to know, Speedy. Now I have to go but you girls be safe and enjoy yourselves." Oliver looked between Donna, who had crept into the room behind Felicity, and Thea then turned his attention back to Felicity. "Call me when you get home. I love you."

"I love you too. Try not to have too much fun. And make sure Barry and Cisco play poker too. They aren't the best but it's more about having fun okay?"

"Yes Sweetheart. Everyone will have fun. Nora has everything set up so we have food and booze to fill us for the night. We'll have plenty of fun times at the Royal and I will be home in time to tuck you in." Oliver smiled down at her before moving in to give her one last kiss. 

"Don't forget to say goodnight to Connor before you leave." Felicity reminded him.

"Oliver there you are. We're all waiting. Come on man!" Barry chuckled from from the doorway.

"Okay I'm coming. I just have to say goodnight to my son."

"Seriously Oliver that kid of yours is so cool. He told me that the Flash and the Arrow are going to be at his birthday party in a few weeks."

Oliver grinned as he passed Barry in the hall. "Yeah. I was going ask you about that. Seems he really wants a superhero party and would love for the Arrow and the Flash to show up. He's making special invites for them and all. Whatya say?"

"Are you kidding? It will be a blast!"

"Well keep it down genius. We don't want him to hear you." Oliver shout whispered as he got closer to the living room. Connor was having a sleepover with Sammy and Brad and two other kids from school. "Hey Buddy. How are things going down here?"

"Great! We're about to watch all the Transformers movies and Mommy ordered us pizza. Later Raisa is going to make us ice cream splits. It's going to be great."

"That's great Buddy. Well I'm leaving with the guys. I'll be back later. Be good for Raisa and Darren and Rob, okay? Promise me you will listen to them and go to bed when they say so. No arguing."

"Okay Dad. Have fun and be safe."

"I will Buddy. Make sure you say bye to Mommy before she leaves to okay."

"Will Mommy be home tonight?"

"Yeah but late like me so Raisa is going to put you to bed for us. We will check in on you when we get back okay?" Connor slowly nodded and then hugged his dad.

"Oliver man, ready to go?" Diggle asked from behind him. Diggle had an SUV pulled around to carry him, Barry, Oliver, Cisco, Joe, Ronnie and Roy to the hotel. Walter would meet up with them after leaving QI and Quentin was to do the same after his shift at the precinct. 

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Come on Ollie. Go have fun with your boys. We will take extra care of your girl tonight. No worries." Sara stated as she as soon joined by Iris, Laurel, Nyssa and Caitlin.

"I won't be drinking along with her so I will make sure we are all safe." Laurel volunteers. 

"Thanks Laurel. Now you girls be careful and have fun!" Oliver called over his shoulder as Diggle and Barry dragged him out of the house, ready to start the party.

"Okay now that 'Mister No Fun All Rules' is gone. Let's go party!" Thea shouts as she, Donna and Felicity move down the stairs and out the house themselves.

"Wait Mommy!" Connor cried out.

"Yeah Sweetie?" Felicity turned around to him just in time for him to wrap himself around her legs. 

"Have fun. Be careful. I love you and Baby." Connor placed a soft kiss against her belly and smiled up at her. Felicity knelt down and hugged him, whispering a soft 'I love you' into his ear. "You look really pretty. Like a Queen because of the sash and crown."

"Thank you Sweetie. You kids be good, listen to Raisa and the others okay?"

"Yes Mommy. See you tomorrow." With that all the girls moved out of the house and into the limo Thea had rented for them.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"I believe a full house beats your three of a kind Oliver." Barry gloated proudly.

"Man! Seriously again?" Oliver threw the cards to the center of the table as Barry collected his winnings. "I think I need another drink." Oliver stood and walked over to the elegant bar found in the suite Thea had helped set up for the boys for the evening. While pouring himself a scotch, Oliver asked, "Okay Barry, how did you get good at poker?"

"I studied the game."

"He means he read a bunch of how to books on his tablet on the way here. Super speed reading is awesome. Using it to gain an advantage over friends not so much." Cisco teased. Soon the room burst into laughter. 

The evening started off with everyone else greeting each other and catching up a bit. They then enjoyed opened the favors Oliver and Felicity had selected for the party. Each man had a silver bag with a sterling silver monogramed bill clip inside as well as another gift. For Diggle and Roy it was a personalized sterling silver flask. For Barry and Cisco it was a black 16 GB thumb drive which again was personalized with their initials on it. For Lance, Joe and Walter each received a beautiful poker game set with handcrafted wooden poker chips inside and the boxes had been personalized for each man. After each man had their bags, Oliver noticed two extra bags so he decided to open them and see what was inside. Each bag contained a small tumbler with initials engraved into the crystal of the tumbler. A small note was attaching the two bags together. As soon as Oliver opened it, he knew that this was Felicity's hand at work.

> > >

Oliver,

I wanted to included them in the gift giving fun even though they aren't there in person. Remember they are always there in spirit. I love you.

Felicity 

> > >

Oliver was moved by his bride's idea and showed off the tumblers, which had be in cried with Tommy and Robert's initials respectfully, to everyone before sitting them back on the bar. The men began to enjoy themselves on the drinks and food available to them, including a cake made out to look like women's lingerie. Roy could not pass up the opportunity when it presented itself as Oliver posed with the cake and Barry snapped the photo, Roy smashed Oliver's face into the cup of the lingerie cake, giving Oliver a great big mouthful of cake and icing. Barry decided instantly that that photo had to be shared with all the girls and before Oliver could contest, Barry had the text sent off.

Then the men began playing poker and had been playing for hours and we're enjoying their night. The food had been fantastic and the booze always flowing. It still amazed Oliver how easy it was for the two teams to socialize together. 

Oliver had found out a few weeks prior that Walter had finally put all the pieces together and figured out what Oliver Queen really was doing with his evenings all those years. At first he was shocked but then he remembered his rescue and the challenge the Arrow faced afterwards with the Undertaking and the Siege. He was so proud of Oliver. He had sat him and Felicity down one night at home after they put Connor to bed and explained that he knew their secret and how he came to figure it out. He was grateful for the chance to finally thank the masked hero who had saved him all those years before. Oliver felt a weight lift off him, knowing that it was one less person in his life he had to lie to. Once Thea learned of Walter's revaluation, she too explained her connection to the team and all she had been through over the years. Walter was amazed at how much his ex step son and daughter had done for their city without ever asking for gratitude or praise. They spent a couple nights illuminating Walter on past missions and how their normal lives lead into the evening lives. Thea had started a journal of all the stories of missions the team had told her, a surprise gift for Oliver and Felicity for their wedding, something she intended on presenting to them at their rehearsal dinner. She allowed Walter to read it so he could get a full scope of what life has been like for all the members of the team over the years. He found it both enlightening and inspiring.

"So what do you think the girls are doing?"

"If I know my ex, they're at a bar getting wasted and may have a male stripper or two." Roy laughed as he remembered how wild and fun loving Thea could be.

"Nope. No strippers." Oliver boasted proudly. "Felicity and I made it clear to Thea, no strippers."

"Really?" Lance was a bit surprised by this announcement. 

"Yeah. I don't want that. I have everything I could possibly want across town, enjoying herself at her own party with my sister and our friends. Then I get to go home to her." Oliver grinned mischievously. 

"Spoken like a true husband and man in love." Walter acknowledged. 

"Or man who is whipped." Roy muttered only to be slapped by Diggle. "Ow! I'm just saying. A Bachelor party without strippers is like a birthday party without cake. It's just wrong and goes against everything they stand for."

"Now that Tommy would have agreed with." Lance chuckled. 

"My kind of man." Roy began to laugh but felt the mood of the room shift and stopped. "Sorry."

"No it's fine Roy. You're right. Tommy was great. He was my best friend for years. Someone I could always rely on to pull me out the fire. Although sometimes he was the one that got me in it in the first place. I am just sorry he isn't here to celebrate with us. Same for my dad. But I think they both would be happy for me."

"I know they would." Walter solemnly noted.

Diggle stood and walked over to the bar, moving two chairs into place at the end of it so that there was nothing in front of them but a glass. "In the military we have a tradition. Whenever we are celebrating something and one of our buddies cannot be there, we get him a drink and sit it at an empty seat all night. We never pour it out. That way their glass is always full and they are here with us in spirit." Diggle motioned to the glasses then asked, "What did they drink?"

"My dad was always a scotch neat kind of man. Tommy it depending on what we were celebrating. I think tonight he would want scotch as well. Neat please." Oliver smiled and the party watched as Diggle filled the tumbler glasses and set them in place. Then he moved and made sure that everyone had a drink in hand. 

"I propose a toast. As best man, I think it only fitting for me to give one now. I promised Felicity to keep all the really embarrassing stuff for the reception one but here goes. Oliver, from the day I met you, you changed my whole outlook on life. I had never known a billionaire so hard to protect or even keep eyes on. You were always ducking me and running off, ditching me in a moving car or waiting for you in a restaurant while you went to the restroom. Once I learned of your mission and saw what good it could do, what we could do, I understood what you had been training to become. But you were still far from the man you are today. No that is mostly in thanks to a small babbling a mile a minute blonde that entered your life after your were shot. The whole time working on you, she kept muttering 'Please don't die. I really don't want my boss's boss's boss's boss's step son to die. That would just be really bad for my career.' Then she went on a 5 minute babble about how it would bad for both of you. Needless to say, it left a lasting impression. When you decided to take her on to the team, I thought you were crazy. I never thought she could stand up to the challenge. But like always she surprised both of us, defying you and locking you in your own lair then quitting the team when you would play by better rules. And that was just the first mission. Watch you two scream at each other over the years is more entertaining than most movies and shows today. You both are so pig headed and stubborn, I am surprised you haven't killed each other yet. But somehow, somewhere amongst those hard, long nights and all the challenges we have faced, you two found each other. You fell and buddy you fell hard for her. Now you have finally decided that living without her is not an option and neither is seeing her with anyone else. Your brain and heart finally got on the right page and you made the first right decision you have made since stepping on that boat or crawling into her backseat. You offered her all that is you. That is the truest test of faith, trust, and hope a person can give to another. So as you enter into your last week of single life, just take it all in. Take time to reflect. On where you have been, what you have fought through, who you have been and how you have grown. When you do that, you will see why the love of the right person can change your life forever. Congratulations Oliver and many happy years to you and your bride. To Oliver!"

"To Oliver!" Party all stood and toasted to him as a smile stretched across his face and his eyes glistened with unfallen tears. After taking a sip of his scotch, Oliver pulled Diggle onto a hug, one that had not truly shared since that day in the hospital over a year ago.

"Now just cause I got all emotional and shit, doesn't mean that if you screw this up or hurt that girl in any way, and I mean any way, I won't make you wish you were still chained to the dungeon floor in Nanda Parbat. Ra's torture will seem like child's play when I get through with you." Diggle whispered the warning sternly into Oliver's ear, feeling the man's heart race and him swallow loudly. Oliver could feel Diggle's arm tighten around him as his last sentence came out. "I should never have to see her cry tears ever again unless they are tears of happiness, understood?"

Oliver could only nod in agreement, still trying to get a grip on the fears that his bodyguard and best friend were stirring in him.

"Good. Now let's get back to this party." Diggle laughed as he took his seat again and started to dish out the chips needs for the next hand.

A knock at the door drew everyone's attention from the table and a level of unease flowed over all of them. Barry dashed to the door to see who it was and a wicked smile grew across his lips. He opened the door as a voluptuous leggy brunette clad in a skimpy SCPD uniform walked in. "Oliver I think this is for you."


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So I have decided to add one more story to this series... I want to cover the pregnancy and dual with Damien properly... not smash it in here so that the story stays short... that's seemed a bit unjust to the readers. I just sent the final chapters to my beta today so I should get them back soon (warehouseluver13 you are the best beta a girl could ask for)... today I am updating 6 chapters and may have more before the week is done... we'll have to see how it goes...
> 
> As always check out my polyvore for this story and review... today we have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties so enjoy the fun... 
> 
> also taking a poll on the baby... twins yes or no? Sexes? What do you think?
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"I'm sorry gentlemen but we have had some noise complaints from neighboring rooms. Who is the host of this party?" 

Oliver, who had been standing up ready to strike, was pushed forward by Diggle and then dragged to within inches of the sensual woman by Roy. "I am." Oliver growled as he looked back at the young man next to him, who was beaming like a child on Christmas morning at the new visitor to the party.

"Well Oliver Queen. Seems your bad boy days aren't all completely done. I'm gonna have to cuff you." She took the handcuffs off her belt and slapped them loosely around his wrists then pushed him down into a seat, pressed a button on a small device on her wrist, which now had music pumping out the small bag she had brought along with her, and started to strip her clothes off. She ground into his lap, straddled him and walked around in order to get a full teasing and tantalizing effect out of him. He could hear the cheers and howling of the younger men in the room and the laughing that the older gentlemen, Lance, Walter and Joe, were getting out of this show. He closed his eyes and begged for it to end soon. He was ready to murder his sister. When the song ended, Oliver bounced up out the seat, thanked her then asked that she uncuff him. All the guys groaned at that until he told her to continue to offer lap dances to all the other men in the room and that he just needed to step out for a moment to make a call.

"Are you sure that is what you gonna do? Your cover stories aren't always the best and that one seems a bit thin." Roy laughed as he noticed the uncomfortable state his old mentor currently was in. Oliver growled as he moved to the door. "Tell Felicity we say hi before you get down to the nitty gritty parts." Roy shouted as Oliver moved into the bedroom part of the suite and pulled out his phone. He slammed the door shut and this brought out more laughter out of all the men in the room.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"I can't believe in less than 7 days I will be Mrs. Oliver Queen. Crazy right?"

"I can't believe my brother is actually settling down. I thought him and Tommy would be man whoring it up until at least their 40's. So weird to see Ollie like this. All mature and serious. So funny too." Thea giggled as she sipped on her 4th wild berry surprise of the night. 

All the girls were having fun in the VIP section of Heat. The club played an eclectic taste in music and was spacious and filled with vibrant colors all over the walls. The VIP section was a bit more subdued with gold embellishments everywhere and comfy lounge sofas for clubbers to enjoy. As part of the favors for the party, Felicity had special wine glasses painted for them that were personalized with the each woman's name on them. They were painted with pink bustiers on them and a sash across saying 'Bachelorette Party on the loose' and gemstones glued to it across the neckline of the bustier as well as down the stem of the glass. To finish it off a bit of fuzzy pink boa was glued to the where the stem and base met on the glass. They had received these as they got in the limo heading to dinner and loved them dearly. After a fun and laughter filled dinner at a restaurant uptown, ending in a cake made to look like a man's abs, the girls had found themselves at Heat and had been there a couple hours now.

"What's funny?" Iris asked, her words slurring a bit. She and Caitlin had taken to enjoying the night a bit faster than the rest and we're already pretty wasted.

"Ollie's anger state." Sara laughed, a bit buzzed herself but enjoying the chance to let go for once. The last 8 years had been hard on her so being able to forget all that for one night and just live had been too enticing for Sara or Nyssa to pass up. They had both enjoyed the mix drinks Thea kept ordering for the table as well as a round of shots at the bar.

"His grr face as Lis calls it is the best." Laurel teased and the all giggled at her impression of him. Being a recovering addict and wanting to stay clean, Laurel had requested Sprites all evening. Mixed drinks were too much of a temptation right now.

"I swear he must have strained his voice a few times before I came along with the modular for him." Felicity huffed as they continued to laugh.

"Okay. Okay. Let's get serious for a minute. It's time for a toast." Thea reached for her glass and held it up. "Felicity, you are a surprise to everyone from the word 'Hi'. You come off as a shy, quiet, nerdy girl. But in real life you are a tough, strong, confident, demanding, and determined woman. You have not only put up with my brother and all his crazy plans, bad cover stories, and dumb ways. But you have stood by him, challenged him and accepted him in ways most people have not. Where most of us saw Ollie coming home as him coming back just as he was. You saw him for what he could be. You never let him fail or give up. You help him to keep fighting. To find another way. You will not let him lose that light inside him that he has been so scared of losing. Now I know he can't ever lose it. That light is the love he feels for you and that is never going away. Felicity I am so glad my idiot of a brother came into your office that day. Not only did you change his life, you changed all of ours. Mine especially. I now have my true big brother back and I have gained a group of friends who will always stand next to me and love me, and I am getting a sister. Something I have always wanted. Thank you Felicity for loving my brother as only you can; with heart, soul, light and hope. To Felicity!"

"To Felicity!" The girls shouted and sipped their drinks, wiping away tears that had fallen.

Felicity reached out and hugged Thea, who had stayed by her side all night long. "Thank you Thea. And I am getting something I have always wanted as well. A sister. No matter what I will always be your family from now on."

"Thanks Lis." Thea nuzzled into Felicity's shoulder a bit more.

"Well I guess it's my turn. I promise it will be short. My long one is for next week." Donna teased and all the girls giggled at that. "Baby Girl, you have always been my world. My days start and end with you. You are my world because you are my greatest achievement. Being your mom has been the greatest challenge and triumph of my life. Something you will understand soon enough. I am just grateful that you have found a man who sees how truly beautiful and mesmerizing you are on the inside and the outside. Never forget how strong and gorgeous you are my dear." And the group raised the glasses one last time to Felicity. 

Felicity embraced her mom just as Thea's phone started ringing. Thea struggled to get it out of her clutch but when she finally did she saw the it was Oliver calling her. "Hey big brother! How's your party going?" Thea slurred as all her drinks had started to kick in.

"It was going great until the stripper cop showed up!" Oliver shouted at her. "Thea you promised no strippers. Felicity is going to kill me."

"Stripper. I didn't order a stripper! I got you the lingerie cake. You sure she is at the right party?"

"Pretty sure. She knew my name."

"Well Ollie that's not hard in this town. Hold on let me ask the girls." Thea covered the mic on the phone as she spoke loud enough to be heard over the music in the club. "Did I order a stripper for my brother? I don't remember doing that but I am a bit drunk."

"One, you are way drunk and two, no you didn't why? Wait! Did Ollie get a stripper? With my dad there? Oh my god that is too funny!" Sara laughed hysterically. Felicity was biting her lip trying to hold back her own giggles. She had been waiting for this call since she snuck off during dinner and placed the order. 

"No Ollie. I didn't order you a stripper. Is she at least a good one?" Thea shouted as she placed Oliver on speaker.

"Speedy! I am NOT answering that! I am about to be a married man and I just had some strange brunette rubbing all over my lap in front of my friends and teammates, my ex stepfather and a CCPD detective not to mention a SCPD captain who just so happens to be the father of not one but two of my exs." 

"You have no idea how worse that last part could get in the future." Sara mumbled as she quickly gazed up at Donna, who blushed and had a slight look of shock at the new knowledge that one of the Lance girls knew about her seeing their father.

"Seriously Thea! You promised."

"I swear Ollie. It wasn't me. I sent the cake and may have told Roy and Barry to get the perfect photo of you with your mouth around a boob made of cake. That's it. No strippers."

"Then who did it? All the guys here were just as surprised as I was when she knocked. Any of the other girls do it?" Thea gazed at each one as the shook their heads no. Finally Felicity couldn't hold it back anymore and burst into a fit of giggles and tears.

"You didn't!" Thea gasped as the others just stared on. 

"I did!" Felicity cried between giggling fits, her voice coming out in a high pitched squeak.

"Felicity Megan Smoak!" Donna shout in surprise and amazement. 

"Really?! Felicity!" Oliver harped over the phone.

Once her giggles were somewhat under control, Felicity took the phone and removed him off of speaker. She stood, walked down the stairs and moved to a quiet corner of the bar to better hear him and talk to him. "Yes I did it. Oliver I know you said you didn't need it but if Tommy was sitting right next to you he would have set this kind of thing up. I know you lost your best friend but I don't want you to ever feel like he isn't helping you celebrate the major steps in your life. And getting married is huge for guys. So is the Bachelor party. Booze, fun and boobs are a must so enjoy."

"Sweetheart I love you and I understand you wanted to keep Tommy alive for me today, which I loved the tumblers by the way."

"You're welcome."

"But I would have told Tommy no as well. I don't want to see any other woman half naked except you. That kind of thing really doesn't do anything for me anymore. Not when I have you, the vixen who paraded around in her new lingerie for me the other night, in my future. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to have a bit of fun. You know one last hurrah with the boys before tying on the ball and chain."

"You will never weigh me down Sweetheart. Marrying you is not like that for me. It is proving to me that I don't need to worry about waking up each morning because when I do you'll be there."

"Okay. Well I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for yelling. Since you ordered her I'm assumed you signed off on her giving me a lap dance."

"As long as all your clothes stayed on, I'm good."

"Oh yeah. Kind of hard to get in the buff with 7 men watching you." Oliver chuckled. Then he leaned against the bed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I figured maybe another hour than I can make up a baby excuse and get out of here. Meet you in our bed in 90 minutes?"

"Now that sounds like paradise. How is your party going anyway?"

"Great. It has been a lot of fun. I don't think I have laughed this much in a while. Everyone seems to be relaxed a bit more now the everything is handled."

"Yeah same on this side."

"Hey Baby, why don't you swing those pretty little cheek closer to me." A stumbling deep voice stated behind her. She turned to see some douche bag trying to hit on her.

"Sorry Pal. Taken." She held up her ring finger showcasing her stunning emerald engagement ring. 

"So doesn't mean we can't party a little. You're a little pudgier than I like but that's okay I guess." The creep stepped closer to her, so close she could taste the alcohol rolling off of him in the air and started to gag.

"Felicity? Sweetheart? What's going on?" Oliver demanded through the phone.

"Are you seriously hitting on me at my Bachelorette party. Can't you read. Bride to be. And I'm not pudgy. I'm pregnant."

"Well then I can be your... what do you girls call it? Final fling before the ring?" He barked out in laughter, ignoring her comment about being pregnant. 

"Get away you perv." Felicity pushed on the man with one hand but when she did he snatched it and held it tight, using it to pull her closer to him. She dropped the phone to use her other hand to help fight the man off.

"Felicity!" Oliver called out as he burst out of the bedroom. Pulling the mic of the phone away from his mouth a little, Oliver glanced at Lance and Diggle. "Felicity is being assaulted at that new club, Heat, on Smith and Vine. I have her on Thea's phone. Lance, get officers there now. Diggle, start calling the other girls to get one of them to answer and go save her."

"On it!" and "Right away!" We're thrown at him as Lance and Diggle pulled out their phones in a hurry to get started. A few seconds of listening to her struggle, Oliver tried to block out all the bad things that could be happening to her. She called out to him a couple times and all he could do is call back. Barry was antsy, wanting to speed off and save her, but he wanted to wait out Oliver's approval first. Finally Diggle got through to Sara on Laurel's phone before he could get all the details out, Sara had passed the phone to Iris and grabbed Nyssa to search the club.

They checked every dark and quiet passage, finally coming up on one that lead to an alleyway. There beside the back wall was the man with his hands all over Felicity trying to kiss down her neck as Felicity squirmed beneath him. He was sitting on her thighs so she couldn't twist or move and use her legs or knees to push him off. Every few seconds she would get a hand free and slap him or try to punch him but before she could get the right angle, his hand would be back on her wrist. Sara was enraged at the sight and leapt forward at the man, tearing him off her friend. She threw him into a nearby wall as Nyssa moved to reach for Felicity. Once he was off Felicity, Nyssa had her up off the floor and behind her; guarding her as she moved them back towards the crowds.

Sara glanced up and saw a bruise forming on Felicity's face as well as on her wrists. "You hurt my friend. Now you will pay!" Sara started whaling on the poor man, one brutal hit after another, until he finally stopped fighting back and balled up on the floor. Sara couldn't hear the music or sirens or Nyssa and Felicity begging for her to stop. All she could her was her blood flowing faster as her heart raced. All she could see was her hatred towards the man in the ground. Finally Nyssa's voice broke through the fog and pulled her back.

"It is okay, beloved. Felicity is safe and with with us again. Allow the police to take this matter into their hands now." Nyssa requested softly as she knelt down next to the tired warrior, two trained assassins tired of all the fighting. Sara nodded as she saw the officers start to venture towards them.

"The scumbag is on the floor. He got a beat down because he wouldn't get off my friend. She will be pressing charges against him." Sara instructed as the officers started to read the man his rights and cuff him, dragging him through the club. "Lis are you okay?"

"I will be. What about you?" She looked down to see a redness across her knuckles and when Felicity caught her eye, there was a anger and hatred there that she had never seen.

"I'm fine. Or will be. Come on. Let's get you checked out. If I know Ollie he is already on his way here for you." 

"Oh frack! Oliver!" Felicity looked around for Thea's phone, the device she had been holding when the whole ordeal started. She finally located it and pulled it up to find that the call had been disconnected. "Oliver?"

"The guys were talking with Iris last I checked. I gave her the phone when we started to look for you. He probably hung up once we had you but was already heading this way. How about we head back up to the VIP section. We can have the EMTs check you out there so that we don't deal with the media circus that is forming outside already if I can guess." Felicity nodded her head and held on to Nyssa and Sara as the wrapped themselves around her like a forcefield.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So I have decided to add one more story to this series... I want to cover the pregnancy and dual with Damien properly... not smash it in here so that the story stays short... that's seemed a bit unjust to the readers. I just sent the final chapters to my beta today so I should get them back soon (warehouseluver13 you are the best beta a girl could ask for)... today I am updating 6 chapters and may have more before the week is done... we'll have to see how it goes...
> 
> As always check out my polyvore for this story and review... today we have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties so enjoy the fun... 
> 
> also taking a poll on the baby... twins yes or no? Sexes? What do you think?
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Felicity!" Oliver barreled up the stairs, not stopping until the petite blonde was safe in his arms.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted as she caught a glimpse of Oliver running towards her. She reached up from the chair the EMT had her in while examining her to pull him to her. 

Oliver got to within inches in a moment and dropped to his knees, his arms twisting around her instantly. He pulled her into him as he felt her arms twist around his neck. Her face fell into the crook of his neck and she was encased in his warmth. He heard her softly sob as she finally let go of her brave face and caved to the rush of emotions in her. He tightened his hold in her, squeezing her to let her know he had her, then started to run a hand up and down her back, soothing her as her tears fell. "Sweetheart it's okay. I've got you. I'm here." He whispered to her trying to calm her. Inside he was worried. He knew that this had been a bad moment for her, she had been terrified while it occurred and called out for him several times, but he was also worried what this meant for their baby. She was still in a fragile state in the pregnancy and he didn't want anything to happen. He didn't want to lose the baby to something like this. 

When Felicity finally was calm enough, Oliver leaned back and wiped the tears trails off her cheeks. "Are you okay?" Felicity could only nod, not trusting her voice yet due to her emotional state. "I mean did he hurt you?"

"Mr. Queen?" The EMT behind he called. Oliver had forgotten the small short dirty blonde was standing there. She had stepped back and allowed the two lovers their moment because in her line of work she saw it happen a lot and knew they needed it.

"Is she okay?"

"Besides a bump on the head and a couple of bruises, yes."

"And the baby?"

"I need some information about the baby in order to help. Miss Smoak has been a bit shook up and unable to assist."

"Anything." Oliver answered as he turned slightly to face the medic, not releasing Felicity at all.

"How far along is she?"

"About 15 weeks. Well she will be at 16 weeks on Wednesday."

"Okay. Well I was able to hear a heartbeat but I would still like her to go to the hospital and get checked out. Full work up to make sure the baby is still safe. Would that be okay?"

"Yes." Oliver smiled at the medic and her concern for the baby. His smile fell as he remembered the fight he had, to get through the press, to get into the club.

As if reading his mind, the medic grinned at him and stated, "I will have my partner pull the bus around to the alleyway. We can take her out that way and avoid the crowds."

"Thank you, um."

"Kelly. I'm Kelly. It is nice to meet you Mr. Queen."

"Oliver please." Oliver smiled friendly.

"Give me a couple minutes to get everything set then we will have you two on your way. I'm assuming you're riding too?"

"Not leaving her side." Oliver kissed Felicity's temple and smiled at her.

Kelly nodded at him then stood and moved to set everything up. Oliver's gaze never left Felicity's. "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just really scared. The whole time I kept thinking that something was going to happen and I would never get to be your wife."

"Oh Felicity. I am never going to let anything happen to you. You are my world. I love you."

"I love you too Oliver. What took so long for you to get here?"

"Traffic. I left as soon as Diggle got in touch with Sara. He was talking to Iris as we left the hotel."

"Yeah Sara told me as soon as she heard I was being attacked she threw the phone to the closest person and started hunting for me."

"Good. Well that was how we got the whole picture of what had happened."

"What do you mean? And why did you hang up with me?"

"Diggle kept Iris on the phone with us the whole time we drove here. She watched Sara and Nyssa while they searched for you and when they spotted you she told us they had you, safe. She told us that the cops had arrived and were taking him into custody then you were being checked out by the EMT. As for hanging up, I didn't hang up. I think either Thea's phone died or somehow it dropped the call. I would never hang up on you. Especially when that was happening." Oliver cupped her cheek and smoothed his thumb across her cheekbone, wiping away any tears that had fallen again. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"Oliver, you couldn't know this would happen."

"No but it's my job to protect you. You and the baby."

"Yes but you can't be around me 24/7. You have a life too. I know I am a major part in it but there are still things you need to do away from me. And me from you."

"I should have been here. I should've acted as soon as I heard him talking to you. Been here faster."

"Baby, you couldn't have known he would do this. It's okay. But why didn't you send Barry?"

"I didn't even think about it. I am so used to getting Diggle or the team to help that I guess I forgot Barry was even there."

"It's okay. I'm okay. I am going to go to the hospital and get checked out. Me and the baby."

"We are going. I am not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the night. Maybe longer."

"Well you're gonna have to." Oliver gazed looked at her puzzled. "Saturday is our wedding day and that means on Friday after the rehearsal dinner, you have to let me go home with your sister. Remember? I'm staying at her loft while you are at the house with Connor."

"Yeah about that..." Oliver stated.

"No! No backing out of it now. It was your idea in the first place." Felicity snapped.

"Yeah but I didn't like it then and I hate it now. I don't want to sleep alone ever again."

"Me neither but suck it up big boy cause we are. No way I am letting you off so easily." Felicity giggled. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver groaned as a cute pout crossed his face.

"Fine! I'll make a deal with you. Tell me where we are going on our honeymoon and I'll stay with you that night."

Oliver huffed as he quickly considered it then a mischievous grin crossed his face. "And give up on one of the biggest surprises of my life. Not a chance. The face you're gonna make when we get there will make one night in a cold bed worth every second."

"Oliver!" Felicity groaned, disappointed her trick didn't work.

"You are just gonna have to want a week, Miss Smoak. Who knew you were so impatient." He laughed. 

"You, Mr. Queen, are teasing me. Which is not nice to do to a stressed out, hormonal, pregnant bride. It is going to mean less sleep and rest for me this week, worrying over our honeymoon."

"You have nothing to worry about. All the plans have been made and reservations set. And all under a cover name so no one will be looking for us. I got someone very good to help me out."

"Thea? Dig?"

"Nope. There are 4 people who will know where we are going so if any emergency comes up they can call us."

A looked crossed Felicity's face as if a lightbulb went off in her head. "Jerry! That's who helped you put this together?"

"Yep. And before you threaten to fire him, he was following mine and Walter's orders. Plus I already told him that you can't fire him because I would just rehire him. He is an incredible assistant."

"Thinking of stealing him when we start back up at QI?"

"Maybe." Oliver teased.

"Okay. We are all set. Miss Smoak, do you feel okay enough to walk?" Kelly smiled as she walked up to the couple.

"We can carry her if need be." Diggle suggested from just behind Oliver. Felicity had not noticed the large man standing there until that moment. 

"That's okay Dig. I can walk. But slowly." Felicity smiled at Oliver, knowing he would be helping her every step. Oliver stood up and helped Felicity up out of the chair then slowly down the stairs. "And we are not done discussing our deal." Felicity mumbled as they made their way out the back of the club and to the awaiting ambulance. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

3 hours. That was how long they had been at the hospital, waiting on the single piece of good news they needed about the baby. Dr. Carmichael had met them at the hospital, after being called by Thea, and checked Felicity and the baby out. She ran several tests and called for a sonogram as well. Nothing had shown up but knowing that Felicity was attacked and hit her head, she wanted a few more tests run.

Oliver was pacing the private hospital room they had been given while Felicity laid on the bed watching him pace as well as flipping through the TV channels. Since she did not have her tablet, she wanted to see if the story had made it out yet. Unfortunately it had but no real details had come out of it besides the fact that she had been attacked in a club. No one mentioned the Bachelorette party and no photos of her had been leaked.

A soft knock at the door drew them both out of their thoughts. Diggle, who was standing guard outside the room, opened it slightly, enough to poke his head in. "Hey you up for a couple visitors?"

Felicity smiled and Oliver crossed the room to stand next to her. Soon the room was flooded with their family, both direct and extended. Seemed that the two parties had mingled and had been sitting in the waiting room, awaiting news on the petite blonde and the baby to come.

"Oh my Baby Girl. Are you okay? Is the baby?" Donna asked, timidly hugging her daughter to not further injury her.

"I'm okay Mom. The baby is too. The doctor just wanted to run a few extra tests to make sure."

"Lis I am so sorry. I should never have let you walk off like that." Thea bowed her head a bit in shame. 

Oliver crossed the room and wrapped her up in his arms. "Speedy it's okay. None of us could have known this would happen."

"But I was supposed to protect her." Thea sobbed as she wrapped tightly around her big brother.

"You were also supposed to show her a good time and make sure she had fun. Which you did."

"And I was protected. As soon as something went wrong, the whole team acted together to protect me. That's what we need now. Not one person in charge of saving everyone but all of us working together." Felicity smiled up at her future sister-in-law in Oliver's arms. Thea nodded and smiled as she wiped away a set of fresh tears.

"We're just glad you're safe now Lis. And the baby." Caitlin smiled at her friend.

"Me too." Felicity rubbed her belly and a soft smile crossed her lips. "Now I know this isn't how the night was supposed to end for any of us so why don't all of you go and have a bit more fun. Oliver and Diggle have me covered here. I think once we are done here we are going to go home and get some rest."

"That's okay Blondie. I think we are all pretty worn down after all this."

"Roy I swear if you don't stop calling me that!" Felicity groaned and the room erupted into laughter. 

A new knock on the door pulled them out of their merriment for a moment. Dr. Carmichael stepped into the room, the occupants moving to make room. "Well isn't this the party place tonight?" She teased.

"Doc, these are our friends and family. We were out at our Bachelor and Bachelorette parties when this happened and they wanted to just come and check on Felicity." Oliver explained. 

"Well if it is okay with all of you, I would like to talk to Oliver and Felicity alone for a moment."

"Is everything okay?" Lance stepped forward asking, a worried gaze on his face.

"Oh yes. Felicity and the baby are in perfect health. No worries there. Just need to discuss some care and what will be happening over the next couple weeks."

"Okay. You heard the good doc. Everyone out. Oliver, we will head back to the hotel and clean up." Joe's boastful voice rang out.

"Thanks Joe. Make sure Nora knows when you guys are ready to leave. Enjoy your rooms."

"Thanks again for having us. Party was fun."

Each person started to say their goodbyes and leave the room.

"Hey you ever figure out who sent you that stripper?" Roy laughed.

Felicity giggled and all the girls started to laugh. Suddenly Roy caught on and the look on his face was as if he jaw came unhinged and fell through the floor. "BLONDIE!"

"Roy Harper, call me that one more time and I promise you, you will never trust another electronic device ever again. I will end you every way I can."

Roy laughed and leaned in to hug her. "You know you love it. Nice surprise. Never seen the big guy so frustrated and amped up at the same time. Well except around you." He teased as he moved out the room.

"I'm gonna head home and check on Connor and the kids. You two be careful coming home okay?" Donna said as she rose up from the bed and hugged Felicity. She moved around the bed and hugged Oliver as well, something he now welcomed. "Take good care of my Baby Girl and that baby."

"I will Mom." Oliver smiled down at her.

"I'll see you home Donna." Lance offered then smiled at the couple and left. 

"Well I'm out too. I need to go check on a few things at the club and all. Then call the owner over at Heat and let him know he needs better bouncers. That dude should have be thrown out well before he got to Lis. He would have if it was Verdant."

"Take it easy on the owner. You need to make business friends, not enemies. And no going out alone tonight, deal?" Oliver stared down at his sister.

"Deal. Just take good care of my sister and that little one."

"I will."

"Lis, I hope you enjoyed your party." Thea stated as she leaned down and hugged Felicity. 

"I did. Thank you again for throwing it."

"Hey that is one of the jobs of the maid of honor. Still can't believe you ordered a stripper for my brother. Always surprising us."

"That she is." Oliver chuckled as he watched his sister leave.

Diggle was the only person left now. "I'll be waiting outside. I have called the driver for the guys and I have Darren coming for us."

"Thanks Dig." Oliver smiled and the large man moved out of the room, a soft smile towards the blonde on the bed his last action before closing the door.

"So what did you need to discuss with us Doc?" Felicity wondered.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So I have decided to add one more story to this series... I want to cover the pregnancy and dual with Damien properly... not smash it in here so that the story stays short... that's seemed a bit unjust to the readers. I just sent the final chapters to my beta today so I should get them back soon (warehouseluver13 you are the best beta a girl could ask for)... today I am updating 6 chapters and may have more before the week is done... we'll have to see how it goes...
> 
> As always check out my polyvore for this story and review... today we have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties so enjoy the fun... 
> 
> also taking a poll on the baby... twins yes or no? Sexes? What do you think?
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Okay. So we know what photos you want taken before the ceremony as well as during. Once the ceremony is over, which ones would you like done?" Stephanie smiled as she looked up from her notepad.

"Well I guess the usual ones with the wedding party and family members. Then a few of us together." Oliver shrugged.

"Okay. We can do that. If we get the wedding party ones done first then your wedding guests can enjoy the cocktails and all before the reception starts."

"I like that." Felicity smiled then thought of something. "Stephanie, is there a way you could help us sneak away for a couple minutes afterwards?"

"Sure. Want just a few moments alone as husband and wife before the reception? I do that sort of thing all the time."

"Well yeah but not to do what I think most people would think. That is later. Not that you needed to know that. I mean it is obvious we are active like that. I do have a belly the size of a small pumpkin poking out and not because I am eating tacos and chocolate ice cream all day. Again not something you needed to know." Oliver chuckled as she blushed. Felicity's babbles had gotten worse as they drew closer to the wedding day. "What I mean is there is something I think we need to do, somewhere we need to visit for just a moment that day and I would like you to help us do that."

"Where?" Oliver and Stephanie asked, both curious about where the bride's mindset was.

Felicity turned to face Oliver and took both of his hands in hers, resting them on her lap. "To see your parents." A soft awe came from Stephanie but was ignored by the couple.

"Are you sure? I mean it is your day."

"Yes. First off it is our day not mine. And secondly, Oliver they're your parents. I know how hard this is not having them here and how difficult your relationship with them was. And I know I never met your dad and had a rocky relationship with your mom but I think they would've been happy for us. Your mom sent me a gift and had a sweet note with it. She knew even before she died that this was where we would end up. She knew it better than even we did. I want them a part of the day just like I want them a part of our lives. I have been telling Connor whatever stories I could but since I really didn't know them, I have had Thea and Walter telling some as well. He is always wanting to talk about your mother and father. During our walks in the afternoons we go there and sit. He tells them about what's going on in our lives and we bring your mom some of her roses. You need this too. You need to know that they would be proud of you, just like we all are."

"Felicity, you are too good for me." Oliver grinned as he leaned in and kissed her.

A soft sniffle pulled them back to reality and Stephanie's presence. She wiped away a loose tear and asked, "Are they buried here on the grounds?"

"Yes. In the gardens."

"Well then we can say that we are taking a couple shots around the property and I can lead you two that way then leave you alone for a couple minutes."

"That would be perfect!" Felicity giggled gleefully.

"I will also have shots taken at the reception. Plenty of all of you dancing and enjoying the day. Are you doing any special dances?"

"We are doing the first dance and Oliver and Thea will be dancing while I dance with Connor for another." Felicity smiled happily as she thinks over the idea of dancing with her husband for the first time.

"And of course the cake cutting and toasts. I will make sure everything is covered so you will have a full array of photos from your day. Will there be a send off?"

"Yes. Felicity and I will be leaving the manor and staying at a hotel that night before leaving for our honeymoon the next day."

"Which I still have no idea where we are going!" Felicity huffed frustrated. She had tried everything, threatening, bribing, and hacking to find out where they were going but the four people who knew the plans were not budging. The suspense was killing her. She wanted to know.

"Relax will ya? You'll love it." Thea teased from behind her. "I mean you are complaining about a free trip away to spend an entire week with the man of your dreams who you just married hours before you leave. Who would complain about that?"

Felicity rolled her eyes as she took in the sentiment. She knew Thea was right. A week away to just be in love as husband and wife with Oliver. No one would ever complain about that. She also knew that Oliver would treat her to a place she would love. They had talked about all kinds of places in the world she wanted to see so she knew, deep down, he had chosen one of those spots.

"Okay so we will get a couple shots of the send off as well."

"Great. And you will have someone to take photos before as Oliver and the boys get ready?" Thea pondered.

"Yep. My head assistant will be doing that while I am with Felicity in the bridal suite as she gets ready."

"Perfect. Oh I am so excited. Now we also need a few shots done during the rehearsal and dinner on Friday."

"Already covered that Speedy." Oliver beamed with pride as he knew he was ahead of the planning monster that was his sister.

"Wow! You did listen to my rant over the list this morning."

"Well when you held my coffee hostage until I repeated it to you 3 times, I kind of had to." Oliver glared at her.

"Just needed to make sure I had your undivided attention. There are a lot of last minute things we need to cover today."

"Well then I will let you get to it. Oliver. Felicity. It was a pleasure seeing you two and I will be back Friday for all the fun. Enjoy these next couple of days. Trust me, they fly by."

"Thanks again Stephanie." Oliver stood and shook her hand as the photographer gathered up her belongings and moved out of the house. "So what's next?"

"Well we have the caters all set. I called them and confirmed the menu settings and all. The party rentals are all taken care of as well. Diggle called them and confirmed that they will be here Friday to set up the tables and chairs. The florist will be here that day as well to set up the main pieces of decorations, chairs wraps and linens. Then will be back Saturday with all the flowers. The bakery will have the cakes delivered first thing Saturday and Raisa already has a place to store them."

"Cakes?"

"Well yeah. There is the wedding cake and the groom's cake."

"Groom's cake?" Oliver asked in order to get clarification. He had never heard of that before. 

"It is a special cake designed just for the groom, since normally the wedding cake is for the bride."

"And mine is?"

"It was designed and chosen by your son as a surprise. Connor loves it. And it's your favorite flavor, dark chocolate cake with vanilla cream frosting and raspberry filling. The sample me and Connor had was incredible."

Oliver smiled knowing how excited his sister and son were about his upcoming nuptials. "Great. So what else is there?"

"Well Diggle has already checked over the security plans for that day as well as with Connor the week after. We have all the place cards and seating charts done. The dishes and cutlery will be coming with the tables. We have checked and double checked the catering staff as well for security issues. That was Joe, Lance and Diggle's doing. Your suits have already been picked up and the dresses were delivered to my loft this morning. Sean and his team have been confirmed for Friday and Saturday. I just need you, Ollie, to run to the vault and pick up a couple pieces. After that we are all set."

"Well he'll do it after we meet with Max this afternoon. He wanted to discuss the piece and the timeline for releasing it." Felicity noted.

"I also got all the favors done this week Speedy, so you can make that off your list."

"All of them?"

"Yep. And the cones for the rose petals as well."

"Wow! You really are into this wedding stuff." Thea giggled as she marked off a couple more things off the list on her phone.

"Well of course. It is my wedding. Plus I want it to be perfect for Felicity. I want her to have the day of her dreams." Oliver grinned down at Felicity then kissed her forehead softly.

"Okay. Okay. Don't get all mushy yet. I swear I am going to lose my lunch around you two. Now you said that the doctor told you that Lis had to stay calm."

"Yes. Her stress level was too high and could cause problems later on including premature birth so she is on bed rest for the week."

"Not that I have a choice." Felicity groaned. She had not been happy spending the last few days in bed. Now it was Wednesday and she was getting stir crazy. Oliver would let her walk around the house. But leaving or dealing with anything QI or wedding related was out of the question. The meeting with Stephanie was the first planning thing she had been apart of since the attack.

"Hey! If it means the health and safety of not only you but our baby, I will do whatever it takes. Including locking you away in this castle as you call it." Oliver chuckled. 

"Well it is a good thing we have everything under control for the wedding. Walter and Jerry have QI covered as well. So you have nothing to worry about. I was thinking that maybe you and I could go to the spa tomorrow. Just us to have a little relaxation and bonding. Like a sister outing. Whatya say?"

"I would love to if I can get parole for the day." Felicity teased. 

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled, "I think that's a great idea Speedy. You two girls go and enjoy yourselves. I will keep an eye out here and make sure nothing goes wrong. Then we will have the set up on Friday and on Saturday..." Oliver moved closer to Felicity, his lips inches from hers. "We. Are. Getting. Married." He growled pleasantly then kissed her.

Felicity fell into a fit of giggles. "You have to be careful with that Arrow voice around here. Never know who's listening."

"That wasn't my Arrow voice." Oliver grinned as his eyebrows bounced suggestively.

"Ah come on guys. Not while I'm in the room. Seriously? You're gonna scar me for life." Thea moaned and ran out the room.

"That was too easy." Oliver chuckled. 

"You planned that?"

"Had to get you alone somehow." Oliver teased as he started to kiss down her neck. "Only have a few days left before I am a married man."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yep. So need to get my final hurrah in while I can." Oliver chuckled as he lifted Felicity up and into his lap, his hands digging into her ass and thighs sensually. She knew he would never tire of being able to touch her whenever he wants, have her all to himself. And she was looking forward to a lifetime of desiring this man as well.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So I have decided to add one more story to this series... I want to cover the pregnancy and dual with Damien properly... not smash it in here so that the story stays short... that's seemed a bit unjust to the readers. I just sent the final chapters to my beta today so I should get them back soon (warehouseluver13 you are the best beta a girl could ask for)... today I am updating 6 chapters and may have more before the week is done... we'll have to see how it goes...
> 
> As always check out my polyvore for this story and review... today we have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties so enjoy the fun...
> 
> also taking a poll on the baby... twins yes or no? Sexes? What do you think?
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Sammy, no running!" Max called after his daughter. She had been picked up after school and brought to the Queen residence, as usual, by Diggle. When he came over to pick her up, he planned on sitting down with Oliver and Felicity to discuss the article about their wedding day. Sammy had come inside to greet her father before going back outside to play.

"Okay Daddy!" She smiled as she and Connor sped walked through the house and back outside.

"I have no idea where she gets that from." 

"I have an idea." Oliver chuckled as he shook his head. "How was work?"

"Well you know how it is. Bigwigs want more papers sold but everything is digital today. They don't really want to give up the print side but the costs aren't being covered anymore. They're hoping the print exclusive of your wedding will boast up circulation. What they don't get is it will for that edition. Then people will move on and go back to digital the next week."

"Sorry Max. Maybe there is a way we can convince them to change with the times." The two men sat down in the sitting parlor, awaiting Felicity's appearance. 

"Not really. They are either old newspaper men or they don't really care about the paper. I mean the head of my company is 27 years old and owns it because his dad gave it to him when graduated college. And he barely did that. His degree is in kinesiology, which means he took a bunch of sports and exercise classes but never anything dealing with business of communications. He still has no idea what it means to run a successful business." Max saw how Oliver's expression changed when he mentioned how his boss got his job. "At least you had an idea of what QI deals in. I know you were handed QC back in the day and you were clueless how to be a CEO but you were willing to learn. And I think you have."

"Felicity has helped a lot."

"I can tell. She seems a lot wiser than most give her credit for."

"Oh yeah. Last summer when I was trying to win back the company, we spent a lot of time studying the company and its processes together. She taught me more in those weeks about the business and how to run the company than I had learned in all the years of watching my parents do it."

"See what I mean. You're willing to learn. You want to be better in order to make the company successful. My boss checks out if it means any work or thought is required. It has been three years of this."

"Why not go to another paper?"

"Because of her." Max nodded to his daughter outside the window. "Believe me I have thought about it. But every paper I have talked to tell me the same thing. They would need me moving around the world on assignment all the time so I couldn't be home for her. She already lost her mom. I can't take her dad away as well. Plus I would lose benefits for a bit if I switched and she needs to be able to see a doctor whenever she is sick. I don't want to have to worry if they will see her without insurance."

"I understand. With Connor now on my life, I keep thinking how much we have changed around here. Him and Felicity are the most important things in my life. And the baby of course."

"How is she doing with the baby and everything changing around her?"

"Felicity is amazing. She is a natural. She helps Connor with his homework, runs the household, then turns around and is checking emails and status reports on her new database for QI. All while planning a wedding and parties and birthdays. She just doesn't stop. Her and Thea are going to the spa tomorrow to relax a bit before Saturday."

"She does seem to run everything around here."

"That she does and she is incredible at it. Never knew just how much I rely on her until now."

"Spoken like a man truly in love and happy." Max beamed at his friend.

"I am. For the first time is what feels like forever, I am happy."

"Well good for you. With everything you have been through in your short life, you deserve it." Max patted Oliver on the back. "Hope I can find that one day."

"You will." Felicity stated as she moved into the room. The two men stood and she smiled at them. "Max, good to see you again." She leaned in and hugged him.

"You too. You look great."

"Thanks. I started to show last week but it seems I will only be hiding it a couple more weeks. All my clothes aren't able to camouflage the bump anymore."

"Well you're what 16 weeks? That's to be expected. But bump or no bump. Everyone would be able to tell by how radiant you are."

"She does seem to glow, doesn't she?" Oliver teased as he moved and kissed her temple.

"Mr. Queen, be nice or I may just forget to show on Saturday."

"You wouldn't!"

"Keep teasing and find out." Felicity glared at him. Oliver smiled at her knowing she was joking and the two sat down across from Max.

"So about this article, I know you two want a piece about the day and what could be seen."

"Yes. Since so many people are going to try to steal their way into our day. And by people I mean the press. I figured why not just write a story about the day once it is over and announce the wedding that way. No one knows yet that it will be this weekend. As far as the press knows it is set for the end of the month. We have had fake floral orders and catering set up for that weekend to throw them off."

"Yeah. A colleague asked me if I believed those were real since he knew we were friends. I told him, I recommended the catering to you. I hope that threw him off the trick a bit."

"Well our companies for this weekend haven't said anything due to the nondisclosure agreements Mr. Carter made up for us. They talk and we can sue." Felicity explained.

"You're getting better at this press thing."

"Well between you, Oliver, Thea and Rebecca, I have had plenty of mentoring on the subject." Felicity giggled. "As for this weekend, the press is being told it is a private engagement party and bridal shower. Our security has been increased and the house will be on lockdown. No press will get inside and I also have it set that no data feeds can get out unless on a special set of phones our security team will have. That way guests cannot post stories or pictures until they leave. By then we will be gone to our wedding night as well."

"Smart." Max grinned. 

"My wife the genius!" Oliver chuckled. 

"Well I thought I would do the piece so it talked about the day from a guest's view. I would included bits of the toasts and notes about the reception but keep the private things private. That way not everyone knows what song you two danced to and why and stuff like that. Just the simple things like who designed your clothes, flowers and theme used, cake flavor. Just an overall look into the ceremony and reception."

"Sounds great Max."

"I know how hard it can be keeping parts of your life private when you are in the public eye so much so don't worry. It will be great. I told Thea I would write it up and get it to her to sign off on. As soon as Stephanie has the photos ready I will have her sign off on those as well. We should have the article ready for when you two get back from your honeymoon. Connor said you're only going to be gone a week?"

"Yeah. I have a doctor's appointment when we get back so a week. Plus we can't be away from Connor that long. We want to be here with him."

"Sounds good. Let's shoot for the Friday issue after the wedding. That way you two will be away on honeymoon but heading back. Mr. Diggle can keep an eye on the boy that weekend since the paper won't come out until the afternoon."

"Thank you Max. That would be great. We will be due back on Sunday so hopefully the press will be easily handled until then and I can keep an eye on Connor a bit more during the week after while he is at school."

"We will have to take him to the social security office with us too." Felicity noted.

"But that's okay. The press will see you all moving around and going out as a family so no scandalous stories will come out of it. You will just look like a happy loving family." Max explained.

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't thought about how the press would react after the wedding. She was just worried about them finding out about the wedding and ruining it.

Max smiled as something else came to mind. "Sammy told me that Connor will be having a superhero party for his birthday and he is excited because he is inviting the Flash and the new Green Arrow as well as the other superheroes around town."

"Yeah. We told him they might be a bit bust keeping the cities safe but he told us he would understand. He just wanted to meet them. He is a huge fan." Felicity smiled. "Thea and I have a great party planned for him and a bunch of friends. Balloons, games, favors. The works. Thea is even trying to get one of those bounce houses that is an obstacle course as well."

"What 8 years old wouldn't love a party like that? Well Sammy will definitely be there."

"Parents are invited too. We want to get to know all of Connor's friend's parents and show them that their kids are safe here." Oliver grinned. 

"If I can sneak away, I will be here too. I wouldn't miss it."


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So I have decided to add one more story to this series... I want to cover the pregnancy and dual with Damien properly... not smash it in here so that the story stays short... that's seemed a bit unjust to the readers. I just sent the final chapters to my beta today so I should get them back soon (warehouseluver13 you are the best beta a girl could ask for)... today I am updating 6 chapters and may have more before the week is done... we'll have to see how it goes...
> 
> As always check out my polyvore for this story and review... today we have the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties so enjoy the fun...
> 
> also taking a poll on the baby... twins yes or no? Sexes? What do you think?
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Okay so we are going to have Roy escort Donna down the aisle. Then Me and Dig will follow. After us will be Connor and little Sara. King Con, think you can help her walk down the aisle?"

"Sure Aunt Thea. We have been practicing it." Connor smiled, excited for the following day.

"You have?" Felicity wondered.

"Yep. Wanna see?" When the adults seemed to focus on him, Connor knelt down in front of little Sara and smiled. "Okay just like we practiced, okay?" Then he stood by her side and took her hand, holding her small hand and wrist in his hand. He stepped and so did little Sara with the same foot. Soon they were walking down the makeshift aisle, Connor taking slower and smaller steps than usual to match little Sara the full way down the aisle. When they made it to Oliver's side at the chuppah, Connor walked her to the bride's side then dropped her hand and whispered in her ear real quick the crossed the aisle to stand by Oliver. Little Sara staying still where he had left her. "She is going to stand next to Thea right?"

"Right buddy." Oliver grinned, proud of how well his son had just acted.

"Good. That's what we practiced. She is going to hold on to Thea the whole time then we walk back down at the end again and she will go to her mommy then. Was that right?"

"Connor, that's perfect!" Felicity giggled with maternal pride as she walked up to him and hugged him. 

"Lis! Get your butt back over here. We have made it there yet!"

"Sorry just had to hug my son." Felicity laughed. She ran back up the aisle quickly.

"Hey Connor come back over here so we can practice in order."

"Okay." Connor shrugged and walked to get Sara again but Oliver stopped him.

"I got her buddy." Oliver bent down and lifted the small one year old up off the ground. He slipped her onto his hip and walked a couple steps behind his son as they made their way back up the aisle. Once there, he slipped her back off and sat her down. "You both did a great job. Ready to do it again?" Little Sara giggled at him and Connor smiled as his nodded vigorously.

"Okay now get back down there Ollie!" Thea shooed her brother.

"I'm going. I'm going." Oliver chuckled at the urgency of his sister. As soon as he was back in place at the chuppah, Thea positioned Roy and Donna in place. 

"Okay so you will hear the music start, wait for the first lines to start then start walking." Thea instructed. 

"Got it, Thea. We had the first 3 times."

"Well you do have a way of spacing out on important things so just checking." She snapped back as she smacked his arm. Donna giggled. She was dressed in a soft blue halter dress with a long skirt that came to a flowing uneven end just below her knees. She had a diamond necklace on that Felicity had gifted her with and bright sapphire and diamond earrings as well as a diamond and sapphire bracelet. She carried a single sunflower as she hooked her right arm in Roy's and walked down the aisle. As soon as the reached the end of the aisle, Roy stopped at her seat and helped her to sit down. 

As soon as Roy was seated next to her, it was Diggle and Thea's turn. Thea was decked on in a long black pencil skirt that had a gold square pattern on it. She had paired it with a bright gold crop top and onyx and diamond necklace and earrings, as well as a bracelet with diamonds, onyx, and yellow diamond stones on it. She also carried a single sunflower in her hand as she curled her arm around Diggle's large left arm. They stepped up the aisle, moving in time with the music. 

Thea had found a sweet song for the wedding party to walk down the aisle to that also perfectly expressed Oliver and Felicity's feelings for each other. While working on the playlist for the reception, Thea had stumbled across the song, 'When I Look at You' by Miley Cyrus and fell in love with the lyrics. She knew it was a bit out of her brother's and his bride's tastes but when she showed them the idea, they had both understood why she chose that song and instantly loved it. 

Once they reached the end of the aisle, Diggle and Thea separated and moved into their positions at the alter. They looked up towards the end of the aisle and found Connor and little Sara walking back down the aisle again. And just like the last time, when they got to the altar Connor escorted her to stand next to Thea and whispered into her ear then crossed to stand next to Oliver. 

Finally it was time for Felicity. She at the back doors of the house as they lead to the garden and the aisle. Walter was next to her, his arms holding hers perfectly. She was wearing a lace emerald green dress with a satin underlay. There was a sash on the dress that had a small sunflower clipped to it. She had a set of square emerald earrings hanging for her ears that matched the necklace and bracelet she was wearing. She also had her engagement ring and arrow bracelet in place where they seemed to never leave. Thea had placed a white rose corsage on her left arm to show she was the bride. She also had Felicity carry a bouquet made from the bows of all her bridal shower gifts, a bit of fun for her today. They walked down the aisle in time with the music but Oliver didn't notice. All he could see was the bright smile and the soft tears forming in her eyes. He knew already that she would be tearing up at this time tomorrow but he would proudly wipe them away knowing they would be tears of joy. As she stepped up to the altar, Walter released her and took his seat. The music died down but the couple didn't seem to notice. They smiled brightly at each other and stared at each other.

The officiant, Judge Adam Crane, stepped forward. "So here is when we will start the ceremony. I will have a small talk about love and commitment and what that means in general. Then I will talk about you two as a couple. Afterwards we will do the vows. I understand that you each want to say your own?"

"Yes." Oliver beamed.

"Okay. After the vows, I will ask for the rings. That's when you hand them to your parents, okay, young man?" He smiled down at Connor who smiled and nodded back. "Then once the rings are exchanged, I will pronounce you man and wife. Then you kiss her." Without thinking Oliver leaned forward and kissed her, which brought laughs from the entire party there. 

"Not yet Ollie! Hold off until tomorrow!" Sara laughed and shouted from the seats that had step up for the next day and also where the rest of the team sat during the rehearsal. 

"What?! He said to kiss her." Oliver joked causing Felicity to blush and giggle. 

"Fine. Fine. Now we head back up the aisle. You two first. Then Connor and little Sara followed by me and Dig. And lastly, Donna and Walter." Thea instructed trying to keep on business. It was getting dark and she had a dinner planned before the team split up for the nightly duties. Parts of Team Flash would be covering the city tomorrow alongside SCPD but Team Arrow was still in charge of patrols tonight.

Oliver smiled at Felicity as he wrapped her arm in his and lead her up the aisle. "Next time we do this, you will be my wife." He gleefully whispered into her ear. 

"I can't wait. Mrs. Oliver Queen. I like the sound of it." She smiled sweetly up to him. 

Once the party was all down the aisle and back in the house, Thea announced that she thought the rehearsal was done and asked if anyone had questions. As everyone shook their heads, she smiled. She invited them to move into the dinning room for the meal she had a catering staff prepare for them. She had moved the furniture around a bit to make room for the entire team as well.

"Hey Speedy, I need to steal my bride away for a moment." Oliver grinned at his sister and winked. 

Thea's smile grew and see she realized why he was requesting this. "Fine but if you two aren't back in 10 minutes, I'm coming after you. This is your party afterall."

"Thanks Speedy!" He hugged her and moved out of the room for a second.

"Lis, do you have his gift?"

"No! Where did you put it?"

"By the back door on the table for the gifts tomorrow. You might want to grab it. I think he just bolted off to get yours."

"Thanks Thea. For everything."

"Well I have to make sure you have a perfect day. You are becoming a Queen and we don't do anything halfway." Thea teased as Felicity hugged her then left to get her gift for Oliver.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Hey." Oliver whispered as he walked up behind her. She was standing at the end of the aisle looking at their altar. The altar she would be marrying Oliver Queen at in less that 24 hours.

She felt one of his arms spread across her waist, his hand grazing over her baby bump that was very visible in the thin sundress. "Hi." She smiled at the feel of his head falling into place against hers. Her eyes slipped closed and she took a deep breath in, still trying to believe this was her life now. 

"What's that?" Oliver wondered as he studied the dark wood box in her hands. 

"Your gift. Open it." She turned in his arms and held it up to him. He leaned down and placed his gift for her on the ground then took hers in his hands and opened it. It was a beautifully handcrafted watch box with a pin and a watch already inside. The pin was shaped to look like a golden bow and arrow behind an amber colored stone. The stone itself had a ship etched into it. The watch was a platinum band and the face was emerald green. He scanned over the face. "There is a message on it. Turn it over." Oliver following her order took the watch out and turned it over. On the back of the watch's face was a message gorgeously inscribed. 'From Your Light. Your Girl. Your Partner. Always.'

"Felicity, these are stunning. I love them." Oliver smiled as he kissed her forehead. 

"Well I knew you needed somewhere to store your watches and I figured you could wear this one tomorrow. As for the tie pin, it is an antique. It is meant to remind you all that you have come from. What you have overcome all these years. Hence the ship and bow and arrow."

"It's perfect. Thank you so much Sweetheart." Oliver grinned broadly and kissed her tenderly, moved by the thought she put into her gift to him. When he pulled back from her, a quiet moan and whimper escaped her. "It's have a gift for you too. Here." He reached down and handed her a small woven box with a green bow and white flowers on top. "I was going to wait until tomorrow but I want you to have this now." Felicity gasped as she lifted the lid to find an antique looking emerald ring tucked inside. "This was my grandmother's ring. She loved her mother's ring, your engagement ring, so much that she had this one made for her. She was a Dearden so they had quite a bit of money at the time. She also had the family motto engraved on it. See?" Felicity looked inside the band of the elegantly sculpted white gold ring that had a scrolls covered in white diamonds supporting a carat size emerald perfectly set in the middle of the ring. Inside she found three words in latin, 'Dum Spiro Spero'.

"What does it mean?"

"While I have breathe, I hope. It is the Dearden family motto, my mother's family." He took the ring and slid it into place on her right hand, pushing it onto her ring finger there and bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on the hand as well.

"Shouldn't Thea get this? I already have a ring from your mother's family."

"You don't like it?" Oliver asked concerned that she hated her gift from him. He had found it in the vault when he went to retrieve the jewels the women would be wearing this weekend the other day and the idea popped into his head. He had asked Thea about it and she loved it.

"No! I love it. It's gorgeous! But shouldn't Thea get to have something from the Dearden family? I have one ring already. Not that I would give this one up because really, it's stunning. I am already in love with it. Same goes for my engagement ring. No one will take that off me with a fight. And I am babbling again. My point is, this is her family too. She should have a heirloom or two as well."

Oliver chuckled as he wrapped her up in his arms again, her babble easing his stress and tension from moments before. "Thea already has a couple pieces from the Dearden side, including a huge ruby necklace that she loves. She wanted you to have this almost as much as I do. You are my hope. And as long as I have you, I will always fight to come back to you. So while I breathe."

"I hope." Felicity smiled and blushed, touched by his devotion to her. "I love you Oliver and I cannot wait to be your wife."

Oliver grinned as he pulled out his watch and looked down at it. Seeing it was already set, he placed it on his wrist and beamed. "19 hours and counting, Miss Smoak."

"Miss Smoak. I guess I will have to get used to everyone calling me Mrs. Queen now."

"Not me. For the next week I will be only calling you wife." He whispered against her lips as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Seriously guys! You have less than a day! Come on this is your party not mine!" Thea shouted at them from the back doors.

"Could've fooled me." Oliver groaned causing Felicity to giggle and slap at him playfully as they moved back towards the house and the party.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Why do you have to go now? Thea won't even be there. She will be out on patrol. She could come get you after." Oliver whined.

Felicity huffed out a laugh as she watched Diggle carry her overnight bag out to the car. "Because she is only doing about an hour of patrolling then will be heading home."

"So that will give me another hour with you."

"Well you could always tell me where we are going on Sunday and I will stay all night." Felicity bargained as she twisted her arms around his neck and rubbed tightly against his body.

"You know it is evil to tease me. I already don't like the idea of you leaving me. This will be the first time we have slept apart since..."

"Since you told me you wanted to be with me back in May. I know." Felicity's voice broke a bit. She also didn't like the idea of spending the night apart, sleeping in a bed alone again. A single tear slipped down her cheek and Oliver wiped it away quickly. 

"Hey. One night then we will never be separated again. Tomorrow I will get to go to bed next to you as my wife and will do so for the rest of my life. We can do this, right?"

"Right. I mean we did make it years. What's one more night? And it's just a few hours and a couple blocks. Plus if need be, we have our phones. If you have a nightmare, call me okay?" They had been working through his dreams and nightmares. Whenever he had one which was rare these days, they would sit up and talk about it and figure out a way for him to adjust the dream so that he could escape it before it terrified he too badly.

"I will Sweetheart. I love you more today than ever before, Felicity." Oliver pressed his forehead against hers, breathing her warmth and smell in. Just enough to last him through the night.

"I love you too Oliver. I will see you tomorrow."

"At our wedding altar."

"Yep. I'll be the one in white." Felicity giggled. 

"I can't wait. Sleep well and be safe." Oliver kissed her one final time then she walked out of the house and climbed into the car. He watched as Diggle shut the door and got in himself then drove off. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to find a message from Felicity.

F: Miss you already.

A smile broke out across his face as he typed out his message to her.

O: Miss you too. #17 hours til I Do!

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Felicity sat up on the guest bed that Thea had placed on Oliver's old room. She was looking over the photo album Thea had given them at dinner. Inside it was filled with photos of their family as well as plenty of Oliver and her over the last few months. The cover was a collage of a bunch of photos of them only. A gentle smile curled on her lips as she looked down at the photos and the memories flooded through her head. She pulled out her phone and went to send him a message when a giggle pulled her attention away from her phone. 

"Texting Oliver?" Donna asked as she moved into the room. She glided through the room towards the other side of the bed. They were both dressed in colorful pj's and we're ready for bed.

"No!" Felicity groaned, knowing her mom had busted her.

"Sweetie it's okay. You're in love. I know you aren't happy about being separated tonight and I am sure he feels the same way." Donna climbed into the bed next to her daughter.

"It's silly right?"

"No! You're suppose to miss each other. Want to be around each other all the time. That's what love does to you. It fills you with this desire for the other person and you want to be a part of every moment in their life. Share everything with them."

"So how are things with Mr. Great Guy?" Felicity asked, trying to change the topic and distract herself from her loneliness.

"Good. Great actually. Dinner was amazing. We just talked and laughed the entire time. It is great."

"So when do I get meet him?"

"After your wedding. When you guys get back. We really haven't discussed it but I really think it is time."

"Wow! So you're really serious about him."

"Yeah. I am. I don't know. He listens and cares and makes me smile and laugh. I like spending my time with him. We talk a lot and we have shared a lot. We both have a lot of issues in our past but we want to be better now."

"Well that's great Mom. I'm just glad to see you so happy."

"Me too Sweetie. Feels like it has been too long. Now I am going to bed. You should to but if you need to text Oliver, go ahead. Just don't stay up too long, okay?"

"I won't Mom. I love you."

"Love you too Baby Girl. And tomorrow will be perfect. You are going to look beautiful." Donna knew her daughter was worried about her belly showing in the gown.

"Thanks Mom." Felicity smiled as she moved out of the room and into the living room for a bit of privacy. She pulled out her phone to text Oliver when she saw his face pop up on it, indicating he was calling her. "Great minds think alike." She answered the phone.

"I miss you." 

"I miss you too. You get Connor down okay?"

"Yeah. He was a bit upset that you weren't home but I told him that tomorrow Donna would be here and would stay with him for the next week while we're gone. I think he is worried we are going to leave him."

"Poor boy. Well we'll just have to make sure to say goodbye tomorrow to him and let him know it isn't permanent. That we'll see him the next day before taking off. I will talk to Mom and see if she will meet us at the airport with him so we can see him before we leave."

"I think he would like that. I miss you." 

"I miss you too. We only have a couple hours right? We can do this." Oliver shivered over the phone, his teeth chattering a bit and Felicity heard it. She was curious why he was shivering if he was inside. "Baby, where are you? Outside?"

"Sort of yeah." Oliver grinned. 

"Oliver go back inside. The altar and all will be fine until tomorrow."

"I'm not in the backyard."

"Then where are you? Did you go patrolling with the team?" A soft knock on the nearby door that lead to Thea's balcony made Felicity turn around on the sofa. She stood and crossed the room cautiously. When she saw a figure move in the darkness there, she stepped back. 

"Planning on letting me in or just staring at me?" Oliver asked through the phone as well as his voice carefully drifted through the glass there.

"Oliver!" Felicity gasped as she stepped to the door and held it open for him. "What the hell..." She was cut off by Oliver's hungry lips slamming into hers. His arms threaded around her and before she knew what was going on, she was pressed up against a nearby pillar, Oliver pressed tightly to her. His hands skated over the pj pants she had on and up under her shirt. She could feel the heat from his hands all over her. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around him without a thought. Soon air became a necessity and they pulled apart. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Baby but my mom is right upstairs and your sister will be here any minute."

"Then we'll just have to make this a quickie." Oliver teased. Felicity huffed in response. "I just couldn't stay away. I was laying in our bed and it was so empty and I thought about you all the way over here, alone, and I just needed to see you."

"I love you too Oliver." Felicity cooed a soft smile curling on her face. "But you need to get out of here. Your sister will kill you if she catches you here."

"I know. I just needed to hold you. See you."

"How about you get Connor to sleep next to you? I have Mom with me because I couldn't sleep in an empty bed again."

"And what about the dreams?"

"Well sleep on my pillow so you can smell me and if you start to have one, think about me walking down the aisle to you dressed in white. Of us saying our I do's tomorrow. Of our wedding night together tomorrow night. That should help."

"I love you Felicity Meghan Smoak. I still can't believe you are marrying me tomorrow."

"Just the club." Felicity huffed a laugh.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Oliver eased her to the floor and cupped her cheeks.

"You came to my office and made me curious with your really bad cover stories and lies."

"I will see you tomorrow. At the altar. I promise."

"I'll be there. The one in white."

"Looking breathtaking as always." Oliver mused as he dropped his lips to hers, taking one final kiss. "You're last kiss as Miss Smoak." He smiled as moved to the balcony door. "The next kiss I give you will be your first as Mrs. Felicity Queen. The first of many in our lifetime together. Sleep well, Sweetheart."

"I will. Be safe. And I will be waiting for that kiss tomorrow." With that and a wink and smile from Oliver, she watched him left off the balcony, her left hand holding tightly to her chest while her other one fell to her belly. "Guess I really do need to marry that silly dad of yours. Otherwise he might end up hurting himself." She joked.

"Definitely. He would go crazy if you didn't show tomorrow." Thea laughed behind her. Felicity had not heard her come in but seeing the smile on her face, she knew Thea had seen the last few moments they shared. "Just promise me to keep him that happy, if not happier, for the rest of his life. He has had enough bad days and times in these last few years to last a lifetime."

"I promise I will try my best."

"Good cause his smile now is so much better than the ones he has faked these last few years. It's real." Thea smiled as she climbed the stairs to head to bed. Felicity glanced back over her shoulder at the night sky and smiled. Tomorrow is her wedding day.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So as I noted in yesterday's update, I am making another story in this universe... still wanting to know what you guys want the baby to be... Gender? Twins?... review and let me know... I do read all my reviews and respond accordingly... 
> 
> Now on to the update... we'll this is it people... THE WEDDING!!! I planned on only putting the wedding up an holding on to the wedding night until next week but because my beta warehouseluver13 is so amazing... all the chapters for this story are done... I will post the final 4 chapters on monday but I have 5 for you all tonight... enjoy
> 
> Wedding looks on polyvore 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or the songs in this story... just love them.

A constant buzzing next to her pulled Felicity from the best dream she ever had. She was walking down the aisle and saying her vows to Oliver and they were happy. No pain. No darkness. Only love and happiness and peace. She groaned as she realized it was only a dream. Half awake, she reached out to shut off the alarm on her phone. When she saw that it was a call coming in she answered the phone.

"Ello?" Felicity mumbled, her head still buried in her pillow as the last few moments of sleep left her.

"Good morning beautiful." Oliver grinned into the phone as his voice sounded gleeful, a lot more than Felicity had ever heard.

"Olvr?" Felicity asked as she tried to sit up, yawning as her body struggled to wake up. "What's up? What do you help with?"

"Well I need you to wake up so you can marry me." He chuckled. 

"What?!" Felicity sat up as his words acted like cold water washing over her.

"Felicity it's our wedding day."

Felicity shook her head. "No. I dreamed that. It can't be."

"It is Sweetheart. I can't wait to see you. Now wake up. I am sure the baby is hungry. Plus it is 9 am so you girls need to head this way soon. Sean called and confirmed he would be here at 12 to do your hair and makeup. The caterers and florist will be here in about an hour to start setting up and the cakes have already been delivered. I need to run a quick errand then I will be back here to get dressed. Oh and Connor says he loves you and can't wait to see your dress."

Felicity was still struggling to wrap her head around the idea that she was really marrying him today. She pulled on her glasses and was about to yell at him about teasing her when she saw her ring on her finger. A soft gasp escaped her. "It's real!"

Oliver chuckled. He had caught this type of reaction when he woke her a couple days prior. "Yes Sweetheart. It's real. It's our wedding day. Now get your cute butt out the bed and get ready to head this way. I love you Felicity and thank you."

"For what?"

"For choosing me. I will see you at the altar. I'll be the excited one." Oliver laughed then said his goodbye as he hung up the phone. 

Felicity glanced down at her ring again and finally all the pieces fell into place. Beating Ra's. Leaving Starling. Coming back. The last few months. She squealed and bounced and kicked on the bed as she realized they had made it to this day. A smile grew across her face and she knew it was going nowhere anytime soon. She jumped out of the bed and started to gather her things, ready to head to her home and her husband.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"I can't believe Oliver set all this up!" Thea laughed as she plopped down on the bed next to Felicity. They were all showered and cleaned. Now they were dressed in their lingerie and robes enjoying an elegant breakfast buffet in Thea's room. When they had arrived, Thea ran inside to make sure Oliver wasn't around. When Connor informed her that he left on an errand just 5 minutes prior, she rushed Felicity into the house. The three women made their way up to Thea's room where they found a huge banquet of breakfast foods set up for their enjoyment as well as a large blue box. Inside the box was a robe made especially for Felicity with 'Loved by Mr. Queen' printed on the back and her name on one side on the front as well as her new initials on the other in a scrolling font. She loved it but waited to put it on until after she showered.

"Yeah. He got all our favorite foods. I know the baby is happy. I have been starving since he mentioned it during our call this morning."

"He even got the hot sauce." Thea laughed. 

"Wait he called you?" Donna asked. 

"Yeah he woke me up. Seems I forgot to set an alarm last night." Felicity giggled. 

"Too busy playing tonsil hockey with my brother in my living room."

"Felicity Meghan! I told you to call him not invite him over."

"I didn't. He came over on his own. You know I can barely control that man." Felicity blushed.

Thea and Donna laughed as Thea noted, "Yeah it has only gotten worse these last few days. I swear it is going to take the entire team to keep him away from you until the ceremony. And you two are not allowed to duck out of the reception to go have fun on your own. This is your party today so no sneaking away."

"Okay Thea. I will stay but I can't promise anything for your brother."

"Oh don't worry. I'll be have words with him too." Just then a chirp from Felicity's phone stole her attention away from the brunette. She opened the message and giggled. "Ollie?"

"Yep. I swear he is now sending the updates every hour. I have a feeling this is going to get worse as we get closer." Felicity chuckled as she showed Thea and Donna her phone. Displayed on it was a text from Oliver. 

O: I love you and can't wait to become your husband. #4 hours til I do's

Thea and Donna fell into a fit of laughter. "I swear I never knew my brother could be so... so sappy. Man he is really laying it on thick."

"Hey!" Felicity snapped her phone back, offended. "I like it. Shows me he really wants this to happen."

"Sorry. I don't think there is anything more he wants than this wedding, Lis."

"Then we better get started getting her ready for her big moment." A sweet male voice stated from the doorway.

"Sean!" Felicity and Thea shouted as he walked over to them and gave each of them a hug.

"Felicity dear, you are glowing. You look stunning."

"Well guess that comes with being 16 weeks pregnant and being a blushing bride."

"Yes it does dear. You look incredible. Now let's get you ready for that charming groom of yours." Sean clapped his hands and soon the entire beautician team was hard at work making Donna, Thea, and Felicity look perfect for the big day.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Well buddy. Guess what today is? That's right. My wedding day. Never thought I would say those words and be excited about it. Man, I wish you were here." Oliver smiled down at the gravestone in front of him.

"You would love Felicity. I know you met her once or twice in passing but she is remarkable. She is just so perfect. She always tries to see the best in people but if you cross her she is lethal. And she really hates your old man for a lot of things but mostly for what he did to you and Thea. She is loyal and compassionate. And man is she a fighter. She doesn't think she is strong but she is stronger than I am. She has been through so much in her life. So much heartache and pain. But she still looks for the brighter side of life. And she calls me out when I am being an ass. She has courage like no one I have ever seen. She has even gone toe to toe with your dad, and you know that never turned out well for the other person but she actually came out of it stronger. She believes in me without question or fail, which is still hard for me to believe." Oliver shifted as his emotions started to push to the surface, tears blurring his vision.

"She has this fire in her. A desire to change the world and make it better. She makes me want to help her anyway I can. Support her. Fight alongside her through everything. I know. I sound like a sap but she is perfect. She even sent me a stripper for my Bachelor party. She said it was cause if you had been there you would have done the same. I know she is right about that. No matter how much I would've told you no strippers you would've done exactly what she did. And man she is beautiful. Sexy. Fun. Funny. Loving. Bubbly. Just thinking about her smile makes the hardest shit seem easy. Knowing I had her love got me through Ra's dungeon and so much more." Oliver wiped away a few stray tears that had slipped down his cheek.

"Now we have a son, my son Connor. He was born from a one night fling I had before I left and ended up on the island. His mom died a few months back and instead of running, Felicity jumped straight into being a mom for a kid she had no responsibility to. Then we found out she is pregnant. 16 weeks now. My newest child is nearly 4 months old now. It is so crazy to think that this is my life. All because I went into her office with a busted up laptop." Oliver knelt down at his friend's grave, wiping off marker to show the name better.

"I miss ya Tommy. I love ya brother and I know you would be here for me today if you could. Know that you are still with us. We have told Connor all about his crazy Uncle Tommy. Me and Thea talk about you often. Felicity even had this made for you for my Bachelor party." He pulled the tumbler he had brought with him and placed it next to his gravestone. "She is determined to not let me forget those I have lost and not just how I lost them. She wants me to remember the good times. She also makes me see all that I still have. Her. Connor. The baby. Diggle and Speedy. Even Laurel, Sara and Nyssa have become a part of our strange family. Lance has even forgiven me for all the stupid shit I pulled in the past. Now he spends his days threatening me if I break Felicity's heart. Actually the whole team has done that. Kind of scary to think I screw this up I will have 3 assassin level fighters, an ex special forces soldier, and a police captain after me. Not to mention the insanely talented hacker who's heart I broke. They could all make my life a living hell if I fuck this up." Oliver fell silent for a moment, thinking over his concerns.

"Man I really don't want to blow this. She is everything I ever wanted and so much more. I can't fuck this up. I can't live without her. Hell I barely slept last night and she was gone less than an hour and I was already crossing town just to see her." Oliver paused for a moment then laughed. "Yeah I know. Basically do the complete opposite of what I want to do. That way I am always doing the right thing since I seem to fuck things up when I over think them." Oliver chuckled. 

"Well I just wanted to come by and see ya. Tell you that I finally found my happiness. Kinda funny that it was in a girl named Felicity. Miss ya man." With that Oliver wiped the last few tears away and stood and left, his heart a bit lighter but still solemn over the fact his lifelong friend would not be there to see him take this step.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay we have your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Your veil is in place and your hair and makeup is all done."

"You look incredible by the way." Sean beamed.

"Thanks Sean." Felicity blushed.

"So now all we need is your dress." Thea smiled brightly.

"Wow! I can't believe it's already time." Felicity noted as she stood and started to step into her gown. She watched as the fabric swished and folded as Thea pulled it up. She felt the zipper slide into place then the ribbon tie being secured. Thea helped fluff it out a bit, fixing her hair and veil into place. Then Thea held out her shoes for her to step into, guided her feet into the emerald green pumps. When it was all done and she was set, Thea stepped back to see the full picture. "Well how do I look?"

"Stunning. Oliver is going to fall over when he sees you and if he doesn't then I am beating the hell out of him."

"Thea!" Felicity laughed. 

Just then Donna stepped in the room. "Baby Girl everyone is showing up. We are all ready for..." She looked up to see Thea step out of the way and take in the complete vision of her daughter in her wedding dress. "Oh Baby Girl!"

"No crying Mom! You will get me started and I will never stop and then we will mess up our makeup."

"Felicity, you are a vision. You look like an angel." Donna hugged her, careful not to mess up the dress or her hair.

"Thanks Mom. For everything." Felicity whispered. She knew her relationship with her mom had always been challenging but it seemed that this last year had helped them finally accept each other as they were.

A soft knock came from the door. "Can I come in? I wanna see Mommy's dress." Connor pleaded at the door. Felicity smiled and nodded at Thea, who crossed the room and opened the door. Connor's gasp when he saw Felicity was so sweet. "Mommy, you look like a princess."

"Thank you Sweetie." Felicity smiled as she bent down to give him a hug.

"Will the baby be okay under the dress?"

"Yep. Checked with the doctor and all King Con. She gave us the thumbs up on the dress." Thea chuckled. "So what do you think you dad will think?"

"Dad will love it. She looks so pretty. He may even cry this time."

"Well that was the plan right?" Thea teased as she high fived Connor.

"Thea! Why don't you go check with Oliver and see if he is set up for the before photos so we can get the party going."

"Anxious to become a Queen?"

"Nope. Excited. Now go!"

"I'm going. I'm going." Thea laughed as she moved out of the room quickly.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So as I noted in yesterday's update, I am making another story in this universe... still wanting to know what you guys want the baby to be... Gender? Twins?... review and let me know... I do read all my reviews and respond accordingly... 
> 
> Now on to the update... we'll this is it people... THE WEDDING!!! I planned on only putting the wedding up an holding on to the wedding night until next week but because my beta warehouseluver13 is so amazing... all the chapters for this story are done... I will post the final 4 chapters on monday but I have 5 for you all tonight... enjoy
> 
> Wedding looks on polyvore 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or the songs in this story... just love them.

She shook out her hands, feeling her heart begin to race. She paced back and forth in the room. It had been hard being so close to Oliver during their photos but not be able to fully embrace him. He had been sending her sweet text messages all morning since he woke her, telling her how much he loved her, how happy he was, how excited he was to see her, and how their lives would be perfect after today. She had smiled and showed them off each time, ensuing a teasing from Thea and even Sara when she got there. Now she stood with her wedding party, minus the groom, waiting to start the procession. The closer the moment got, the more her nerves built.

"Hey. Everything will be fine." Diggle smiled down at her. When he had seen her for the first time in her dress, Diggle could not say a word. He just hugged her as a smile stretched across his face at her beauty. 

"I know. I just... Why am I so nervous? I mean this is Oliver. This is what I have wanted for months. Years really. And I know he is out there because I can see him. So why am I so nervous?"

"Cause this is something you really want. Remember you guys' first date? Oliver told me later that he dressed and redressed several times, trying to find just the right suit and tie. And he is just as nervous. Trust me. It took everything in me and Roy to settle him, and a couple shots of scotch."

"He's drunk?!"

"No!" Diggle laughed. "Just enough to take the edge off. He wants to be here Felicity. Seeing you walk down that aisle is all he has thought about for weeks now. He is ready. And so are you. You'll feel better as soon as you see him. Trust me."

"What if I trip? What if I make a fool of myself? What if everyone stares at my belly?"

"Walter won't let you trip or fall. You could never make a fool of yourself to Oliver. He has been in love with you and your babbles since day one. And as far as the belly thing, if they stare just know they are seeing all that you two want. They see the love you each have for each other in that small bump. Just like they will when it comes into the world. This baby just shows a deep love and commitment you have for one another."

Felicity smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around Diggle's neck. "Thanks Dig. I love you so much."

"I know. Now can we put that poor man out his misery? I swear I haven't ever seen him so conflicted before. One moment he was excited the next he was nervous and the next anxious. It would have been fun to tease him if it hadn't been so easy." Diggle chuckled. "Of course that didn't stop Roy from doing it."

"Yes. Let's get this going. I'm ready to get married." Felicity giggled as she looked at her family members in the room.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Oliver heard the music start and his heart picked up. This was it. He would finally be marrying the woman of his dreams, who owned his heart and soul. A gentle smile grew on his face as he turned to face down the aisle. He watched as Roy and Donna started making their way towards him. Donna was dressed in a bright yellow tube dress that curved along her body and stopped just above her knees. She had matching yellow pumps on as well as sunflower jewelry she had ordered for the occasion. She was carrying a small bouquet of sunflowers. Her makeup was soft and her hair was pinned back into a low bun. 

Once they were near the altar, Donna stepped towards him and hugged him, "Love her always." She whispered as she place a kiss on his cheek.

"Always Mom." Oliver smiled back at her. Then watched as Donna and Roy took their seats, indicating for Thea and Diggle to start down the path. He saw the smiles on his friend and his sister. He could tell how happy they were for this day. Thea had her emerald green skater dress that fell to her mid thighs. To accompany it and the diamond and emerald jewels she was wearing were a pair of silver sparkly sandal heels. In her one hand a larger bouquet of sunflowers, with less greenery than Donna's. Her makeup again was soft except her bright red lips. Her hair was curled and pinned back into a low bun as well.

When they reached the altar, Thea stopped and allowed Diggle to embrace his friend first. "I'm happy for you man but don't hurt her." 

"Never." Oliver promised with a look of determination towards his friend and brother. 

"Ollie, I am so happy for you. Treat her right. I love her." Thea giggled as she moved in and hugged him, happy to see him finally living his life.

"I will Speedy. I love you." Oliver grinned as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. Thea and Diggle moved into place. 

Next down the aisle was Connor and little Sara. Connor looked so sharp in his three piece suit that matched Oliver's and had the biggest smile on his face. Sara was in a cute little sunflower print sundress with a sunflower in the center of the yellow belt on it. She had sparkly green shoes on with it. Her hair was left natural curly.

Connor helped Sara take a few petals out of the small flower basket she carried and place them down the aisle, stopping each time as she threw them in the air in front of her. He guided her down the aisle perfectly and stopped her beside Thea, just like he had done the night before. He knelt down and whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek and crossed to stand next to Oliver. He smiled up at Oliver with such light that is struck Oliver to his heart. "She looks amazing Dad." He whispered up to Oliver, a soft smile spreading across his face.

Oliver knew instantly who he was talking about. "Thanks Buddy." He patted his son on his back as the judge stepped forward and asked everyone to rise for the bride. 

He eyes drifted up to the doors and watched as the two attendants opened the door. His breath was trapped in his throat as his eyes finally fell on Felicity. She was stunning. She was in a flowing strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice of the gown was made up of folded fabric that crossed across her ample chest then wrapped around her center. It lead into a bellowing bell shaped skirt made of a soft tulle and satin fabrics that seemed to bounce with her every step. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant french twist and she had her veil cascading out of it and down her back and shoulders. She carried a bouquet of sunflowers and white hydrangeas and roses. Her smile was what stuck with Oliver. Her makeup was soft and she didn't have her usual bright colored lipstick or glasses. But she was still his Felicity. Her smile did that. He saw all the love and happiness she felt as she smiled at him. It shined in her eyes and she seemed to just glow as she stepped closer to him. She was breathtaking. 

Oliver heard a giggle come from his sister and knew he had a stupid look on his face but he didn't care. Felicity was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Walter escorted her to the chuppah and kissed her cheek before sticking his hand out for Oliver to shake. "Enjoy a happy life with each other. Your parents would be so happy for you son."

"Thanks Walter." Oliver grinned but his eyes never left Felicity. He kept think he was dreaming still. That any minute he would wake up and be back in the Foundry all alone. Or worse, Ra's dungeon. 

Walter took his seat and the Judge motioned for everyone to sit. Felicity turned and handed her bouquet to Thea then turned back. She stepped into place and Oliver reached out for her hands. She smiled up at him sweetly, "Hi."

"You're remarkable." Oliver stuttered out.

"Thanks for remarking on it." Felicity teased and winked at him. Then she heard the Judge start the ceremony. 

"Love is a force the can drive two beings to each other. It is an invisible force that beckons us towards the unknown. It pressures us to fight on, move forward and reach for the unobtainable. Poets, writers, artists have searched for centuries to unravel its mysteries only to wind up with more questions. We have waged wars in its name and given lives for it. Its hope is our light through the darkness. Oliver and Felicity have found that light in each other. Their love has had its only wars and battles, some won and others lost. They have had challenges during their time together that would test their will and result in a stronger bond. Today Oliver and Felicity stand ready to commit themselves to each other and the love between them. And we all watch on as they embrace what true devotion is. Now if anyone here has just cause why these two should not marry, speak now." The judge looked out towards the crowd but Oliver bite back a laugh at the glare Thea was sending out. She was throwing a deathly gaze to the crowd that would kill if looks were lethal. 

"Good. Now the vows. Oliver you go first." The judge smiled as he held out his hand and motioned for Oliver to start.

"Okay. Well as most of you know, I haven't been good at speeches or preparing for things. I'm late to just about everything. So no surprise when I sat down to write my vows, I blanked. There is so much I want to say but nothing sounded right. Sounded good enough. Then I remembered a friend once told me to just speak from my heart. That it was what set me apart from others. So here goes. Felicity, I have admired you from the first moment I saw you. Your smile. Your laugh. Your babbling. They have been my light in the darkness for years. It took one trip to your office to find the smile I thought I lost when the boat went down. You fell onto my life and my world hasn't been the same since. You became a friend, a partner, and an ally. You stood next to me as I battled through all my life's challenges, even challenged me yourself sometimes. But it was always to make a better man. A man worthy of a remarkable woman like you. You watched as I dealt with personal issues but never judged. You always saw the Oliver I am now and never held my past against me. You help me open up and deal with the traumas of my past. You are always a supportive shoulder I can lean on and never ask for anything in return. You have always been the most important person in my life. My girl girl." Felicity let a watery laugh out as he wiped away a few stray tears. "So I promise today, and everyday here after, to love, honor, and cherish you. I will stay faithful to you. I will support your dreams and challenge you to always strive for your best. I will stand by you through all our good and bad times. Believe in you like you have believed in me for years. I vow to be your friend, partner, and love. To be your husband for as long as you will have me." Oliver smiled at her as his thumb brushed across her engagement ring, showing her exactly what he meant by his last words. A watery smile crossed her face and a few sniffles could be heard throughout the guests.

"Now for Felicity."

"Okay. So first off. That was really good. I mean if you really didn't write that out I'm not surprised. You never were good at listening to me when I gave you jobs to do at QC so why should now be any different. Not that I bossed you around. Seeing as you were technically my boss. And now I'm babbling. Again. Man, I really need to see if this is a disease or something." Oliver huffed a boastful laugh and her anxiety eased a bit. "Anyway. As for my vows, they aren't much. Oliver, you have been the man I have dreamt of for years. You saw more in me and never just pushed me aside. You saw my potential, my desire to do more. Be more. Granted it was while you were openingly lying to my face and trying to use your charms to get your way. It wasn't always easy at first to think you could actually care for me but as time went on and we became friends and partners, I could see a shift in you. You relied on me more, let me see more of you than anyone else. You shared things with me that were ours alone. Moments were your mask slip and I saw just how vulnerable you truly were. You always had to play a part. Oliver Queen, CEO. Oliver Queen, Socialite. Oliver Queen, Scion. Oliver Queen, Survivor. You had so many masks but around me you became just Oliver. You let me in and I saw just how loyal, devoted, caring, and chivalrous you could be. These last few months, I saw a light begin to grow in you, one I want nothing more than to help grow so that it absorbed all your pain and sorrow of your past. You had an easiness about you finally. A tranquil peace. You smiled more and laughed at the simplest things. You seem to enjoy life now. I know now that you have finally put your past behind you and have fully returned home because the one part that was missing was your soul. I can see it clearly now that it has returned because I see the joy and peace you have found. I am glad to be able to see that everyday." Felicity smiled tenderly as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "So today I vow to love you, honor you, be faithful to you. To push you to better yourself. Challenge you. Believe in you. Fight alongside you. Even call you an idiot when you are acting like one. Which will probably happen a lot." The crowd laughed gently as the lovers gazed at each other. "To be your friend, your partner, your girl. Always. To be your wife." Felicity's smile grew as her last words slipped from her mouth.

Oliver turned his head and softly kissed the inside of her wrist before it fell from his face, his eyes never breaking the connection with hers.

"Now the rings." The judge's voice drew them out of their bubble. Connor stepped up and smiled up at his parents, tears in his eyes.

"Oliver, take the ring and repeat after me. Felicity, with this ring, I thee wed."

Oliver removed her engagement ring off her finger and placed it between the two bands he had gotten her her. Each were platinum bands with white diamonds set into them. One had a bend in it to fit around the base of her emerald stone on her engagement ring. He slipped the rings onto her finger, both of their hands shaking slightly with nerves and excitement. He smiled up at her once they were in place. "Felicity, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Felicity, take the ring and repeat after me. Oliver, with this ring, I thee wed."

Felicity smiled at Connor as she took the ring off the pillow he held up to her then watched as he stepped back a step, still standing between his parents. She took hold of Oliver's left hand, feeling the trimmer shake through it as she guided the ring down his finger and over his knuckles. "Oliver, with this ring, I thee wed." Her voice came out lovingly and sweet.

Oliver twisted his hands to hold both of hers. They stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"With vows exchanged and rings placed, remember that a marriage is more than just a wedding day. It is the constant love and support through life's daily trials. You both have to fight for all that you want and cherish all that you have. Now by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Oliver, you may kiss your bride."

Oliver smiled as Felicity giggled then their lips touched and all the cheers and applause melted away and all that existed was each other. One perfect moment. All the happiness and bliss they felt and knew would feel for years to come. Felicity's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as Oliver's twisted around her waist. He pressed her into him and lifted her up off the ground, her feet kicking and dangling from just below the long sheets of tulle in emerald pumps. He slowly placed her back down on the ground as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He laughed along with her as she wiped away any sign of lipstick on his lips then pressed her forehead to his.

"It is my honor to present, Mr. And Mrs. Oliver Queen." The judge announced behind them and their smiles stretched even further as if it was going to split their face on two. Oliver leaned back and looked down at the blissful angels in his arms, amazed that this woman was his now. His wife.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So as I noted in yesterday's update, I am making another story in this universe... still wanting to know what you guys want the baby to be... Gender? Twins?... review and let me know... I do read all my reviews and respond accordingly... 
> 
> Now on to the update... we'll this is it people... THE WEDDING!!! I planned on only putting the wedding up an holding on to the wedding night until next week but because my beta warehouseluver13 is so amazing... all the chapters for this story are done... I will post the final 4 chapters on monday but I have 5 for you all tonight... enjoy
> 
> Wedding looks on polyvore 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or the songs in this story... just love them.

"Okay folks that's the last one."

"Thanks Stephanie." Felicity smiled as she climbed off Oliver's lap.

"You're more than welcome. This is why I love my job. Now I will stay here and let you two have a few minutes. Just head back this way when you're done."

"We really appreciate this."

"Hey. It is my pleasure." Stephanie grinned at her as Felicity took Oliver's hand and started walking down the path towards his parents' graves.

It was a silent walk, both lost in the minds. As they drew closer, Felicity slowed down and halted. "I'll stay here. You go ahead."

Oliver gazed down at her and shook his head. "No. You are my wife and their daughter-in-law now. You are meant to stand by my side. I really need you there."

She looked up at his eyes and saw the pain and uncertainty there. "Okay Baby. Let's go." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

A few more feet and they were standing in front of both of his parents gravestones. Oliver knew it was only his mother's resting place. That his father was still buried on Lian Yu but he liked having the gravestones next to one another. It was like they were finally together again. He stood there, holding on to Felicity's hand, unsure of what to do or say. He looked down at her and shrugged. She grinned up at him and wrapped up tighter around his arm, as if she was cuddling with it. "Mr. Queen, I know you don't remember me. Mrs. Queen, I know you remember me. I mean how many girls threaten to out one of your biggest secrets to your son while standing in your parlor. I'm Felicity Smoak. Well actually now it is Felicity Queen. See it is our wedding day. Hence the dress." Felicity huffed a laugh as she looked up at Oliver. He gazed down at her with a look of love and adoration that made her heart leap in her chest. He chuckled at her nervous babble. She turned back to their gravestones and blushed. "Anyway, I just wanted to come and say that I love your son very much. I hate that he has gone through so much pain and loss in his life but I will do all I can to make sure his life has happy stories for here on out. Oliver is an incredible man and I know that if you were here you would be so proud of him. Just like I am." Felicity giggled as she remembered the last time she and Moira talked. "I know we didn't have the greatest relationship Mrs. Queen but I really do love your son. And your gift was beautiful. So thank you. I'm not sure when you put it together that Oliver and I would wind up here, to today, but I am grateful that we did." She leaned down and placed a flower from her bouquet down next to the gravestones as well as two small pebbles. When she stood back up, Oliver looked down at her curious. "Jewish tradition. Let's the spirits know we were here." She explained. "Do you want a moment alone?" Oliver nodded as she smiled at him. "Okay. I'll be right over there." She pointed behind them and he grinned at her as he kissed her cheek in a silent thank you.

He watched her move away, lifting her gown slightly as to not step on it. Then he turned back to the gravestones. "Hey Mom. Dad. I miss you both so much. So does Thea. She is doing great. Her club is successful and she really has found her purpose in life. She is helping out on the team and keeping the city safe. She's happy. I wish you were here. I wish you could get to know Felicity. She is amazing. Smart, funny and so caring. She really loves me for me. Mom I know you didn't like her but if you could see how good she is for me, how much she has changed me for the better, you would love her too. And Connor. Man he is perfect. I was so mad when I found out you hid him from me but I was in such a bad place for so long that I wasn't ready for him. Now I am. I am going to be a great father to him and our other baby on the way. That's right. You're going to be grandparents again. We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet but it will be a Queen. I love my family. I would die for them. I understand why you both gave up your lives for me and Thea now. It's just what parents do for their kids. I would do it for both of mine. And for Felicity. I really love her and I am finally happy. I wish you could see it. I love you both." Oliver smiled as he stepped close to the gravestones and whispered. "Thank you for helping me find my happiness. My light." He touched the gravestones then moved away. Before he stepped too far away a soft gust of wind passed him and he could feel a wave of love wash over him. He was never one to be spiritual or anything but in that moment he knew his parents had heard him somehow and were happy for him.

He walked up to Felicity with a bright new smile on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect. Now what do you say we go and celebrate with our friends and family, wife."

"Wow, you were serious about calling me that." Felicity teased.

"Better get used to it. You have a lifetime of it coming your way." Oliver chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way, husband."

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

A clinking sound brought everyone's attention to the stage. Oliver and Felicity were sitting at their sweethearts table with Connor on the other side. They had been enjoying a delicious meal and private giggles amongst themselves. After the visit with his parents, the couple returned to their guests and upon entering the tent sent up to house all the tables and dance floor for the evening, they made their way around the room, accepting well wishes and congratulations from their guests. Amongst those attending were the board of QI, the heads of all the departments and other notable officers of the company. There were business partners, investors and heads of other partnering companies. The guest list also included some of the oldest and richest names in Starling. There were also a few detectives of the force they had made friends with. Oliver was even pleasantly amazed that McKenna Hall had made the trip for the ceremony. The two had split on good terms, even with the circumstances leading up to it, so it was great to reconnect with her. 

A couple of surprise guests that Thea and Sara had arranged were Tatsu and Anatoly. Thea had reached out to Tatsu to inform her of the changes not only with the couple but also with the city and the League. Since Tatsu was still living in the surrounding forest, she agreed to monitor the League for them as well. Upon hearing about the upcoming nuptials, Tatsu welcoming the second trip to Starling to witness the couple's happy day. As for Anatoly, Sara had stayed in contact with him over the years, a way to ensure Oliver's safety in the Bratva. When everything seemed to fall apart with Slade, Sara had reached out to Anatoly to bargain Oliver's good graces back into the Bratva, something he did not know of yet. Anatoly was very understanding of the circumstances once explained to him fully and assured her that Oliver would not lose any ground in the Bratva. When she had called after her return to Starling, informing Anatoly of the possible need for help with Damien, she had also told him about the upcoming nuptials and invited him to come. She knew that Oliver would be pleased to see his old friend again. Anatoly was equally excited.

Now it was time to start the toasts. Connor spun in his chair to face the stage as Felicity and Oliver looked on. Thea stood at the microphone, glass of champagne in hand. "Well as most of you know, I am Ollie's little sister Thea. I am also proud to be Felicity's maid of honor. Most of you have read or know how my brother met my new sister-in-law. He was being an idiot at a coffee shop and spilt his coffee on his laptop. Knowing he couldn't fix it, he asked Walter for the name of someone who could help. Little did he know that walking into the office that day would change his life forever. You see, Ollie hadn't been back a month when this happened. He was still dealing with everything and like always he held so much in. I told him that he needed to let someone in. To open up to them and get help. Of course at the time I was hoping he would pick me. But somehow this bright, babbling blonde got to him. Got into his head and over time his heart. Now I first met Felicity when she came to the hospital after Walter was returned to us. See Walter had been taken hostage but was rescued. Well we were all at the hospital, welcoming him home and hugging him when she walked in the door. She smiled up and babbled about it being a private family moment. She kept juggling this pot full of flowers in front of her. When my mom asked who she was, Ollie looked at her and said she was a friend. He gave this smile, her smile as I call it because he only gives it to her, and I knew then that she was more than a friend. Now of course my brother being as slow as he is, late to everything including the fact that he was head over heels in love with her from the first day, it took them a few more years and a lot of fighting to get to where they are today. But I know a lot of what they have been through over the years and the trials their love has fought through. Knowing that all the pain, loss and darkness could not keep them apart. It only drew them closer together. They truly are partners in every sense of the word and today they made it official. Ollie, I love you. You have always been there, making sure I was happy. Today I am proud to say you have found your own happiness. In your beautiful wife. I am so happy for both of you and glad to welcome Felicity into the Queen family. Congratulations guys. To Oliver and Felicity." She raised her glass and the rest followed. After taking a sip, she stepped down from the small stage and crossed to hug her brother and sister.

"Well now I guess it's my turn. I'm John Diggle, Oliver's best man. I have known Oliver since just a few days after he came back from the island. I was his bodyguard and thought it was going to be a simple job. I mean how much trouble could a billionaire who had been gone for 5 years and knew absolutely nothing about today's trends and technologies get into right? Wrong! I got a crash course in what to expect the very first day. We were driving down the road one second I am talking to him, telling him about how I was going to protect him. Next thing I know, the back seat is empty and he has vanished. He jumped out of a moving car! Granted it wasn't going fast since we were in town but still I knew from that moment on, my job would never be simple again. When Felicity came along, she surprised everyone. She comes off as this small, meek shy little girl but there is a force inside her. One that would make even the strongest men quake. Trust me I have seen it. I was there to witness the first time Felicity stood up to Oliver and she didn't even think twice or bat an eyelash at it. She knew she was right and was determined to make him see it too. Over the years their fights and spats have become an endearing part of their relationship. Watching Felicity get flustered around him and babble about things and them coming out inappropriately has always been the best part of my job. I got a front row seat at watching these two dance around each other, fall in love then deny their feelings for one another. Finally this last year made Oliver realize just how close he had come to losing her after pushing her away so much. Seeing her with another man drove him to finally acknowledge his feelings for her and open up to her. What surprised him, but none of us that knew them both, was how much she loved him back. They were set to ride off into the sunset, literally, when life pulled them back here. The company needed a leader and it fell to Felicity to step in. But unlike in the past, they decided to take on this challenge together. As partners. And they have been happy ever since. Not don't get me wrong. They still fight. Thea has a theory on why." Diggle chuckled and winked at the couple. "But that is all apart of life. At the end of the day, they still find their way back to one another. Their love for each other undeniable. As your deepest and closest friend and the first person to see that love and watch it grow over the years, I am proud to stand here on your wedding day and say best wishes for many more day like today. Ones filled with joy, laughter and happiness. I love you both. To Oliver and Felicity!" Diggle raised his glass and the crowd followed again as a round of applause erupted in the room.

Diggle walked over to the couple and hugged them, laughing at the face Oliver gave him. "Now he is yours to try and control." Diggle teased as he hugged Felicity. 

"Yeah right. I haven't been able to get through that thick skull yet and it's been 3 years. What makes you think it will be different now that I'm his wife? I am about to give up on that fight." Felicity giggled as Oliver glared at his best friend and his bride.

"Okay so now we would like to ask Oliver and Felicity to take their spot of the dance floor for their first dance." The DJ announced. 

Oliver turned to his bride, "May I have this dance, wife?"

"You certainly may." Felicity giggled again, her happiness over her new title escaping. Everyone watched as Oliver escorted his bride to the dance floor, spun her around and wrapped her up in his arms. The music started to play and Felicity recognized the tune immediately. "Our song?"

"I couldn't think of a better song than the one I proposed to you with. It means so much to us." Oliver grinned as he swayed along with her to the sweet melody on 'Never Stop' by Safetysuit. "Are you happy?" Oliver whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to him.

"With you, always. I love you, Mr. Queen."

"I love you too, Mrs. Queen." A smile graced his face and she could hear it in his voice as well. He was happy and she didn't even need to ask. "Think we can get out of here? I really just want to hold my wife."

Felicity leaned back so she could see his face. "You already are." His statement puzzled her.

Oliver dropped his head so that their foreheads kissed. "Yes but my plans involve a lot less clothing and a lot more touching. Something I would prefer not to do with an audience." His tone was husky and rich, causing her blood to warm. The images playing in her head didn't help either.

"Oliver!" Felicity tried to sound stern but she was way too turned on by him at that moment. He looked amazing in his three piece suit and smelled incredible. His warmth surrounding her and his touch drowning her every sense had her melting in his arms. 

Soon a tugged on her dress pulled them from their moment. She looked down to find Connor smiling up at her. He then turned to Oliver and bowed slightly, "May I cut in?" Oliver chuckled at the action, still finding it amazing that this sharp, courteous young man was his son.

"Of course." Oliver had noticed that the song had changed while he was absorbed in Felicity so he stepped back, placing a kiss on her lips then turned to seek out his sister. 

Thea grinned as she stepped towards her brother and they started to dance. "You happy?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe it. I'm married."

"You?! Man I thought a girl would have to knock you out and drag you down the aisle before you would say I do. Crazy right?"

"Not so much. Remember Cupid?" Oliver laughed. 

"Oh yeah. She definitely would've done that. Chick was psycho."

"You don't know the half of it." Oliver chuckled as he thought back to that day. Then he remembered what he said and how much it hurt Felicity as well as how much it hurt seeing her kiss another man. "I almost lost her. Because of my own stupidity and fear."

"But you didn't." Thea noted, picking up on exactly what her brother meant. "She chose you. She's here. See." And Thea turned them so he could see his beautiful bride dancing pleasantly with his son. "She's your wife and nothing can change that now. So be happy. Be in love."

"I am and trust me when I say, nothing will even take her away from me now."

"Good because I like this Ollie most of all." Oliver stared down at her. "I know I tease you a bit about your sappy ways but seeing you so happy and in love. It's like the good old Ollie I knew before the island. Not the one everyone else did. The one who would stay home and play games and watch TV with me when I was sick or felt bad. The one that made me breakfast in bed a week straight after I fell out that tree. The one that gave me that awful nickname. I'm glad to have that brother back. He was always so much more fun and caring."

"I love you too Speedy."

"Ya know that name is starting to grow on me now. Still hated in the past but feels weird when you call me Thea. Like you only call me that when you upset or mad at me."

"Then Speedy stays." Oliver grinned as she reached down and hugged his sister. The song ended and Oliver wanted to get back to his wife but before he could, Walter stepped up and asked for a dance with the bride, who accepted, so Oliver walked off to find Diggle and get a drink.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

It was getting late in the evening as Oliver stepped outside the tent, gazing up at the stars. He could still see Felicity, dancing and laughing with the rest of the team as they swayed to a pop song that the DJ was playing. He was struck with how beautiful and lively she was. "You are lucky to have such a woman at your side, cтарый друг (old friend)." a heavily accented voice noted behind him.

"да, я (Yes I am)." Oliver boasted proudly.

"Она красива , мой юный друг, и принесет вам много лет радости . Не говоря уже, много детей. (She is beautiful, my young friend and will bring you many years of joy. Not to mention, many children.)

"Thank you Pahkan." Oliver smiled as he shook his dear friends hand.

"Знайте, что ваша семья , и все это , защищены . (Know that your family, all of it, are protected.)" Anatoly vowed.

"Но у меня нет связей с Братством больше. Это была потеряна более года назад. (But I have no ties to the brotherhood anymore. That was lost over a year ago.)"

"Обстоятельства язвы Разъяснения и сделка посредничестве . Вы все еще есть титул и место в Bratva, молодой капитан (The circumstances were explained and a deal brokered. You still have your title and place in the Bratva, young Captain.)" Anatoly assured him.

"A deal by who?"

"A mutual friend. The terms were agreeable. You would keep your title and we would get to continue business in your fine city, as long as business did not damage it."

"Who Anatoly." Oliver growled, not liking being kept out of the loop on things like this.

"Miss Sara Lance. I still owed her a bit for what happened to me on that boat and all she stopped from happening. She called in those favors. Wanting to secure your standing with me. As well as assistance if needed in future."

Oliver shook his head. He had not approved this and would definitely be having a long conversation with Sara when we got back. Seeing his friend's mood change, Anatoly added. "This deal has been in place for some time. I am surprised you not know of it."

"Sara was lost to us for a while."

"Almost a year it would seem." Anatoly stated, showing Oliver that he knew of her experiences this past year. "Tell me why did you not reach out for help before?"

"Like I said, I didn't know I was still in good standing with the Bratva. I didn't know who I could trust to help me."

"Good standing or no, I will always help. Oliver, you are friend first and Captain second." Anatoly smiled as his heavy Russian accent eased to show his more caring and softer side. A side of the Pahkan that not a lot saw.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Come we have drink and celebrate your new life as husband. You have good vodka, right?"

"Of course." Oliver huffed a laugh as he moved back into the tent and towards the bar with a friend who had helped him through his worst.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"So you're going to be good for Donna and Aunt Thea tonight then we will see you in the morning before we leave."

"Yes Mommy. Then you will be back Sunday right?"

"Yep. And we will have dinner with you that night and tuck you in ourselves. We will also call while we are gone. Let you know we got there okay and say goodnight each night. Be good at school and listen to Diggle and Darren while you're there."

"I will Mommy. I'm glad you're a Queen now. Just like me and Dad."

"Me too Sweetie." Felicity bent down and wrapped her arms tightly around her son. It was time for them to leave to head to the Royal for their wedding night. She had headed upstairs a few minutes prior to change into her other dress but decided to just bring it with them and she would wear it on the plane. She wasn't ready for the night to end yet and removing her gown meant it was. It had been a perfect day filled with love, joy, and so much happiness. She couldn't imagine a better wedding day. She kept gazing down at her rings and smiling, her eyes instantly searching out for Oliver each time, even if he was right next to her. Thea and Roy had turned a tradition of the couple kissing every time a glass was tapped into a game, forcing her and Oliver to kiss hundreds of times throughout the night. But she really didn't care. She was kissing Oliver, her husband. A fact that still made her heart leap uncontrollably.

"He will be fine. Are you sure you don't want to change? That is a large skirt for that car." Thea asked again.

"It will be fine Speedy. We'll make it work." Oliver chuckled as he stepped behind his bride, his hands automatically falling to her hips. All the other guests had started to trickle out of the party long after the cake was cut and the garter and bouquet tossed. The small group of friends, consisting of the teams from Starling and Central City, stayed and enjoyed the night. Barry was on patrol so he had said goodbye already, along with Iris who agreed to help out on the comms for now. Caitlin, Ronnie and Cisco would be joining them soon.

"Well have fun. I will have your bags ready for you at the airport tomorrow."

"Thanks Thea. For everything." Oliver mused as he wrapped her up in his arms. He had slipped his jacket, vest and tie off a while ago but put them back on just a couple moments prior to leaving, to look his best for their exit photos. He had a surprise set up for Felicity that he knew she would love.

"My pleasure. Be good to her."

"I will." With that Oliver bent down and hugged his son goodnight then watched as they moved into the house to get ready for the send off. Donna stepped up next. "Connor shouldn't be too much of a problem but you know you can call..."

"Oh honey, stop worrying. That kid of yours is an angel. I'm sure as soon as you two leave, he will insist on helping clean up then fall asleep before his head even hits the pillow. We will be fine. You just enjoy your wedding night with your bride."

"Thanks Mom." Oliver leaned in and hugged her. 

Felicity laughed as she watched her mom pull the bouquet she had caught away to protect it. "I still can't believe you caught that thing." 

"What?! It was fun. Plus I got to dance with a stud afterwards so who could complain." Donna teased. Roy had caught the garter so he and Donna danced together once. The rest of the night Donna spent dancing with Connor or Quentin. It was a pleasant evening. They had even discussed going out for lunch during the week, since Connor would be in school and she would be at work in the mornings but not too late in the afternoons.

"You look beautiful, Baby Girl. I am so happy for you. Now go and have fun. Be with each other. I have Connor covered."

"Thanks Mom. For everything. You're the best." Felicity giggled as she hugged her mom one last time. "I love you."

"Love you too, Sweetie." Donna released her daughter and walked to the front of the house. 

Oliver smiled down at Felicity. "Ready, Mrs. Queen?"

"Always, Mr. Queen." She grinned brightly up at him as she leaned into him. He lead her through the house and out the front, the remaining members of the two teams following close behind. He opened her door and helped her into the Porsche, pushing her skirt in as tightly as he could. Then he ran around the front and climbed into the driver's seat. He had stayed away from a lot of alcohol wanting to be able to drive them away as well as have a clear mind all night. He didn't want to forget a moment of today or tonight. They looked over as their friends and family waved and smiled at them, throwing the little bits of rose and sunflower petals they had at the couple. Oliver started the car up and went to drive away. As he turned down the circular drive, Felicity heard the sound of popping and looked up to find confetti streamers flying through the air above them. She laughed wholeheartedly as she heard the cheers from the friends follow them down the road. She gazed over at Oliver, who had the most vibrant smile on his face and she breathed a sigh of relief because her dream last night had not even come close to all the joy and happiness, to all the love and devotion they had that day. Their wedding day.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So as I noted in yesterday's update, I am making another story in this universe... still wanting to know what you guys want the baby to be... Gender? Twins?... review and let me know... I do read all my reviews and respond accordingly... 
> 
> Now on to the update... we'll this is it people... THE WEDDING!!! I planned on only putting the wedding up an holding on to the wedding night until next week but because my beta warehouseluver13 is so amazing... all the chapters for this story are done... I will post the final 4 chapters on monday but I have 5 for you all tonight... enjoy
> 
> Wedding looks on polyvore 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or the songs in this story... just love them.

A bell brought Felicity back to reality. Oliver had her pressed tightly against the wall of the elevator, nipping sensually at her neck as they rode up to their suite. 

"Oliver. Baby. We are. Um. We are at our floor." Felicity stuttered out as she tried to regain her thoughts. His lips and tongue on her skin was making it so hard to think straight. 

"Good. I'm ready to have you all to myself."

"Oh really?" Felicity giggled as she was pulled down the hall to the suite door.

"Yes. I had to share you with everyone today and I missed out on our alone time last night so I am most definitely ready to spend several hours alone with my wife." Oliver's gaze showed all the passion and desire he had for her. 

Felicity blushed and bit at her lower lip. They looked up to find the porter already at their door. He had ridden up in a different elevator, at Oliver's request because he knew he couldn't keep his hands off her any longer. 

"Sorry about all that." Felicity smiled sweetly, a blush deepening on her cheeks.

"It's okay. Happens a lot." A porter grinned knowingly then opened the door for them and walked in, to place their bag in the room. He stepped back out quickly and grinned at Oliver. "Everything is set as you requested, Mr. Queen. Enjoy your stay and congratulations." 

"Thank you. For everything." Oliver shook the man's hand and slipped him a tip as the porter moved away. "Well, here we go."

Felicity turned to step into the suite when Oliver stopped her. She turned to look at him but before she knew it, she was folded up in his arms and he was carrying her into the suite, kicking the door shut behind them. "Oliver what the?"

"Well I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold. It's tradition." Oliver chuckled as he eased her down to the floor.

"And should I get used to that?"

"What? Me carrying you? Only when it is needed but yes. Get used to it. In my arms is where you will always belong now. And where I will always want you." Oliver wrapped her up in his arms, his hands pressing into her lower back. His head dropped back down to her neck and a soft moan escaped her as she melted into his arms all over again. "Now let's start our celebration, my wife." Oliver eased her into a nearby wall, his hands sliding to her hips and holding tightly onto her.

"Wait Oliver what other stuff?"

"Come see." Oliver moved her out of the entry hall only for her to find the entire suite bathed in lit candles, giving the space a warm golden glow. There were roses throughout the space and petals all over the floor. On the coffee table in the sitting space was a plate of fruit as well as a container with a bottle of sparkling cider chilling. She looked over to see the bed covered in rose petals as well. "You like it?" Oliver asked as he slid behind her and wrapped up around her, his hands falling softly to her belly.

"Oliver, it's beautiful. I love it." 

"Good. My wife deserves nothing but the best." Oliver grinned as he went back to nipping and suckling on her neck. 

"Mmm. Wife. I love how you say that." Felicity mused in the sexiest voice. Her hand traced up to his head, twisting into his hair. 

"So do I. Now let's get you a bit more comfortable." His fingers slipped to the zipper of her dress. She felt he slowly pull it down and then loosen the ribbons hold her dress closed around her. When she felt his hand slide inside her dress, she jumped forward. "Sweetheart? Is something wrong?"

"No. God no! I mean God it took all I had not to drag you off earlier today. And you whispering in my ear all night didn't help." Felicity laughed. Oliver took a step towards her but she stepped back. He stared at her confused by her actions. "Can I have a minute? I just want to... um... you know...change." Oliver's face twisted into an even more puzzled gaze as his brows furrowed together. "Into something... else." Felicity flipped her hands up and down her body and it finally dawned on him what she meant.

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to. I mean we only get one first time. As husband and wife. We already had the other first time. And several times after that. And this is proof of that." Felicity laughed as she rubbed over her belly. "So you just relax, pour us something to drink and I will be right back." Felicity fluttered around him as she grabbed a small gift bag she had brought with them. 

"Okay Sweetheart." Oliver huffed a laugh as she skipped into the bathroom, closing the door quickly after her.

"My God! Are all the suites like this?!" Felicity shouted as she saw the bathroom.

"Felicity, is something wrong?"

Felicity poked her head out the bathroom and smiled. "Only the fact that I am standing in a bathroom that is the size of my old apartment. Sorry. Be right out."

"Take your time." Oliver chuckled at his wife and her hijinks knowing she would always be able to lighten his mood instantly. He crossed through the room, sliding his jacket off and throwing it over the back of a nearby chair. He tugged off his tie, arrow tie pin and vest as well. He moved towards the cider and glasses, popping the bottle open the filled their glasses as he loosened his top button of his shirt. He pulled his arrow shaped cufflinks out and placed them on the table as well. He grabbed a strawberry and bit down into it as he toed off his shoes. He settled down in a nearby chair, pulled off his socks and waiting for Felicity to emerge again.

In the bathroom, Felicity slid out of her dress and hung it over the shower door, deciding to retrieve it later. She slipped out of the strapless white bra, lace thong, and lace garter belt. She stepped out her emerald pumps just for a moment while pulling her hair down. She removed the stunning canary and white diamond necklace that had hung around her neck all day as well as chandelier diamond earrings. She reached down to pluck off her diamond bracelet and arrow bracelets off her wrists. The last of her jewelry, the emerald ring Oliver had just given her the night before slipped off her finger and was placed on the counter as well. Her veil had slipped loose when her hair fell down so she pushed it to the side on the counter, intending to gather all her jewels along with her veil and lingerie together, placing them in the bag she carried in the room with her. She looked up and saw herself, naked except her white lace topped stockings and her wedding rings and engagement ring. She slowly inspected every inch of her being, her hands sliding over her skin. When her eyes caught her rings, she held her hand up so it was just above her heart and she softly whispered, "Mrs. Oliver Queen. Felicity Meghan Queen." Her smile grew with each syllable. This was her now. Oliver's wife. A quiet squeal escaped her as she quickly clapped her hands and turned back to the bag. She pulled out the lingerie she had packed specifically for tonight: a white halter top chemise that had lace covering the cups for the breasts. Underneath the cups was a satin ribbon the lead into a sheer satin fabric that bellow out into a short shirt look. It fell to just below her hips, hiding the panties she had chosen to wear. They were embroidered lace satin with a decorative bow just on the back that fell at the end of her spine. She slid on the panties and top, adjusting the stockings so that they were in perfect place. She reached into her bag and pulled out the green garter she had been wearing most of the day and slid it into place. She stepped back into her shoes and fluffed her hair a bit to loosen the curls she had there. Then she pulled out the final piece she brought. A tube of bright pink lipstick. She pressed it to her lips, remembering how Oliver had told her just an hour prior that he had missed that about her today. 

Once her lips were set in her usual bright pink color, she checked the rest of her makeup. Happy with it, she took a step back and assessed her full being again. "Man I hope he likes this. I never was the type of girl to do this kinda thing. I mean I didn't know half of the names the first time Thea took me shopping for this stuff. Oh frack! What if he doesn't like it?" Felicity felt her nerves building. She looked at her reflection and shook her head. "He married you for you. Not for how you look in lingerie. He wants you for you. Now get out there and enjoy your husband and his extremely gorgeous body." She huffed at herself and moved towards the door with determination.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter in all SMUT!!! Fair warning... if not yiur thing, come back Monday for the finale... otherwise enjoy...
> 
> So as I noted in yesterday's update, I am making another story in this universe... still wanting to know what you guys want the baby to be... Gender? Twins?... review and let me know... I do read all my reviews and respond accordingly... 
> 
> Now on to the update... we'll this is it people... THE WEDDING!!! I planned on only putting the wedding up an holding on to the wedding night until next week but because my beta warehouseluver13 is so amazing... all the chapters for this story are done... I will post the final 4 chapters on monday but I have 5 for you all tonight... enjoy
> 
> Wedding looks on polyvore 
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or the songs in this story... just love them.

Oliver heard the bathroom door click as it slowly opened. He spun around, his eyes on the glasses in his hand, to greet his wife. When he took in Felicity's appearance he forgot all about the glasses as he stepped to her. He placed them down on a nearby table, needing his hands free to touch her. His eyes scanned over every inch of her, from the emerald pumps on her feet, over the sheer white lace stockings that stopped at her mid thighs and made him want to line them with his lips, passed the little bit of lace that covered her center and up the halter top negligee. The lace over her breasts had her tightened nipple showing perfectly through it and taunting him. He could feel all his blood rush to his core and his pants tighten around him. He shifted slightly, trying to ease the ache in his groin. His tongue snuck out and passed over his lips, moisten in them, as his throat went dry. Her golden locks skated over her shoulders perfect, teasing and tickling the skin, creating goosebumps all over. He saw her bright pink lips and a deep groan came out as the images of those same lips leaving marks all over his body filled his mind. She was leaning in the doorway, propped up against the door jam with one arm above her head as the other hung at her side playing with and smoothing out the fabric off her top.

Oliver's hand reached out for her, desperate for her touch. They settled on her hips again, grasping through the sheer satin he found there. "God you're beautiful."

A rosy blush crept up over her chest and cheeks, driving him mad. It had been too long since he had her last. He couldn't believe it had been less than 48 hours since he had her screaming and moaning as she fell apart under him.

"Thank you. You like it?"

Oliver's arms twined around her as he pulled her into his chest, lifting her into the air. Her ankles crossed as her arms twisted behind his neck. "Baby when are you going to learn? I love everything you wear. Even those cute cotton panties with the fluffy clouds on them. I don't need you in sexy lingerie or anything like that. I just need you. My beautiful, brilliant, and babbling wife." He kissed softly at her lips but felt her demand more and deepened the kiss. 

He carried her over to the bed, placing her on the floor next to it without ever breaking the seal between their lips. His hands skimmed higher to her back, skating over the skin under the chemise. A deep moan and whimper came out of Felicity that seemed to set him on fire. Her hands slid down his chest, grasping at his shirt. She pulled back a bit on the kiss, just enough to mutter, "Yours right?"

"Um hum." Oliver mumbled back just in time for a devilish grin to cross her face as she gripped the two side of his shirt tighter and ripped them open. 

"Always wanted to do that."

"Well just not too much. Don't need to be replacing all my shirts. Although it is really hot." Oliver chuckled. His lips skidded down her jaw and to her pulse point just below her ear. He nipped at the skin there as she hissed and moaned. Her hands trailed over his chest, teasing every inch of skin she could find. Her hands rose up to his shoulders and started to push his shirt down his arms. He pushed both of his arms back so that the ruined shirt could slip off and drop to the floor. As soon as his arms were bare, they were wrapped back around her. He kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping past her lips and deep into her mouth. Her arms folded around his neck, her hands trailing down his back, clawing at the skin there in the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. He groaned this time needing her more than ever before. He pulled the chemise up and over her head in a flash, wanting to feel her warm skin pressed against him. He flattened out her hair after he threw the chemise over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. 

Oliver's forehead fell against hers. "I love you Felicity. More today than ever before because today you gave me the greatest gift. You. Thank you for loving me. For marrying me. For wanting and choosing to spend a life with me."

"There was no choice to make." Felicity whispered just inches from his lips. She felt him bend his knees and sink down, his lips falling onto hers as his hands skimmed down her side and to the back of her legs. He clinched her upper thighs and lifted her up into the air, turning to ease her down onto the rose petal covered bed. He lunged over her, perfectly cradled between her thighs. "Oliver, make love to me."

"Always." He whispered as his eyes locked with hers, he hoped showing all the love he had for her. 

He leaned down on his left forearm, placing it just under her shoulder as his right hand moved down her body. His lips trailed down from hers, over her neck and collarbone to her voluptuous chest, nipping and suckling all over. She moaned as he sucked her right nipple into his mouth, his tongue teasing and twirling it around. He nipped at the pebbled bud causing her to arch up into his touch. He released her nipple with a pop and kissed across her chest to her other breast, showing it the same care and devotion. Felicity was bucking and trying to ease the ache for more she had within her. She had never known a man that could get her off by just caring for her breasts but Oliver was close to doing just that. 

He could hear her whimpering for more and knew she was close already. He was too. He had been desiring just this all day that it had been tempting him. Her coming out of the bathroom dressed as she was pushed him over his limit. He slowly moved down her, his lips brushing softly just below her breasts and moved to the swell of her belly. He whispered a tender 'I love you' against her skin there before proceeding to lather her entire chest in kisses. He nipped here and there, tempting her and causing her to arch again; his scuff scratching at her skin and sending pleasure through her. He moved back up her body to her neck, his hands seek hers out and pulling them up above her head. He latched onto her neck, nipped, biting, suckling, and loving every inch it. He groaned as she arched into him again, rolling her hips against him to try to get some of the pressure she so desperately wanted. Oliver thrust into her, rubbing harshly across her clit and lower lips. Her head went back exposing more of her neck as she screamed in ecstasy and came undone beneath him. Her fingers dug into the back of his hands as she shivered and rode out her orgasm. 

"Wow! That was... Wow!" Felicity giggled. 

"And we're just getting started." Oliver grinned at her as his lips fell to hers. Soon she was pushing on his shoulder, wanting him to roll over. When he did she rolled with him, straddling him. She kissed down his neck and over his collarbone. Then she proceeded to kiss each of his scars, starting with the first one he received and moving over each one in order, stripping them of the pain each gave him. She was freeing him from his darkness with each press of her lips. She moved down his chest and nipped at his belly button, causing his hips to jump. She loosened his belt then the button and zipper of his pants. She curled his fingers into the waistline of them and his boxers, moving them both down his legs. She kissed and nipped at his left leg as she pulled the pants down it. Once they were loose enough, she let them drop to the floor and crawled back up on the bed with him, treating his right leg the same way. Now he was stretched out, every inch of his glorious naked and on display for her. She felt her heart leap at the thought the she would be the only woman to ever see him like this again. He was hers. Forever. 

Oliver sat up and cupped her cheek. "Yes, I'm all yours forever baby." he whispered, all the desire and passion in his eyes replaced with love and devotion. Felicity realized she had said that out loud but she wasn't embarrassed. She was right. He was hers just like she was his. And she needed to show him. 

He leaned down and kissed softly across her tattoo, something he often did because it was yet another way she had showed him her love for him. She had faced down a fear so that he would always know she was his. 

She pushed against his shoulders, showing him her desire for him to lay back and relax. Once he did, she knelt between his legs and sunk down on her folded legs. Her hands glided up his legs, softly trailing over his thighs, until they reached to base of his cock. She wrapped one around the base, tightly grasping it and making him hiss in response. The other pulled her hair to one side as she lowered her mouth around his head. His hips jumped up when he felt her begin to sink down his growth, inching closer to her hand. She slowly rose and fell down him, sucking more in with each pass. He was already rock hard and so close that this would set him off if she continued. "Felic... Baby... I can't." Oliver groaned.

Felicity sucking up his cock and released it with a pop. "It's okay Baby. We have all night. The rest of our lives together. I want you to enjoy tonight. Let go." Felicity smiled up at him as she sunk back down around him and sucked him further down her throat. He felt as he hit the back of her throat and hissed as she hummed and moaned around him. He was seeing stars due to holding his eyes closed so tightly. He gripped the covers and pleaded that it not be over so fast. He had wanted to please her, make her scream and moan until she couldn't think straight but he was so close now he couldn't fight it. When she reached up and cupped his balls, rolled them around in her palm, he knew it was over. A bit more pressure from her mouth and a tickle from her tongue on the underside of his cock and he was shouting out as he came down her throat. Felicity drank up all he could give her. She milked him a little more with her mouth before she felt him go limp. She sucked to his tip and licked off all his cum then swallowed. She looked up to see the fire back in his eyes, which were dilated and blown wide open. 

"Fuck Sweetheart. That was incredible." Felicity climbed back up his body, kissed and nipping at him as she giggled. "I know. $1 swear jar. When we get home."

"Well let make a rule, cursing is only allowed in the bedroom. And only during sex. Not fighting or yelling."

Oliver rolled her over so she was on her back again. "I can agree to that and now that we have agreed on that. Time for me to make you scream a couple naughty words, Mrs. Queen." His eyebrows bounced in a suggestive style before he leaned in and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. He sank down her body, nipping and kissing along the way. He stopped as he moved between her legs and sat up. He pulled her left leg straight up into the air and slid her shoe off. Then he rested it against his shoulder as he dug his fingers into the lace bands of the stocking. He slowly guided it down her leg, his whole hands pressing into her skin. Her hands began to glide over her lips and breasts as he teased her more. When the stocking was at her foot he yanked it off and threw it behind him. He kissed the inside of her ankle and down her calf as he slid down to the bed and picked up her other leg, easing the left one back down so the knee was bent and it rested next to him. He treated the right leg the same, watching as she moaned and whimpered to his lips pressing onto her skin. She pinched at her nipple just as he nipped at her calf causing Felicity's back to bow beautifully off the bed. 

When he dropped her leg down again, matching the other, she groaned out his name, "Oliver."

"Yes, my wife?"

"Baby I need... I need you to touch me. Please."

"Anything you want Felicity." Oliver dropped down and in a second he had her legs back over his shoulder, her panties off of her and his mouth attached to her slit. His tongue glided up and down it, stroking it and savoring the taste of her juices she already had there. He could feel his cock getting stiff again. He had never had such a fast recovery before but tasting this woman and hearing her moan and pant for him as she wiggles against his face and mouth had him growing hard and heated again. His tongue slipped between her folds and into her entrance. He felt her lift off the bed as she moaned deeply. Her walls tightened around his tongue and she started to flutter. He thrust his tongue into her a couple times as he pushed on her clit with his nose. Her legs clamped against his head. He removed his tongue from within her, a small whimper from her being cut short as he plunged two fingers into her. He thrust them in deeper and deeper each time as he sucked and nipped at her clit. One of Felicity's hands threaded into his hair, clawing into his scalp, as the other grasped at the covers above her head. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she reached her breaking point again. Her legs clamped hard around his head as she dug her curled toes into his back and her back lifted off the bed in a gorgeous arch. "Yes. Baby! Yes Oliver! Right there! Oh god! Oh Fuck! I'm cuming! Don't stop. I'm cuming, Baby!" As she panted this, her pulse raced and her blood felt like flowing lava in her veins. He picked up the pace of his fingers and added a third, curling them to tease her g spot with each thrust. She scream a loud moan as she came hard around his fingers. His tongue licked at her entrance with each thrust, wanting to draw out her pleasure while also tasting it all. Felicity flopped back down on the bed as she finally started to calm from her orgasm. "God! You're mouth and fingers should be considered lethal weapons."

Oliver chuckled as he thought over what she just said. Her 'no filter' problem became worse while having sex. Like her brains just doesn't care enough to even think over her words before she says them. He slipped her legs off his shoulders, easing them slowly down not to hurt her. "Well my fingers already are when they are hold a bow and arrow." Oliver snickered. 

Felicity melted further into the bed, her post orgasm bliss stretching out over her. She had a warm smile on her face with a glow of pleasure and satisfaction like he had never seen before. "Trust me. Not only then."

"Well I never said I didn't know how to use other weapons. I just like bow and arrows." Oliver smirked. 

"You don't need weapons. Just do that and people would not be able to think straight. Hell I can't even right now." Felicity giggled as she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Well just had to make sure you got your pleasure. I mean you made me see stars. And it is my job now to take care of you as your husband. A job I will be pleased to do at anytime."

"Careful with those words mister. You may regret them one day."

"With you. Never." Oliver sunk his lips to hers and she could taste herself all over them. Her sweet, tart taste. She opened her lips to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth, feeling him tease and taste her palette. His hips rolled into her and she felt him rock hard again. It amazed her how fast he could get hard for her. She felt him shift above her as his hand caressed down to her hip. He slipped his hand between them and positioned himself at her entrance. "You okay?" He knew she had been through alot and didn't want to push her too much. Tonight was to be about love and gentle touching. Not pain or hurt. 

Felicity smiled sweetly at him then moved her hand to his and helped him hold himself in place. She lifted the opposite leg and wrapped it around his waist, pressing her heel into his ass and pushing him into her slowly. Her head rolled back as she felt him sink down into her deeply. He lifted her slightly, supporting her new angle with his legs, allowing him to sink even further into her. Her other leg came up to wrap around him as he pulled her arms up above her head, twining his fingers in hers. He rested all his weight on his forearms and knees, thrusting into her slowly and rolling his hip as he did, his chest pressing lightly into hers and giving her a feeling of security. 

As it became more heated between them, he ground into her, pushing slightly on her belly. She hissed and he jumped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No Baby. It feels great but we may have to adjust in the coming weeks. Belly is getting in the way."

"I can do that."

"I bet you can." Felicity giggled as he thrust into her again. She moaned as his lips touched her neck, setting her skin aflame. 

Their breaths became pants, short and rapid. Oliver's thrusts were becoming more determined, pushing her closer to her completion. He could feel her walls starting the flutter and clamp down on him, pulling him deep with each pass. He was close as well. Felicity rolled her head and her nose pressed into his neck. "Baby, I'm so close. God you feeling amazing in me. So deep. Please cum with me Oliver. I want to feel it."

"I love you Felicity." Oliver moaned as he rolled and trusted again, feeling her hips rise to meet him him as well. He whimpered into her shoulder trying to draw out their time together as long as he could. 

"Let go, Oliver. Cum with me. Cum with your wife." Felicity whispered sensually into the pulse point just below his left ear. She shifted their hands so their left hands were holding tightly to one another. His right hand found its way into her hair, twisting the loose golden strands between his fingers. Her right hand twisted to his back, sliding over his broad shoulders and down the strained muscles of his back. She purred as she felt him stir faster and harder than before, her words awakening something within him.

Oliver thrust into and heard her whimper then moan his name. He pressed deep into her again and suddenly a warmth surrounded as Felicity came with an incredible force. She screamed his name and begging him not to stop as she rode out her orgasm. Her walls sucked him deeper and pulled at him with such force that it pulled a grunt from him as he spilled into her, her name trickling out of his lips as his fingers clawed for purchase in her hair and hand. Her legs quaked as he pushed into her, feeling a small trimmer come from Felicity as she came again. He pumped into her a few more times, eased them both down from their highs, allowing her inner walls to milk the last of his cum from him. 

His pulse was racing and he felt like he wouldn't ever catch his breath. He felt her legs slip from around his back but stayed close to his sides. Her hand continued to trail up and down his back, calming him with her touch. He felt the fatigue in his legs and arms, they couldn't hold his body up any longer. His limp cock slipped from inside her and he rolled to her side, flopping down on his back. He pulled her into him, helping her to drape across his naked form. She cuddled into his side, careful as to how she laid with her belly. When her breath finally slowed, she smiled to herself. "So we have a lifetime of that?"

"Yep."

"Good. But we are gonna have to be careful. I mean we can't do that before work. Not if you want me walking at any point. And walking is sort of essential to my job. Kind of hard to be successful when you're waddling around because your husband couldn't keep his hands off you. So no funny business like this in the mornings, Mr. Queen."

"So what you're saying is only quickies in the shower in the morning before work, I can handle that." Oliver teased. Felicity smacked at his chest playfully. "What about quickie at work? We do have that smart glass." 

Felicity giggled as she curled deeper into his side and yawned. "We'll see." She whispered.

"Sweetheart, how about you climb up under the blankets. I'll go put the food away then come back and join you."

"Okay." Felicity shifted and let him climb up out of the bed. "We really could just spend our whole honeymoon right here. I mean it has great views already." She teased as he walked into the other room. 

She heard him chuckle and call out, "You're not getting out of the trip that easily. Plus my views are much better. Especially the one of you coming out the bathroom."

A few moments later Oliver came back into the bedroom calling her name only to find her balled up in the middle of the bed, covers that were still somewhat covered in rose petals pulled over her. She was sound asleep already and was adorable. He slinked over to the side of the bed, drew the covers up and slid in next her. As soon as he was laying in the bed, Felicity reached out for him, desiring his warmth. "Sleep Sweetheart. I love you." Oliver whispered as he pulled her into his side.

"Love... you.. husband." Felicity sighed as she curled into him and fell asleep again.

Oliver pressed a kiss into her forehead. "I love you too, my wife." A wave of happiness washed over him as he drifted off to sleep, his wife and love of his life secure in his arms.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so we have reached the end of this story... these are the last 4 chapters... I am writing the firate few chapters of the final story now... I have loved writing in this universe so much and hope you have enjoyed it too... will add the new story soon
> 
> Thanks again for all your reviews and support and a special thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 without whom I would not have been able to get where I am now
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

She felt a warmth around her as the light pulled her from her dreams. She grunted at it, mad that she had forgotten to close the blinds. Again. Her late nights always created for dazed sleep and uncomfortable mornings. She moaned as she pulled the covers up higher, cold for some reason. Then her eyes shot open when the covers brushed against her naked breast. Felicity was no prude but she never slept in the nude. Her eyes popped open, blinking and straining against the flood of morning sunlight in the room. It was too bright for being before 7 am. She thought as she searched the room. Finally feeling like she could manage through the brightness, Felicity willed her eyes open as she lifted the covers to find her breasts, large, round and naked, on full display. She turned over only to feel a heavy pressure low across her belly. It was warm and sending sensations up her spine as it moved softly over her skin. An arm. It was an arm. She finally pieced that together. What is an arm doing there? She thought in her sleep dazed state. Then she heard the sexiest sound ever. A quiet moan as a warm, full, large force pulled her further into the bed. Her head turned towards it just as a whimper followed that sound vaguely like her name. When her eyes fell on the figure, she heart stopped. Oliver. Oliver Queen. He was laying next to her. In her bed. And she was naked. Her eyes slammed shut as her mind tried to wrap around this development. There had to a perfectly good reason for this. Right?

"Licty. Go back to sleep. Too tired." Oliver groaned, his eyes not even opening but he moved closer into her and buried his face in her neck after placing a soft kiss in the crook. His arm, the one she found wrapped low around her, pulled her tighter and wrapped around the opposite hip. His touch and breath on her skin was making her blood boil and rush through her. All she could hear was her heartbeat and blood pumping in her ears. 

"Um. Oliv... Oliver? What are you doing in my bed?" Felicity asked shyly, trying to separate from his grasp. The more she tried the harder his grip got.

"Married yesterday. Too tired. Not yet. Another hour Sweetheart." Oliver mumbled in a sexy, adorable, half awake tone that had Felicity's heart racing all over again.

"But Oliver, this is... wait did you say married?!" Felicity pulled her hand up and sure enough, right there on her left hand ring finger was the most beautiful set of rings she had ever seen. "Married?"

"Yes, Mrs. Queen, married. Now can we go back to sleep. You wore me out last night. That third round in shower was great but the second round with the berries and ice cream is still my favorite." Oliver grinned at her as him nipped and kissed her shoulder. 

Felicity started to look at the room around them and realized she wasn't in her brightly colored apartment. Instead it looked as if she was in an elegant penthouse bedroom.

"We are. Presidential suite at the Royal." Oliver smiled as he lifted his head up off the pillow and braced it up on his fist. "Good morning, wife."

"Wife! I am a wife!" Felicity giggled. 

"Yes. You are a wife. And not just any wife, you're my wife." Oliver chuckled at the crazy antics for his wife. He knew, because research she would never find out he did, that some women had said they had very vivid states of dreaming during pregnancy and would have a hard time adjusting to reality once they woke. Oliver had seen Felicity go through it a bit so he knew what was going on right now. "Baby, it's okay. Let's get you some juice and get you fully awake and it will all be okay. Plus I am sure the baby is making you need to pee and probably making you hungry as well."

"Yeah. You're right about that. I am starving." Felicity went to throw the covers off of her when she remembered she was naked. "Uh Oliver?"

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Hell I did see you naked last night and several times before that. Come on. Get out of bed. I am going to go order us something to eat from room service while you get that cute butt to the bathroom. We are going have to get ready to go soon anyway."

"On our honeymoon! Are you going to tell me where we are going now? I mean we are about to head to the airport soon. And even though it is a private plane, I will still see where we are heading." Felicity smiled as she leaped out of the bed, moving towards the bathroom to have a quick shower and get herself ready.

"Not on your life. You will have to wait until we touch down. We have to make a stop in New York before flying out so we have enough fuel for the flight but that is all you get to know. And we will only be on the ground in New York 30 minutes tops." Oliver grinned as he pulled on his boxers from the night before and began gathering up clothes. "And do I not get a kiss from my wife?"

Felicity blushed as she walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He dropped all the clothes he had picked up on the bed and wrapped her up in his arms. When air was needed, they broke apart but only enough to be able to suck air in. Her arms twisted around his neck as she hung from him and pulled him down to her. She played with the short hairs she found at the nape of his neck. "Hi." Felicity giggled. 

"Hey. Happy?"

"With you always. Sorry about before."

"It's okay. Baby brain. Happens to a lot of women. Diggle told me that Lyla kept forgetting everything. She locked herself out of her car like 4 times during her pregnancy." Oliver snickered. 

"Good thing my husband is rich enough to own a fleet of private cars and drivers, right?"

"So you married me for my money?" Oliver teased, faking an air of shock.

"Of course not! If last night didn't prove it I don't know what will. I married you for your body." Felicity laughed. Oliver shook his head at her and laughed along with her. Her stomach growling pulled them out of the bliss. "So I may be a bit more hungry than I thought." Felicity blushed. 

"Breakfast coming right up, wife." Oliver grinned as he moved out of the room and towards the room's phone. She listened to him dial out and laugh as he spoke to Nora. 

Felicity slipped into the bathroom, intending on getting herself cleaned up and ready for the day. As she passed the vanity, she caught a glimpse of her belly and stopped to study it. Her left hand glided over the large bump and the light of the room picked up the stones and made it shine brightly. "Hey there little one. I know you can hear me know. Just know that I love you so much. So does your family. Connor, your big brother who will love and protect you always. Thea, your aunt that is going to spoil you rotten. Your grandparents and all of our friends, who are so excited to meet you. And of course that crazy man out there. That's your daddy. I know he is funny and confusing but I promise he is a good man. He has a great heart and he already loves you so much. He will do anything for you. You'll see. You are his whole world."

"Just like their mom." Oliver stated as he moved quietly into the room and stood behind her. His hands fell onto the her bump, that finally had started to grow in size. It almost seemed overnight. Dr. Carmichael had assured him that some women just didn't show until later in their pregnancy but she was running a few more tests and they would discuss the results during their appointment next week. "Nora already had our order setup. She was just waiting to hear from us to know when we were up before putting it in with the kitchen."

"That woman is a miracle worker."

"And that's why I always leave a generous tip for her. She is worth every penny. Now you go ahead and jump in the shower and get cleaned up. I am going to go and pack our things so as soon as we finish breakfast we can leave. I will pull out your clothes for today."

Felicity remembered the other surprise she had for him and stopped him. "No! I will do that. No peeking in that bag. In fact go ahead and grab it and bring it in here."

"Felicity, what are you hiding?"

"You'll see later. Please just do as I ask." Felicity begged.

"I will leave your stuff alone. I will pack and clean up. You shower." Oliver pointed at the shower. Felicity saluted at him and hopped when she stepped past him and he slapped her butt a little.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

The water had felt amazing. Perfect temperature. Oliver had left only to step back into the bathroom a couple moments later and turn on her music on her phone for her. She danced and sung along with the music, happier than she had ever been before. Before stepping into the water, she debated on taking her rings off but decided she needed to. When she did she saw the engravings. One had 'My Girl. My Love.' etched into it and the other had 'Always' on it. She melted as she saw the permanent reminder he had placed on her rings. She kept repeating her name over and over as she washed, unable to fully believe that they had actually gotten married. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she found Oliver sitting on the bed checking something on his phone.

"Everything okay Baby?"

Oliver looked up and his eyes immediately went dark. She was standing in front of him with a towel wrapped around her, her leg peeking through the slit on the side, and her hair dried and hanging loose down her shoulders. She had light makeup on and her pink lips were back. She had her glasses on instead of contacts. She was delectable. Something he wanted to devour all over again. "Yes, beautiful. Just checking over things for the trip. Thea, Digg, Connor and your mom are going to meet us at the airport in an hour. We will have about 20 minutes then we will need to take off."

"Well then you need to shower."

"I will. I was actually about to head in. I do have one question though. What are these?" Oliver lifted the lace panties Felicity had worn for him the night before. Felicity let a sweet giggle loose and blushed as she remembered his gaze when she stepped out of the bathroom in them. Oliver laughed at her reaction and threw them into their nearby overnight bag that he had left open. "I like the bow." He grinned as he rose up off the bed and passed her to get into the bathroom.

She heard his laugh continue as he started the shower for himself. Once she heard him climb into the shower, Felicity acted fast. She dropped the towel, already dried off before she ventured out of the bathroom. She moved to the overnight bag and pulled out the small bag she had concealed in a pouch on the side. Inside she had tucked away his surprise. She knew that if they were traveling outside the country, it would take a couple hours of flying so her plan would work. Oliver telling her about the stop in New York confirmed it for her. 

She pulled out the five items the bag enclosed and laid them out on the bed, biting her lower lip as she suppressed a laughing fit. Laying in front of her was a set of green satin and black lace lingerie. The set included two thigh high black sheer stockings with a lace band at the top of them, a green satin garter belt that had black lace delicately placed over the satin and black satin suspenders, a black lace thong that had a green satin waistband and a small patch of green satin in the crotch of the panties, and a green satin bra with a black lace overlay and green satin straps. She would be wearing a white maxi dress over it that would hide all but a bit of the black lace of the bra due to its low v-cut neckline. Just enough to tease him. The dress also had a slit in the middle of the front of the skirt that would allow her to tease him with her long legs as well. She was pairing the dress with an olive colored crepe jacket that had long sleeves and fell almost to her midcalf. She had simple leaf themed jewelry to go with the ensemble and her new rings and arrow bracelet. To finish off the outfit, a pair of ankle high brown boots and a thin olive green scarf. She dressed quickly, not wanting Oliver to catch a peek of what she would have on under her dress just yet.

Once dressed, she saw that Oliver had laid his clothes out so she finished packing all the dirty clothes and lingerie from last night in the overnight bag and closed it up. She moved into the living space of the suite and placed their bag next to the chair where Oliver had stored her wedding dress. She lifted the gown and hugged it, a tender smile drifting across her face as she remembered how it felt to wear the gown the day before.

She must have gotten lost in her memories because Oliver chuckled and walked up behind her, "You were so beautiful in the dress. I couldn't see or think of anything except you walking to me in it and that was all I dreamed about last night too. Replaying that moment over and over in my head."

"So you liked it?"

"Are you kidding? You looked like an angel. My angel. It was perfect."

"Well we'll have to have it cleaned and put away. I love it too."

"I will ask Thea to set that up while we are gone."

"Thank you Oliver. For everything. You gave me a wedding that was better than I could've ever imagined. I loved every moment of it."

"Anything for you Sweetheart. I love you and just want to see you happy. Now let's get some food into you." He stepped back and that was when he finally got to see her full attire. "Wow! You look incredible!"

"Thanks. I figured something comfortable and easy to look good in after it is wrinkled from sitting in those chairs for the entire flight."

"Well if you need a nap, we will have to bed this time. No Thea on this flight."

"Oh perfect! Depending on how long the flight is, I may take you up on that offer." Felicity smiled as she sat down at a small table Oliver had set all their food from room service on. The couple sat there, laughing and talking as they ate their breakfast and enjoying the great view of their city. Both looking forward to their trip.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so we have reached the end of this story... these are the last 4 chapters... I am writing the firate few chapters of the final story now... I have loved writing in this universe so much and hope you have enjoyed it too... will add the new story soon
> 
> Thanks again for all your reviews and support and a special thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 without whom I would not have been able to get where I am now
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or of Ross Castle, which is a real place and the name of the host is real as well

"Mommy!" Connor shouted as he watched Felicity and Oliver step out of the car as they pulled into the private hangar next to their jet.

"Connor!" Felicity smiled as she saw him run to her. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him as he collided into her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mommy." Connor smiled up at her.

"And what about me?" Oliver teased.

Connor spun to see his dad, standing next to Thea and Donna, smiling down at him. "Dad! I missed you too."

"I missed ya, Buddy." Oliver knelt down on one knee and pulled Connor into his arms.

"You guys have fun last night?" Connor smiled sweetly at both of his parents. 

"We did. Were you good for Thea and Bubbe?" Felicity giggled. 

"Yes he was. He helped us clean up and get the house put back together." Donna smiled.

"Oh yeah. He was bossing us all around. Wanted the house to be in tip top shape before you guys get back." Thea laughed. 

"Well it needs to be right, right Dad?"

"Right Buddy. Thanks for doing such a great job."

"So how much time do you have before you take off?" Thea asked. 

Oliver looked down at his watch, saw that they would need to be loaded and ready to take off in the next 10 minutes if they wanted to stay on schedule. "We will have to load up in the next 5 minutes or so."

A somber gaze crossed over Connor and Felicity immediately wrapped around him and Oliver, wanting both of her boys close by. "Sweetie, we will call as soon as we land as well throughout the week to say goodnight each night. And the time will fly by. Before you know it, the week will be up and we will be right back here, only this time to stay. We love you so much. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Connor sniffled back a sob and wiped away a few loose tears.

"So Buddy be a good boy this week for everyone and we will go out for dinner when we get back."

"And ice cream?" Connor wondered hopefully.   
"And ice cream! So be a good boy this week. Listen to everyone and be nice at school okay?" Oliver pulled Connor into his arms, hugging him one last time. He saw the tears rolling down Felicity's cheeks as well and knew she didn't want to leave the boy. But he knew they needed to, even just for a few days.

"We'll make sure they are all safe, Oliver." Diggle smiled at his friends. "Go and enjoy your time with your bride. Your family and life will be waiting for you when you get back."

Oliver placed Connor back down on the ground and moved towards his friend, embracing him like the brother he was. He whispered into his ear, "Keep the team safe. We never know when Damien may pop back up or what he may do. We still have two weeks but he may not wait."

"Everyone, and I mean everyone, will be safe. We will handle the Damien issue when you get back then get back to our normal lives. Well as close to normal as we can." Diggle joked. 

With that, Oliver and Felicity said their goodbyes and boarded the plane. Felicity sat down near the window facing her family and buckled in. Oliver sat across from her, wanting to watch his family as well. "Is this a good idea right now?"

"Sweetheart, Dr. Carmichael said you were perfectly fine to fly."

"No I mean leaving Connor right now and QI and the team. What if something goes wrong or someone gets hurt? What if something happens to Connor?"

"Nothing will happen. Diggle and the team will cover everything. They are being safer now. We all are. It will be fine and like you said the week will fly by and before we know it we will be landing right back here." Oliver smiled as he reached out and grasped her hands in his, his thumb running over her wedding bands and engagement ring. 

"You're right. I just have a weird feeling but it is probably just nerves."

"Mr. Queen, we are all ready for take off. You two all settled in?"

"Yes Lucy, thank you." Oliver smiled up at the woman and watched as she turned back to the cabin, moving towards the cockpit, settling herself in for the long flight.

"Um Lucy? Where are we heading?"

Lucy stopped and turned back to the two flight occupants. "I have been instructed not to tell you quite yet, Miss Smoak. I apologize."

Felicity glared at Oliver as he snickered in the seat across from her. She kicked him in the shin as she smiled up at the co-pilot/flight attendant. "Okay. Thanks Lucy." Felicity sweetly smiled. As soon as the woman was out of earshot, Felicity snapped at Oliver. "You told them not to say as well?"

"Just a few hours. In about 6 hours we will be in New York and will be fueling up for the last leg of our trip. Once we land there, we will have an hour and a half drive to our final location where we will be lodging for the next week. So sit back and relax. Soon we will be up in the air and we will be able to move around and use electronic devices so we can go stretch out on the bed in the back and watch Netflix on your tablet." They felt the plane start to taxi down the runway and looked out their windows to see a black sedan that their family had arrived in pull away. 

"Well then I think I'll just wait to do that until later. I am going to take a nap for now. Wake me when we get to New York?"

"Are you sure you want to sleep in these chairs?"

"Yeah. They're comfy and perfect. For now." Felicity grinned as she closed her eyes and slipped into a peaceful slumber. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"We should be landing in New York in 10 minutes Mr. Queen, would you like to wake your friend and inform her?" Felicity heard a gentle voice asked as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She had been asleep for several hours, exhausted from not only her pregnancy but their wedding night. 

"It's okay Lucy. Let her sleep. We won't be on the ground long anyway." Oliver answered. 

"Is there anything I can get for you?" 

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Well you know where to find me if you need anything. And I do mean anything." With a sensual wink, Lucy moved back towards the cockpit.

"Wow! Even on a flight to our honeymoon, you still get hit on by women." Felicity groaned as she finally woke up completely. "And sitting across from your pregnant wife, no less. She has guts."

"But I don't care. The only woman I want flirting with me is my beautiful, genius, remarkable, sexy as hell wife." Oliver grinned as he leaned forward and kissed her. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he pulled back after the kiss.

"Like the dead. I didn't realize I was that sleepy. I'm sorry."

"For what, Sweetheart?"

"Well for sleeping the last like 6 hours and leaving you to entertain yourself."

"It's okay. I had plenty to do. Had to figure out all the fun things we are going to do this week. Plus I checked on a few things for QI with your database and emailed Walter to set a for appointments for when we get back. I had a thought about those solar powered roadways you talked about a few months back. Then I checked in on the team and made sure they were all okay."

"I thought we said no work this week. That it would be about us."

"And it will be. By doing all this now, those things are off my mind and I can focus on showing my gorgeous wife an incredible time."

"Okay fine I give."

"Oh and I also checked in with Max about the article. It is perfect. So sweet and filled with only the details we would want someone outside the family to know. Actually there was some stuff he excluded that I would have figured would have made it in. And Stephanie will have the photos to us within an hour. She sent me a couple already and they look amazing." Oliver smiled as he looked at Felicity and reached for her hands, needing to feel her there to make sure this was all real.

"Wow! You've been busy. Maybe I should sleep and relax more often. Seems to make you want to work." Felicity giggled as she teased him.

"Mr. Queen, we are making our final approach. Please be in your seats and buckled up." The pilot called over the loudspeaker in the plane.

"Okay. So we are going to touch down. They will fuel back up as needed then we will be on our way. While we are on the ground, I will have dinner served. I'm sure you and the baby are hungry."

"Definitely."

"Okay. Then once we are back in the air and we can move, I say we go lay down on the bed in the back and watch some tv. The second part of the flight will take roughly 6 hours so we can watch tv, sleep, talk. Whatever you want to do."

"Sounds great." Felicity grinned as she thought about putting her plans in motion at that time. 

They watched as the plane made its final descent into the private plane air strip of JFK, seeing the memorable skyline grow as they sunk towards the ground. 

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"You are both free to move around now. We will be in the air for another 5 hours before making our final approach."

"Thanks again Lucy." 

"Anything you need, just ask Mr. Queen. Miss Smoak."

Felicity smiled up at her and corrected. "Mrs. Queen." She held up her hand so the curvy, voluptuous blonde could see the rings on it. 

Lucy's jaw hung open as she studied the rings. She tried to compose herself. "Oh! I'm sorry. My mistake, Mrs. Queen." She smiled then and moved to the cockpit again.

Oliver watched the scene and chuckled under his breath. He stood up and stretched as he heard the cockpit door shut. "Marking your territory?"

"Nope. Just clearing up a mistake she made. She used the wrong name. Now if you want me to make my territory, that can be arranged." Felicity giggled as she stood and wrapped around Oliver, threading her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck. She saw the heat and desire in his eyes grow at the idea. "I am going to go get comfy in the bed now. Sitting up has been great but I have wanted to try out that bed since the last time I was in this plane. But Thea was in it. Joining me?"

"Sure. I'll get us some snacks to go along with Netflix. Ice cream?"

"You have ice cream on here for us?"

"And popcorn. Prepopped. Can't do wine but I figured two outta three was a win." Oliver snickered. 

"That is it Mr. Queen."

"So I will meet you in the bed in a couple minutes, wife. Need to get everything together."

"I'll be ready." Felicity giggled as she hopped towards the back of the plane. Felicity stepped into the small room and closed the door. She looked at the bed and determined it would be just big enough for what she had planned. She stripped out of her jacket and dress quickly, cramming them into a nearby cabinet since there was nowhere else for them. She slipped her jewelry, except her wedding rings, scarf and boots off and placed them in the same cabinet. Then she climbed onto the bed and laid on her back and waited. She couldn't stop giggling, so excited to see Oliver's face when he opened the door. She didn't have to wait long. 

Just moments after climbing onto the bed and into position, Felicity heard the lock on the door release. When it slid open she saw Oliver standing near the foot of the bed in the doorway holding her tablet as well as a bag of popcorn and two pints of ice cream as well as two spoons. He looked up at her and lost all thought. He jaw hung open and his eyes were suddenly the size of saucers. "Felicity?"

"What? See something you like? I said I was going to get comfy." Felicity teased.

Oliver studied the satin and lace garments on her body and finally pieced together that she had been wearing them under her dress all day. He saw the little bit of black lace that had been tempting him from between her breasts since he stepped out of the bathroom that morning. Oliver pushed the food and tablet out of his arms and onto a nearby counter, his attention drawn to Felicity now. "God yes. I love it. You've been wearing this all day?"

"Yeah. Needed something to wear under my dress."

"And I let you sleep for hours without even knowing. What a shame."

"Well you'll just have to enjoy it now. We do have several more hours in the air. And I have never joined the mile high club. Although I have a feeling you have. Not that I am judging or anything. You just seem to have done a lot with others that I haven't. Plus sex on a commercial planes is illegal. Not that I don't break laws every night all the time. I also never flew with anyone i wanted to do that with. I mean I have only been on 3 flights in my life before we met and 1 was with my mom. The other two I was alone flying to college or with a girlfriend who talked me into spending my spring break in Cabo one year. Something I never really wanted to do. I mean so men guys drunk hitting on me and getting handsy. It felt like a huge orgy. And I am going to stop talking now."

Oliver chuckled as he climbed up on the bed and positioned himself above her. "Yes I have had a lot of experiences but never here. I was always flying with my family so never joined the mile high club. The one time I flew with just Tommy, we were having a guys weekend so no girls were on the plane. So you are my first up here. My first and my last."

Felicity smiled as she realized he would be the last man she ever shared herself with. "Wouldn't want anyone else. Kinda hard to follow all these." She waved her hands, indicating his entire body. 

"Well good thing I am all yours then." Oliver grinned mischievously as he dropped his lips to her neck and started sucking and nipping at the skin he found there. A soft moan and her hands trailing over his back spurred him to venture to the lace that had teased him for the last few hours, forgetting all about their previous plans and the ice cream melting on the counter.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

A knock pulled him from his sleep. "Mr. Queen?" A soft whisper called from the other side of the door. Oliver turned his head to find Felicity wrapped around him, her head buried into his chest, her arms tangled around his waist and her long naked legs wrapped up in his. She nuzzled deeper into his chest when he shifted, unconsciously demanding he stay right where he was. "We will be making our final approach to Dublin airport in 30 minutes. We need you and Mrs. Queen to take you seats sir."

"Okay. We'll be right out, Lucy." Oliver whispered in return, hoping she heard him and that he didn't wake Felicity too much. He heard a set of footsteps as they moved away from the doorway. He turned his attention back to the small blonde who was trying to absorb his warmth again. She had the sheets draped over her luscious body so that he could see the hills and valleys of every curve. He pushed her blonde hair out of her face and a warm smile crossed his face. "Felicity? Sweetheart?" A soft grunt was what he got in response. "Baby, you need to wake up. We need to get dressed. We are almost there."

"There?" Felicity asked groggy from her sleep. They had a very heated and passionate round of lovemaking before passing out hours prior. 

"There. I guess I can tell you now. We are almost to Ireland. We will be spending the next week near Oldcastle, Ireland at the Ross Castle."

"Ross Castle?! Oliver, you're taking me to a castle in Ireland?"

"Like it?" a bit of worry leaked out as he asked.

"Like it? I love it. I have always wanted to stay there. It is one of the oldest castles still standing. And Ireland is so beautiful this time of year. All the fall colors and all. I love it." Felicity started covering his lips with short sweet kisses. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." 

"Good. Now let's get up and get dressed. We will be landing in about 20 minutes then we have a 90 minute ride to the castle. We should be there in roughly two hours or so." Oliver grinned as he moved off the bed and started to dress again.

"Okay. Any idea where my panties went to?" Felicity asked as she scanned over the room.

Oliver found them on the floor next to him as he stepped into his pants. He lifted them up into the air, hanging them from his index finger. "You mean these?" Felicity giggled and reached out for them only to have Olver pull them back. "Oh no. I am keeping these." Oliver slipped the panties into his front pocket as he pulled the jeans up to his waist and secured them shut.

"And what am I supposed to wear?" 

Oliver's mouth curled into a sensual and dirty smirk. He leaned towards her so that he hovered over her, all her senses beginning to be eclipsed by him entirely. "What makes you think you are going to be wearing anything? This is for teasing and tempting me with the dress and bra all day."

"Oliver be serious."

"Oh trust me. I am very serious. Now get up and get dressed. We need to get back to our seats and prepare for landing, wife."

"Oliver Queen, you are evil."

"No evil would be taking the bra as well." Oliver teased as his voice dropped into a deep erotic growl. Then he stood up and pulled his shirt on. He laughed as he moved out of the room, shoes in hand, as he heard a sharp gasp leave Felicity's lips.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Good morning and welcome to Ross Castle. Checking in?" A bright older woman smiled at them.

"Yes. Sorry about being late. Our flight was later than we thought it would be."

"That's fine deary. Name?"

"Queen. Oliver Queen."

"Ah yes. Our newlyweds. Well congratulations and best wishes. I'm your host, Jackie Moeran. I have your room all ready for the week. I also have all of the activities set up that we discussed. Now it is a bit late for breakfast but if you're hungry I can fix you a couple hang sandwiches."

"Hang?" Felicity wondered.

"I think you Americans call them ham sandwich." 

"Oh that would be great. I am starving. Eating for two makes me always hungry now." Felicity giggled. 

"I will have a couple plates sent up to your room. Now you will be in our master bedroom. It has your private bathroom and a private terrace. We offer breakfast each morn til 9 and dinner each night starting a 6 and going til 8. If you need a lift to town at any point, just ask my son Danny. He'll be the one toting your bags up for ya."

"Thank you so much."

"Our pleasure deary. Now you two run along and enjoy yourselves. If ya need for anything, just ask." Jackie smiled at them. She was a lovely woman who looked to be in her early 50's. She had soft blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. There were a few wrinkles on her face but she looked like a loving mother. "Danny, would ya take Mr. and Mrs. Queen's things up to their room for them?"

"Sure Mum." A young vibrant voice called behind them. A young man, who looked to be in his mid twenties, stepped forward. His hair was a lot darker blonde than his mother's and he had a small bit of scruff growing on his face but he had the same bright blue eyes as his mother. "Follow me folks."

"It'll be a few before your plates are ready so get settled in okay?"

"Thank you again, Mrs. Moeran." Oliver smiled. 

"Oh please, call me Jackie. Everyone does." Her thick Irish accent and her smile made the couple feel right at home.

Oliver and Felicity followed the young man up the stairs to their room. "So just married? We have weddings here all the time but never this late in the year. Although they say it's good luck to marry as the seasons change. Shows what's been and what's to come. Of course I don't believe in all that stuff. But my mum does." The young man shrugged. "Anyway, congratulations and all. Here is your room. I hope you enjoy your stay." Danny smiled as he opened a door that lead in a large master bedroom with an antique double bed and furniture lining the walls. There were old tapestries and paintings on the walls as well. The room was stunning. He waited for the couple to step into the room then placed their bags by a nearby bench and went to leave. "I'm sure my mum will send me back in a bit with your plates so get comfy. Is there anything you need before I leave?"

"Oh. An outlet. We need to charge our phones and call home to let our family know we made it." Felicity smiled. 

"Well the outlet is there. Did you bring the converter plugs?" Danny pointed low on a wall with a nearby table next to a small outlet.

"Yes. Packed them away in the bags. We can charge our phones up and call. Thanks, Danny." Oliver grinned. 

"No problem, Mr. Queen."

"Oliver, please." Oliver stuck his hand out for the boy to shake.

"And I'm Felicity. Thank you so much for all your help."

"My pleasure. I'll be back in a bit with your sandwiches and something to drink." And with that, Danny closed the door and left.

"So whatya think?" Oliver asked as he watched Felicity survey the room.

"Oliver it's breathtaking. I love it." Felicity giggled as she ran into his arms and hugged him. His lips fell to hers and she welcomed the kiss as she always would. When their lips parted, their foreheads stay close to one another, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. "We should call my mother and Diggle and let them know we made it. Mom can tell Connor when he wakes up since it is about 2 am their time."

"Okay. Let me get the chargers and all." Oliver chuckled as he moved to their bags and started setting everything up. Felicity began unpacking their clothes and after a few minutes they were all set to enjoy the week in Ireland.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so we have reached the end of this story... these are the last 4 chapters... I am writing the firate few chapters of the final story now... I have loved writing in this universe so much and hope you have enjoyed it too... will add the new story soon
> 
> And now we find out what they are having... sort of
> 
> Thanks again for all your reviews and support and a special thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 without whom I would not have been able to get where I am now
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"I can't believe it has already been a week since we got married." Felicity laughed as she packed away the last of their clothes into their bags. It was Saturday night and they would be flying home the next day.

"Well we were busy thinking of a whole lot more amazing things this week than what day it was." Oliver snickered as he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her. She was starting to get used to how handsy and loving Oliver was now. He always seemed to be touching her whenever he was close to her. That had lead to a couple close calls and two very awkward moments with their host and her family. Thankfully they all chalked it up to honeymoon stage of love. Felicity knew they would have to do something when they got home about that.

Suddenly her stomach felt unsettled again. She had found that she was having reactions to foods and smells like never before and even was getting nauseous a few times a day again. Something that was supposed to be over at this stage in her pregnancy. A call to Dr. Carmichael had them a little worried because she said that a few of Felicity's test came back with numbers higher than they normally should be. They had decided to move the appointment up to Sunday so they could figure out what was wrong. Dr. Carmichael had also called for a 3D sonogram to be performed since Felicity's size had grown so much so quickly. She was glad Thea had packed a lot of oversized sweaters and tops for her to wear because they fit her perfectly right now. Another order of business when she gets home, shopping for maternity clothes. It seemed Felicity would not be hiding the baby bump any longer but she didn't mind. She was happy to be married to the man she loved and having a child with him.

"Sweetheart, you okay?"

"Yeah just my stomach again. Is there anyway we could do a directly flight home tomorrow? No stop over?"

"Sure I already checked with the pilot yesterday and he will have everything set for that. Anxious?"

"Yeah a little. I am worried about the baby. My symptoms seemed to have gotten worse. Now I can't stand even salt. And you have had to stop wearing your aftershave and I had to change my perfume. Could something be wrong? The doctor did say my levels were higher than normal. What does that even mean?" Felicity's breathing picked up as she began to panic.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Come on. Calm down. You need to relax and stay calm. That is what the baby needs most from you right now. As far as everything else, we will find out tomorrow and everything will be fine. You'll see." Oliver grinned as he ran his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her.

"But what if I lose the baby?"

"Then we will wait until it is safe and try again."

"You won't leave?"

"Felicity how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not leaving. I'm in this. Forever. I didn't marry you because of the baby. Or because of Connor. When I proposed I didn't even know they existed. I married you because you are the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. Okay? So no more worrying."

"I love you too, Oliver."

"Now let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. The flight is going to be about 10 hours and we will get back right around 3:30 in the afternoon. Connor and Diggle are meeting us at the airport. Your mom will be at her place sorting all her stuff in while Thea has some stuff to clear up at the club but we will see both of them at dinner. So we will head to Dr. Carmichael's once we land and figure all this out." Oliver explained as he eased down into the bed, Felicity clinging to his chest immediately, and shut off the light; intent on getting some sleep tonight.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"See that spot right there?" Diggle pointed up in the afternoon sky. He was knelt down next to Connor just outside of the their car.

"Yeah?"

"That's them. They'll be right here on the ground in about 10 minutes. Okay little man?"

"Yeah thanks Dig." Connor smiled and hugged Diggle.

Moments later the plane pulled to a stop and the door opened. Connor was jumping up and down with a poster with a bunch of colorful houses on it and 'Welcome Home Mommy and Dad!' written across it. He was waving as he jumped up and down. 

"Connor!" Felicity shouted as she stepped off the plane and on to the tarmac. She ran towards her son as he ran to her. They met halfway between the car and plane as they collided, arms wrapping tightly around each other. 

"I missed you so much! Don't go away again."

"I wish I could say never but I can't Sweetie. We might have to go away for work or something sometimes. But I promise that whenever your dad or I have to go away, we will always miss you and we will always come back to you. Okay?" Felicity didn't want to lie to Connor if she didn't have to. She knew how hard lies hurt and vowed never to do that to her son. 

Oliver stepped up behind Felicity and smiled down at his wife and son. "Dad!" Connor turned and hugged Oliver tightly. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too Buddy. Were you good while we were gone?"

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun with Bubbe and Lance all week. And we had pizza for dinner. She also cooked for us. She made spaghetti. It wasn't as good as Raisa's but I still ate it."

"That's great Buddy. Well we need to go see the doctor real quick then we're gonna go out to dinner. Thea and Donna are gonna meet us."

"Doctor? Is everything okay? I thought your appointment was supposed to be on Thursday." Diggle asked concerned for his friends.

"It was. Felicity was feeling too good during the trip so we are just having her checked out. Plus she wanted to discuss her findings from the test results a couple weekends ago."

"Yeah everything is okay." Felicity smiled, not sure if she who she was trying to convince more, Diggle or herself.

"So the baby is okay?" Connor pleaded with his parents. 

Felicity looked at the young blonde, his eyes glazed with fear and worry, and wrapped her arms around him to try to comfort him. "Yes, Sweetie. The baby will be fine."

Oliver looked down at his watch and saw that they were to be at the appointment in 30 minutes. "Sweetheart, we need to get going so we can get to the appointment on time. Dig, help me with the bags?"

"Sure thing man." Diggle laughed as the two moved towards the plane and retrieved the bags. Felicity and Connor climbed into the car and shortly after so did Diggle and Oliver after packing the bags in the trunk.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Good afternoon, Mr. Queen and the new Mrs. Queen. Congratulations on your wedding." Natalie smiled as she came into the room.

"Thank you Natalie." Oliver grinned proudly. He had been so excited and got a lot of enjoyment every time someone announced Felicity as Mrs. Queen. 

"I read the write up on the wedding. It sounded amazing and Felicity you looked stunning."

"Thank you so much, Doctor."

"Now let's get to why you're here. When you were attacked, a lot of your test results showed some abnormalities so I ran a few extra tests. Those findings came in a couple days ago. I wanted to have a 3D sonogram run to confirm my findings. And it did."

"So the baby is healthy? Or is something wrong?" Felicity wondered, her voice almost breaking as her nerves began to get the best of her.

"Everyone is safe. The tests just confirmed that your family will be a bit bigger than we thought. Seems that you are pregnant, with twins."

"Twins?!" Felicity and Oliver shouted as they tried to wrap their heads around the news.

"Yes. Your hormone levels and symptoms were strange at first but when I got the 3D sonogram results back, it confirmed the twin."

"Wouldn't we have seen a twin or heard a second heartbeat by now?" Felicity squeaked, panicking inside a bit. She was starting to freak out. She kept running her hands over her bump.

"Yes. At 10 weeks we should have heard both heartbeats. But sometimes, depending on the baby's positions in the womb, when we use the Doppler to hear the baby's heartbeat we only hear one heartbeat at a time and then move the machine and hear the other one but mistake it for an echo of the first. Now first time pregnancies are tough but add in the fact that it's twins and it's even worse. We were a little off about just how far along you are. You are only at 15 weeks. But that doesn't mean anything. Since most twins don't make it to full term, we won't adjust your due date just yet. Now this does mean you have to keep you stress down. And I mean way down. Stress is bad for the babies. We want them safe and happy in there for as long as we can keep them in there. We try to aim for 37 weeks but we want to make it to at least 32. That will give them a fighting chance and less time in the NICU after their births." Natalie saw the frightened looks on their faces and smiled. "Guys, it will be okay. I will be with you every step of the way if you would like. I will inform the midwife here of your case and we will get all three of you safely through this pregnancy."

Oliver seemed to come out of his shock finally. "Thank you Natalie. We would love that. Sorry this is just a shock."

"Do either of you have a history of twins in your family? Mother or father side?"

Oliver shook his head and Felicity answered, "My mom is an only child. I don't really know about my dad. He cut out of my life early on in it and I never really wanted to know a lot about him because of it."

"That's okay. Well we have two beautiful babies on the way and because you are past 15 weeks I was able to get the sexes. Do you want to know what you're having?"

"Not yet Doctor. We will be having a reveal party to find out. Oliver's sister is hosting it for us in two weeks so we just need you to write down the results and put that in an envelope so we can get it to her."

"Oh that will be fun. Are you telling you friends and family about today's news?" Oliver stared at Felicity as if trying to figure out where she stood on it. Felicity only shrugged and gazed back down at her belly. "Why don't I give you two a little bit to talk things out. I will need to see you now every two weeks to check up on the babies. And I am serious Felicity. No stress!"

"I'll try."

"Well try hard or it means bed rest for you. Now as for your symptoms right now, rest and relaxation. If you have a hard time eating certain foods, most women with twins find bland foods best during the pregnancy. If you get to feeling worse I can always come to the house and check on you but bed rest for the week for now. There has been a lot going on and those two need you to slow down a bit."

Felicity groaned as she thought about being stuck in bed all week. "I'll make sure she relaxes and keeps calm." Oliver chuckled. 

"Good. Congratulations you two on everything. The wedding, the babies. Everything. I see you two are really happy."

"We are." Oliver smiled. 

"Freaking out a little. I mean in about 5 months I will be spitting out two human beings out of me. Screaming, crying, hungry human beings. Wait is that why I am always hungry right now? Because I am eating for 3 not 2?"

"It's likely yes. Like I said your hormones are high right now. You're going to find you will cry at the smallest things, your mood swings will be harsh and your libido is higher than usual. That is all normal. Just take it easy and you will get to feeling better soon." Natalie smiled as she stood and walked out the room.

Felicity and Oliver sat in the room on silence for what felt like an eternity before Oliver placed his hand on her belly and smiled. "Twins." He whispered as if he would wake the babies up. "Seriously twins!" Oliver leaned over and kissed her belly twice.

"Crazy right? I mean can we really take this on? We just got married. Connor hasn't been with us 6 months yet and we are due back at work, running a Fortune 500 tech company in a few weeks. Not to mention our nightly job. Now we are having twins. How are we going to do this? How are we going to juggle all of this. And we need to remodel the nursery. Again! And we don't have half the stuff we need for one baby nonetheless TWO! Seriously how are we going to do this?" Felicity started crying as all the worry flooded over her. She wanted to be the best mom for her kids but this seemed like it was too much.

"Sweetheart look at me." Oliver dropped to his knees and sat between her legs so he was looking up into her eyes. He started to wipe away her tears and smiled. "We are going to do this like we have done everything else. Together. I mean together we have beaten so many bad guys, prevented several major catastrophes from being worse than they were, taken down several mob syndicates and saved this town and each other countless times. We can do this. And we aren't alone. We are going to have the whole team behind us. Everything will be fine."

"You know I hate that word. Our definitions of fine are way too different."

"I know. But I am serious. We are going to have two beautiful, healthy, happy babies and our family and friends will do everything in their power to keep them safe."

"So are we telling everyone?"

"How's about we tell your mom, Connor and Thea. That way our direct family will know. Thea and Connor are going to find out as soon as they open that envelope from Natalie and as for your mom, I know you want to ask her about your dad's past to see if his family line is why we are having twins."

"You know me so well, Mr. Queen."

"That I do Mrs. Queen. That I do."

"What about Walter?" Felicity asked. Walter was out of state currently on business for QI but would be back in two days time.

"We can tell him when he gets back or when we tell everyone else. That's up to you."

"I say we tell him when we tell everyone else. I want to keep this as quiet as possible and I know how proud he will be when he finds out."

"Sound perfect. Feeling better?" He watched as Felicity breathed a sigh of relief and let the news soak in a bit more.

"Yeah but I am really hungry."

"Okay. How about we go for chicken? You can get it grilled and plain so your stomach won't get upset and maybe some mashed potatoes to go along with it."

"Now that sounds great. And ice cream after."

"Of course. I would never deprive my gorgeous wife or my 3 children their sugary treat." Oliver chuckled as he stood up off the floor and sat back down next to his wife, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and his other hand resting on his two of his three children.

"You know you are going to have to be careful talking like that right? Someone could over hear and know about the twins."

"We will tell them at the party. Thea is doing this whole box of balloons reveal. I'll have her put a second box inside and once we open the first one, we pull out the second and it shows everyone we are having twins and then we can open it to found out the second baby's sex."

"I like that." Felicity giggled as she glanced loving down at her belly. "Twins. Wow!"

"Wow is right. I just hope they both come out as smart as you and as good looking as both of us."

"And as loving as you." Felicity smiled as she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "I love you Oliver Queen."

"I love you Felicity Queen. More today than ever before."

They sat in silence again, this time a happy and pleasant one. Then a knock pulled them out of their moment. Natalie walked in with everything she had for them including the sealed envelope for Thea. "Any questions?"

Felicity thought over everything and remembered something Natalie had said that confused her. "Doctor, you said that depending on how the babies are positioned you can get a false reading of the heartbeats. How are the babies positioned?"

"Well with twins there are two types, fraternal and identical. In this case it is fraternal. That means each baby has been formed from its own egg and sperm. Therefore they have their own sacs and aren't sharing one. But they are resting like identical twins. See?" Natalie pulled out a copy of the 3D sonogram with an angle that only showed the baby's heads and upper bodies. "They are spooning. One behind the other. That's why they never showed on any of the earlier sonogram and why we thought the heartbeat was an echo. They are so close to one another that it is hard to tell. Now I have looked over all the sonogram images and it is not because they are connected in anyway. That's just how they are resting right now. They may shift later on. I don't know. We will just have to wait and see."

"Can I keep this?" Oliver asked. 

"Of course Oliver. I made copies of the sonogram and sent an email version to Felicity that doesn't include the images that gave me the sexes. Give this to Thea and tell her have fun with the party. Congratulations again and I will see you two weeks from tomorrow for you next appointment. Call me if you don't start feeling better by Wednesday."

"Thank you again Natalie." Oliver stood and smiled as he hugged the woman. Oliver helped Felicity up and walk out of the doctor's office.

"So good news?" Diggle asked as they walked out of the back and into the waiting room.

"Everyone is safe, happy and healthy." Oliver smiled and a hint of mischief was hidden behind it. Felicity knew Oliver was having too much fun keeping this a secret from his friend.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: so we have reached the end of this story... these are the last 4 chapters... I am writing the firate few chapters of the final story now... I have loved writing in this universe so much and hope you have enjoyed it too... will add the new story soon
> 
> so what do you guys think of the twins? Review and let me know what Sexes you want
> 
> Thanks again for all your reviews and support and a special thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 without whom I would not have been able to get where I am now
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

They had just gotten all their ice cream cones and were sitting down in a booth when Felicity glanced at Oliver. He knew she thought it was time to tell them. He had hoped to do it in the quiet of their home but Thea had informed them she would be leaving right after ice cream to get back to work, which meant heading to the Bunker to meet up with them team for nightly training and patrols. Donna had also stated that she would be staying at her apartment tonight. She had finally gotten everything turned on and most of the furniture sorted. Now it was just a lot of boxes to sort through. 

"So we have something to tell you guys. Now what we are about to say goes no further than this table. That means no one other than the five of us will know until we decide to say. And no freaking out. Remember we are in public and those vultures outside are watching our every move." Felicity leaned her head towards the front door and the mob of paparazzi outside it.

"Sweetie is everything okay?" Donna had been worried when she found out they had gone straight to the doctor's office upon landing.

"Yes Mom. Everything is good. Great actually. Surprising and great."

"Okay so spill it." Thea insisted.

Felicity glanced at Oliver, pleaded him to make the announcement. He smiled and thought for a moment and then stated, "Thea have you started getting things for the reveal party yet?"

"Yeah why. Wait you were able to find out the sex right?"

"Yes we were but I think you're going to need a second box for the reveal part. I mean there are two babies after all." Oliver chuckled.

Donna and Thea both gasped as Connor asked, "Two?"

"That's right Buddy. You are going to have two siblings. Either two brothers, two sisters or a brother and a sister."

"Two?! Awesome!" Connor jumped up and ran around the table to hug Felicity, his lips kissing her belly twice, one for each baby.

"Twins?" Thea slurred still in shock over the news. She slumped down onto the table, cradling her head on her hand. "Wow!"

"That was our reaction too." Felicity giggled. "Now Dr. Carmichael said that they are fraternal twins meaning they won't look the same. But yeah we are having twins." She smiled proudly as she ran her hand over the belly.

"Twins. My Baby Girl is having twins. Oh I am so glad for you too. They are going to be perfect."

"Yeah we know but that means less stress for Felicity so she is on bed rest this week to try and relax." Oliver grinned. 

"Good. With everything with the mob and your dad and the wedding happening, you have been stressed out Sis so I agree on the bed rest."

"Thanks Thea." Felicity groaned getting chuckles from Donna and Oliver, already knowing she would not be happy for the next week. "Mom, you were an only child. I know that but is there any history of twins with your family."

"No. Not at all."

"What about Dad's family?"

Donna thought about the question for a bit then nodded. "Yes there is a history. Almost every generation of your dad's family has twins in it. Your dad was a twin but his brother was killed when they were like 16. Car accident."

"Are you sure?" Felicity really wanted to believe this but it was her father here. The man was a con man and made his life into a con. It wouldn't be beneath him to lie about this. 

"Oh I'm sure. When we got married, his father and uncle showed up. They were identical twins. Your dad and his brother were fraternal twins."

"Well that answers that question." Felicity grumbled.

"Why does that matter?" Thea asked. 

"Dr. Carmichael said that if we had a history of twins in our families it would explain why my first pregnancy was twins. And since I took after my dad so much, I guess that is one other thing he gave me." 

"But it is a good thing. We are going to love these babies so much. We already do." Oliver smiled at his wife trying to ease her pain. He knew that the connection to her father was a hard subject for her.

"So if you found out about my future grand babies I am assuming you found out their sexes. So what are we having?" Donna looked so excited as she rubbed her hands together anxiously.

"We don't know. We are going to find out along with everyone else in two weeks. At the reveal party. Only Thea and Connor will know before then. Oh that reminds me." Felicity explained, snapping her fingers towards the end. "Here Thea. This is the results."

Thea snatched the envelope out of Felicity's hand and was about to rip into it when Oliver grabbed for it. "Not yet. If you open that and get excited around us then we are going to want to know. Open it later and then tomorrow you can come get Connor and go shopping and tell him. Deal?"

"Deal." Thea groaned, not wanting to wait. "Congratulations guys I know those two babies are going to be the most beautiful babies I have ever seen."

"Thanks Thea." Felicity smiled as she felt a motherly pride wash over her. She knew already that she would give her life for those kids as well as Connor. They went back to their ice creams, happy to be celebrating yet another piece of good news.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

Thea was sitting at the computer bay in the Bunker, staring at the envelope in her hand. Sara watched her curiously as she oversaw Laurel's training with Nyssa. "Thea you okay?"

Thea jumped when Sara's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Oh yeah. Fine Sara. Thanks."

"Okay what is it?"

"Nothing just... I get to know if I am getting a niece or a nephew by just opening this envelope and I can't bring myself to do it. I mean I am so glad that Ollie is so happy and Felicity is the best thing that has happened to him. Like ever. But I just keep thinking..."

"That opening that envelope will make the baby real to you and you're scared to want that. I get it. It's hard wanting to live life and do this at the same time. You're always worried that those you attach to, rely on, could wind up getting hurt because of you. That's what Oliver has felt since his first day back from the island. And even before. He never wanted this life for you because it meant you could get really hurt. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally. This world has a lot of darkness in it. But it also has its light. I see the light in the faces of those we save. In the idea that I get to see my family safe and sound each day in this city. As well as seeing the city get better with time." Sara placed her hand on Thea's shoulder and smiled down at her. "I know you haven't been on this team long but you will see. The good we do will begin to outweigh the dark times. That is what we have to hold on to."

"Thanks Sara. Say you wanna help me with the reveal party?"

"I thought you had it under control."

"That's was before today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in order to tell you, you have to agree to help. Only those involved in the party can know. Well except Donna, but that's because they needed family medical history."

Sara became concerned about her friend and the baby carried. Sara and Felicity had grown close that first year she was back and a part of the team. She saw a fire in Felicity that reminded her of herself. But Felicity was able to brush away her darkness whereas Sara's clung to her. It had fascinated Sara that the small, meek blonde could have such a fire hidden inside her at all times. Sara sat down next to Thea and looked deep at her. "Speedy, what's going on?"

"Nothing bad. They're all fine."

"Okay. Then what is it?"

"Promise to help?" Thea asked again, focusing on the blonde assassin. When she reluctantly nodded, Thea smiled and bounced on her seat. Then she leaned forward and whispered, "Don't freak out but Ollie and Lis are having twins."

"What?!" 

"Shhh!" Thea swatted at her to quiet down. They looked over at the other two filling the space and saw that their training had not been interrupted. 

"Twins!" Sara whispered back almost afraid of the word.

"Yeah we freaked out a bit when they told us after dinner but it's true. The doc said that one is hiding behind the other and that the echo they assumed they heard on the heart machine was actually the second heartbeat. So twins. Turns out Lis' dad was a twin but his brother died in a car accident at 16."

"Wow! Well she never stops surprising us now does she? That sister-in-law of yours is going to be the death of this team if she doesn't stop over achieving like this." Sara laughed. Her mind was blown by the news. Seeing Oliver in dad mode recently was strange to say the least but now he would have 3 kids to love and care for. That was just mindblowing.

"Yeah. So now we are going to have a box in a box for the reveal. No one will know about baby #2 until after they reveal the sex of baby #1. They will open the box and let the balloons go for that baby then pull out the second box, revealing the twin news and then open it to find out the sex of the second baby."

"That is so cute."

"Yeah it is. Seems Ollie came up with the idea too. Strange just how much he has changed in the last months. He wants to celebrate everything. So now I am planning a superhero birthday party for Saturday after next for my nephew, a birthday dinner for Felicity the night before Connor's party and a reveal party for twins, two weeks from today. Crazy right? All these parties in one weekend?"

"Not really. I mean Team Flash is invited to all of them and so it would be easier to have them all at once while they are in town. Plus I don't see Lis holding out long before she needs to know what she is having. You know her and mysteries."

"Oh yeah. Ollie told me she tried to bribe him into giving up the location of their honeymoon. She told him she would stay with him the night before the wedding if he told her."

"Now that is dirty. She knows he would've given into that easily."

"But he didn't. He wanted to surprise her."

"Did they have a good time?"

"Oh yeah. They had a great time in Ireland and even brought gifts back for all of us. They said we are all invited for dinner tomorrow so they can give them out, even Lance and Walter have things."

"That was sweet of them." A beeping on the computer pulled Sara's attention away. "Thea, what's that?"

Thea turned to the computer and opened the alert. "I set up a program of Lis' to notify us if Damien was spotted on the systems in town since we have a week until our deadline. One must have caught him." Thea pulled up the camera view and watched as Damien smiled into it. "Oh no!" In his hand was a shot of the team from the wedding. One that wasn't released to the public. He had been there, watching them.

"We need to tell Oliver." Sara growled as she stood ready to end this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry to leave it on a cliffy like that but won't be for long...


End file.
